Ciudad de Pobres Corazones
by MrCarhol
Summary: El amor duele y mas aun cuando es no correspondido. Estas tres amigas lo saben bien: una ama a su mejor amigo, otra a un hombre casado y la otra a su jefe que es un mujeriego empedernido. Y en la ciudad el amor se queda dormido en el corazon. TxM, IxR, GxR
1. Nuestros sentimientos

¡Hola! Aquí con una nueva historia… dentro de ella no solo habrá personajes de Bleach. Lean el capi… ¡Ah, es un sorpresa! Como siempre es un Hitsuhina, pero también Ichiruki y GinRan. Es un universo alternativo, espero se copen con la historia.

Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Ciudad de Pobres Corazones**

Capitulo I: Nuestros sentimientos

—Muy buenos días, señorita Kuchiki.

La joven de estatura pequeña, delgada, cabello corto desmechado color negro y ojos azules casi pasando a violetas entro a la mayor compañía de tecnología y avanzada de Tokio, Soul Society. Kuchiki Rukia, quien saco sus grandes gafas de sol y se acerco a la recepcionista, una joven de cabello negro recogido, ojos azules y anteojos de lectura.

—Oh, Nanao-san. Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así. Solo dime Rukia –le sonrió amablemente–. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Momo y Rangiku?

—No, señorita Rukia. Ellas aun no han llegado.

—Dios mió –suspiro al aire y se volvió a poner sus anteojos–. Se supone que deben llegar antes que sus jefes –sonrió graciosamente–. Es la misma historia de siempre. Dime ¿Y nii-sama?

—En su oficina.

Rukia asintió levemente de cabeza y dirigió sus pasos hacia el ascensor para ir hacia el ultimo piso de aquella compañía en donde se encontraba la oficina de uno de los accionistas mas poderosos de Soul Society, su hermano mayor, Byakuya Kuchiki. Al llegar al piso correspondiente, fue a la presencia de su hermano.

—Buenos días, nii-sama –hablo con todo respeto abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

Y al hacerlo no solo se encontró con su hermano sentado como siempre en el gran escritorio de aquel cuarto, sino que también allí se encontraba… Ichigo Kurosaki. Muchacho alto, de cabello naranja revoltoso, y unos lindos ojos color café, según ella, los más lindos que alguna vez había visto en algún hombre. Y es que si, Ichigo Kurosaki, otro de los accionistas de la empresa; era el dueño de su corazón, el hombre de su vida. Y era casi perfecto porque…

—Hey, enana –sonrió burlonamente Ichigo–. ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?

—I-Ichigo –se le colorearon las mejillas y gracias a dios llevaba los lentes de sol puestos y podía disimular su vergüenza–. Yo venia a… a saludar a nii-sama.

—Rukia, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras. Pero hoy tenemos una junta muy importante no podré estar contigo mucho tiempo. Igual ya conoces la empresa, puedes manejarte sola.

Byakuya, hombre de tes blanca, ojos grises y cabello negro, largo hasta sus hombros; se dirigió a su hermana con una mirada seria, siempre era seria y neutra. Muchos se preguntaban si ese hombre tenía reacción alguna frente a situaciones extremas. Pues, ese semblante orgulloso e inmutable no se lo quitaba nadie.

—Por cierto, Rukia. Ya que estas aquí –Ichigo se paro de su asiento y fue hasta estar frente a ella ignorando que esto la ponía nerviosa–. Si tú fueras mujer…

Rukia cerró los puños enojada.

—¡Como que si yo fuera mujer! –le grito en plena cara asustando al chico–. ¡Yo soy una mujer, bakka!

—Ah, ah, ah… ¡Si! Perdona es que no me exprese bien. Lo que quise decir es que si tú fueras una mujer casada y cumplieras un año de matrimonio, ¿qué te gustaría que tu esposo hiciese por ti?

A la joven se le pusieron brillosos los ojos, sabía muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo Ichigo. Volvió a agradecer que tuviese puesto sus anteojos negros de sol.

—Es que Senna y yo mañana cumplimos un año de casados y la verdad es que no se me ocurre nada que hacer.

Si, Ichigo era un hombre casado. Por eso él era casi perfecto. La joven no dijo nada, es mas, dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta y vocifero en tono neutro que no dejaba vislumbrar ningún sentimiento alguno.

—No lo se. Soy una mujer soltera no me puedo poner en la piel de una casada, pero si se algo y es que si tú fueras mi esposo, yo de ti… no esperaría nada. Eres un bruto, baka por convicción.

Salio de aquella oficina de inmediato, tenía muchas ganas de romper a llorar y largarse a gritar como una loca para desahogar todo su sufrimiento. Lo necesitaba, pero nuevamente se reprimió, su orgullo no se le permitiría.

—Rukia-san.

—Ukitake-dono.

—¿Cómo estas pequeña? –el hombre de cabello largo blanquecino y ojos marrones le sonrió amablemente– ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Oh, yo… –se aflojo la garganta para hablar correctamente–. Vine a ver a Rangiku y Momo.

—Ya veo, ellas aun no han llegado. Ya sabes como es –dijo gracioso.

—Si, ya me lo puedo imaginar –sonrió con tristeza al recordar a sus dos amigas–. Ya se por la que deben estar pasando.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¡Jefe! ¡Jefe, despierte! –golpeteaba la puerta de aquel departamento, una y otra vez, una y otra vez–. ¡Gin, despierta! ¡Gin! ¡Es tarde! ¡Hoy tienes junta! ¡Jefe!

La puerta se abrió con algo de torpeza y del otro lado atendió un hombre del que básicamente se podía decir que tenia la cara de un zorro, cabello grisáceo, piel blanca y cuerpo casi esquelético. Que la atendía bostezando como si nunca hubiera dormido en la vida y… desnudo.

—Ran-chan ¿Por qué haces tanto lío?

—Gin –susurro y lo miro de arriba abajo viendo su desnudez y poniéndose colorada.

—Oh, vamos ¿Acaso me dirás que nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo?

—¡Puf! ¡Boberas! –se cruzo de brazos y corrió su cara–. Por supuesto que si. Más de una vez he visto a Hisagui-san y Kira-kun desnudos –Gin arqueo una ceja–. ¡Pero no es el caso!

Ella se adentro al departamento y comenzó a empujar a su jefe hacia adentro.

—Son las nueve de la mañana y tiene junta directiva ¡Vaya, báñese, cámbiese y apúrese! ¡Que llegara tarde! Y… ¿Por qué esta desnudo? ¿Acaso usted no tiene pijama?

—Estuve de fiesta.

Y al llegar al comedor del departamento, Rangiku Matsumoto lo entendió perfectamente. Pues, en aquella sala había por lo menos cinco mujeres desnudas durmiendo en el sofá o en el piso. Gin Ichimaru, su jefe, era un mujeriego empedernido.

¡Y que estupida se sentía! Ella resignando sus noches de juerga y bebida en el bar para cumplirle en el trabajo como corresponde a él y… ¡Ver esto!

Rangiku, era una mujer de una figura esbelta, delantera prominente, cabellera larga, sedosa y rubia pasando a naranja, con unos importantes ojos celestes. Era el deleite de cualquier hombre que pasara a su lado, pero le era completamente indiferente a su jefe. Porque Gin Ichimaru era el hombre que la había enamorado con su sola presencia, pero al parecer ella no había causado el mismo efecto en él.

—¿Sucede algo, Ran-chan?

—N-No –trago saliva para no mostrar vulnerabilidad–. Usted vaya a bañarse que yo me ocupo de que estas chicas vuelvan a sus casas.

Gin no dijo nada y se adentro al baño. Y por su parte ella, comenzó a despertar a cada una de esas jovencitas que se fueron vistiendo, mientras Matsumoto les hacia el amable favor de llamarles un taxi.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¡Ah! ¡Me quede dormida!

Una muchachita de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos marrones y grandes, piel blanca y aterciopelada, de estatura pequeña y delgada, brinco de un salto de la cama y gracias a dios que no sabia volar porque sino hubiera llegado hasta el techo y su cabeza hubiera sufrido las consecuencias.

Momo Hinamori siempre tenia esa bendita costumbre… quedarse dormida. Se lanzo de su cama y fue directo hacia el baño, mientras que se cepillaba los dientes, en movimientos inhumanos se ponía una camisa blanca y un pantalón ajustado color negro. Salio del sanitario poniéndose sus zapatos, mientras caminaba a la vez, agarro su listón y como pudo se hizo su habitual rodete en el cabello. A las corridas cogio su cartera de mano y los papeles que estaban arriba de la mesa y que eran los informes que su jefe necesitaría para la junta de esa mañana.

—¡Y todo por culpa de Renji! Yo le dije que no debíamos tocar con la banda a una hora tan tarde –se quejaba a voz llena, mientras bajaba las escaleras–. No, no. El pobre de Renji no tiene la culpa de que yo tenga a un jefe tan… ¡Irresponsable, vago, flojo y pervertido! ¡Urahara maldito seas! ¡Es su trabajo!

Y mientras seguía maldiciendo a su jefe, corría por las calles de Tokio para llegar a la parada del autobús.

—¿O mejor me tomo un taxi?

Y al hacerse esa pregunta no se dio cuenta que se choco de frente con alguien, por lo que los papeles que llevaba en mano se le desparramaron en el piso.

—Oh, que porquería –se quejo agachándose y tratando de juntar todos los papeles.

En el momento que quiso agarrar los últimos informes su mano choco con la del sujeto que se había tropezado. Momo levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un joven de cabellos grises pasando a lila, ojos azules, tes blanca y sonrisa de dioses.

—Déjame que te ayude –su voz era muy varonil, pero demasiado caballerosa para ser real.

El joven junto los papeles que faltaban y se los extendió.

—Muchas gracias –ella tomo los informes.

—No fue nada –el chico la miro directamente a los ojos haciendo que ella se sintiera incomoda.

En ese momento, un taxi freno en la esquina de dicha calle en donde ambos se habían chocado.

—¡Llego tarde al trabajo! –Momo se levanto como un resorte y fue directo hacia el taxi vació, pero en su corrida se le escapo una de las hojas que llevaba consigo–. Muchas gracias por ayudarme y siento mucho haberte chocado –se despidió subiendo al transporte.

—Oye, espera –el joven levanto el papel que se había caído e intento hacerla frenar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El taxi ya estaba en la cuadra siguiente. El chico miro el papel que a Momo se le había caído y abrió los ojos sorprendido–. ¿Soul Society Company?

—Trunks ¿Qué estas esperando? –un joven de cabello y ojos negros se acerco a él–. ¿Y ese papel?

—Se le cayó a una chica…

—¡Oh, mira! Es de la competencia.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

El Presidente de Soul Society Company, Hitsugaya Toushiro, iba caminando por los pasillos de su empresa con serenidad y como de costumbre con su ceño fruncido. Era un joven prodigio, de tes blanca, mediana estatura, ojos turquesas y profundos, pero la característica que mas llamaba la atención de su persona era su puntiagudo y revoltoso cabello de color blanco. De un momento a otro freno sus pasos al escuchar es voz cantarina…

—¡Taicho!

Apretó sus puños y encaro furioso a la mujer por llamarlo tan estupidamente.

—¡MATSUMOTO!

—¡Ay! –Rangiku brinco hacia atrás del susto–. ¡Porque es tan cruel! No ve que yo vengo a darle los buenos días como lo hago siempre.

—Ojala no lo hicieras –dijo a regañadientes.

Gin sonrió gracioso ante aquella tan habitual escena entre su escandalosa secretaria y el presidente de la empresa. Pues, ambos se conocían desde hacia años y a pesar de que a Hitsugaya le hubiera gustado no conocerla porque Rangiku siempre lo metía en papelones, ella lo adoraba con el alma como si fuera un hermanito pequeño. En ese momento, se hicieron presentes Ichigo, Byakuya, Ukitake y Rukia.

—Los accionistas nos hemos reunido ¿Verdad?

—Que malo eres, Kurosaki-san. Aun faltamos nosotros.

Ichigo se giro para que sus ojos cafés se encontraran con un hombre rubio, de ojos grises y algunos pelos de barba, que siempre llevaba consigo un ridículo sombrero verde y venia en compañía de una mujer morena, de cabello violeta recogido en una coleta alta y ojos dorados como los de un felino.

—Pero si son el vago de Urahara y la mandona de Yoruichi –dijo graciosamente Gin.

—¡Gracias por la bienvenida, Ichimaru-san! –respondió felizmente Urahara sacando un abanico, de quien sabe donde, y tapándose la mitad de la cara–. Pero no creo que sea necesario que empecemos ya con la junta ¡Que tal si nos tomamos un cafecito antes! Y nos contamos como nos fue en el día de ayer.

—¡No! –hablo apretando sus puños Hitsugaya y fulmino con la mirada al sombrerero–. Empezaremos la junta ahora ¿O que? ¿Me vas a decir que no tienes tus informes listos, Urahara?

—Naaaahh –dijo abanicándose nerviosamente y con una gotita de sudor en la frente ya que no poseía en esos momentos sus informes consigo, porque su persona no los había hecho–. Yo lo digo porque aun falta gente.

—Kyoraku ya aviso que hoy llegaría tarde –hablo Ukitake.

—¡Que envidia! –bufo Rangiku– Seguramente ayer se quedo bebiendo en el bar y viendo la presentación de la banda de Momo y Renji ¡Yo debería haber hecho lo mismo! –se termino cruzando de brazos.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos de par en par. La presentación de la banda de Momo…

—Si, taicho. Usted no fue y eso que se lo había prometido a Hinamori ¿Qué fue lo que le impidió ir u olvidarse de algo así? –Rangiku y los demás lo miraban expectantes–. Y después anda diciendo que Hinamori es su mejor amiga ¡Para tener amigos como usted mejor…!

—¡Cállate! –le grito Toushiro–. Tenía un compromiso con la familia de mi novia.

—¿Y no lo podría haber acordado para otro día? –le retruco la mujer.

—¡Te dije que te callaras! Yo después…

—¡Urahara-san! ¡Urahara-san!

Una dulce voz llamo la atención de todos, especialmente la de Hitsugaya, quien se giro para encontrarse con una Hinamori que venia en dirección a ellos correteando y con unos papeles que venia agitando en una de sus manos.

—¡Hinamori-chan! ¡Al fin viniste! –Urahara intento salir corriendo hacia la figura de su secretaria, pero Yoruichi le pego un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo frenar en seco–. Yoruichi-san ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

—¡Kisuke! ¿Devuelta hiciste que Hinamori haga los informes que te corresponden a ti?

—Yoruichi-san eres cruel. Por su puesto que no ¿Verdad, Hinamori-chan?

Momo llego a la presencia de todos y en su último paso se tropezó con sus mismos pies por lo que cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe duro que se daría al chocar contra el piso. Pero al contrario de todo eso Hinamori sintió unos fuertes brazos sujetándola haciendo que su frágil y pequeño cuerpo este a salvo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada turquesa de Hitsugaya.

—¿Estas bien? –cuestiono con preocupación.

—Si, Hitsugaya-kun. Gracias –sus mejillas se colorearon y noto como las del joven albino también a la vez que miraba directamente hacia sus pechos.

—Hinamori… –Toushiro corrió su cara avergonzado–. Deberías arreglarte.

Ella se separo del chico y lo miro extrañada.

—Uy, Hinamori. Pareces una loca ¡Mira tu pelo! –expreso Rukia yendo hacia su amiga y arreglando como corresponde el moño y rodete de su cabello–. Déjamelo a mí.

—Ah, si –hablo nerviosa–. Es que no me desperté a horario y sabia que tenia que traerle urgente los informes a Urahara-san, me vestí y peine como pude ¡Ah, por cierto! Urahara-san aquí tiene los informes –le extendió los papeles a su jefe.

—¡Ves que los hizo ella y no tú! –grito Yoruichi viendo como Urahara gateaba por el suelo hacia Momo y tomaba los papeles.

—Hinamori arréglate la ropa, por favor –hablo casi en tono de orden Hitsugaya.

—¿El que? –ella lo miro confundida.

—A-Arréglate –se le aflojo la voz y observándola fijamente a los ojos, con su mirada le señalo la parte de sus pechos con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Momo se miro de arriba abajo y ahí lo noto. La parte de su camisa tenia los botones abiertos en la parte de sus pechos ¡Que horror! Y así había viajado desde su casa hasta la empresa. Definitivamente, solo a ella le pasaban ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Ah! ¡Que vergüenza! –Momo se dio la vuelta y se abrocho la camisa como corresponde–. Cuanto lo siento, de verdad.

—No importa, Hinamori-chan ¡Hemos disfrutado del espectáculo! –Urahara se acomodo su sombrero burlonamente.

Hitsugaya apretó los puños enojado por ese comentario. Maldito el día en el que le dio trabajo a Momo en su empresa como secretaria del pervertido de Urahara. Si fuera su secretaria personal, cosa que el presidente de esa empresa necesitaba, pero no la tenía porque su novia era demasiado celosa y no quería problemas con ella, bueno ¿Pero Momo como secretaria de Urahara? ¿Como fue que su inteligencia le permitió dejar a su mejor amiga en manos de un sujeto vago y baboso como Kisuke?

—¡Basta, Kisuke! –lo reto Yoruichi–. Mejor entremos a la sala de reuniones, ya es tarde.

Sacando a Rukia, Rangiku y Momo, cada uno de los accionistas de Soul Society comenzó a entrar a la sala principal de reuniones y conferencias. Hitsugaya antes de entrar para comenzar con dicha reunión se acerco a Hinamori y le hablo.

—Cuando termine la junta, ve para mi oficina, por favor.

—S-Si…

Momo se puso nerviosa cuando el joven albino la miro de reojo para finalmente adentrarse a la sala. Matsumoto se acerco a Hinamori y la tomo del brazo sacándola de la luna de Valencia.

—¡Vamos! –hablo Rukia–. Tomemos un cortado en la cafetería, que hoy no empecé muy bien mi día. Pero me pone contenta que tú si Momo.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Hitsugaya te quiere en su oficina después de la junta –le guiño el ojo con picardía–. Dime que traes tu lencería mas sexy y provocativa. Porque si no es así…

—¡Ya mismo salimos a comprar una! –vociferaron juntas Rukia y Rangiku.

—¡Chicas! –Momo se puso bordote vergüenza.

—¡Ay, ya! Puedo asegurarlo y poner las manos en el fuego por ello –Matsumoto levanto el puño triunfante–. Mi taicho es un pervertido oculto.

—No digas esas cosas, Rangiku-san.

Entre tanto broma y charla ya habían llegado a la cafetería de la empresa y cada una tomo asiento en la misma mesa

—Hitsugaya-kun tiene novia –dijo Momo con tristeza–. Y además, seguro que se quiere disculpar por lo de ayer…

—¡Y no debes perdonarlo! ¡Por nada del mundo! –expreso con enfado Matsumoto–. Porque prefirió ir a un compromiso con la familia de esa arpía y víbora que tiene de novia que ir a verte cantar ¡No lo perdones!

—¡Rangiku-san! –le pego el grito Rukia al ver como a Hinamori se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al escuchar la razón por la cual Toushiro no había ido a verla cantar.

—Oh, lo siento. Perdóname, Hinamori. Es que… bueno me desquite contigo. Yo tampoco empecé con el pie derecho.

—No te preocupes, Rangiku-san. Todo esta bien.

El mesero llego y tomo el pedido de las tres mujeres. Rukia pidió un cortado, Rangiku un café bien cargado y Momo una lagrima.

—¿Y bien? –Kuchiki miro a Matsumoto–. ¿Por qué te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?

—Ya saben, hoy como siempre fui a buscarlo porque sabía lo de la junta directiva y… y bueno… me atendió desnudo, dormido y con cinco mujeres desnudas en su sala de estar ¡Grandioso! ¿Verdad?

—Cuanto lo siento, Rangiku-san –Momo la miro–. Tú eres una mujer hermosa, puedes tener a cualquier hombre contigo si quieres y…

—¡Por eso mismo, Momo! Puedo tener a cualquier hombre, pero no al que amo. Porque para ese baka yo no existo, a menos que sea para trabajo de oficina o favores domésticos en su casa.

—¡Y ahí estas pecando! –hablo Rukia–. Tú no eres la madre para andar haciéndole de ama de casa ¡Que se pague una mucama y ya!

—Lo se, pero es mas fuerte que yo. Con tal solo tener una atención de su parte y… ¡Ah, soy tan estupida, estupida!

—Si, somos tres estupidas. Mira, que seguir sufriendo por hombres que son tan ciegos y ¡Bakas! Miren lo que me pasó a mí. Hoy el muy idiota de Ichigo me dice… "¿Qué es lo que a mi me gustaría que mi esposo me regalará si cumpliéramos un año de casados? Porque con Senna cumplimos un año mañana" ¿Pueden creerlo?

—Rukia-san –susurro Momo comprendiendo el dolor de su amiga.

—Definitivamente –aseguro Rangiku– Somos tres infelices, no tenemos remedio ¡Somos masoquistas! ¡Ahí esta! Eso somos.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

En la sala de juntas los accionistas estaban reunidos discutiendo el porvenir de Soul Society Company, los últimos archivos financieros y contables de dicha empresa, sus perdidas y ganancias, y el tema mas importante: como habían estado las ventas con respecto a la competencia.

—Un 5% arriba –vocifero Yoruichi–. La diferencia es ínfima, pero aun seguimos en la delantera.

—A mi me preocupa –hablo Ukitake–. Tú lo has dicho Yoruichi-san la diferencia no es nada. Antes había una gran vereda entre ellos y nosotros, pero ahora…

—Vaya, vaya, vaya –Urahara se abanicó–. Corporación Capsula nos esta pisando los talones. Y todo desde que su heredero, Trunks Brief, ha tomado el mando de dicha empresa –se tapo su mirada con la orilla de su sombrero–. Tú lo conoces ¿Verdad, Hitsugaya-san?

—Si –dijo seriamente el albino–. Estudiamos en la misma universidad y ambos terminamos el mismo año, en tiempo record.

—Un prodigio como Toushiro –hablo Ichigo–. Un eterno y digno rival era Trunks Brief. Bah, lo sigue siendo, al parecer.

Hubo un silencio casi demandante dentro del lugar. Hasta que Byakuya Kuchiki decidió tomar la palabra.

—Si estamos un paso delante de ellos, hay que aprovecharlo. Hacer una encuesta al publico y cliente de porque aun sigue eligiendo los productos y la tecnología de nuestra empresa. Ver cual es el punto fuerte, si la calidad, la atención al público o los nuevos avances. Y claramente utilizar eso a nuestro favor.

—Bien dicho, Byakuya-boy –se burlo Yoruichi–. A ti los años no te pesan ni te quitan la inteligencia.

—Si la cosa es atraer mas clientes ¡Pongamos mujeres desnudas como promotoras! –hablo Gin sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara–. ¡Y verán que mañana explotan nuestros locales!

—¡Yo creo que es una brillante idea! –se abanico felizmente Urahara siguiéndole la broma–. ¿Por qué no ofreces a tu secretaria, Ichimaru-san? ¡Rangiku-san es una diosa griega! Ella atraerá a todos los borrachos, de seguro. Por mi parte si tengo que poner a mi secretaria, no hay problema ¡Uf! ¡Hinamori-chan es un deleite y tiene buena educación! Ella atraerá a todos los niños ricos y…

—¡SUFICIENTE! –pego el grito de furia Hitsugaya golpeando la mesa de un fuerte puñetazo, desde que Ichimaru había abierto la boca con su estupida idea ya se había puesto de malas, pero cuando Urahara metió de por medio a Momo, llego al limite–. ¡Esta es una empresa prestigiosa! ¡Y tú Urahara deja de meter a Momo en el medio porque te ira mal, maldito pervertido!

—¡Uy, pero que poco humor tienes! –Kisuke se tapo la cara con su abanico, miro al albino, hablo con picardía y pizca de burla–. Además, Hinamori-chan es MI secretaria no la tuya, Hitsugaya-san ¡Y que tiene de malo hablar de las lindas atribuciones de una mujer! Momo es muy bonita ¿Acaso usted nunca tuvo la fantasía de hacerlo con su secretaria en la oficina, prodigio de presidente? Porque yo cada vez que veo a Hinamori-chan ¡Uy, me late el corazón a mil por…!

Urahara no pudo seguir hablando porque el presidente de dicha compañía perdió los estribos y se le lanzo encima tomándolo del cuello con todas las intenciones de ahorcarlo. Los accionistas se quedaron en sus asientos, a excepción de Yoruichi e Ichigo que tomaron a Hitsugaya para separarlo de Kisuke que la estaba pasando muy mal y ya tenía un ojo morado, pero sonreía como un idiota.

Pues, el sombrerero había logrado su objetivo, sacar de sus casillas a Toushiro. Haber si de una buena vez por todas ese chico se daba cuenta de ciertas actitudes que tenia con respecto a…

—¡Basta! –Yoruichi sentó de un manotazo en su asiento a Hitsugaya–. ¡Eres el presidente de esta empresa! Deberías dar el ejemplo.

Ichigo se sentó en su lugar al ver a Toushiro un poco más calmado, pero igual de enojado y furioso. Yoruichi fue hacia Urahara que aun estaba tirado en el suelo y lo agarro de los pelos.

—¡Ay, Yoruichi-san! –se quejo el sombrerero–. Suelta, suelta, suelta mi cabello ¡Ay, me duele! ¡Porque eres tan mala, Yoruichi-san!

—¡Cállate, baka! –lo sentó violentamente en la silla–. Apaga tus comentarios salidos, no te quiero escuchar por el resto de la junta. Si te veo respirar ¡Te tiro por el balcón!

Hubo un pequeño silencio que a todos les pareció una eternidad, hasta que Hitsugaya se aflojo la garganta e intento hablar con la compostura necesaria.

—Kuchiki dijiste que tenías algo que anunciar en esta junta ¿Qué es?

—Si –Byakuya chasqueo la lengua–. El anuncio que iba dar es que sacare un 35% de las acciones de la familia Kuchiki de la empresa –todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos–. No me malinterpreten, no le estoy soltando la mano a esta compañía. Pero mi familia abrirá un negocio en otra ciudad y necesitan de capital financiero para hacerlo. Además, aun queda un 65 % de las acciones Kuchiki en Soul Society, es una cantidad considerable.

—Bien. Es el capital de tu familia, Kuchiki –Hitsugaya hablo con tranquilidad aunque por dentro sintió que tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto para que su empresa no se vea afectada por dicho suministro de capital. Mas ahora con Corporación Capsula pisándole los talones–. Cualquier decisión será respetada.

Luego de despedir a Rukia y ayudar a Rangiku con unas pequeñas labores de administración de su sector, Hinamori tomo rumbo hacia su oficina y llevaba consigo una pequeña pila de carpetas con archivos para ordenar y hacer unos inventarios, cuando vio que la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió.

Momo vio salir a todos los accionistas e inclusive a su jefe que extrañamente ahora tenía un ojo morado, por ultimo vio a Toushiro salir con su traje y corbata un poco desarreglada y desalineada. Cosa que le sorprendió porque antes de entrar a la reunión, su jefe no tenia un ojo bordo y su mejor amigo se veía igual de elegante y guapo que siempre.

—¡Hinamori-chan! –le hizo seña con su abanico Kisuke.

—Urahara-san ¿Pero que le paso a su ojo?

—Oh, nada importante. Me golpee la cara con el filo de la mesa de reuniones.

—¿Y como le sucedió algo así?

—Deja de ser tan preguntona, pequeña durazno. Vamos que tenemos que hacer ese inventario y facturaciones.

Ambos se disponían a retirarse, pero una voz freno sus pasos.

—Hinamori, dije que necesitaba verte en mi oficina. Vamos.

—Hitsugaya-kun es que yo…

—No te preocupes, Hinamori-chan –Urahara tomo las carpetas que cargaba Momo–. Tú ve con el simpático, el chiquito es el presidente y jefe ¡No lo olvides! Te espero en la oficina para comenzar a trabajar.

—¿Comenzar a trabajar? –el albino arqueo una ceja–. Pero si ese vago no hace nada.

—Urahara-san es muy inteligente y tiene un buen tacto para los negocios de tecnologías. No seas cruel con él.

—Una cosa no quita a la otra, Hinamori.

Toushiro y Momo entraron a la oficina presidencial de la empresa, que era muy amplia y lujosa. Hitsugaya se desabrocho la corbata y la tiro en el sillón cercano al ventanal para luego sentarse sobre la punta de su escritorio y mirar seriamente a Hinamori. La chica se sintió cohibida, esa mirada la estaba analizando de pies a cabeza ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? ¿Y porque había tanto silencio? ¿Por qué la miraba así?

"_Hitsugaya te quiere en su oficina, Hinamori. Dime que tienes puesta tu lencería mas sexy y provocativa…"_ las palabras de Rukia resonaron en su mente ¡Rukia malvada! Mira que andar diciendo esas cosas _"¡Basta! ¡Eso nunca! Hitsugaya-kun no siente nada por mi" _Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió la mano de Toushiro en su mejilla ¿En que momento se había acercado tanto que ni lo percibió?

Momo sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, mas aun, al ver la mirada profunda de Hitsugaya hacia ella.

—Hinamori ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Ah? –abrió levemente su boca sin saber que decir–. S-Si.

—Te debo una disculpa, ayer yo…

—No debes decir nada. No estabas obligado a ir. Se que no te gustan esas cosas y que detestas que Renji me lleve por ese camino.

—Es que Hinamori, tú eres inteligente, predispuesta. Tú estas para cosas grandes. No tienes que andar cantando en los bares con el idiota de Abarai –Momo agacho la cabeza con pena–. Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

—Esta bien ¿Ya me puedo ir? –que a Toushiro no le gustara su faceta artística le dolía y quería irse de ese lugar, la incomodaba.

—No, yo… quiero… quiero decirte algo –ella lo miro–. Como eres mi mejor amiga, quiero que seas la primera persona que lo sepa.

—¿El que?

—Hinamori yo… ayer le propuse casamiento a Candy. Es formal con su familia y… ¿Qué te parece?

Momo no dijo absolutamente, se quedo inmóvil y lo único que podía sentir es que su corazón iba dejando de latir lentamente hasta dejarla sin sentidos vitales. Parpadeo y noto como Toushiro la miraba confundido y esperando una respuesta de su parte. Ella sonrió por acto reflejo, como un mecanismo de defensa para que no se viera su verdadero pesar.

—Te felicito –dijo en un tono neutro, sin felicidad, sin tristeza, bien neutro.

—G-Gracias, pero… ¿Qué te parece? Oye, ¿estas bien?

—Si, estoy bien. Perfectamente bien, mejor que nunca –sonrío ampliamente, pero con falsedad, ya que estaba profundamente herida–. Hitsugaya-kun me alegro por ti y… Mira, después lo hablamos porque no quiero hacer esperar a Urahara-san y…

—Urahara –Toushiro la tomo de la mano–. Dime ¿Cómo te trata?

—¿Y porque esa pregunta? Hace años que trabajo con Urahara-san, tú mismo me diste ese trabajo.

—Si, lo se. Lo que quiero decir es que… ese estupido sombrerero no… ¿No se ha sobrepasado contigo alguna vez?

—¿N-Nani? –lo miro confundido–. ¿Qué estas insinuando? ¿Qué Urahara-san se sobrepasa conmigo porque yo soy una cualquiera? –se soltó de la mano violentamente–. ¡Pensé que me conocías demasiado para que andes creyendo las estupideces que dice tu novia! No, perdón ¡Tu futura esposa!

—Espera, Hinamori yo no…

—¡Tú que! ¡Tú eres un grandísimo imbesil! ¡Eso es lo que eres! –Momo comenzó a desordenarle todos los papeles y a tirarles los jarrones al suelo que Hitsugaya tenia como decoración y que de inmediato se rompieron al tocar el suelo–. ¡Como te atreves a pensar eso de Urahara-san! Él será un salido con sus comentarios, con algunas actitudes también y hasta puede quedar como un pervertido, pero todos sabemos que no lo es. Jamás me ha faltado el respeto, es mas ¡Me ha ayudado siempre!

—Hinamori que demonios… ¡Cálmate!

—¡Yo no soy ninguna cualquiera, estupido! –dio un jarrón contra la pared e Hitsugaya se tuvo que agachar para que no le de en la cabeza–. ¡No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida!

Momo salio llorando y hecha una fiera de la oficina de Hitsugaya, dejando a este en un estado de shock, no entendía que es lo que le había pasado a Hinamori para que reaccione de esa manera de un momento a otro. La chica al salir se encontró con medio personal de Soul Society que había escuchado todo el griterío, Matsumoto intento abrazarla para calmarla, pero Momo comenzó a correr, bajo las escaleras con desesperación. No podía parar, quería irse lejos muy lejos de ese lugar, tal vez de esa ciudad.

—¡Rukia! –Rangiku ya tenía su celular en la oreja–. Hinamori salio como loca de la empresa… ¡No se que paso! Pero estaba en la oficina de mi taicho de pronto se escucharon gritos y cosas que se rompían, y Momo salio descontrolada y llorando ¡Hay que encontrarla! No se a donde pudo haber ido…

En ese momento, Rangiku cortó su llamada al ver a Hitsugaya salir de su oficina.

—¡Para donde se fue! –exigió saber de un grito el albino.

—No lo se.

—¡Matsumoto!

—¡Le dije que no lo se!

Al llegar a los últimos escalones de la planta baja, Hinamori se tropezó y cayó de las escaleras doblándose un tobillo. Un empleado intento ayudarla, pero ella lo alejo de un manotazo, se reincorporo como pudo y salio corriendo –mejor dicho rengueando– de Soul Society. Corría y corría, con un dolor punzante en su pie que se agravaba a cada paso fuerte que daba, pero no pararía por nada y así se fue alejando… quien sabe a donde.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Toushiro de novio con otra mujer? ¿Ichigo casado? ¿Gin mujeriego? Nuestras tres chicas sufren por amor, pero ya estos tres hombres abrirán los ojos. Además, no todo es lo que parece. ¿Capsula Corporación? Si, ya verán la que se viene.

Pd: No hay malvados, sino situaciones de la vida, cosas que suelen pasar.

Espero les haya gustado.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	2. Problemas con la ley

Hola ^^ Aquí actualizando esta historia. Aun no tengo un día definitivo para subir los capítulos, pero de seguro será cada fin de semana ¿Les parece bien? Igualmente no les prometo nada, por el momento es porque estoy de vacaciones, pero luego me tengo que poner con los finales de la facultad. Por ahora disfruten este capitulo.

Gracias a todos sus alentadores comentarios: Ichiruki and Sasusaku Girl, loriakari, shyta, Any-chan15, Sakari1495, Selene-Moonlight, Makiko-maki maki, divprince, Aki no Kissu, RoseWeasley13.

Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Ciudad de Pobres Corazones**

Capitulo II: Problemas con la ley

Las estrellas ya adornaban el cielo de Tokio, donde la ciudad se había inundado de agua de lluvia. Y los truenos amenazaban con hacer ruido por toda la madrugada. Las personas corrían hacia los pequeños toldos de los negocios para cubrirse de las gotas de lluvia. En vano, porque por mas que corras no te mojas menos.

—¡Maldita sea! –golpeo con su puño el volante del auto–. ¡Hinamori, en donde te metiste!

Ichigo que estaba en el asiento del acompañante, miro de reojo a Hitsugaya y cortó la comunicación que mantenía con su celular.

—Urahara-san dice que no ha podido contactar con ella que tiene el celular apagado, Yoruichi fue a su departamento y el portero le dijo que no apareció por allí. Rukia y Rangiku no atienden ninguna llamada.

—¡Maldita Matsumoto! Hoy me corto el teléfono –Toushiro gruño molesto, mientras freno su coche frente a un semáforo en rojo–. Por toda la ciudad la busque ¡Todo el día! ¡No pudo habérsela tragado la tierra!

—La encontraremos ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—Es hora de que la banda de Abarai y Hinamori toque en el bar de siempre, ella jamás falta a las presentaciones.

¡Un, dos, tres, va!

En el bar _"La luna cortada por la espada",_ un chico de cabello rojo atado, con tatuajes en la frente y ojos marrones comenzó con unos acordes de su guitarra y en su segundo compás lo siguió con su bajo un muchacho rubio con un gran mechón sobre su cara, ojos celestes y piel pálida, para que se una en todo el ritmo la batería de un joven de cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color y el tatuaje del numero 69 en su mejilla derecha. Para que por ultimo una joven de piel blanca, ojos marrones y cabello corto negro, tome el micrófono y empiece a cantar.

—¡Nani! –pego el grito Hitsugaya al entrar al bar y darse cuenta de que…–. Esta Tatsuki de vocalista hoy.

—Creo que debimos imaginarlo ¿No? –Ichigo miro de reojo al albino y noto como este cerraba sus ojos con impotencia–. Mira, esperemos a que terminen de cantar. Seguramente Renji sepa algo de Momo.

—Dudo que Abarai diga algo.

—Con probar no perdemos nada.

La banda de Abarai, _"Rolling Star",_ termino de tocar su última canción de la noche. El muchacho de cabello rojizo bajo del escenario y se acerco a sus amigos, ya que los había visto desde que habían llegado.

—¡Pero que sorpresa, Toushiro! ¿Tú por aquí?

—No te pases, Abarai. Es Hitsugaya para ti ¿En donde esta Hinamori? –fue directo al grano.

—Oye, podrías decir ¡Hola! o ¡Que bonito toco tu banda! ¡Ey, tienes talento Abarai! O quizás ¡Sin Momo la banda no es la misma! No, ¿sabes? Mejor grita a todo pulmón ¡Me he comportado como un mal amigo y por eso Hinamori esta desaparecida!

—¡Basta, Abarai! –el albino lo tomo del cuello de la remera–. ¡Dime en donde esta Hinamori!

—No lo se –el chico corrió su cara y miro a Ichigo ignorando a Toushiro–. Hola Ichigo, tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo va tu vida de casado?

—Muy bien, por suerte todo marcha como corresponde. De primera.

—¡Woow! Lo dijiste sin titubear así que… déjame dudarlo. Es muy raro que a ti te vaya bien en algo.

—¡Cállate, pedazo de mandril!

—¡Nani! ¡Vuelve a insultarme y veras!

—Basta –Hitsugaya que tenía una enorme venita en la frente, zamarreo del cuello a Renji–. ¡No me ignores, Abarai! Te hice un pregunta ¿En donde esta Hinamori?

—Y yo ya te respondí, te dije que no lo se, y no estoy mintiendo –el colorado se soltó del agarre del albino–. Ella me mando un mensaje diciéndome que no se iba a presentar hoy y que le dijera a Tatsuki, y cuando la quise llamar ya tenia su celular apagado.

—¿Y como sabes que Momo esta desaparecida? –pregunto Kurosaki.

—Rukia y Rangiku me llamaron todo el santo día preguntándome por ella ¡Como para no enterarme!

Hitsugaya respiro fastidioso al aire y se dio la media vuelta para retirarse, era más que obvio que si Renji sabía en donde estaba Momo, no se lo diría. Ichigo saludo de mano a su amigo de los tatuajes para seguir ayudando a Toushiro en su búsqueda. Renji hablo antes de que ellos dos se vayan.

—Si saben algo de Momo, mándenme un mensaje ¿Si? Estoy preocupado.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Apoyo ambas manos sobre el césped mojado mezclado con barro, hundió sus manos adentro de aquel lodo. Estaba empapada y no se podía distinguir cual era el agua de lluvia y cual sus lagrimas, pero se sabia que lloraba, sus grandes ojos chocolates ahora hinchados y rojos, la delataban. Estaba frente a la bahía de Tokio, escondida bajo el puente, lejos de la zona céntrica de la ciudad, pero al límite del centro-oeste de la isla Honshu. Estaba al tanto de que había corrido como nunca, y su pie lastimado le dolía como un puñal en el estomago.

—Y-Yo solo quiero… dejar de sufrir.

Vocifero en un hilito de voz ronca y quebrada que se volvía a llenar de lágrimas. Saco sus manos del charco de lodo para nuevamente –por décimo tercera vez desde que había huido y se había hecho de noche– dejar salir un importante vomito desde sus secos labios. Siempre sus dolores eran somatizados de esa manera, no paraba de vomitar hasta el punto que llegaba a escupir sangre… como ahora.

—Oh, maldición –se quejo al ver su mano que además de estar llena de barro ahora se mezclaba con sangre–. Siempre me pasa lo mismo.

Volvió a agachar su cabeza cuando sintió nuevamente la necesidad de vomitar. Y en ese momento, sintió una suave caricia y palmaditas leves en la espalda junto a unas manos que le corrían el pelo de la cara.

—Mi pequeña Momo, ya deja de somatizar así. Dile a tu cuerpecito que eso hace mal.

—N-No puedo… puedo evitarlo.

—Es psicológico, debes mentalizártelo.

—Rangiku-san –se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sintiendo como la rubia mujer la abrazaba–. Soy patética ¿Verdad?

—Claro que no –hablo Rukia quien le puso una campera sobre sus hombros para darle calor que durante toda la tormenta se había esfumado, ya que el cuerpecito de Hinamori estaba pálido y frío–. Yo te admiro, ojala hubiera descargado mi bronca de esa manera. Más de una vez he sentido la necesidad de tirarle un florero en plena cara a Ichigo.

—Pero si siempre lo andas golpeando –hablo Rangiku.

—B-Bueno si, pero… –se intento excusar Kuchiki sin ningún éxito.

Momo largo una pequeña risita sintiendo como Rangiku la abrazaba con mas fuerza y ahora también Rukia se sumaba a ese abrazo lleno de amistad y apoyo.

—Nos quieres decir que fue lo que paso –hablo Matsumoto–. Todos escuchamos que fue porque mi taicho te insinuó algo sobre Urahara, pero… –Momo levanto la mirada para observarla–. Si, Hinamori. Toda la empresa escucho el griterío.

—Creo que ya no tengo cara para volver.

—No digas eso, ya encontraremos una excusa –la apoyo Rukia.

—Hitsugaya-kun va a casarse con… Candy. Es oficial –Momo hablo en un tono doloroso.

Matsumoto abrió los ojos de par en par y se mordió el labio inferior con bronca y enojo ¡Como Toushiro podía caer tan fácilmente en las redes de alguien tan superficial y frívola! Ella que conocía muy bien al muchacho, aunque a Hitsugaya le doliera el orgullo aceptar que la vaga de Rangiku lo leía como a un libro abierto; ella no podía entender como alguien tan vivo e inteligente como el joven albino se fijara en alguien como Candy Leloir, una modelo hueca y frívola. Claro, Toushiro también era hombre y ese tipo de mujeres tenían las armas mas bajas para tener comiendo de la mano a alguien como Hitsugaya, principalmente las relaciones carnales, por ejemplo.

Momo empezó a llorar con amargura y Rukia la abrazo más fuerte, ella mejor que nadie sabia lo que se sentía estar pasando por una situación así, lo había vivido en carne propia. Y dolía como nada en el mundo, era algo completamente inexplicable. Lo mas fácil, diría todo mundo, era olvidarse del sujeto en cuestión ¿Pero como se hace? Mas cuando si ese sujeto entro a tu corazón sin golpear la puerta y se adueño de tu amor de una manera tan arraigada y fuerte.

Rukia solo tuvo un pensamiento en su cabeza _"No lo voy a permitir, Momo… No dejare que tú presencies toda esa situación, es muy dolorosa. No se, algo se me ocurrirá, pero te sacare de este lugar para que no lo veas en vivo y en directo"_

Bajo aquella lluvia, tormenta que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte por la cercanía con la bahía, las tres amigas se abrazaron y posaron sus ojos en la luna. Necesitaban eso, estar así de juntas, compartir esa pena, ese dolor.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Urahara se acomodo su sombrero mirando aquel panorama que mostraba la oficina presidencial de Soul Society. Si, se había hecho de noche y aquella oficina que presencio la "discusión" entre Hitsugaya y Hinamori quedo de la misma manera en la que la joven castaña la había dejado. Hecha un desastre.

Papeles tirados por todos lados, vidrios de los portarretratos que Hinamori había dado contra el suelo, agua y flores por doquier que habían perdido a sus floreros que terminaron rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Kisuke se acerco y paso la mano por una pared que estaba rajada, consecuencia que quedo cuando Hinamori lanzo un jarrón contra la misma.

—Realmente… la habrá cansado –susurro.

—Demasiado ¿Verdad?

Urahara se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Yoruichi que estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta.

—Rukia y Rangiku me mandaron un mensaje, ellas encontraron a Momo en la bahía de Tokio.

—Hitsugaya-san dijo que paso por ese lugar.

—Pero no se abra fijado bien. Ya sabes, esta tan ciego últimamente –la morena entro por completo a la oficina y miro con cautela aquel lío–. Una lastima.

—¿El que?

—El que ninguno de estos jarrones le haya dado de lleno en la cabeza a Hitsugaya.

Urahara se abanico graciosamente al ver la sonrisa burlona de Yoruichi en el rostro. De un momento a otro, ambos se taparon los oídos al sentir una voz exasperante gritar.

—¡Hitsugaya Toushiro! ¡No voy a perdonártelo nunca! ¡Como te atre…!

Una joven de cabellera rubia y larga hasta la espalda, de tes blanca y unos grandes ojos azules. Figura menuda y gran físico, cuya profesión de modelo le pedía tener; freno en seco su grito al ver semejante panorama que mostraba la oficina de su "prometido".

—¿Qué paso aquí? –exigió saber.

—Un fantasma quiso quitarle el alma a Hitsugaya-san –dijo haciendo drama Kisuke y Yoruichi achino los ojos a la vez que una gotita de sudor se le resbalo por la frente–. ¡Tuvimos que llamar a un cura para que purificara la oficina!

—¿De verdad? –dijo la rubia con preocupación.

—Alguien le habrá querido hacer un gualicho al presidente de nuestra querida empresa –seguía con su burla el sombrerero quien hablo en tono tenebroso–. Seguramente fue la competencia.

—Oh, pobrecito de mi fututo esposo y yo enojándome porque en todo el día no me atendió el teléfono.

—¿Futuro esposo? –preguntaron al unísono ambos accionista.

—¡Si! –dijo feliz la rubia mostrando su mano en donde se distinguía una anillo dorado que poseía un diamante color blanco–. ¡Toushiro me propuso matrimonio! Seremos el matrimonio y pareja más linda y famosa de todo Tokio. La bella y exitosa modelo Candy Leloir junto al empresario más guapo y adinerado de todo Japón Toushiro Hitsugaya ¿No creen que es fenomenal? –los miro y pregunto en un tono cínico.

Yoruichi no la soportaba, siempre dijo que esa chica llevaría a la quiebra a Hitsugaya, además de que era una insensible y hueca sin cerebro, un ejemplo de ello, se creyó el verso que acababa de darle Urahara. Yoruichi le cantaría las cuarenta, ya la había cansado ¿Casarse con Hitsugaya? ¿En que estaba pensando ese niño? ¿Adonde se le fue lo prodigio? ¡Era el colmo para Yoruichi!

—¿Qué si es fenomenal? –la morena arqueo una ceja y rió burlonamente–. No me hagas reír, mujerzuela. Disfruta esa mentira mientras dure, porque de algo estoy segura. Tú no llegaras al altar de la mano de Toushiro aun teniendo ese costoso anillo en el dedo ¿Sabes porque? Por que él no te ama, ni siquiera te quiere ¿Para que ser hipócritas? Tú solo lo "satisfaces" y cuando se canse de que solo sirvas para "eso" –hizo las comillas en el aire–. No dudara en dejarte a un lado. Hitsugaya es paciente con una sola persona y mujer, y esa no eres tú.

La modelo estaba furiosa, siempre supo que los amigos de Hitsugaya no la veían con buenos ánimos y siempre detesto que Yoruichi tratara de abrirle los ojos al joven albino de que ella no le convenía como mujer. Detestaba a la morena, era demasiado inteligente y viva para su gusto. Además, cuando hablaba de que Hitsugaya solo tenía paciencia con una mujer y que esa no era ella, Candy Leloir sabía muy bien a quien se estaba refiriendo: Hinamori Momo.

—Vamonos, Kisuke –Yoruichi dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida y al pasar al lado de la rubia modelo le volvió a hablar–. Y por cierto, aquí nadie llamo a un cura porque ningún fantasma ataco a Hitsugaya. Él y Momo discutieron muy fuerte hoy y dejaron así la oficina. Hinamori esta desaparecida, Hitsugaya no te atendió el celular en todo el santo día porque esta desesperado buscándola por toda la ciudad.

Golpe bajísimo, si de provocaciones estamos hablando. Por eso mismo, Candy Leloir no detestaba a Hinamori Momo. No, no. Ella odiaba con toda su alma y ser a la mejor amiga de Hitsugaya.

—¡Cuando sea la señora de Hitsugaya todos ustedes me la van a pagar muy caro! ¡Cuando Toushiro sea mi esposo tendré el derecho de alejarlo de todos ustedes! ¡Cuando me case con él también tendré poder en esta empresa y todos ustedes lo van a lamentar! ¡Me cansaron!

Urahara se acomodo el sombrero y mirándola de reojo vocifero.

—Ya lo sabemos…

Candy se descoloco ante esa frase ambigua ¿Qué significaba?

Gin que estaba escuchando la conversación en el pasillo que daba dicha oficina, sonrió ampliamente al ver salir a Yoruichi y Urahara de adentro. En silencio los tres caminaron hacia la salida.

—Esa niña es un fastidio. Una lastima porque es un infarto al corazón, Hitsugaya la debe pasar de lujo con ella entre las sabanas.

—Ichimaru, Ichimaru… –hablo Yoruichi–. ¿Siempre vez las cosas desde tu órgano masculino?

—Oye, oye, que yo estoy de tu lado, Yoruichi-san. Ella no es chica para el niño, pero recuerden que depende de él abrir los ojos. Por cierto, Urahara-san ya que se encontró a Hinamori-chan ¿Vamos al bar de siempre?

—Seeeee –se abanico feliz–. ¡Las nenas nos esperan!

—¡Así se habla compañero pirata!

La mujer morena negó de un lado a otro de cabeza. Esos viejos verdes no aprenderían jamás.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Un muchacho de cabellos lilas estaba sentado en el escrito de su oficina con un papel en mano, lo miraba con atención. Como tratando de gravar algo importante en su memoria. Dicho papel, no decía nada en especial, es mas lo único importante que había era que tenia el logo de la empresa que le hacia la competencia a _su_ empresa de tecnología. Pero si le recordaba a la joven que había perdido dicho papel.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado? –se puso pensativo–. La habrán despedido por haber perdido este papel… no creo. Este informe no dice nada, solo el protocolo de "Cómo ser un jefe responsable" Algo ilógico porque no existe una cosa así ¿Pero por qué salio corriendo desesperadamente de ese modo de Soul Society?

Trunks Brief era la persona con la que Hinamori se había chocado esa misma mañana y la persona que tenia el papel que se le había caído. Por ese motivo dicho joven se había dirigido hasta el edificio de la competencia para regresarle dicho papel y fue en ese momento que vio el instante en el que Momo huyo despavorida de su trabajo luego de haber insultado y maltratado a… su mejor amigo.

—¡Trunks!

El joven Brief pego un brinco de su asiento al verse azotado por ese grito en la oreja.

—¡Goten-baka! Pero… ¡Que demonios te sucede! ¿Por qué me gritas así?

—Porque hace rato que estoy déle llamarte y nada que respondes. Por cierto, "tus padres" y digo "tus padres" haciendo comillas porque sabes que le señor Vegeta le friega el futuro de esta empresa, pero…

—Si, si. Mi abuelo y mamá están contentos con que el progreso y que solo estamos a 5% de la competencia. A este paso a mitad de año lo aventajaremos.

—¡Así es! –levanto el puño triunfante, pero luego parpadeo al darse cuenta que su amigo dijo sus palabras en un tono despreocupado, como ido del mundo–. ¿Y a ti que demonios te sucede?

—¿A mi? Estas alucinando, a mi no me sucede nada –guardo dicho papel en el cajón de su escritorio.

—Ah, ah, ah… ¿Seguro? ¿En que andas pensando?

—¡Cállate! No estoy pensando en nada. Vamos a bailar ¿Qué te parece?

—¡SI! ¡Que estoy sediento de mujeres!

Trunks sonrió de medio lado, sabia perfectamente la manera de engatusar a su amigo para que no lo llene de preguntas. Además, ese insignificante papel no le decía mas nada… solo una linda chica a la que jamás volvería a ver. Tokio es muy grande ¿No?

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Apoyo su cabeza sobre el volante, su amigo abrió la ventanilla del acompañante para que el aire entrara y trajera algo de tranquilidad.

—Hemos buscado todo el día y ya es de madrugada. Te he ayudado porque realmente se te ve mal, escuche los gritos y como Momo salio hecha una loca de tu oficina y me preocupa, ella no es de actuar así de… impulsiva y fuera de control.

—¡Por eso mismo! –apretó sus puños el albino al recordar como en un segundo había pasado todo.

—Por eso mismo ¡Nada! ¿Qué le has hecho?

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos sorprendido, Ichigo estaba serio y le exigía una explicación.

—¿Qué le he hecho? Pues nada… eso es ¡Nada! Últimamente no logro comprender a Hinamori, siempre la he cuidado, la he protegido y me preocupo por ella, pero parece ser que para ella eso es un pecado.

—No me estas respondiendo. Y no te hagas la victima que Momo jamás se ha quejado de tus cuidados con ella. Algo que le has dicho la ha ofendido. Solo se escuchaban sus gritos sobre algo de Urahara ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Siel sombrereroseha sobrepasado algunavezconella.

Hablo en un susurro y a la velocidad de la luz, por lo que Ichigo no entendió nada. Kurosaki arqueo una ceja.

—¡No te he entendido una mierda! ¡Habla bien!

—Le pregunte si el sombrerero alguna vez se ha sobrepasado con ella ¡Esta bien!

Grito tan fuerte que Ichigo noto que solo necesitaba desahogarse, pero eso no quitaba que Kurosaki se enojara por ello.

—¿Como has podido? –le grito el joven de cabello naranja–. Sabemos que el idiota de Urahara hace esos comentarios salidos porque siempre busca sacarte de quicio. A una mujer no se le pregunta algo así ¡Bruto! Mucho menos a alguien como Momo, que siempre se esmera mucho en su trabajo y se diferencia de las demás secretarias ¡Por eso! ¡Por no ser una arrastrada que se acuesta con su jefe!

—Yo mas que nadie lo se. Momo es inteligencia, bondad, pureza, dulzura e ingenuidad. Todo lo que ha logrado es porque ella es única. Es una gran chica –sus palabras salieron solas de sus labios, sin medir el tono agradable que uso al hablar de su amiga. Ichigo arqueo una ceja, pues Toushiro parecía un enamorado al hablar de la joven castaña–. ¡Pero no se! ¡Hoy me he dejado llevar por las provocaciones del cretino de Urahara! Bueno, para que mentir…

—¿Mentir de qué?

—Pues, yo le hice esa pregunta porque… porque le iba a proponer de que sea mi asistente personal. Necesito una y Momo es ideal, es perfecta.

—Ella no va aceptar. Y no es por lo que sucedió hoy, así vayas y le pidas perdón de rodillas. Sino que ella trabaja muy bien en equipo con el sombrerero y lo sabes. Ella no lo va a dejar, a pesar de que Urahara se comporta como un idiota y es un flojo, Hinamori lo aprecia y Kisuke siempre se ha preocupado por ella.

—¿Kisuke preocupado por ella? ¡Por favor! –bufo.

—Si, de verdad. El baka ese la quiere como si fuese una hija.

—¡Y porque no ha salido a buscarla hoy! ¡Se quedo en la empresa babeando con las empleadas!

—Porque ese viejo pervertido es mucho mas inteligente que nosotros dos juntos y toda la compañía, Toushiro. Aunque no diga nada seguramente sabe que… Hinamori necesita estar sola y pensar en lo que ha sucedido.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos por aquellas palabras, tal vez… estaba en lo correcto ¿Y con eso que? Su persona necesitaba ver a Hinamori para estar mas tranquilo. Toushiro miro de reojo a Ichigo…

—Oye, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Abarai?

—¿Hum? –Kurosaki lo miro sorprendido–. ¿De que estas hablando?

—Si tu matrimonio va de mal en peor con Senna ¿Por qué le dices a todo mundo que estas mejor que nunca con ella?

—No quiero que lo sepa todo el Planeta Tierra ¿Qué crees? Recién llevo un año de casado y no es bonito ver que has fracasado de esa manera ¿Te piensas que es algo agradable? Intento salvar mi matrimonio sin que se este metiendo todo el mundo.

—Ya veo… Viéndote a ti, me pregunto si he hecho bien.

—¿El que?

—Ayer le propuse matrimonio a Candy, nos comprometimos, es oficial. Nos casaremos en un mes.

—¡Que hiciste… que!

Ese grito se escucho en cada rincón de la urbe de Tokio.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¡Momo!

Renji fue directo a abrazar a su amiga apenas la vio entrar al canto-bar junto a la compañía de Rukia y Rangiku.

—¿Ya ha venido por acá?

Rangiku le pregunto en un susurro a Shuhei, el joven del tatuaje 69 en la cara, quien le asintió de cabeza mirando el aspecto que se traía encima Momo, el chico negó de cabeza. Si Renji no le hubiera tomado ventaja, estaba seguro de que su persona hubiera molido a golpes al joven albino cuando se presento buscando a Hinamori. Él quería a la niña como si fuese su hermana menor y sabia de los sentimientos de esta hacia Hitsugaya, y estaba cansado de verla sufrir.

—¡Shuhei!

—¡Te he dicho que si! Y espero que tu estupido "taicho" no se aparezca por aquí, porque molerlo a golpes ¡Va a ser poco!

—Esta bien –Matsumoto parpadeo y sonrió levemente–. Además, si lo golpearas yo no lo defendería. Mira, hasta te pienso ayudar con la matanza.

Shuhei sonrió graciosamente. Por su parte, Momo que estaba aferrada muy fuerte a su amigo colorado.

—Ya estoy mucho mejor. No te preocupes, Renji.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡Desapareciste todo el santo día! El idiota esta desesperado buscándote por todo Tokio –le termino diciendo de un susurro.

—No me lo nombres –se abrazo mas fuerte–. Va a casarse.

Renji abrió los ojos mas que sorprendido y como un acto inconsciente miro a Rukia ¿Acaso esa historia se iba a repetir? ¿Otra vez iba a ver a una amiga pasar por una situación como esa?

—¡Ya no mas sufrimiento! ¡Debemos olvidarlo! ¡Vamos a beber al bar de siempre! –hablo feliz Rangiku.

—Esta cerrado –dijo Rukia–. Además, Momo tiene el tobillo lastimado.

—Vayamos a una guardia –aconsejo Izuru, el joven del mechón rubio.

—¡No, no, no! –hablo Hinamori–. Primero que nada saben que odio los hospitales y el pie no me duele nada –mintió–. Y segundo ¡Vayamos a beber algún trago! Bueno, creo que lo necesito.

—Pero es verdad, es principio de semana y el bar de siempre esta cerrado.

—No te preocupes, Rukia –hablo Hisagui–. Hay un nuevo bar que abrió y esta abierto todos los días las veinticuatro horas. Con probar no perdemos nada ¿No?

Todos asintieron de cabeza y miraron a Momo que tenia un aspecto devastador. Accedieron porque su amiga realmente lo necesitaba. Así fue que todos se dirigieron hacia el nuevo bar _"Clandestina Noche"_ en donde como de costumbre Rangiku, Shuhei e Izuru comenzaron con su festín de sake y bebidas alcohólicas preparadas, sin dejar nada por el camino, haciendo estragos. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Rukia y Momo se sumaron a la fiesta, por lo que Renji y Tatsuki decidieron seguirle los pasos.

—… y entonces yo agarre un jarrón y se lo revolee por la cabeza, pero se agacho y lo esquivo ¡Hip! ¡Maldito de sus buenos reflejos!

Contó una ebria Hinamori y todos sus amigos se largaron a reír sin poder contenerse. Momo agito una botella de ron.

—Hubieran visto su cara de espanto ¡Hip! –hizo cara de susto tratando de imitar la cara de Toushiro–. Algo así fue ¡Hip!

Y las carcajadas de todos inundaron el bar. El cantinero los miro y negó de cabeza a la vez que sonreía graciosamente, estaba escuchando la historia de Momo y hasta a su persona le pareció un idiota el joven albino por no darse cuenta de la bonita chica que tenia a su lado muriéndose de amor por él. Y siguió el turno de Rangiku…

—Yo ¡Hip! Voy a llenar la oficina de Gin de jarrones así cuando me canse… ¡Hip! Le revoleo alguno por la cabeza como hizo mi pequeña Momo con el cabeza dura de mi taicho ¡Hip!

—Pero trata de no llenar los jarrones de sake –le aconsejo Rukia desplomándose sobre la barra, ya estaba comenzando a ver doble.

Ante ese comentario los amigos volvieron caer en una constante risa que no podian frenar, se reían y burlaban de cualquier cosa insignificante que pasaba a su alrededor, y el efecto del sake hacia estragos en ellos. Pero toda esa diversión se termino tajantemente cuando la policía entro con cierta violencia al lugar.

—¡Quedan todos arrestados! ¡Este es un bar que aun no esta habilitado y trabaja en la clandestinidad!

Vocifero a voz llena el oficial de policía. Los que estaban presente en aquel bar e incluidos los empleados y dueño comenzaron a correr, tratando de no ser arrestados. Pero los amigos que pisaban por primera vez dicho bar estaban sin saber que hacer y es que no habían caído en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. La primera que callo bajo el metal de las esposas fue Hinamori ¡Genial! ¿Algo más le podía pasar? Al ver que habían tomado a Momo todos los demás se fueron a enfrentar con la policía.

—Oiga ¿Qué esta haciendo?

—No es obvio ¡Esta bajo arresto, jovencita!

—¡Suelte a nuestra amiga! –inquirieron los demás que fueron tomados por sorpresa y ahora sus muñecas tenían unas hermosas esposas.

—¡Están bajo arresto!

—¡N-Nani! ¿Y eso por…? –Momo abrió los ojos de par en par–. ¡Ah! ¡No me diga que Hitsugaya-kun me denuncio porque lo agredí!

—¿Pero que esta diciendo? –el policía la miro confundido, mientras la jalaba para que se quedara quieta ya que la joven se movía de un lado a otro–. ¡Quieta!

—Yo le juro que no fue mi intención, él me saco de quicio, se va a casar con otra mujer, me rompió el corazón. No es para nada bonito estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo. ¡Acaso a usted nunca le paso! –le grito en plena cara.

—B-Bueno, la verdad es que… –el policía se sonrojo–. Una vez me enamore de mi mejor amiga, pero ella estaba loca de amor por mi mejor amigo. Yo era como el sapito que estorbaba y estaba en el medio saltando de un lado a otro –dijo con tristeza.

—¡Oh, pobrecito! –dijeron al unísono Momo junto a todos sus amigos. Las tres amigas comprendían el dolor del oficial, era horrible sufrir por amor.

—¡Pero que estas haciendo, idiota! –el otro policía le dio un coscorrón a su compañero que estaba siendo engatusado por ese grupo de amigos para no ser arrestados–. ¡Nuestro deber es llevarlos presos, no contarle nuestra vida privada!

—¡La chica pregunto! –el oficial señalo a Momo.

Hisagui, Renji, Izuru, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Momo y Rukia fueron tomados por la policía y entre tirones, empujones, gritos, insultos, insinuaciones pervertidas por parte de Rangiku para que la soltaran y en un tremendo alboroto, llegaron a las afueras del bar. Y la discusión no termino ahí.

—¡Suéltenme! Yo mañana trabajo temprano ¡Hip! Y no puedo fallarle a Gin ¡Hip!

Izuru largo en carcajadas borrachas al escuchar a Matsumoto.

—¡Ja! Eres graciosa cuando estas ebria, Matsumoto-san ¡Hip! ¿Tú cumplir en el trabajo? ¿A Gin? Seguramente te gusta limpiarle los calzoncillos ¡Hip! ¡Pervertida!

—¡NANI! ¡Ya veras, Kira-baka! –Rangiku levanto una de sus piernas para pegarle una patada a su amigo a la vez que forcejeaba con el policía que la tenia detenida.

—¿Quién se robo mi botella de sake? –pego el grito Hisagui que estaba en coma alcohólico ya que ni cuenta se había dado de que lo tenían arrestado–. Oh, pero si aquí esta la policía ¡Hip! Oficial ¿Podría buscar al culpable y ladrón que se llevo mi sake? ¡Hip!

—¡Cállese que esta bajo arresto! ¿O que no ve? –el policía le mostró las esposas.

—¡Queeeeeee! Pero si yo pague el sake no me lo robe ¡Hip! ¡Soy inocente!

Tatsuki y Renji discutían con el policía porque los estaban arrestando a ellos cuando el dueño y los empleados del local se les habían escapado. Pésimos como encargados de la seguridad de la ciudad eran esos oficiales. Tatsuki furiosa como pudo y con cierta violencia le estampo su pie en la cara a Shuhei.

—¡Y eso porque fue, Tatsuki! Ya he dicho que no me he robado el sake.

—¡Hisagui-baka! ¡Tú nos trajiste a este lugar! –le grito furiosa.

—¡Yo soy Rukia Kuchiki! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Hip! Ya verán, los voy a acusar con nii-sama ¡Hip! ¡Ja! Van a suplicar porque sus traseros queden sanos y salvos ¡Soy una Kuchiki! ¡He dicho que me suelten!

—La familia Kuchiki es una poderosa y distinguida familia del país. Dudo que un miembro de su clan ande bebiendo en un bar de mala muerte, pequeña pinocho.

Ante las palabras del oficial, Rukia hizo el amague de golpearlo en la nariz, pero estaba esposada y comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro para que la soltaran.

—Se me acaba el argumento ¡Hip! Y la metodología ¡Hip! Cada vez que se aparece frente a mi tu anatomía ¡Hip!

Momo estaba altamente borracha y comenzó a cantar como si estuviera en pleno Karaoke y no en medio de la calle a punto de ser llevada a una comisaría. Rukia y Rangiku se le sumaron al cántico y las tres vociferaban cantarinas.

—Por que este amor ya no entiende de consejos ni razones ¡Hip! Se alimenta de pretexto y le falta pantalones ¡Hip! Este amor no me permite estar en pie porque ya hasta me ha quebrado los talones ¡Hip! Aunque me levante volveré a caer ¡Hip! ¡Si te acercas nada es útil para esta inútil!

—¡Basta! ¡Súbanlos ya a la camioneta! –grito un oficial sacado de quicio.

Gin salio junto a Urahara del bar, ambos hombres iban rodeados de mujeres bellas y voluptuosas que los abrazaban y le hacían caricias. En ese momento, Ichimaru jalo del brazo a Kisuke y le mostró los que sus ojos de zorro estaban viendo en la calle del frente, en el bar de la competencia. Escuchaban los gritos de la policía por hacer callar a las tres chicas que no dejaban de cantar…

—Bruta, ciega, sorda, muda, torpe, traste, testaruda ¡Hip! Es todo lo que he sido ¡Por ti me he convertido! ¡Hip! ¡En una cosa que no hace otra cosa más que amarte! ¡Hip! Pienso en ti día y noche ¡Y no se como olvidarte! ¡Hip!

El canto estaba lleno de amargura, esas chicas estaban deprimidas y ebrias. Urahara e Ichimaru notaron que con grandes esfuerzos los primeros que fueron metidos dentro del móvil policial fueron Tatsuki, Hisagui y Kira. Rangiku a los tropiezos y quejas fue metida con torpeza a la camioneta, al igual que Rukia que ahora no dejaba de gritar que ella era una Kuchiki. Kisuke hizo el amague de ir hacia dicho lío cuando vio vomitar a Momo y que un policía la agarro con violencia del cuello golpeándola contra la puerta del auto policial; pero el sombrerero fue tomado del brazo por una de sus acompañantes. Gin y Kisuke intentaron librarse de las mujeres que los rodeaban, pero se les complico por lo que Ichimaru solo pudo hacer una cosa, tomar su celular y marcar a…

—¡Oye! –Renji le pego una patada en el trasero al policía que había golpeado a Momo–. ¡Maldito desagraciado! ¡Vas a pagar muy caro lo que hiciste!

—¡Coopera, borracho! –el oficial que recibió el golpe agarro de los pelos a Abarai y lo metió con violencia dentro del móvil–. ¡Ya me canse! No van a salir por una semana de la comisaría.

Renji y Matsumoto se acercaron a Hinamori que tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas, y al levantar su cara ahí sus amigos vieron que cerca de su ojo izquierdo Momo tenía un pequeño tajo del que salía sangre, consecuencia del choque con la puerta de la camioneta cuando el oficial la hizo entrar con violencia.

–¿No tendría una bolsita de hielo? Por favor –Rangiku se acerco a la reja de aquella prisión de comisaría y le hablo al guardia–. Mi amiga tiene inflamado el pie y uno de sus amiguitos le lastimo el ojo.

El guardia la miro de reojo y la ignoro por completo haciendo que Rangiku apreté sus puños y este a punto de lanzarle un grito, pero Tatsuki intervino antes de que eso se agravara mas de lo que ya estaba. Pues, no había que olvidarse que estaban dentro de una celda.

—Necesitamos un poco de hielo –Tatsuki saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un paquete de cigarrillo y se lo extendió al policía–. Es tuyo, un canje. Lo sabes.

El guardia la estudio con la mirada, tomo el paquete de cigarrillos y luego de unos segundos llego y le extendió una bolsita de hielo. Matsumoto y Tatsuki se acercaron a Hinamori que estaba recostada en el suelo y tenia su cabeza sobre las piernas de Renji.

—Vaya, cualquiera diría que has estado adentro varias veces, Tatsuki.

—Calla, idiota –le tiro de un cachete a Renji dejándole el pellizco–. Lo he visto en las películas.

Matsumoto le puso a Momo el hielo en el tajo cercano al ojo para que no se le hinche demasiado y Renji la tapo con su campera ya que estaba comenzando a sentir el cuerpo de Hinamori frió. Hisagui estaba sentado en un rincón junto a Kira y Rukia, los tres con la espalda a la pared miraban al techo. Rukia estaba sumamente enojada, pero se mostraba calmada por los efectos del sake que la estaban adormilando un poco.

—Como no me di cuenta antes "Clandestina noche" El mismo nombre lo delataba –vocifero Hisagui–. Lo siento amigos. Perdóname, Hinamori. Yo no sabía…

Hinamori no respondió solo intento sonreírle, pero fracaso en su intento. Estaba mal, sentía que no había nada que le salía bien, y sus amigos no tenían la culpa de ello, pero habían terminado presos en una comisaría. En ese momento, uno de los policías que los había arrestado se hizo presente, le hizo una seña al guardia que le tiro las llaves de la celda.

—Párense que van a salir de aquí. Acaban de pagar su fianza.

—¿Quién les pago? –pregunto con desconfianza Tatsuki–. Nosotros no hemos llamado a nadie.

—Pagaron ellos –el policía les señalo a tres hombres que se hicieron presentes.

Rangiku abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a Gin con su típica sonrisa en el rostro, parecía mas santurrona que de costumbre _"Imbesil, se esta burlando"_ pensó la rubia mujer. Rukia se paro de un brinco y mirando a Ichigo lo señalo con su índice.

—¡Tú! ¿Pero como?

—No preguntes, enana. Y agradece que no se entero tu nii-sama.

Rukia apretó los puños y se trago su orgullo. Pues, no le quedaba de otra, tenia que aceptar la ayuda de Ichigo, ya bastante vergüenza había pasado, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse humillada por la presencia de Kurosaki y encima que la viera en esas condiciones. Por su parte, Toushiro clavo sus ojos en Momo sintiendo un fuerte escalofrió recorrerle todo su cuerpo. Jamás había visto en esas condiciones a la chica.

—Hinamori –susurro.

Pues, la chica aun tenia el pelo suelto y húmedo de la lluvia que había mojado todo su cuerpo, tenia parte de su camisa sucia de barro por andar metiendo las manos en donde no correspondía, estaba pálida y hasta ojeras se podría decir que le habían salido, tenia la mirada perdida como si no hubiera notado la presencia del albino. Y es que si, Hinamori estaba en su mundo sin notar que Toushiro, Gin e Ichigo se habían hecho presente. Hitsugaya arqueo una ceja al ver que Momo tenía arriba de su ceja izquierda un tajo y Matsumoto le tenía el hielo puesto.

—¡Vamos! ¡Afuera!

Les ordeno el policía. El primero en salir fue Kira seguido de Tatsuki y Rukia. Renji movió con suavidad el cuerpo de Hinamori, quien reacciono que se tenían que ir. Rangiku y el colorado ayudaron a Momo a incorporarse y a caminar hacia fuera, Hitsugaya noto que Momo no apoyaba uno de sus pies en el piso. Realmente estaba en las peores condiciones.

—Hey, tú ¿No piensas salir? ¿O que? ¿Te quieres quedar a vivir aquí? –le dijo el policía a Hisagui.

—Prefiero quedarme encerrado antes que aceptar la ayuda de ese baka –señalo a Toushiro.

—Hisagui-san –susurro Momo mirando a su amigo con preocupación.

—Oye, Hisagui-san –le hablo Ichigo–. No te preocupes, que fui yo quien pago tu salida ¡Vamos! ¡Levanta tu trasero que no le debes nada a Toushiro!

—¿De verdad?

Kurosaki asintió y no mentía ya que Toushiro se encargo de pagar la salida de Momo, Renji y Tatsuki, Gin el de Rangiku e Izuru, e Ichigo el de Rukia y Shuhei. Hitsugaya intento acercarse a Momo, pero esta le corrió la cara. No quería tenerlo cerca, le hacia mal.

—Nos habrás sacado de esta Hitsugaya y te lo pagare, de verdad. Pero aléjate de Momo –le hablo serio Renji.

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme que me aleje de Hinamori –le retruco poniéndose mas serio que de costumbre–. ¿Y que le paso en el ojo y en el pie?

—Yo soy el MEJOR AMIGO de Momo, no digas que no soy nadie. Y no te importa lo que le paso.

Hitsugaya apretó los puños y encaro a Renji olvidándose que Momo estaba al lado de ellos, pero esta ni estaba enterada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor porque estaba pasada de alcohol y tenia demasiado sueño, le dolía el cuerpo y estaba ida.

—¡No te pases, Abarai! ¿Tú su mejor amigo? Mira como la cuidas, mejor amigo. Hinamori esta borracha, lastimada y aquí en una comisaría. Siempre se lo dije a Hinamori ¡Tú eres una mala influencia!

—¡No te pases, Hitsugaya! –Renji encaro a Toushiro–. ¿O quieres que te recuerde que Momo desapareció todo el santo día por tu culpa? –el albino abrió los ojos, había sido tomado por sorpresa–. Si, y por eso tiene el pie lastimado. Porque se cayo de las escaleras cuando huyo de tu empresa ¡Cierra la boca! Yo seré una mala influencia, pero prefiero ser eso y no un cretino.

Toushiro tomo del cuello de la remera a Renji tenia todas las intenciones de golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente, pero Rangiku los separo.

—¡Basta! Taicho, debes de estar peleando con Renji porque no le pide explicaciones a la policía y así hace algo productivo por Momo.

—¿Explicaciones a la policía?

—Si, uno de los policías golpeo a Hinamori y le dejo ese tajo encima de su ojo.

—¡Nani! –Hitsugaya apretó sus puños, estaba furioso. Pero se percato de que Momo estaba pálida y tiritaba de frió, se saco su saco y se lo puso a la chica–. No te preocupes, Hinamori. Reparare cualquier dañó hecho, te lo prometo.

—No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir, Shiro-chan –le susurro con una voz ronca y quebrada, Toushiro sintió que le daban un puñal en el pecho al escuchar dichas palabras–. Yo ya estoy dañada y no hay vuelta atrás.

Matsumoto tomo a Renji del brazo y a pesar de que este se quejo lo saco de ese lugar dejando al joven albino y muchacha castaña solos.

—¿Qué estas diciendo, Hinamori? –Hitsugaya se agacho, tomando la cara fría de Momo entre sus manos y notando la mirada perdida de la joven–. ¿Quién te ha hecho daño?

—Tú.

Hitsugaya se sintió terriblemente mal y vio como la chica cerraba sus ojos lentamente quedándose dormida. Le corrió un mechón de su rostro y admiro cada rasgo de su cara como si estuviera embellezado. Nunca entendió porque, pero siempre le gusto la piel melocotón de Hinamori, era suave y olía rico, ninguna mujer que había estado con su persona tenia esa esencia a durazno que le gustaba tanto y que solo poseía Momo. Sin dudarlo la tomo entre sus brazos.

—¿Te la llevaras contigo? –sintió la voz de Urahara tras de si.

—Si, pero antes…

—No te preocupes, yo ya me hice cargo de que al policía que la agredió se le habrá un sumario.

—Creo que te debo una –Toushiro con Momo en brazos paso al lado del sombrerero–. Y también… te debo una disculpa.

Kisuke en silencio asintió de cabeza acomodándose el sombrero.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Siguiente capitulo: Hoy es siempre, todavía.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	3. Hoy es siempre, todavia

Buen viernes para todos, espero que hoy pasen una linda Noche Buena. Hablando de esta fecha en especial, publique un honesto titulado "Noche Buena", haciendo referencia a estas fechas en espacial. Es muy bonito, si quieren pasen a leerlo.

¡A leer!

Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Ciudad de Pobres Corazones**

Capitulo III: Hoy es siempre, todavía

—Izuru ya parece nuestro hijo ¿Verdad, Ran-chan?

Vocifero Ichimaru sin quitar su enorme sonrisa de la cara, mientras su persona junto a la rubia mujer cargaba a un adormilado Kira a la vez que subían las escaleras de aquel edificio para dejar al muchacho en su departamento. Ella no dijo nada, solo se limito a cerrar los ojos tratando de ignorar sus comentarios que nunca llegaban a ninguna parte.

—¿Cuánto es? –inquirió sacando del bolsillo del pantalón de Kira las llaves de su hogar ya que se encontraban en la puerta de aquel departamento–. La fianza…

Gin se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia. Rangiku abrió la puerta del departamento de su amigo. Su jefe la intento ayudar, pero de un rápido movimiento Matsumoto tomo a Kira y lo lanzo hacia dentro haciendo que el chico quede desplomado en el suelo.

—Descuenta de mi sueldo la fianza de Izuru y la mía. Nos vemos luego –le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Rangiku apoyo su espalda sobre la puerta y se deslizo sobre la misma _"Una sola palabra… patética"_ pensó, para luego reaccionar y de un brinco pararse, y mirar por el agujerito de la puerta para ver quien esta del otro lado. Ichimaru seguía ahí…

—Cuando esta ebria no se como tomar sus actitudes –Ichimaru se encogió de hombros–. En fin, ahora me desvele y… solo iba a pedirle un cafecito, pero bueno ¿Y ahora que haré? –miro su celular–. Oh, si. Llamare a una amiguita para que me haga compañía ya que me perdí las caricias de las chicas que me acompañaban.

Al escuchar aquella palabras, Rangiku apretó sus puños y…

–¡Estupido!

Ichimaru escucho ese grito a todo pulmón desde adentro del departamento a la vez que sintió que alguien le daba una patada a la puerta, arqueo una ceja. Desde adentro, Matsumoto se llevo ambas manos hacia la boca notando su imprudencia, hasta que de un momento a otro comenzó a gritar.

—¡Estupido, Kira! ¡Despierta! Dime en donde hay un pijama para que me quede a dormir ¡Kira-baka!

—Na, na, na –vocifero desde el suelo Izuru entre dormido y Matsumoto lo miro–. No, mami. No quiero ir al colegio.

A Ran se le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente para luego mirar por el agujerito de la puerta y notar que Gin se encogía de hombros, y se retiraba del lugar.

Hoy y siempre… la misma historia.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Iba sentada en el asiento del acompañante, de verdad, que se sentía ridícula. No podía entender como había llegado a tales extremos. Si siempre puso una muralla para no mostrar esa debilidad que tanto le oprimía el corazón, esa muralla bien conocida como el orgullo Kuchiki.

—Quién diría que algún día vería a la enana lactosa Rukia tras una reja de comisaría y pasada de sake ¡Impresionante!

Ante la burla de Ichigo apretó los puños furiosa, rodó sus ojos y tomo el volante que mantenía el chico, mientras manejaba. Rukia comenzó a mover el volante para todos lados haciendo que al auto se descontrole.

—¡Rukia que te sucede! –grito desesperado Ichigo–. ¡Te volviste loca! ¿O que?

—¡No te burles de mi, grandísimo idiota! –soltó el volante y lo golpeo en la nariz.

—¡Eso me dolió, enana del demonio!

Se agarro la cara con una de sus manos y estaciono el coche para poder parar el sangrado, y calmar el enojo que se traía encima Rukia. Ichigo lo supo, si seguía manejando, Kuchiki los llevaría a una muerte segura.

—No te aguantas ni una broma –sacó un pañuelo de su saco y se lo puso en la nariz.

—No estas en condiciones de burlarte. Mira la hora que es y aun no has regresado a tu casa ¿Tu esposa no se enfadara? –Ichigo cerró los ojos con impotencia, Rukia no noto esto–. Ah, no… ¡Como se va a enojar Senna! Si ustedes tienen el matrimonio perfecto ¿Verdad?

—Si supieras… –susurro.

Rukia arqueo una ceja. Pues, lo había escuchado ¿Si supieras? Si supiera ¿Qué? ¿Qué había querido decir?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada.

Puso el auto en marcha.

—Dijiste algo, te escuche ¡No soy sorda, Ichigo!

—No he dicho nada y espero que te comportes. Nada de agarrar el volante nuevamente de esa manera, porque voy a llevarte hasta la mansión Kuchiki ¿Te quedo claro?

—¡No quiero!

De un sopetón Rukia se bajo del auto y cerró fuertemente la puerta, casi más y la hace giratoria. Ichigo bufo cansado y se bajo también de su coche notando como la pelinegra hacia parar un taxi y se subía al mismo.

—¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! –le pego dos gritos, pero la chica ni se inmuto–. Con un mil demonios ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera?

Kurosaki rendido miro su reloj de pulsera. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada ¿Y ahora que explicación le daba a su mujer? Se subió nuevamente a su auto y manejo con serenidad, pero con su ceño fruncido. Llego a la dirección indicada y guardo el auto en la cochera.

Se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y camino los pasos necesarios para llegar hasta la puerta, se paso una mano incómodamente por la nuca, suspiro, abrió y entro. Y al hacerlo… ahí la vio. Una joven de cabello negro lacio, piel blanca y de unos grandes e imponentes ojos naranjas que estaba sentada sobre el sillón que se encontraba al lado del ventanal de la sala de estar. Tenía los brazos cruzados, su pijama puesto y lo miraba expectante.

—Senna yo…

—Solo una pregunta –no le quito la mirada de encima–. ¿Así es que quieres salvar este matrimonio?

—Yo…

—¡Tú que! –se paro, ya no podía ocultar que estaba realmente enojada–. Saliste a ayudar a Toushiro ¡Mira la hora que es! ¿Por qué no eres responsable? ¡Te casaste! Y al hacer eso ¡Yo soy tu prioridad!

—Tienes toda la razón. Pero Hinamori estuvo desaparecida todo el día, ella es mi amiga.

—¡No me importa! ¡Que desaparezca el presidente de la nación! –cerro los ojos con impotencia–. Mira, Ichigo… si tú no cambias de actitud esto no tiene futuro. No era lo que yo me imagine cuando me case contigo.

—¿Cambiar de actitud? –arqueo una ceja confundido–. ¿Qué es lo que hago mal?

—¡Todo! ¡Haces mal todo! No me tienes en cuenta, primero esta la empresa y tus amigos antes que yo, no quieres compartir cosas conmigo, quieres tener un hijo… ¡Un hijo! Y no eres capaz de hacer funcionar una relación de pareja porque eres un irresponsable.

Cada palabra dicha era un duro golpe a su orgullo, pero más a su corazón. Ichigo se lo pregunto internamente ¿Tan malo era? Así como lo había descrito su esposa, él parecía un monstruo. Pero a Ichigo no se le escapo el hecho que Senna hizo mención al tema de tener un hijo, y es que desde que Kurosaki le había dado a entender que ya era hora de tener uno, Senna había cambiado completamente su actitud hacia una recia que siempre ponía algún pero y desde ese entonces habían comenzado los problemas.

—¿Qué es esto? –la chica tomo un papel que Ichigo le daba.

—Yo si quiero solucionar todos nuestros problemas, Senna. Saque turno para que comencemos terapia de pareja.

—¿Terapia de pareja? –ella arqueo una ceja incrédula para luego mirarlo mas que furiosa–. ¿Y así piensas pasar nuestro primer aniversario? ¡En el consultorio de una psicóloga!

Kurosaki no dijo nada, no tenia palabras para explicarlo. Porque no había nada que explicar, era la mejor y única forma de salvar ese matrimonio. Además, era ilógico ese planteo por parte de Senna ya que no iban a estar las veinticuatro horas metidos en el consultorio.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

El sol nuevamente se hacia presente en la urbe de Tokio y sus rayos entraban ruidosos en aquella habitación en donde se encontraba una joven durmiendo entre unas sabanas color blancas. Esa cama de dos plazas estaba completamente a mereced de ella, pero el sol le había comenzado a golpear su rostro por lo que pronto fue removiéndose y abriendo lentamente los ojos.

—¿Hum? –expreso adormilada y aferrándose a las sabanas–. ¡Achuu!

Pego el estornudo, algo molesta se refregó la nariz y se dio la vuelta para poder seguir en el sueño de Morfeo.

—¿No crees que ya has dormido demasiado?

¿Y esa voz? Ella vivía sola y nunca llevaba hombres a su departamento. Pego un brinco arriba de la cama.

—¿Eh? –miro para todos lados desentendida hasta que sus orbes marrones se toparon con aquellos de color turquesa–. H-Hitsugaya-kun… etto… ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

El joven albino que estaba apoyado sobre el respaldo del marco de la puerta y con sus brazos cruzados, cerró los ojos casi con molestia y suspiro.

—Tonta –dijo con tono seco–. Creo que deberías mirar mejor a tu alrededor, estas en mi habitación.

—Ah –dijo distraídamente, mientras se pasó su mano por su flequillo. Hasta que reacciono–. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¡Achuu!

Hinamori volvió a estornudar para pasar a alucinar cosas que no eran. Pues, noto que su mejor amigo estaba solo en boxers y ella ahora que notaba tenia puesto solo sus bragas y una remera blanca larga que le hacia casi de camisón, ni siquiera su brasier tenia puesto.

—En ese orden –Hitsugaya miro la cara de terror que tenia su amiga y le pareció divertido, ella siempre era así de despistada–. Que estas en mi habitación, yo te traje, ayer a la noche cuando te saque de la comisaría estando ebria con un pie lastimado y un tajo arriba de tu ojo izquierdo, y porque no me fié de dejarte sola en tu departamento.

Momo cerró los ojos con vergüenza ajena y trago saliva con nerviosismo asimilando poco a poco la explicación de Toushiro. Ahora recordaba todo ¡Que papelón! Y que mas decir, aun no se olvidaba la razón de todo aquel afán, en resumen, una oficina destrozada.

—G-Gomenasai –tartamudeo de un susurro–. S-Sabes que… tienes mi renuncia a tu disposición. Es lo más justo.

De su pena, Momo, pasó a un semblante determinante. Hitsugaya arqueo una ceja.

—¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo, Hinamori?

—Yo… te agredí –dijo con amargura–. Entiendo que tal vez quieras una explicación, pero no puedo dártela. Por eso motivo voy a aceptar si crees que lo mejor es que debes echarme de la compañía.

—No voy, ni tengo las intenciones de echarte, Hinamori. Aunque hayas dicho que no puedes dármela, necesito una explicación –noto como su amiga cerraba los ojos para contener alguna sensación extraña–. Pero se que… yo fui el que estuvo mal.

La chica lo miro confundida para luego quedarse detenida por un momento en el tiempo y llegar a intuir a que venían esas palabras por parte del albino, quien siguió hablando.

—Nunca debí insinuar que Urahara tuviera una actitud que no corresponde contigo. Se que es un idiota zafado y las cosas que hace es para sacarme de quicio. El que debe pedir perdón soy yo. Perdóname, Hinamori.

"_No, Shiro-chan. No te puedo perdonar porque esa no fue la razón de mi mala actitud. Yo estoy dolida porque no me amas y te vas a casar con otra mujer"_

Se perdió en sus pensamientos sin notar como Hitsugaya se había sentado en la punta de la cama muy cerca suyo.

—Hinamori…

—Esta bien –sonrió levemente–. Creo que el día de ayer fue un día para olvidar.

Siempre hacia lo mismo, lo dejaba pasar. Momo creía que era la mejor solución, confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos era algo que no se le daba. Además, que temía perder lo único que tenia de Hitsugaya: su amistad.

—Si, olvidémoslo –el joven llevo su mano hacia la venda que Momo tenía arriba de su ojo izquierdo–. ¿Te duele?

—No.

—¿Y el pie?

—Tampoco –volvió a sonreír al ver la preocupación del chico–. Vaya, creo que te he dado muchos problemas y hasta he utilizado tu cama. Lo siento. Te debo una.

—Me debes miles, pero olvídalo –sonrió gracioso.

—Por cierto, ¿mi ropa?

—Ah, esta en el lavadero. Luego de que se te bañó la deje ahí, creo.

—¿Bañarme? ¿En que momento que no lo…? –Momo estaba muy sorprendida por lo que escuchaba ya que realmente ni si quiera se despertó cuando la habían bañado, pero reacciono de un pequeño detalle–. Tú me…

—No seas tonta –suspiro y se levanto haciendo que Hinamori note nuevamente que él solo se encontraba en boxers, por lo que la chica se puso roja de la vergüenza–. Te baño Innata, ahora le diré que te alcance la ropa.

Hinamori suspiro aliviada, Innata era la señora que le limpiaba la casa a Hitsugaya y se hacia cargo de todos los asuntos domestico de la misma, era como un estilo de ama de llaves. Todo lo hacia por aprecio y amor hacia el chico ya que Innata no tenia la necesidad de hacerlo y Momo tenia una excelente relación con ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hinamori?

—¿Eh? –respondió desentendida.

—Estas colorada y pareces tener calor.

¡Y como no estarlo! Si el muy condenado se paseaba delante suyo en ropa interior dejando al descubierto para sus orbes chocolates, su lindo y bien formado cuerpo.

—E-Estoy bien –corrió su mirada con vergüenza–. No me pasa nada.

—Le diré a Innata que te traiga la ropa y el desayuno. Tomate el día, Urahara no se va a morir por un día que no estés. Además, pescaste un resfrió… me cambiare y te llevare al medico.

—No es necesario que hagas eso, yo puedo ir sola.

—No te estoy consultando, Hinamori. Te llevare al hospital, punto final.

Hitsugaya se retiro de su propia habitación, Momo se llevo una mano a su pecho, y si, lo pudo sentir. Su corazón estaba por estallar, quería salir para quedarse entre las manos de Toushiro, pero eso era tan imposible como que del cielo llueva dinero para que se acabe la pobreza en el mundo. Luego de un largo momento, Innata entro al cuarto con una bandeja en mano y la ropa de Hinamori sobre uno de sus hombres.

—Pequeña Momo –la nombrada esbozo una sonrisa.

Innata era una mujer que tenia unos cincuenta y cinco años encima, estatura promedio, cabello negro azulado que llevaba recogido en un rodete, ojos negros y muy pocas arrugas en su rostro. Conocía a Hitsugaya desde muy pequeño cuando iba recién a la primaria y se había hecho el mejor amigo de su hijo, Kusaka Sojiro. Innata siempre le sirvió a la familia Hitsugaya, por eso su hijo podía asistir al mismo colegio que Toushiro. Al morir los padres de Hitsugaya en un lamentable accidente de transito, Innata no se alejo por nada del joven albino y se comporto siempre como una segunda madre para él.

—Innata-sama, cuanto siento que usted haya tenido que lidiar conmigo y…

Momo no pudo seguir disculpándose ya que la mujer agarro de una mejilla a la joven y la reto.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que saques el "sama" para referirte a mi? ¡Me haces sentir una vieja! Y aun soy muy joven.

—Gomenasai –se disculpo refregándose su mejilla.

—Deja de disculparte, desayuna que lo hice especialmente para ti.

Hinamori asintió y comenzó a comer ya que se moría de hambre. De un momento a otro, ambas mujeres escucharon los gritos de una chica y a un Toushiro tratando de excusarse. Innata y Momo se miraron, ambas sabían que era ella… Candy Leloir. Seguramente pidiéndole explicaciones de lo sucedido en el día anterior.

—Con que el joven se nos casa con "esa" –hizo las comillas en el aire–. Que Dios perdone mis palabras –se hizo la señal de la cruz–. Si los señores Hitsugaya estuvieran vivos, que en paz descansen, estoy segura que no se lo permitirían. Ahora se deben estar revolviendo en su tumba –volvió hacerse la señal de la cruz.

—Innata-sama no diga esas cosas.

—¡Que saques el sama!

—Lo siento.

—Mi hijo estará llegando a Tokio dentro de estos días, Toushiro lo ha llamado y se lo ha contado, lo eligió como padrino de boda. Y como ese suicidio será dentro de un mes, pues…

—¿Un mes? –pregunto dolida, viendo a Innata asentir. Momo jamás pensó que iba a ser tan rápido–. Ya veo. Así que Kusaka-san vendrá ¡Que bueno! Me imagino que debes estar contenta.

—¡Si! –dijo con sus ojos brillosos de orgullo.

Pues, su hijo era un importante agente de bolsas en Walt Street. Luego de haber tenido una buena educación como Toushiro, gracias a Innata, Kusaka se convirtió en un hombre importante en el mundo financiero de Estados Unidos. Es por eso que mantenía a su madre en una excelente posición económica, y por ese motivo ser una especie de ama de llaves de Hitsugaya era para Innata su manera de nunca olvidar su gratitud hacia la familia de Toushiro.

—Pero el que esta mas contento es él, aunque no porque su mejor amigo vaya a casarse, sino porque… sabe que viniendo aquí podrá verte.

—¿Ah? –Hinamori se sonrojo.

—Si, mi Kusaka-chan te aprecia mucho, pequeña Momo.

Más que apreciar Kusaka Sojiro, desde el momento que la había conocido, tenía un amor platónico hacia Hinamori Momo.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

–Bien, lo entiendo. Si, si. Apenas tenga todo la información de financiamiento te hago una llamada, Kouga.

Rukia entro al despacho de su hermano mayor, que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la mansión Kuchiki y abarcaba casi la mitad de dicho piso. Noto como Byakuya hablaba por teléfono, por lo que se limito a quedarse callada y escuchar dicha conversación.

—¿En tres semanas? –Kuchiki se veía sorprendido–. Vaya, igualmente no se de que me asombro. Has contratado a los arquitectos mejores pagos de todo Japón, es lógico que ya tengas la inauguración en solo tres semanas. Bien, Kouga. Nos estamos comunicando. Hasta luego.

Byakuya cerró la tapita de su celular y miro a la joven de cabello negro.

—Buenos días, nii-sama.

—Rukia ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Muy bien –mintió–. ¿Con quien hablaba?

—Con Kouga, quien esta por abrir un resort en Karakura.

—¿Karakura? ¿La ciudad catalogada como la Ibiza Oriental?

—Así es, el resort Sunset es el nuevo proyecto de la familia Kuchiki. El abuelo Ginrei puso en su manejo a Kouga.

—Vaya –expreso asombrada.

—¿Qué sucede Rukia? ¿A que venias?

—Nii-sama yo… –trago saliva nerviosa–. Quería pedirle… quería pedirle un favor.

—Un favor –susurro y la miro.

—Necesito irme de viaje por un buen tiempo, pero…

—No quieres ir sola ¿Verdad?

—Así es –confirmo con pena, pero luego se puso firme. Sino era así Byakuya le diría que no sin poder hacerlo cambiar de decisión–. Quiero que Momo y Rangiku vengan conmigo.

—¿A dónde?

—Aun no lo se, pero tengo algunos lugares en vistas.

—Déjamelo pensar.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Matsumoto estaba sentada en el escritorio de su pequeña oficina… leyendo unas revistas de moda, en realidad, estaba leyendo una famosa Cosmopolitan. En donde te daban unos consejos de "Como conquistar a un hombre en 30 días".

—¡Boberas! –cerro la revista con cierta violencia y enojo para luego revolear la misma en el aire sin darse cuenta de que…

—¡Auch!

Rangiku miro sorprendida hacia el lugar para donde había ido a parar su revista y noto como la misma ahora se encontraba arriba de la cabeza de Ichimaru.

—Vaya, con que aun sigues leyendo esta porquería –expreso Gin mirando la revista, especialmente su portada–. Que tonter…

Corto su habla al leer el titulo principal de la portada "100 Posiciones sexuales que lo harán arder de placer", Matsumoto noto cual era la razón de que Gin dejara de hablar o de burlarse de sus preferencias de lectura.

—No son tonterías, yo he aprendido mucho de esa revista –rió recordando cierta noche especial con un "amigo"–. Por lo menos, ningún hombre se ha quejado.

—¿Ah, si? –la miro expectante.

—¿Quieres que te cuente?

—No, gracias. Si accedo luego querrás saber sobre mis aventuras y sabes que tengo miles. No me alcanzaría el tiempo –Rangiku se quiso morir con aquellas palabras e Ichimaru dejo la revista en el escritorio de Matsumoto para volver a hablar–. Por cierto, ¿tienes ya los informes contables que te pedí?

—Por supuesto que no –lo miro enojada–. ¿Qué clase de secretaria cree que soy?

Oh, si. Hoy y siempre, la misma actitud holgazana. Si no fuera linda y un deleite para sus ojos sin que ella lo notara, Ichimaru ya la habría despedido. Ay, si Rangiku no fuera tan ella así de buena gente cuando se le cantaba, claro.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en aquel salón de espera del consultorio de la profesional que los atendería a él y su mujer en la primera sesión de terapia de pareja. Su esposa estaba sentada al lado suyo con los brazos cruzados y se notaba que estaba muy enojada por el semblante serio que portaba.

Kurosaki saco su celular y miro la pantallita del mismo _"¿Por qué no me atiendes, Rukia?"_ pensó con cierto fastidio. Pues, su persona estaba preocupada por la manera en que Kuchiki se había ido la noche anterior y la muy ingrata no era capaz de responder sus llamadas o mensajes. Ichigo era una persona que siempre estaba pendiente y preocupado por sus amigos, y Rukia no era la excepción. Y esa bondad era una de las cosas que molestaban a su esposa que miro de reojo como Ichigo marcaba nuevamente el número de la joven Kuchiki.

En ese momento, una mujer de estatura promedio, piel blanca, cabello negro recogido en una trenza y ojos claros que portaban unos anteojos de lectura, salio de adentro de su oficina y vocifero.

—Señor y señora Kurosaki.

—Si, somos nosotros –inquirió Ichigo cerrando su celular y parándose.

—Pasen, por favor.

La psicóloga hizo pasar a la pareja hacia su consultorio, ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá grande que quedaba enfrente de aquel que era para una sola persona, no vale decir que era para que se siente la profesional que los atendería. Y así fue, la mujer se sentó frente a ellos con un anotador y bolígrafo en mano.

—Buenos días, antes que nada déjenme decirle que mi nombre es Lisa Yadomaru, Ichigo y Senna Kurosaki ¿Verdad?

—Así es –respondió Ichigo nervioso.

Pues, si bien había sido su idea y solución, no era algo grato. Además, de que jamás imagino pasar por una situación como esa.

—Bien –miro a cada uno–. ¿Qué es lo que los trae a consultar y pedir terapia de pareja?

—Por empezar yo no pedí esto, pero si quiere saber que es lo que pasa en este matrimonio se lo puedo resumir muy fácilmente –Senna hablo con enfado–. Hoy cumplimos nuestro primer aniversario de casados y estamos aquí frente a usted ¿Qué le parece?

Lisa se acomodo sus anteojos y mientras hizo una anotación en su block de hojas observo de reojo a Ichigo, quien bufo molesto por el sarcasmo de su esposa. Oh, si… eso no seria nada fácil.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Salio de la empresa después de que su madre y padre, con sus características discusiones, casi mas rompan todos los nuevos artefactos creados por Capsula Corporación. Siempre era lo mismo, pero ellos se amaban así. Y antes de caer por completo en esa catástrofe junto con su mejor amigo huyeron a tiempo y se subieron a su último modelo de coche, creado también por su propia empresa.

—Vaya, el señor Vegeta y la señora Bulma no cambias mas ¿Verdad? –pregunto graciosamente el muchacho de cabello negro revoltoso y puntiagudo, piel blanca y ojos negros.

—Ya veras que a la noche veras a ambos cenando en algún restaurante como si nada hubiera pasado, Goten.

—Tienes razón y hablando de comida, la verdad es que no he desayunado, Trunks. Luego de tu consulta al medico podemos pasar por una casa de comidas rápidas.

—Claro, yo estoy en ayuno. No hay ningún problema.

Los amigos llegaron a la Clínica Central y Privada de Tokio para un chequeo general de los exámenes médicos que Trunks se había hecho. Siempre fue un chico muy cuidadoso con su salud y ahora era mucho más responsable al ser el único capaz de llevar a Capsula Corporación a la cima.

Estaciono su auto en el estacionamiento publico del hospital y al bajar del mismo no pudo evitar, como siempre, que cada muchachita que pasaba su lado lo mirara con deseo o susurrara que era muy apuesto. Trunks era un empresario de perfil altamente bajo y muy pocos dentro de Tokio eran capaces de reconocer en él al heredero y presidente de Corporación Capsula.

Así fue que él junto a Goten se adentraron hacia el hospital, Trunks fue directo hacia la empleada quien debería tomar su turno. La jovencita al verlo simplemente no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Un mes? –Rukia miro a su amiga como entendiendo el dolor de la misma.

—Así es ¡Achu!

Hinamori no dijo mas nada, le dolía demasiado y sentada en ese banco del pasillo de aquel hospital poso sus ojos en la puerta de la reconocida doctora Retsu Unohana, quien era su medica de cabecera desde siempre, gracias a Hitsugaya que la había puesto en una filial medica de primer nivel. Toushiro siempre prendado en su piel, en cada fragmento de su vida, en cada cosa importante de su existencia ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer para arrancarlo de su corazón? ¿Qué?

—No te preocupes, Hinamori –Rukia hablo sacando a Momo de sus pensamientos–. Yo tengo una idea de cómo salir de todo esto, pero aun no tengo nada confirmado.

—¿El que?

—No quiero pinchar la idea, primero quiero ver si tengo una respuesta afirmativa.

—¿Repuesta afirmativa?

—Yo me entiendo –a Kuchiki le sonó el estomago como consecuencia de no haber desayunado–. Ay, creo que mi estomago hablo –rió nerviosamente.

—Lo siento, Rukia-san ¡Achu! Es mi culpa por pedirte que me acompañes, es que Hitsugaya-kun dijo que vendría conmigo, pero…

—La loca de su "futura esposa" le hizo una escena ¿No es así?

—Pues, si –agacho su mirada con pena recordando dicho momento.

_Innata la ayudo a salir de la habitación de Toushiro ya que aun no podía apoyar su pie como correspondida, al llegar a la sala de estar sus orbes marrones se encontraron con un Hitsugaya, ya vestido, con un semblante serio y fastidioso junto a una Candy que se encontraba sentada y de brazos cruzados en el sillón de aquella sala. _

—_Yo ya le llame un taxi a Momo –hablo Innata ignorando la presencia de Candy lo que molesto a la susudicha–. ¿Ya estas listo para acompañarla, Shiro?_

—_Disculpa, Innata-sama –hablo Candy–. ¿Podrías dar los buenos días? Solo por educación._

_Hitsugaya miro de mala manera a su prometida ya que no le gustaba como se dirigía hacia la persona que lo cuidaba y quería como si fuese un hijo._

—_Oh, cuanto lo siento. Es que no la vi, señorita Candy –mintió la madre de Kusaka. _

—_Esta bien, por hoy pasa –dijo como si nada para luego mirar a Momo–. Y lo siento, Hinamori. Pero mi futuro esposo y yo tenemos pendientes que hacer para la boda, no creo que te moleste, ¿verdad? Ya que ayer no lo tuve en todo el día por tu causa. Además, ya eres bastante grande como para que te anden acompañando a ir al medico y…_

—_No debes decirme nada –hablo Momo–. Es verdad, yo me puedo cuidar sola._

—_Hinamori, lo siento es que yo…_

—_Hitsugaya Toushiro –le hablo seriamente Innata–. Hinamori es tu amiga y prometiste acomp…_

—_No, Innata-sama, yo ya le he causado muchos problemas a Shiro-chan. No hay porque hacer otro tonto problema por esto. Esta bien._

—_Hinamori, te prometo que apenas termine el día pasare a ver como te fue ¿Si?_

—_No hay necesidad de que hagas eso, Shiro-chan._

—_Es verdad, mi amor –Candy se paro y abrazo a Toushiro–. Ni que Momo estuviera sola en la vida. Ay, perdón, cuanto lo siento. Olvide que tú no tienes familia._

—_¡Candy! –le grito furioso Hitsugaya._

_Momo trago saliva dolida sintiendo un enorme nudo en su garganta, tomo del brazo a Innata que estaba punto de ir a abofetear a la modelo y le hizo seña de que la acompañara hasta la salida para esperar al taxi. Ella e Innata se dirigieron hasta la puerta, pero Hitsugaya freno sus pasos al tomar a Hinamori del brazo._

—_Espera, Momo. Te pido mil disculpas por lo que acaba de decir…_

_Momo se soltó con violencia del agarre de su amigo._

—_No me pidas disculpas, estoy llena de tus disculpas –lo miro con sus ojos brillosos a punto de llorar, lo que partió en dos el corazón de Hitsugaya–. Déjame, necesito irme._

—_Hinamori…_

_El joven albino intento detenerla, pero fue en vano. Momo salio acompañada de Innata a la vez que desde adentro del departamento de Hitsugaya se escuchaban los gritos de reclamo por parte de Toushiro hacia Candy por su patética actitud. _

—Discúlpame por haberte hecho venir, Rukia-san –hablo Momo.

—Deja de disculparte. Mira, iré por un cortado a la maquina de café que esta en la entrada principal de aquí ¿Quieres uno?

—No, gracias ¡Achu!

—Bien, ya vuelvo ¿Si?

Momo asintió de cabeza a la vez que se refregaba la nariz. Aun seguía cabizbaja y así fue que en silencio vio como su amiga se alejaba dejando el asiento de su lado vació.

Trunks junto a Goten se dirigían hacia el consultorio nueve en donde la doctora Retsu Unohana atendería y vería los resultados de los análisis del joven Brief.

—A la primera chica linda que vea me la voy a comer del hambre que tengo –vocifero Goten frotándose el estomago.

—A ti una chica no te basta.

—¡Oye! Esta bien que las mujeres son mi perdición, pero no es para que lo digas a voz llena. Mira si te escuchan ¿Qué pensara la gente de mi, Trunks?

—Sabrá cual es tu verdadera esencia –dijo gracioso–. ¿O que? ¿No es cierto?

—No tengo porque negarlo. Estoy muy orgulloso de mi hombría.

—Mira, chico hombría, en la entrada principal hay una maquina de café. Porque no engañas al estomago con uno bien cargado.

Trunks se dio cuenta de que Goten ya no se encontraba a su lado sino que había salido disparado hacia el lugar de la maquina de café.

—Los Son y su estomago, no cambian mas –susurro Brief.

Goten llego hacia la dichosa y famosa maquina de café, y la imagen con la que se encontraron sus ojos hicieron que los mismos se llenaran de un brillo especial, por no decir baboso. Pues, sus orbes negros se quedaron hipnotizados con el cuerpo de una fémina que se encontraba dándole la espalda y esperaba que la maquina le terminara de preparar su pedido.

El joven se llevo una mano al corazón al analizarla de arriba abajo, la chica era de contextura pequeña, cabello negro corto y desmechado hasta sus hombros, espalda pequeña con una remera violeta de mangas cortas, pero delicada que llevaba un chaleco color gris puesto encima. Pero lo que mas le gusto a Goten fueron sus cortas, pero hermosas y bien formadas piernas que se marcaban de manera perfecta con ese pantalón negro y ajustado que se traía puesto, dejando cierto atributo de su parte trasera en las mejores condiciones para deleitarse ¡Goten se iba a morir de un paro cardiaco!

—¡Kyyyyaaaaa!

Se escucho el grito de ambos, ella por haberlo chocado y derramado su cortado mañanero sobre el sujeto en cuestión, y él por el ardor que le provoco la bebida caliente sobre su persona, mejor dicho camisa.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto –se disculpo ella muy apenada–. Es que en ningún momento sentí que había alguien atrás esperando. De verdad que lo siento.

—N-No importa, ya paso –respondió sacudiéndose levemente su camisa–. Fue un accidente.

En ese momento, ambos levantaron su cabeza y se miraron por primera vez. Goten noto los grandes y lindos ojos azules pasando a violetas de la joven. Y ella se encontró con la imagen de un hombre realmente guapo, mirada azabache inocente, pero sexy, cuerpo atlético cubierto por un elegante traje de oficina color gris y su pelo revoltoso y casi en punta color negro. Ese chico era para ponerlo en una portada de revista y comérselo a besos.

—Y-Yo no se como… –se le trabaron las palabras, ese chico tan guapo la había puesto nerviosa por la manera en la que la miraba–. C-Como arreglar esto…

—Son Goten –le extendió la mano de manera amigable–. Puedes arreglarlo con decirme tu nombre porque al mió ya lo sabes.

—Ah, si –le dio la mano–. Kuchiki Rukia.

Goten sonrió contento, Rukia por su parte de algo estaba segura y era que después de tanto tiempo de no tener una buena mañana, gracias a Kurosaki Ichigo y su amor no correspondido, tenía hoy una mañana… interesante. Porque no siempre tiene que ser todo igual ¿No?

Por su parte, Trunks había llegado a pasos lentos y despreocupados hacia el pasillo del consultorio nueve, miro de reojo todo aquel pasillo que no estaba muy lleno, hasta que…

—¡Uf, cuanto mas tendré que estar aquí!

Vocifero Hinamori sintiendo que el asiento vació que había dejado Rukia era ahora ocupado por alguien. Ni siquiera se molesto en mirar de reojo, pues ya estaba bastante enojada por andar "perdiendo su tiempo" en ese lugar.

—¿Hace mucho que esperas? –sintió una voz masculina que le hablaba.

Si, era el sujeto que se había sentado a su lado.

—Hora y media –dijo sin mucho interés.

—Uy, si tú esperaste eso. No quiero ni pensar cuanto tardare yo aquí.

—Quien sabe.

Momo al responder se digno por primera vez a mirar al sujeto de reojo y noto que era un muchacho joven y… guapísimo ¡Para que negarlo! Pues, ese joven de cabellos grisáceos y ojos azules, que traía puesto un traje azul oscuro que lo hacia mas lindo de lo que era, eso era… un hombre muy atractivo. Hasta que algo le hizo click en su despistada cabeza, ella podía jurar que había visto al chico en alguna otra parte, pero también podía ser alguna confusión. Se encogió de hombros, ella era un despiste con dos patas, seguramente era un equivocación.

—Trunks Brief.

Ella giro su cara completamente y lo miro sorprendida de que se presentara así porque si con su persona que era un perfecta desconocida.

—H-Hinamori Momo ¡Achu!

Se tapo la boca con un pañuelo y maldijo su mala suerte.

—Hinamori Momo Achu, es un placer conocerte –dijo gracioso sacándole una pequeña risa a Momo por sus palabras.

—C-Cuanto lo siento, de verdad –se disculpo apenada.

—No te disculpes, no fue nada –le hablo amablemente.

Ella asintió poniéndose colorada y a Trunks le pareció realmente tierna, la voz inocente de la joven lo cautivo por completo. Momo con su vestido primaveral suelto color miel que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era de musculosa en su parte de arriba, se veía como una chica sencilla, frágil y bonita. Y así era como le gustaban las jóvenes a Trunks Brief, el chico no soportaba a las superficiales que se acercaban a él por interés.

—¿Y vienes por la doctora Unohana, también?

—Si –le respondió sonriéndole y ella le correspondió dicha sonrisa con una llena de amabilidad.

—Retsu es increíble, una excelente doctora.

—Así es ¿Tú también te atiendes con ella?

—Si, gracias al cielo. Bueno, gracias a Shiro-chan.

—¿Shiro-chan? –dijo gracioso y tratando de no reírse de aquel extraño nombre.

—Si, es mí… amigo –lo dijo con dolor–. Yo lo llamo de esa manera.

En ese momento, Isane Kotetsu, la asistente de la doctora Unohana salio hacia el pasillo para llamar al siguiente paciente.

—Trunks Brief.

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par, pues había sido llamado antes que Hinamori, que hacia más tiempo que estaba esperando. Momo resoplo frustrada, siempre era la misma historia, ella y su bendita mala suerte. Siempre igual, hoy, mañana y siempre.

—Pasa tu primero –Trunks la miro–. Te sedo mi lugar.

—¿C-Como?

—Tú estabas esperando antes de que yo llegue –ahora miro a Isane–. Ella pasara en mi lugar, yo esperare.

—Bien –respondió la asistente–. Pasa, Hinamori-kun.

Momo se levanto casi cojeando y dirigiéndose a Trunks…

—Creo que te debo una.

—No es necesario, creo que puedo cobrármela con un almuerzo a la salida ¿Qué te parece?

Hinamori lo miro sorprendida y meditando la situación por un segundo se lo pregunto ¿Y porque no? Hasta que recordó que no venia sola.

—Me encantaría, pero no estoy sola. Una amiga me vino a acompañar y…

—Oh, yo tampoco estoy solo, también vine con mi amigo. No hay razón para que rechaces este almuerzo, podemos comer los cuatro.

La chica sonrió con dulzura, la buena suerte se sentía bien, muy bien.

¿Hoy es siempre, todavía? Quien sabe, tal vez… no.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y díganme si le gusto o no.

Aclaración: Los personajes de Candy e Innata son inventados por mi.

Próximo capitulo: Cruzando historias.

Gracias por leer y nuevamente ¡Felices Fiestas!

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	4. Cruzando historias

Solo espero que disfruten de este capitulo, gracias por leer las locuras de esta humilde chica (sonrisa)

Gracias por sus comentarios a todos. Estoy apurada por eso no pongo el nombre de los que comentaron, se lo debo para la próxima.

Bleach no perteneces y los personajes de Dragón ball Z que aparecen tampoco.

[xxxx]

**Ciudad de Pobres Corazones**

Capitulo IV: Cruzando historias

En un lujoso restaurante a pocas cuadras de la Clínica Privada y Central de Tokio.

—¿Quién lo dijera, verdad? –expreso Rukia–. Es una increíble coincidencia.

—Una linda coincidencia, diría yo –exclamo sonriente Goten mirando a la joven Kuchiki–. Y es por eso que estamos aquí reunidos.

Ante ese frase Momo rió levemente acomodándose el flequillo de su cara, los demás la miraron con cierta gracia. Lo que sucedía es que a ella se le hacia todo muy raro y algo insólito, ya que dos hombres tan elegantes y caballerosos estaban almorzando con ella y con su amiga, así de la nada… como caídos del cielo.

Y para ella eso era más que un agraciado boleto de lotería ya que Momo Hinamori siempre era reconocida como "La desafortuna Hina" debido a que su mala suerte era conocida por medio mundo ¿Un ejemplo de ello? Estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo desde los 10 años y el susodicho ni cuenta se había dado del asunto.

—Lo siento –se disculpo la joven castaña y miro a Goten–. Es que lo has dicho de tal manera que sonaste como un cura al empezar una misa –intentando sonar como un sacerdote vocifero–. "Hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar…"

Goten, Trunks y Rukia rieron ante tal chiste que hizo más ameno ese encuentro y quito vergüenzas y tenciones, haciendo sonrojar a Momo por lo sucedido. Y al verla con sus mejillas color tomate, Trunks, confirmo lo que pensó desde la primera vez que vio a Hinamori -_"Adorable"-_

Mientras iban hablando de sus intereses en común y que cosas le gustaban a cada uno y luego de haber pedido cada uno lo que deseaba almorzar a Momo y Rukia se les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente al ver toda la comida que había ordenado Goten.

—Ah, sí y esto no es nada comparado a lo que come su padre –explico Trunks–. Es de no creer, pero no se preocupen que sigue siendo humano.

—Oye, no hables de mí como si fuera un monstruo devora alimentos –se quejo su amigo.

—Pero si eso es lo que eres.

—¡Nani! –Goten lo encaro con la boca llena de comida.

Rukia miro atentamente a Goten ya que le llamo mucho su manera de comer y hablar con la comida en la boca debido a que esa actitud le hizo recordar a Ichigo. Ambos tenían eso en común: eran unos glotones, además de guapos.

—Y dime Momo –hablo el joven Brief llevándose con educación y paciencia un bocado de carne a la boca, ignorando por completo los reclamos de Goten–. ¿Qué edad dijiste que tenías?

—Veintidós recién cumplidos –sonrió–. Ya ven que soy la más chica de los que estamos aquí.

Y era muy cierto ya que tanto Rukia como Goten y Trunks tenían ya sus veinticuatro para veinticinco años.

—Pero para su edad es una chica muy responsable, avocada a su trabajo y estudios –dijo Rukia bebiendo su jugo de frutas.

—Ah, Rukia-san no digas esas cosas –expreso muy apenada Momo como si no quisieran que sepan esa clases de cosas.

—Es una tonta que no quieren que se sepa que esta estudiando –Rukia miro a sus acompañantes–. Yo lo gritaría a cuatro voces, porque esta apunto de recibirse con mucho esmero, trabaja como una burra llevando trigo por ocho horas seguidas con ese jefe pervertido de pacotilla, y encima canta en una banda ¿Quién podría hacer eso? Solo alguien como ella porque a mi se me haría imposible.

—¿Cantas en una banda? –cuestionaron al mismo tiempo Goten y Trunks, haciendo que Hinamori deseara que se la tragara la Tierra.

—Ah, bueno… algo… así –dijo mas que tímida.

—No seas modesta, claro que canta en una banda y tiene una magnifica voz.

—Rukia-san, por favor –reclamo mas que apenada su amiga.

Trunks al ver la vergüenza que sentía Hinamori decidió seguir indagando mas sobre ella, después le preguntaría a Rukia en donde cantaba con su banda Momo.

—¿Y que es lo que estudias, Momo? –Brief le pregunto con una amable sonrisa para que la joven se sintiera menos cohibida.

—Etto… yo… estudio –trago saliva nerviosa.

—Vamos, dilo –la alentó con su buena onda Goten–. Que no te de pena.

—Bueno, yo estudio para ser… –hablo en un hilito de voz–. Maestra Jardinera.

Hinamori agacho la mirada mas que abochornada, no es que no se sintiera orgullosa con la carrera que había elegido porque le encantaba, pero lo que sucedía es que una vez alguien se había reído y burlado de lo que ella estudiaba –para ser precisos, Candy– por ese motivo desde entonces tuvo pena y miedo de que se lo volvieran a hacer. Aquella vez se había sentido realmente humillada.

—¡Woow! Con que te gustan los niños ¿Verdad? –expreso contento Goten.

—Así es –tomo un sorbo de jugo.

—A mi se me hace una muy linda carrera –le dijo con confianza Trunks–. De seguro que serás una excelente maestra.

—¿Tú… crees? –expreso avergonzada ya que esos dos desconocidos le daban todo el crédito a su profesión, especialmente Trunks.

—A simple vista se nota que eres muy simpática, amable y entendedora… todo lo que necesita un niño en sus primeros años de edad –le dijo seguro Brief.

—Arigato –se sonrojo levemente.

—Ves, Momo –la reto la joven Kuchiki–. No te subestimes.

—¿Y tú, Rukia? –ahora era el turno de Goten de saber de la pelinegra–. ¿Estudias? ¿Trabajas? ¿Tienes novio? –rió gracioso recibiendo un leve codazo de Trunks y Rukia se sonrojo–. Es broma, pero… ¿Qué haces de tu vida?

—Soy una niña mimada de mi hermano mayor –sonrió triunfante–. Pero no por eso una vaga, ahora no trabajo, pero me recibí de Licenciada en Comunicaciones y Medios, aunque mi sueño es ser editora de un revista de Modas.

—¡Pero que cosa! Yo pensé que me dirías que tu sueño era encontrar al hombre indicado –volvió a bromear Goten y Trunks lo miro de reojo. A su amigo lo casanova no se lo quitaba nadie.

—Bueno, también ese es un sueño, pero no se puede pedir tanto ¿Tú que piensas?

—Que todo puede llegar si lo anhelas de verdad, nunca sabes en donde puedes encontrar la verdadera dicha, tal vez en el lugar o en la persona que jamás imaginaste –le sonrió de medio lado–. No bajes los brazos, Rukia.

Ella no dijo nada y al igual que Momo se quedo asombrada por aquellas palabras. Kuchiki se lo pregunto por un momento ¿Ella tenia el aspecto de haber bajado los brazos? Tal vez en el amor, quizá ¿Y como no estarlo? Si ella amaba a un hombre casado.

—Ya te pusiste en artista –bromeo Trunks y mirando a la joven castaña–. Y dime, Momo ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

Hinamori dejo de comer para mirar a Trunks y ponerse colorada ya que aunque nadie se lo crea jamás alguien le había preguntado eso, una vez se lo había confesado a Toushiro y fue de pura casualidad.

—Bueno, mi sueño es… algún día casarme y poder formar una familia.

—Me encanta –susurro Trunks y el único que lo escucho fue su amigo.

—Ay, Momo –suspiro Kuchiki–. Siempre igual de tierna.

—Yo también algún día quiero casarme y tener hijos –hablo Goten mirando a Rukia.

—¿Ah, si? –sonrió la pelinegra–. Y aparte de soñar con casarte ¿Qué más haces de tu vida, Goten?

—Trabajo en la empresa de la que es dueña Trunks, soy Licenciado en Economía, como podrás imaginarte me encargo de las finanzas.

—Que interesante –hablo Hinamori–. ¿Tú eres dueño de una empresa, Trunks?

—Si. Es algo que herede de mi familia, tengo una licenciatura, maestría y doctorado en Política Empresarial.

"_No lo puedo creer, tiene los mismos títulos que Shiro-chan y es igual de joven que él ¡Hinamori basta! ¿Por qué tienes que compararlo con Hitsugaya-kun? Es solo una casualidad"_ pensó Momo mirando a Trunks.

—¿Y cual es tu sueño, Trunks? –cuestiono Momo.

—Llevar a mi empresa a la cima y… encontrar a la mujer de mi vida –le sonrió a la joven castaña–. Nada de otro mundo ¿Verdad?

—En lo absoluto –Hinamori le correspondió la sonrisa.

Así fue que ese almuerzo fue el mas largo que tuvieron los cuatro presentes en sus vidas, no paraban de contarse anécdotas, planes de vida, algún que otro chiste, sonrisas, risas y una buena onda y comunicación entre ellos. Para esas alturas, Goten había olvidado por completo el apellido de Rukia y Trunks que Momo trabajaba en la empresa de la competencia, pues no se digno y se olvido por completo de preguntar el lugar de su trabajo. Por su parte a las chicas no les importaba en que empresa trabajaban los muchachos, ellos dos eran mucho mas interesantes.

—Que infierno –bufo Hitsugaya–. Se supone que cuando una mujer se va a casar esta más contenta, no histérica y molesta.

Toushiro después de que Momo se fuera de su hogar había tenido una tremenda discusión con su futura esposa, pues mas de una vez el joven albino le había dicho a Candy que no le gustaba como trataba a Hinamori y a Innata, ellas dos eran muy importantes para él y debía respetarlas, pero era claro que entre ellas había mas que una mala cuestión de piel.

Ahora Hitsugaya se encontraba saliendo de la clínica y buscando a Hinamori debido a que se sintió pésimo al ver a su mejor amiga irse de su casa con los ojos brillosos y un semblante triste, y lo peor es que Momo no atendía ninguna llamada al igual que no le respondía ningún mensaje.

—¿En donde te metis…? –freno sus palabras al igual que sus pasos y saco el móvil de su oreja al ver tras el vidrio de aquel restaurante que se encontraba del otro lado de la calle–. Hinamori… –susurro.

Ahí pudo ver a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa radiante a la vez que se reía de algo que seguramente había dicho Rukia que se encontraba sentada a su lado o esos dos sujetos que almorzaban junto con ellas y se encontraban de espaldas –por ese motivo no los podía distinguir bien–.

Cruzo la calle, camino unos pasos y noto como el sujeto de cabello grisáceo que se encontraba sentado al frente de Momo acercaba su cara a la de ella y le mostraba algo que hizo reír armoniosamente a Hinamori y taparse la cara como si estuviera avergonzada, pero igualmente sonreía con dulzura y complicidad.

¿Quién demonios era ese maldito sujeto que se acercaba de esa manera a _su _mejor amiga y le sacaba esas hermosas sonrisas?

Esa fue la pregunta que se hizo Hitsugaya y para sacarse de dudas se puso firme para caminar y ver quien era el hombre en cuestión, pero su celular comenzó a sonar escandalosamente. Al ver quien era se dio cuenta que se trataba de Candy, la susodicha desde su pelea por la mañana no había dejado de llamarlo y de dejarle mensajes de voz para disculparse y arreglar las cosas.

Toushiro miro a Momo y al ver que su amiga ya se encontraba en orbita y aparentemente pasándosela de lo lindo con ese sujeto, decidió que tal vez arreglar las cosas con su prometida no estaría mal.

—Candy… –atendió su celular dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su auto, escuchando el drama y llanto de la joven modelo del otro lado de la línea.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

El hombre de cabellera celeste al igual que sus ojos, sonrisa radiante y facha de Don Juan, miraba con gracia y burla a la joven recepcionista del lugar.

—Le dije que acá esta prohibido fumar –Nanao lo fulmino con la mirada, pero el sujeto solo se encogió de hombros y prendió igual el cigarrillo mirándola con arrogancia y diversión–. No me obligue a llamar al de seguridad.

—Bien, bien –apago el cigarrillo y lo tiro al tacho mas cercano como si fuera un arco de básquet para luego mirar a Nanao con gracia–. Oh, demonios, tú si que eres divertida.

—¿Divertida? –arqueo una ceja.

—Si, divertida para hacer bromas pesada. Dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste sexo?

—Que… ¡QUE! –se escandalizo la joven poniéndose bordo, pero al escuchar la risotada del hombre de cabellera celeste, Nanao apretó su puño furiosa–. ¿A quien viene a ver? ¡Suéltelo de una buena vez!

—Okay, solo te estaba jugando una broma, pero que graciosa eres –la joven lo miro de mala manera –Bien, vengo por Ichimaru Gin.

Bostezo y estiro los brazos para girarse de vuelta entera en su silla de oficina que era giratoria, agarro su celular y empezó a chequear con que mujer pasaría la noche. Pues, en su agenda había miles y todas ardientes.

—De esta ya me canse… esta es muy violenta… no, con esta estoy una vez y después se cree mi novia –mientras hablaba iba pasando el numero de diferentes chicas–. Esta es muy quejumbrosa… con esta estuve hace dos días aun es muy pronto… esta tampoco y esta…

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono de su oficina, espero un momento a que Rangiku atendiera, pero nada de nada, así que sin otra opción atendió él.

—¿Bueno? Si, dime, Nanao-san… ¿Visitas?

Rangiku no paraba de teclear y escribir en la computadora de su oficina, tan concentrada estaba que dejo pasar la llamada para que atendiera Gin, ella era su secretaria no su esclava.

—Ay, este Kira es un baka ¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionarme algo así? ¿Pero que clase de amigo es?

Si, Matsumoto estaba hablando por el Msn con Kira, quien le reprochaba el lió que había dejado Rangiku al quedarse a dormir en su casa ya que la rubia mujer se había bebido todo el sake que su amigo guardaba en los estantes de su habitación.

¿Qué? ¿Ustedes creían que Matsumoto se encontraba concentrada escribiendo algún informe de oficina? No, nada de eso.

En ese momento, Gin salio de su oficina y al ver tan concentrada a su secretaria con el teclado de la computadora…

—¿Qué haces, Ran-chan?

–—Un informe de área –dijo firmemente como si realmente estuviera haciendo aquello–. Por cierto, ya tengo su ropa limpia y planchada, pero se la alcanzare durante el transcurso de la semana a su casa porque hoy tengo cosas que hacer.

—Muchas gracias, Ran-chan –le sonrió y esta correspondió con las mejillas rojas.

Ichimaru salio de su oficina para encontrarse con la imagen de un amigo de toda la vida que lo miraba con arrogancia y diversión.

—Grimmjow –hablo Gin y se acerco al sujeto–. ¿Tú por Tokio?

—Ya vez que si… –se encogió de hombros–. Ya me estaba cansando de viajar tanto.

—Es que andar de vividor toda la vida no es algo de lo que una persona se puede sentir orgulloso ¿Verdad?

—Pues… yo me siento orgulloso.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

—Y Gin ¿Por qué no dejas el trabajo por hoy y nos tomamos unos tragos?

—Mientras haya mujeres de por medio, con gusto.

—Siempre hay mujeres, amigo… siempre.

En ese momento, una alborotada y apresurada Matsumoto salio de la oficina con cartera y saco en mano.

—Bueno, Gin debo ir al centro comercial. Nos vemos mañana –expreso sin poner en cuenta de que su jefe tenía compañía y salio disparada hacia el ascensor antes de que Ichimaru le hiciera la pregunta que ella deseaba que no haga, pero que finalmente el hombre hizo.

—Espera, Ran-chan ¿Y los informes que te pedí?

¡Cuak! Rangiku cerró los ojos con pesar y con sumo nerviosismo se dio la media vuelta.

—Mañana, jefe… mañana, Gin –sonrió ampliamente haciendo que Ichimaru arqueara una ceja.

El ascensor se abrió en ese preciso instante y Matsumoto desapareció de escena en una milésima de segundo.

—Ay, siempre me hace lo mismo –se quejo Gin.

—¿Esa preciosura es tu secretaria? –pregunto con perversión Grimmjow.

—Si –lo miro de mala gana.

—¿Y ya te la has tirado? –pregunto con sumo interés.

—No… ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

—A que si tú no te la has tirado… yo si lo haré, amigo –sonrió con satisfacción e Ichimaru abrió los ojos de par en par–. ¡Dios es una maquina! ¿Has visto lo buena que esta tu secretaria? ¿Cómo aun no te la has llevado a la cama?

Y era cierto, de todas las secretarias que Ichimaru había tenido, Rangiku era la única a la que no le había hecho una propuesta indecente y eso se debía a que no quería que ella dejara de ser su secretaria porque tenía muy buena onda con Ran. Ya que después de haber tenido una noche de pasión con sus secretarias, Gin luego se veía en la penosa obligación de despedirlas, pero con Matsumoto no había sucedido lo mismo por eso era que ella seguía siendo su empleada desde ya cuatro años.

—¿Me das su numero de celular? –pidió Grimmjow.

—No –entro a su oficina y su amigo lo siguio–. Es mi secretaria.

—Por eso mismo, es tu secretaria… no es ni tu abuela, madre, hija o hermana. Vamos, dame su celular ¿Qué te cuesta?

—Tiene novio.

—Eso nunca me fue un impedimento con una mujer y lo sabes. Dame su celular.

¡Oh, perfecto! Encima que había mentido –porque ella no tenía ningún novio– le había salido mal. Porque conocía a su amigo y hasta que no se llevara a Rangiku a la cama… no pararía.

—¿Cuándo te vas de Tokio, Grimmjow?

Ante esa sarcástica pregunta de Gin, Grimmjow sonrió con arrogancia.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi!

Un hombre de estatura alta, traje de empresario, anteojos, cabello negro casi alborotado, ojos azabaches, tes blanca y mirada inocente, se agarro de la cabeza y con desesperación empezó a mirar para todos lados de ese centro comercial. ¿Qué le había pasado?

—Demonios, que mal padre soy ¡Perdí a mi hija!

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—Te amo y lo sabes, Toushiro –vocifero Candy dándole un beso en el pecho desnudo a Hitsugaya quien por nada del mundo quitaba su ceño fruncido, aun estaba enojado y no sabia el porque.

—Lo se –respondió cortantemente mirando el techo.

Ambos se encontraban en la cama del departamento de Candy, en donde habían arreglado sus diferencias en medio de una sesión de sexo, por ese motivo sus cuerpos reposaban desnudos entre las sabanas. La modelo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del albino y lo miro…

—Mírame, Toushiro.

—¿Qué? –bajo la mirada.

—Yo no tengo nada en contra de Hinamori. Es mas, me encantaría que ella y yo fuésemos las mejores confidentes –hablo en tono inocente–. ¿Qué te parece si ella me ayuda con todos los preparativos de nuestra boda? Así tú no te desconcentras de tus labores de la empresa ¿Eh?

—Has lo que quieras –expreso en tono neutro volviendo a mirar el techo.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—… y es por eso que digo que Minnie es travestí –expreso Goten sacándole una carcajada a Rukia y Momo.

—Oh, vamos Goten –contuvo la risa Trunks–. Seguramente era que un hombre llevaba el traje de Minnie, eso suele suceder.

—Y esta mal, que un hombre lleve el traje de Mikey es perfecto, pero a Minnie la debe interpretar una mujer –miro a Rukia y Momo–. Hubieran visto los movimientos toscos que hacia, ni sabia bailar. Pero a pesar de eso, Disneylandia es un paraíso de diversión.

—¡Que lindo! –dijo fascinada Hinamori.

—Siempre he querido ir de niña a ese lugar –expreso Kuchiki–. Y es muy raro que no haya ido ya que…

—Nii-sama siempre me ha llevado a todos los lugares que he querido ir –completo su frase Momo imitando el tono de Rukia.

—¡Oye! Y es muy cierto –se cruzo de brazos la joven de cabello negro.

Trunks, Goten y Momo comenzaron a reír, pero dicha diversión se termino cuando a Son Goten le comenzó a vibrar su celular por lo que tuvo que contestar.

—¿Bueno? –hablo con su móvil en la oreja–. Ah, Gohan eres… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No te entiendo nada, respira antes de hablar, hermano… Aja… ¡QUE HICISTE QUE!

El grito que pego Goten en ese instante se escucho y retumbo en todo el lugar.

—Voy para allá de inmediato –corto su comunicación.

—¿Qué sucedió? –cuestiono Trunks.

—Gohan perdió a Pan en el centro comercial y no la encuentra por ninguna parte.

Trunks abrió los ojos de par en par, Rukia miro a Goten con preocupación y Momo se llevo una mano al pecho angustiosa, pues el Son les había comentado que tenía un hermano mayor y una sobrinita de tres años.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Rangiku entro al baño de mujeres del centro comercial cargando algunas bolsas de ropa y zapatos, puso las misma arriba de la mesada que daba al vidrio. Pues, necesitaba darle un retoque a sus labios y al contorno de sus ojos. Saco su porta maquillaje de la cartera y… escucho el pequeño llanto de alguien, se giro para mirar a su alrededor, pero no logro ver a nadie.

–¿Hum? Seguro fue mi imaginación.

Volvió su atención a su maquillaje, pero volvió a escuchar ese pequeño llanto. Ahora si estaba convencida de que no lo había imaginado y se concentro por un momento para luego mirar detrás de unos de los lava manos y ahí la vio.

Una pequeña niña de cabello negro cortito que tenia puesto un vestidito blanco con dibujitos de flores rosas, se encontraba sentada en el suelo, aferrada a sus piernitas y escondiendo su cabeza en ellas.

—Oye, pequeña ¿Por qué lloras? –se agacho para estar a su altura.

La niña levanto su cabecita para mirarla y Rangiku pudo ver esos grandes ojos negros llenos de lágrimas.

—Me peli –la nena hablo en un hilito de voz–. Y note en donde eta mi papi.

—Oh, pobrecita –a Matsumoto se le partió el corazón al verla así de triste y asustada–. ¿Y como fue que te perdiste?

—No she… yo tenia gana de hace pipi y vine al bano epues shali pol mi papi y no lo encontle.

—No te preocupes, pequeña. Que yo te ayudare a que encuentres a tu papi…

—¿En selio?

—Claro –le sonrió con confianza.

—Mucha gacias, señola.

A Matsumoto se le ensancho una venita en la frente al ser llamada así, pero sabía que la pequeña no tenía la culpa.

—No me llames, señora… solo dime Rangiku-san ¿Si? –la niña asintió de cabeza limpiándose sus lagrimas–. Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Pan.

En la entrada principal del centro comercial se encontraban Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Rukia y Momo.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistado?

—¡No soy despistado, Goten! Yo estaba hablando por celular con un proveedor, Pan estaba a mi lado, termino de hablar y cuando miro hacia abajo Pan ya no estaba ¡Fue en un segundo!

—Igualmente eso no te quita lo despistado ¡Gohan, es tu hija!

—¡No me trates como a un estupido, ya se que es mi hija! ¡Mira como estoy!

Y si, Gohan estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos –hablo para traer calma Trunks–. Comportarnos así no sirve de nada.

—Nosotras ayudaremos a encontrarla –hablo Rukia–. Solo nos dividiremos.

—Si, es lo mejor –apoyo Goten–. Rukia y Gohan vendrán conmigo, Momo y Trunks irán del otro lado del centro comercial.

—Bien –acepto Trunks.

—Por cierto, Gohan-san –Momo hablo y el nombrado la miro–. ¿Hay algo que su hija haya estado pidiendo o insistía en algo con efusividad en el último lapso que la tuvo?

—No que yo recuerde –se puso pensativo–. Bueno, si no me equivoco Pan tenía ganas de ir al baño, pero… ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Que seguramente esta en el baño o le pidió a alguien que la llevara allí –Hinamori afirmo totalmente segura de sus palabras.

Todos miraron con sorpresa a Momo para luego salir disparados hacia el baño de mujeres del centro comercial y al llegar allí, todos vieron a Pan en brazos de una mujer de cabellera rubia pasando a naranja, ojos celestes, lunar bajo el labio, figura esbelta y una pronunciada delantera que se dejaba entrever por su camisa blanca con sus primeros botones sueltos, además que portaba una minifalda color azul oscura y zapatos del mismo color.

—¡Pan! –grito Gohan.

—¡Papi! –Pan alzo lo brazos llena de felicidad.

—¿Rangiku-san? –dijeron al unísono Momo y Rukia.

—¿La conocen? –cuestiono Goten.

—Es nuestra amiga –volvieron a responder al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya, eres excelente, Hinamori –le dijo Trunks a la nombrada–. No hay duda alguna que entiendes por demás a los niños. Serás una excelente Maestra Jardinera.

—A-Arigato –dijo sonrojándose y feliz por no haber errado en su hipótesis de donde podría estar la niña.

Rangiku dejo a Pan en el suelo y en ese mismo instante la niña salio correteando a los brazos de su padre.

—Pan me diste un gran susto –dijo Gohan abrazando a su hija–. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

—E que tenia ganas de hacel pipi –respondió inocentemente.

—La encontré en el baño llorando, no se como fue que llego allí, justo salíamos a buscarlo –hablo Rangiku acercándose a los demás–. Estaba muy asustada.

—Langiku-san e mu bena –hablo Pan–. Me impio la calita y me dijo que no tena medo poque te ibamo a encontlal, papi.

—Se lo agradezco mucho –expreso agradecido Gohan alzando a su hija en brazos e incorporándose–. De verdad, muchas gracias.

—Oh, no hay nada porque agradecer. No podía dejarla ahí solita, algo iba a hacer para que se encontrara con su papá –sonrió ampliamente y miro a los demás para quedarse sorprendida–. ¿Momo? ¿Rukia?

—Y seguimos con las coincidencias –expreso la joven Kuchiki.

Coincidencias o no, cruzaron caminos y cuando se cruzan los caminos… también se cruzan historias.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Una semana después…

—No entiendo que es lo que quieres.

—Ahí esta el tema ¡Tú nunca sabes nada! –Senna se cruzo de brazos–. No quiero ir más a terapia ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

—¿Tú crees que es agradable para mi ir a ese lugar y contarle mis problemas maritales a una desconocida? –dijo enojado Ichigo–. ¡Deja de pensar solo en ti!

—¿Problemas maritales? Ah, claro… ahí esta tu maldito problema ¡El sexo! ¿No es así?

—No es solamente eso, no quieres tener un hijo, por ende no puedo tocarte ¿Verdad?

—¿Quieres una revolcada, Ichigo? Yo te voy a dar una revolcada…

Senna sin previo aviso tomo a Ichigo de la nuca y comenzó a besarlo con desenfreno. Kurosaki correspondió tomándola desde la cintura haciendo que ella cubriera con sus piernas su cadera. Y mientras iban en dirección a la cama, se besaban, se quitaban la ropa, se daban caricias de manera casi violenta y con desesperación.

Tuvieron relaciones más de una vez, terminaban y lo volvían a repetir, en diferentes posiciones, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, como si buscaran la respuesta a algo que necesitaban solucionar.

—Ichigo… más… más rápido –pidió con desesperación Senna jalando a Kurosaki de los pelos.

Luego de haber llegado al orgasmo por varias veces desde que lo habían comenzado a hacer cada uno se encontraba a un lado diferente de la cama. Senna del lado derecho cubriendo su cuerpo con las sabanas e Ichigo del lado izquierdo sentándose contra el respaldar de la cama tapándose con la almohada sus partes nobles.

No se miraban, no se decían absolutamente nada. El silencio y la incomodidad era lo invadía en ese momento aquella habitación matrimonial.

Antes hacer el amor era algo que los llenaba de placer y felicidad, pero ahora después de eso no sentían nada y es que lo que había pasado no era más que una buena dosis de sexo para aminorar las tensiones que había entre ellos y… no había funcionado.

Vacío. Eso era lo que sentía Ichigo en el medio de su pecho… vació.

—Bueno ¿Y ahora que? –dijo Senna mirando el techo.

—Que te has salido con la tuya… no hemos ido a terapia –sentencio Ichigo.

Nuevamente el silencio.

Sensaciones horriblemente vacías.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—Nii-sama ¿Me mando a llamar? –dijo con sumo respeto entrando al despacho de su hermano.

—Si, pasa –expreso Byakuya mientras escribía en su portátil–. Es sobre el viaje que me pediste hacer.

—Ya veo.

—Tienes el permiso y el dinero a tu dispocision en la cuenta bancaria de la familia para usarla cuando quieras.

—¿De verdad, nii-sama? –cuestiono con emoción.

—Por supuesto, es mi palabra.

—¡Muchas gracias, nii-sama! –dijo feliz y Byakuya sonrió levemente al ver a su hermana así–. Tengo que hablar con las chicas, aunque de seguro esperaremos hasta que Hinamori se reciba y…

—¿Le falta mucho para recibirse?

—No mucho, solo una materia –alego sonriente–. ¡Momo es genial! Solo espero que empiece a ejercer pronto.

"_Si eso sucede, Hitsugaya va tener un gran problema al no tener mas cerca a esa chica. Tal vez le sirva de lección" _pensó Byakuya, mientras no dejaba de escribir en su computadora.

Rukia salio del despacho de su hermano entusiasmadísima y con intenciones de contarles la buena nueva a sus dos amigas.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Revisando los informes de mercado, Toushiro se preguntaba internamente como iban a hacer para frenar el boom y la avanzada que estaba teniendo Capsula Corporación, y al pensar en dicha empresa recordó al líder de la misma, su siempre rival Trunks Brief. Ese jovencito con aires de príncipe, inteligente y vivaz que en la Universidad a más de una niña traía muerta de amor. Bueno, Hitsugaya también era uno de los jóvenes mas codiciados, pero en carácter era muy diferente al joven Brief.

No se odiaban, ni en lo más mínimo. Siempre tuvieron presente que intelectualmente los dos tenían el mismo futuro exitoso, además que ambos eran los prodigios de su época en la Universidad y con el mismo promedio compartieron el titulo de mejor nota al terminar la carrera.

Las pocas veces que se habían cruzado en cócteles, reuniones empresariales de diferentes organizaciones y demás, se han dado la mano como buenos colegas y hablaron unas dos o tres líneas insignificantes por educación y respeto, siempre teniendo en cuenta que sus empresas eran rivales, pero no por eso ellos deberían ser enemigos íntimos. Definitivamente, tanto Trunks Brief como él eran dos personas sumamente inteligentes que sabían perfectamente interpretar las situaciones y almordarse a ellas.

—Con permiso –una dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Era Momo quien entraba con unos papeles en mano a la oficina presidencial.

—Hinamori –levanto la cabeza para ver la figura delicada y ceñida de su mejor amiga, que vestía en un pantalón azul oscuro ajustado junto a una blusa sin mangas al cuerpo gris pastel.

—¿Cómo estas, Shiro-chan?

—¿Aun la sigues con ese apodo ridículo? –frunció el entre cejo.

—Oh, vamos, que sabes que me encanta llamarte así –le sonrió con dulzura.

Hitsugaya bufo, no podía enojarse con ella cuando le regalaba una de esas hermosas sonrisas. Siempre le gusto eso de Momo, que era una chica tierna, dulce y alegre, por eso era su mejor amiga. Desde que la conoció cuando tenia trece años y ella diez, siendo su vecina de barrio, Toushiro no se había podido alejar de ella, siempre la vio indefensa e inocente y desde tan chiquitito la protegía absolutamente de todo. Porque Hinamori era eso… una dulce e inocente tentación de la cual cualquier sujeto estaría gustoso de aprovecharse.

—Aquí te traje los informes contables y promociónales del área de Urahara-san.

—Gracias –agarro los papeles–. ¿Y como has estado? Durante esta semana no te he visto mucho.

Lo ultimo lo expreso con cierto fastidio y es que Toushiro había sentido que desde aquella discusión, en donde Momo había dejado la oficina presidencial hecha un desastre, Hinamori lo esquivaba o evitaba estar cerca de su persona… por alguna extraña razón. Y no se equivocaba demasiado a Momo estar cerca de Hitsugaya sin que de por medio no se hablara de su casamiento, le dolía y le hacia mal.

—Ah, ah, si, si… es cierto –dijo tratando de ocultar su pena–. Bueno, es que he tenido mucho trabajo y estuve rindiendo un coloquio final.

—¿Y como te fue?

—Muy bien –expreso sumamente feliz–. Por suerte lo aprobé con una excelente calificación, solo me queda una materia que rindo la semana entrante y con eso ¡Ya seré oficialmente una Maestra Jardinera!

Al escuchar eso al albino se le hizo un horripilante nudo en el estomago y no era porque le desagradara que Momo obtuviera un titulo, eso lo hacia sentirse feliz por ella. Pero eso también significaba que Hinamori en un día más que cercano… dejara de trabajar en la empresa. Eso no le gustaba, no quería llegar a la empresa y no encontrarse con su presencia, no quería, no quería eso… ella era _su mejor amiga._

—Cuando eso suceda… ¿Te iras?

—¿Hum? –lo miro confundida.

—¿Te iras de la empresa para ejercer tu profesión? –miro hacia un costado disimuladamente.

—B-Bueno, no se… –inquirió sintiéndose incomoda–. No creo que sea momento para hablar de ello.

Toushiro iba a decir algo, pero lo dejo pasar. Tal vez si insistía mucho en el tema Hinamori lo podría mal interpretar creyendo que él quería que se vaya, cuando era todo lo contrario.

—Por cierto –Momo saco un pequeño sobre de su pantalón y se lo extendió–. Me dio Renji esto para ti, no se que será, pero me dijo que te lo entregara con urgencia.

—Ese idiota –dijo tomando el sobre.

—No hables así de Renji, es mi amigo.

—Lo que me enferma –susurro, pero Hinamori no lo oyó ya que había tomado dirección hacia la salida.

—Nos vemos, Shiro-chan –hablo con su tono lleno de dulzura.

—Que no es Shiro-chan es Hitsu… –se escucho la puerta cerrarse–. Tsk… no cambia más.

Miro el sobre que le había mandado Renji.

—Ese imbesil de Abarai –comenzó a vociferar mientras habría el sobre–. Que lo único que hace en su vida es llevar por mal camino a Hinamori haciendo que ella cante con su banda en esos bares de mal…

Corto su protesta inconsciente al ver que el sobre tenía dinero y dentro del mismo un papelito con una nota.

_Hitsugaya:_

_Aquí te mando el dinero de la fianza que pagaste por mi, Momo y Tatsuki. Si cuentas bien el dinero veras que es la suma de los tres. Por favor, no le vayas a decir a Momo que yo fui quien te devolvió el dinero ya que pretendía hacerlo ella. _

_Sin nada más que decir._

_Atte. Renji Abarai (el amigo que corrompe el alma de Momo)_

—¡Maldito Abarai! –se quejo a voz llena ante la ultima broma del colorado–. Hasta el mismo acepta que es una mala influencia para Hinamori.

Bufo más que molesto, Renji cuando quería era peor que Matsumoto y lograba ponerlo de un maniático y escalofriante mal humor. En ese momento, su celular comenzó a vibrar ya que estaba en modo de silencio por el hecho de estar en horas de trabajo.

—¿Diga?

—_Hey, amargado ¿Cómo estas? –_se escucho una alegre voz del otro lado_._

—Kusaka… –vocifero de mala gana por ser llamado de esa forma por su amigo.

—_¿A que te has levantado de mal humor, eh? Por eso te llamo para alegrarte el día._

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me levante de malas?

—_Soy tu mejor amigo y no importa que yo ahora viva lejos, tú no cambias por nada en el mundo, Toushiro._

—Va, va… ¿Qué cuentas?

—_Oye, cambia el tono de voz. A ti ni el casamiento te quita lo mal arriado _–se escucho una leve risita–_. Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien… te estas echando la soga al cuello. Así que si antes eras un gruñón ¡No me quiero imaginar ahora que te vas a casar! ¡Serás peor! Confía en mi palabra._

—Cállate, no digas estupideces ¿Y porque el matrimonio me pondría de malas, eh?

—_¡Por que debe ser un infierno tener que aguantar a una sola mujer por el resto de tu vida! _

—Sigues igual de estupido.

—_Y tú igual de amargado ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te busques a una chica que te endulce la vida, Toushiro?_

—Estoy por casarme –dijo sin mucho interés, mientras guardaba el sobre que le había mandado Renji en el cajón de su escritorio.

—_Oh, bueno, entonces esa chica no hace muy bien su trabajo que digamos. Además de que no la conozco…_

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –se giro en su silla para mirar por la ventana.

—_¡Como y que tiene que ver! _–Kusaka pego el grito ofendido–._ La opinión de tu mejor amigo acerca de tu pareja, en este caso futura esposa, es crítica y fundamental en estas situaciones ¿O no lo sabias?_

—La verdad que no.

—_Claro, imagínate que si a mí o a todos tus amigos cercanos no le cae bien o piensan que no es chica para ti y a raíz de eso se arma un conflicto en tus relaciones afectivas más importantes ¿Tú que harías?_

Hitsugaya hizo silencio, ahora que lo pensaba Candy no tenia una excelente relación con sus amistades y gente conocida.

—N-No lo se…

—_¡Ves! La opinión de un mejor amigo es la clave. _

—Ya deja de decir tantas tonterías.

—_Bien, como quieras. Por cierto, estoy llegando la próxima semana a Tokio para lo de tu suicidio._

—Es boda –lo corrigió enojado.

—_Como digas –resto importancia–. No le vayas a decir a mi mamá, quiero llegarle de sorpresa._

—Innata sabe que vendrás para mi boda, ya dejo de ser una sorpresa.

—_Pero ella no sabe que día "exactamente voy a llegar" ahí esta la clave sorpresa._

—Para mi sigue sin ser sorpresa, ella sabe que vendrás en estos días, punto.

—_Ash _–se quejo su amigo–._ Igual de aguafiestas, nunca entendí como las chicas mas lindas se morían de amor por ti ¡Eso es! Hablando de chicas lindas ¿Cómo esta, Hinamori-chan? _

—Bien –dijo secamente–. No hay mucho que tengas que saber de ella.

—_Oh, claro que tengo que saber de ella, también es mi amiga. Además, es obvio que quiera saber como esta el amor de mi vida._

—¿El amor de tu vida? –cuestiono entre dientes y apretó su puño.

—_Si, Hinamori-chan es el amor de mi vida –afirmo mas que divertido su amigo del otro lado del teléfono._

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Al salir de la oficina de su mejor amigo, Hinamori tomo dirección hacia la cafetería de la empresa ya que no había desayunado y su estomago ya le estaba rindiendo cuentas.

—No entiendo porque Shiro-chan tiene que hablar así de Renji, sabe que es mi amigo y por más que no le caiga debería de aceptarlo –hizo un leve silencio–. Así como yo acepto a… Candy.

Claro, aunque había una brecha muy larga porque Renji era su amigo en cambio Candy era la prometida de Toushiro, la que llevaría muy pronto el titulo de "Señora de Hitsugaya" Y como le dolía pensar aquello, a Hinamori se le hacia un gran hueco en su corazón.

—Hola Hinamori.

Una voz corto sus pensamientos y al voltear para ver quien era, se sorprendió de que ella la saludara con tanta amabilidad. Era Candy.

—Hola Candy ¿Cómo estas? –dijo con respeto–. Hitsugaya-kun esta en su oficina.

—Gracias por ser tan atenta, pero justamente te venia a ver a ti.

—¿A mi? –pregunto confundida.

—Es que ando con los preparativos de mi boda de un lado a otro, ya sabes –sonrió con falsedad–. Y quería hacerte una pregunta.

—¿Una pregunta?

—Si ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas con los preparativos de la boda? Ya sabes, lo del salón, subvenirs, música, comida, invitados, decoración, etc, etc…

—¿Quieres que yo… te ayude?

—Claro, eres la mejor amiga de Toushiro ¡Quien mejor que tú! ¡Toshi se pondrá feliz! ¿No crees?

Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió levemente de cabeza sintiendo que el mundo se le caía a pedazos ¿Algo peor o mas doloroso para su corazón podría haber? Seguramente ver en primera fila en vivo y directo como el hombre de tu vida se casa con otra, cosa que sucedería en menos de tres semanas.

—¡Que bien! –hablo Candy–. Empezamos mañana con el vestido de novias ¿Qué te parece?

—H-Hai –dijo en un hilito de voz.

Hinamori realmente tenía ganas de largarse a llorar y sus ojos ya estaban cristalinos. Por su parte, Candy sonreía de medio lado satisfecha, ella sabía más que nadie que Momo amaba a Toushiro, pero le haría entender de una buena vez por todas que Hitsugaya jamás seria suyo y que ahora él se casaría con ella, la modelo mas codiciada de Japón. Si, se lo haría saber tal vez… de la manera más cruel.

Para Candy no importaba que Hitsugaya y Hinamori compartieran una historia, Momo era un estorbo para llevar una buena relación de pareja con Toushiro, Candy se encargaría de sacarla del medio, porque también en el fondo creía, a pesar de que fuera cruel, que era lo mejor para Momo.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¿Y les gusto? Espero que si…

Si, ya se que me pondrán… Toushiro, Ichigo y Gin ¡Son unos bakkas!

No se preocupen yo pienso igual.

Próximo episodio: Game Over.

Gracias por leer.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	5. Game Over

Buenas ^^ ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí como todo fin de semana actualizando este fic.

Para aquellos que siguen mis Hitsuhinas saben que a mis dos historias, es decir, esta y Casi cielo y Casi infierno, las actualizo cada semana y así seguirá, pero por el momento les voy a pedir un poquito de paciencia ya que si bien estoy de vacaciones, ahora me tengo que poner a estudiar dos finales que rindo en febrero para la facultad. Además, de que en pocos días me viene a visitar mis padres (cabe aclarar que yo no vivo con ellos y están muy lejos de donde vivo, específicamente están en el fin del mundo –Provincia de Tierra del Fuego– y bueno yo estoy en Mar del Plata – Buenos Aires) Verán, que estoy algo complicada, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo por publicar cada semana como lo he hecho hasta el momento ^^

Sin nada mas que decir ¡A leer, que este capi esta bueno!

Bleach y sus personajes como aquellos de Dragón Ball Z que aparecen no me pertenecen.

[xxxx]

**Ciudad de Pobres Corazones**

Capitulo V: Game Over

Game Over. Esa era la palabra que salía en la pantalla de su portátil cuando el Buscaminas descubrió las bombas negras que la hicieron perder el juego. Momo jamás pudo llegar a un segundo nivel de aquel juego, era su mala suerte, su poca táctica o… sea lo que sea era la misma historia: Game Over.

Esa situación de "Juego perdido" le hacia recordar lo que sucedería dentro de poco tiempo en donde perdería al amor de su vida para siempre y justamente hoy debía acompañar a Candy a su prueba de vestido ¿La vida es injusta? Puede que si, pero de lo que ella estaba segura era de que… la vida no era un juego, no era como el Buscaminas. Esto era muy real.

—Hinamori linda ¿Ya estas lista?

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos y al levantar la cabeza vio a la despampanante modelo rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, quien vestía una minifalda blanca, strapless rosa y zapatos negros con inmenso taco. Para Momo, Candy, era preciosa y la verdad era que no se podía comparar con ella, quien era exitosa, deseada por los hombres, siempre estaba a la moda y tenia el corazón del hombre al que ella amaba.

—Buen día, Candy. Agarro mis cosas y nos vamos.

—Oh, Hinamori, ya deja tu respeto y cordialidad, trátame como a cualquiera de tus amigas. Porque eso es lo que seremos muy pronto cuando sea la esposa de Toushiro –sonrió de medio lado.

A Momo se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y solo asintió de cabeza en silencio. En ese momento, salio de su oficina Urahara acompañado de Yoruichi, la morena estaba con un traje de empresaria entallado al cuerpo color cremita.

—Hinamori ¿Cómo estas? –la saludo con una sonrisa sincera la mujer de cabello violeta, quien ignoro por completo a la modelo pasándola por alto.

—Muy bien, Yoruichi-san –Momo, quien vestía un short negro ajustado a su cuerpo, una blusa blanca y zapatitos sin taco color gris, saco de su cartera un libro y se lo extendió a la morena–. Un excelente libro, me fue de gran ayuda.

—¿Y como te fue en tu coloquio? –tomo dicho libro.

—Excelente, ya solo me queda una materia –sonrió contenta.

—Te felicito, Hinamori-chan. Tú si tienes materia gris en el cerebro –dijo burlona para luego mirar a la modelo.

Urahara vio Candy y luego a Momo para…

—Hinamori-chan, ven a mi oficina un momento. Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor antes de irte.

—Si, claro

Cuando jefe y secretaria se adentraron a la oficina las otras dos mujeres se quedaron afuera.

—Vaya –susurro Candy–. Con lo pervertido que es Urahara me imagino que debe ser ese favorcito.

—Candy, querida… a estas alturas de la vida deberías de saber que no todas son de tu misma condición.

La modelo miro llena de rabia a Yoruichi por ese comentario. Candy siempre le había dicho a Hitsugaya que si Hinamori y Urahara se llevaban tan bien era porque Momo seguramente se acostaba con el sombrerero, siempre insinuaba ese tipo de cosas para hacer que Toushiro de la nada se enoje con Momo o Kisuke.

—Yo no soy… –intento protestar la rubia.

—Por cierto, es en vano que hagas mucha pompa para ese casamiento –Yoruichi hablo muy segura.

—Ah, si ¿Y se puede saber el porque? –retruco sarcástica.

—Por el simple hecho de que no vas a casarte con Toushiro –la morena sonrió triunfante.

—Si me voy a casar con Toushiro le pese a quien le pese. Hitsugaya Toushiro va a ser mío.

—Recuerda mis palabras, Candy: _"Tú no vas a casarte con Hitsugaya, es una ecuación simple. Toushiro no te ama"_

Luego de decir aquello, Yoruichi tomo dirección hacia su oficina dejando a una muy molesta Candy por tal afirmación. Por su parte, dentro de la oficina de Urahara…

—Dime, Urahara-san ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—Hinamori-chan… tú no debes hacer todo eso, no tienes porque soportar ver a Candy recordándote todo el tiempo que Hitsugaya se va a casar con ella.

—Urahara-san no se de que esta hablando –Momo se hizo la desentendida.

—Que sufrir por amor es doloroso, Hinamori-chan y tú no te lo mereces. Solo… piénsalo. No tienes porque comportarte como una buena amiga con Hitsugaya cuando no es capaz de ver ese amor que tú sientes por él.

Hinamori agacho la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, Urahara solo se acerco para abrazarla. No podía hacer nada más por ella que aconsejarla y brindarle su hombro.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Gin se encontraba en su oficina mirando el techo como si eso fuese lo más interesante del mundo aunque en realidad no dejaba de pensar en Grimmjow y la idea estupida de su amigo de querer acostarse con Rangiku a como de lugar, y se sentía estupido ¿Por qué su persona estaba pensando en ese tema? No había porque, Matsumoto era una mujer libre y Grimmjow un hombre sin compromisos.

Y recordando a Rangiku, ella hoy tenía su día libre, pero tenia ganas de verla y tomar un café con ella, siempre tenían buenos temas de conversación. Eso era algo genial de ella, era linda, sexy, tenia boca para hablar y cerebro para pensar; no como las demás mujeres bellas que conocía que no sabían ni quien era el presidente de la nación y…

—¡Maldita sea! –maldijo pegando un brinco–. Hoy Ran-chan me llevaba la ropa lista a casa.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y departamento saliendo disparado hacia su hogar. Ah, si… Gin le había dado posada a Grimmjow durante su estadía en Tokio, el susodicho estaba en su casa como huésped.

—Quien me manda a mi, le hubiera dicho que se vaya a un hotel –se quejo molesto.

Rangiku saco las llaves de la casa de Gin que tenía en su cartera, abrió y entro con total normalidad. Dejo las bolsas con la ropa limpia y planchada arriba de la mesa.

—Bien –se paso una mano por la frente y suspiro–. Creo que tomare un refresco ya que me dio calor.

Fue hacia la heladera y saco de la misma una jarra de vidrio con agua bien fresca y fría, y cuando se dio la vuelta…

—¡Kyaaa! –pego el grito dejando caer la jarra al suelo.

Luego de eso se llevo ambas manos a la cara tapándose los ojos.

—¿Pero quien demonios es usted? –Matsumoto grito toda avergonzada.

El sujeto que tenía enfrente como Dios lo trajo al mundo se descostillaba de la risa divertido por la reacción de Rangiku, quien de repente sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado con rapidez. Si bien la había tomado por sorpresa, debía admitir que ese hombre tenía sus partes muy bien dotadas y era irresistible, por ese motivo no quería mirarlo mucho.

—Oh, vamos, eres una mujercita bastante grande para que te espantes de estas cosas –se rió el hombre de cabellera celeste.

—¡No es excusa! –dijo ofendida sacándose las manos de los ojos y se agacho rápidamente con un trapo en mano para limpiar el enchastre de agua que había hecho–. Usted es un desconocido para mi y le hice una pregunta ¿Quién es usted?

—Me llamo Grimmjow y soy amigo de Gin.

—Que raro –torció su boca–. Gin nunca me hablo de usted.

—Bueno, eres su secretaria no su novia ¿No? –ante aquellas palabras, Rangiku se sintió muy mal, Grimmjow lo noto y se extraño por ello–. Pero por favor no me trates de usted, puedes tutearme.

—Como quieras y… ¿Podrías cubrirte, por favor? –dijo ya terminado de limpiar e incorporándose.

Grimmjow se encogió de hombros y Rangiku arqueo una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta lo que ves? –Grimmjow se le acerco seductoramente.

Bien, Rangiku sabía que debía regular la respiración ¿Qué si no le gustaba lo que veía? ¡Por dios! Si ese hombre estaba como caído del cielo y emanaba una tensión sexual importante que la excitaba ¡Pero que demonios le estaba pasando! Ella recién lo conocía.

—Durante toda la semana te he visto en la oficina de Gin y debo decir que… –Grimmjow acerco su cara al oído de Rangiku–. Se me hizo muy placentero saber que estabas tan cerca de mí…

—¿P-Perdón? –cuestiono respirando con dificultad.

—Le pedí tu numero a Gin, pero me dijo que tienes novio ¿Hay algún impedimento?

¡Oh, por dios! Rangiku sabia muy bien que eso era una propuesta indecente, estaba acostumbrada, su persona provocaba eso en los hombres, pero debía admitir que Grimmjow le gustaba, lo poco que había visto le gustaba.

—Disculpa, yo no tengo novio, pero igualmente…

—¿Es un si? –sonrió triunfante Grimmjow dándole un beso en el cuello.

Matsumoto se mordió el labio y se alejo de él rápidamente. Grimmjow la miro confundido.

—¿Qué se piensa? ¿Qué se puede acercar a mi así por que si? –le inquirió casi enojada–. No se pase de listo ¡Y vístase!

—Creo haberte dicho que me tutearas –suspiro el hombre.

—Yo decido si tutearlo o no.

En ese momento, la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver a un Ichimaru que borro su típica zorruna sonrisa de la cara al ver a su amigo desnudo y Matsumoto frente a este con la respiración agitada.

—¡Bingo! –bromeo sarcásticamente Grimmjow.

—¡Bingo tu trasero! –expreso enojado Gin, sorprendiendo a Rangiku por esa actitud–. ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo así en pelotas frente a mi secretaria?

—Fue un accidente, recién me despertaba y escuche ruido, vine a ver y me encontré con un lindo panorama –Grimmjow le guiño el ojo con complicidad a Rangiku, quien le hizo un desprecio.

—¡Vete a vestir, deja de perder el tiempo! –le grito Gin.

—Bien –bufo su amigo–. Pero que humor de mierda.

Al retirarse Grimmjow, Gin miro directamente a Rangiku, quien vestía un lindo vestido florar con un escote pronunciado, Ichimaru estaba seguro de que su amigo había intentado algo al verla tan linda como siempre. Matsumoto se sintió incomoda por aquella mirada, seguramente Ichimaru se estaba imaginando lo peor y ella no podía quitar de su mente el momento en que Grimmjow se le acerco con todas las intenciones de…

—¿Ya trajiste la ropa? –su jefe la saco de sus ideas.

—S-Si, Gin, esta ahí arriba de la mesa.

—Bien, vamonos –inquirió casi en tono de orden.

—¿Eh? –Rangiku lo miro confundida.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta, Ran-chan –Ichimaru suavizo su tono de voz.

Ella sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos. No importaba cuantas propuestas indecentes ella pudiera recibir, definitivamente Gin Ichimaru era el dueño de su corazón y deseaba con ansias algún día poder entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma.

Por su parte, dentro de su habitación, Grimmjow.

—Gin me dijo que tenía novio, pero ella lo nego –sonrió de medio lado comprendiendo aquello y la actitud de su amigo–. Oh, mierda… –comenzó a reír gracioso–. Creo que me divertiré haciendo rabiar a Gin.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¿Cómo que Momo se fue a la prueba de vestido con Candy? –critico una furiosa Rukia, quien vestía un jeans azul oscuro y una camisa entallada color celeste.

—Le dije que no le convenía de ir, pero no me hizo mucho caso –Urahara que siempre anda con ese kimono color verde ocre, se abanico–. Esa niña es masoquista.

—Hey, enana ¿Y ahora porque estas echando chispa de la cabeza? –Ichigo, quien solo tenia puesto un pantalón negro, camisa blanca sin saco y sin corbata, se acerco a ellos bromeando con la joven Kuchiki.

—No te importa, baka –le contesto molesta–. Tengo que encontrar a Momo.

—¿Por qué paso algo? –quiso saber Kurosaki.

—Si, lo que pasa es que se fue… –Urahara le intento explicar, pero Rukia no lo dejo.

—Se fue sin avisar y yo necesito contarle algo.

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar a buscarla no tengo mucho por hacer.

Ichigo se ofreció sin saber bien el porque, pues recordaba que tenía terapia de pareja con Senna, pero por algún motivo sobrehumano o de la naturaleza no quería ir, tenia ganas de ayudar a Rukia. La compañía de ella era fastidiosa porque no perdía oportunidad de tratarlo mal, pero cuando quería, Rukia, le regalaba las mejores sonrisas y palabras de apoyo. Bien ¿Y porque estaba pensando en ello? Ni si quiera Ichigo lo sabia.

—Si, acompáñala, Kurosaki-san –Urahara hablo divertido–. Cuatro ojos son mejor que dos.

Rukia suspiro rendida ¿Tenia otro camino? Estaba claro que no.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

En la oficina principal de Capsula Corporación…

—Vamos, será un lindo respiro –hablo Goten, quien estaba sentado en una silla giratoria y daba vueltas y vueltas como si fuera un crío pequeño–. Además, llevare a Gohan como sea…

—Ya párele con eso –contesto frunciendo el ceño Trunks haciendo alusión a la vueltas que daba su amigo en la silla, Goten freno de golpe y lo miro–. ¿Gohan? Gohan no sale de Tokio por nada del mundo.

—Ya lo se, pero lo convenceré –aseguro el Son–. Lo necesita, esta muy ofuscado, ya ves que perdió a Pan en el centro comercial la otra vez.

—Es muy cierto –se sincero Trunks–. Bueno, no creo que tenga nada de malo pedirle a mi mamá que se encargue de la empresa por un fin de semana.

—Para nada, la señora Bulma te hará el favor contenta. Recuerda que la invitación para la apertura del resort Sunset es este fin de semana –Goten sonrió satisfecho–. Por cierto, ¿has vuelto a hablar con Momo?

Trunks se sonrojo al escuchar ese nombre.

—Pues, solo por msn –contesto con una leve sonrisa.

—Vaya, con que te gusta ¿Verdad?

—No te importa.

Goten comenzó a reír y Trunks se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

—¡Vamos, amigo! –lo alentó el morocho–. Que he notado como la mirabas aquella vez.

—Si sabes ¿Para que preguntas? –dijo molesto.

—Me gusta fastidiarte.

—¿Y tú con Rukia?

—Como viento en popa –sonrió contento el Son–. Hablamos casi todos los días por teléfono. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Momo, se nota que te es especial, esa chica te cautivo desde el momento en que la viste.

—¡Cállate! –Trunks expreso avergonzado sintiendo como la puerta de su oficina se abría.

—¿Quién es Momo, hijo?

La madre de Trunks, Bulma Brief, era una mujer que se caracterizaba por su belleza y juventud a pesar de los años, con el cabello corto azulado casi pasando a verde, ojos celestes, figura esbelta y ceñida, ahora sonreía brillante desde la entrada de aquella oficina.

—Si es tu novia sabes perfectamente que debes presentármela –se acerco al escritorio de su hijo–. No quiero que ninguna aprovechada ande con mi pequeñito.

—Trunks ya no es un pequeñito, mujer. Como me fastidias con esa estupida actitud.

Se escucho una voz sonora y fanfarrona entrar también en aquella oficina, perteneciente a un hombre de estatura mediana, cabello negro en punta, ojos negros característicos de cierta frialdad y que con su ceño fruncido miro a Bulma.

—¡Mi actitud no es estupida, Vegeta! –se le quejo la mujer–. Yo estoy cuidando de nuestro hijo, no como tú que eres un padre desalmado.

—¿Padre desalmado? –a Vegeta se le formo un tic en el ojo.

—Ya van a empezar –susurro Trunks con pesar.

—¡Mira, mujer imbesil! –grito furioso Vegeta–. ¡Yo no soy ningún padre desalmado! Y deja de tratar a Trunks como un crío con pañales, él se sabe cuidar muy bien solo, ya tiene la edad, mujer.

—¡Ya deja de llamarme mujer! Veinticinco años de casado, Vegeta ¡Aun no recuerdas que mi nombre es Bulma! –lo encaro furiosa–. Y si quiero saber quien es esa tal Momo es porque escuche que cautivo a mi pequeño hijo ¡Punto!

—Ja, con que ahora escuchas detrás de las puertas ¿No? –se burlo Vegeta y luego parpadeo por las palabras de su mujer y miro a su hijo–. ¿Te has enamorado, Trunks?

Trunks suspiro fastidiado y Goten estaba que contenía la risa, pero todos dentro de esa oficina vieron salir de la misma al presidente de la compañía con el semblante serio ya cansado de que lo anden cuestionando y preguntando, era su vida privada.

—La has cagado, Bulma –Vegeta miro a su esposa–. Tu hijo se ha enojado por andar con tus estupidas preguntas.

—¡Nani! –pego el grito la mujer y lo apunto con su índice–. Si fuiste tú el que pregunto, Vegeta.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Ahí se encontraba ella, observando con tristeza como Candy estaba frente aquel vidrio probándose un hermoso vestido de novia ceñido al cuerpo y elegantemente sexy. Realmente no podía evitar envidiarla, porque era Candy la que lo luciría exclusivamente para casarse con Hitsugaya y no su persona.

—¿Y Momo? ¿Tú que piensas? –le llamo la atención la rubia modelo–. ¿Crees que a Toshi le gustara?

—Te ves verdaderamente hermosa –al decirlo no mintió, pero sintió un inmenso dolor en medio de su pecho–. Hitsugaya-kun estará muy feliz ese día si te ve llagar tan despampanante.

—Arigato –Candy le sonrió con falsedad y Hinamori sabía que ninguna de esas sonrisas eran verdaderas, no entendía porque ella que la detestaba le pedía que la ayude con algo como los preparativos de su boda.

En ese momento, llego el modisto dueño del local, quien tenia una estatura privilegiada, delgado, de cabello castaño, cortito y buen peinado, ojos color miel y movimientos delicados. Eduard Tipton era un reconocido diseñador de modas de todo Japón.

—Mi querida, Candy Leloir ¡Te ves bellísima! –le dijo fascinado.

—¿Verdad que si, Eduard? Soy la mujer mas afortunada del mundo.

—¡Por supuesto! Tener el amor de Hitsugaya Toushiro es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una mujer, ese hombre tan guapo, sexy, exitoso y caballeroso ¡Te envidio!

Momo los escuchaba en silencio y pensó que cada una de las virtudes que Eduard y Candy decían de Hitsugaya eran superficiales. Porque si, su amigo era todo aquello que ellos habían dicho, pero Momo veía en Hitsugaya como virtudes aquello que lo hacían brillante ante sus ojos como cuando Toushiro se desvivía por complacer los caprichos de su única y pequeña prima Yachiru, como se preocupaba por sus amigos, como detrás de su mirada fría y seria se escondía un travieso niño al que le encantaban comer sandias –hasta el día de hoy–, como su pequeña sonrisa que a muy pocos le mostraba detonaba confianza en los que lo apreciaban, especialmente en ella, o como sus abrazos eran los mas calidos y reconfortantes de todo el mundo.

—Hinamori… ¡Hinamori!

Un leve grito la saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? –expreso confundida.

—Hinamori te estaba hablando –Candy la miro seriamente.

—Perdón es que me quede pensando en algo, lo siento mucho.

—Bueno, no importa –le volvió a sonreir–. Te estaba diciendo que seria fantástico que tú seas una de mis madrinas de boda, van a ser tres y estaría genial que tú seas una ¿Qué te parece?

—Y-Yo ser… ¿Una de tus madrinas de bodas? –hablo sorprendida y dolía, ya no tenia escapatoria para seguir sufriendo.

Eduard al ver la expresión angustiosa de Momo y como a esta se le habían puesto brillosos los ojos por algunas lagrimas, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que estaba planeando la modelo con aquello, el modisto conocía a la perfección a Candy, sabia que haría sufrir con sus sutilezas a la pobre chica.

—Si, Momo ¡Tú! –Candy sonrió ampliamente–. ¡Toshi se pondrá feliz, feliz!

—Si eso es lo que crees –trago saliva–. Esta bien, seré una de tus madrinas.

—Oh, a este vestido le falta un velo –hablo Eduard cortando la tensión del momento, miro a Momo y le sonrió–. Porque no vas a buscar uno, querida. Están en los primeros placares del otro lado de la tienda.

—S-Si, claro.

Al retirarse Momo en busca de un velo, Eduard miro a la rubia modelo.

—Eres mala, Candy –le dijo en tono de burla–. Ella es la mejor amiga de Hitsugaya ¿Verdad?

—Si, y esta enamorada de mi Toshi –hablo acomodándose su vestido–. Pero ella tendrá que aceptar que Toushiro solo me ama a mí.

—¿Y no crees que esta manera es cruel? A esa hermosa niña se le esta derrumbando el corazón.

—¿Hermosa niña? –arqueo un a ceja y lo miro.

—¡Oh, vamos! Hasta cualquier idiota con solo mirarla se daría cuenta de que esa jovencita es la pureza personificada… date la vuelta que te tengo que tomar las medidas de atrás.

—Sea lo que sea, esa "pureza" –hizo las comillas en el aire y hablo con desagrado–. Jamás llego a conquistar a mi prometido.

—Seguramente se habrá reprimido –susurro Eduard sacando sus propias conclusiones.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada.

Momo llego a la sección en donde se encontraban los velos de novias, comenzó a respirar con dificultad porque ya no podía retener mas las ganas de llorar, agarro el primer velo que se encontró en el camino y lo apretó entre sus manos, notando como las lagrimas iban mojando aquella prenda.

Dolía y mucho. Dolía tanto que creía que en cualquier momento el aire no le llegaría a sus pulmones y se derrumbaría por completo, y lo peor es que estando en esa situación rodeada de vestidos de novias, no podía evitar imaginarse a ella misma con uno de ellos puesto justamente para casarse con Toushiro. Como le dolía saber que jamás podría ser, ella ya había perdido, era un perfecto Game Over, pero su corazón seguía empecinado, como si no perdiera las esperanzas ¿Por qué?

—Idiota –se insulto a ella misma sin dejar de llorar.

"_Sufrir por amor es doloroso, Hinamori-chan y tú no te lo mereces"_ recordó las palabras de Urahara.

Urahara tal vez tenia algo de razón, tal vez ella no se lo merecía, pero estaba sufriendo igual. Pero había algo en lo que Urahara no se equivocaba, ella no tenia la obligación de estar allí, porque simplemente eso la destrozaba. Tiro el velo al suelo y salio corriendo de ese lugar.

El correr era uno de sus mejores aliados en ese tipo de casos, sentía que era lo único que podía hacer –además también de escribir dichas penas en su diario intimo–, porque ir y confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo era una nula posibilidad, tenia miedo de perder su amistad, ya tenia bastante con saber que no era correspondida.

No supo cuanto era que había corrido, pero sintió como le comenzaba a faltar el aire y tenia muchas ganas de vomitar. Era lo mismo de siempre, sus malditas maneras de somatizar sus dolores del alma, Momo podría decirle a todo el mundo que se encontraba perfecta, pero su cuerpo le pasa factura y decía lo contrario.

De un momento a otro doblo la calle y se choco de frente con alguien, no se molesto en mirar al sujeto.

—Lo siento –se disculpo para luego seguir su camino de corrida, pero fue tomada de un brazo–. ¿N-Nani?

—Momo ¿Qué te sucede? –la voz se escucho tornada de preocupación.

Hinamori levanto la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver que era Trunks, quien sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho al ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Momo.

—No me siento bien –hablo sin dejar de llorar–. Tengo ganas de vomitar, sufro de somatizaciones.

—Tranquila, todo va a estar bien –Trunks la trato de tranquilizar, ya que noto que la chica también estaba temblando–. En la otra cuadra hay una estación de servicio, vamos.

Eduard al ver que Hinamori se estaba tardando con traer el velo fue en busca de ella, pero al llegar al lugar vio un velo tirado en el suelo y la puerta de su local abierta. Estaba seguro de lo que había pasado.

—¿Y? –cuestiono Candy sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

—Acá esta el velo –lo puso en la cabeza rubia de la modelo.

—¿Y Hinamori? –arqueo una ceja.

—Se fue.

—¿Nani? –se dio la vuelta y lo miro interrogante.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—El té helado me apasiona –mientras bebía uno, Gin miro el cielo.

—Mi abuela hacia un té helado que era de dioses, me dio la receta –Rangiku sonrió ampliamente a la vez que caminaba a la par de su jefe–. Tenía un ingrediente especial.

—¿Y que podría tener de especial un té helado? Digo, es té helado –la miro confundido.

Rangiku comenzó a reír por ese comentario y Gin ensancho su sonrisa al verla reír de aquella manera.

—Vaya, a ti lo tosco no se te quita por nada ¿Verdad, Gin?

—Es mi especialidad –dijo gracioso–. Y créeme que a las mujeres les gusta.

"_Y me lo dice a mi que lo amo"_ pensó Rangiku dando un suspiro.

—¡Que fanfarrón! –lo critico bebiendo un poco de licuado de mango.

—Solo soy observador y digo lo que veo –la miro–. Pero si dices que tu abuela te dio la receta con un ingrediente especial, deberías un día hacerme un té helado, Ran-chan.

—Con gusto, cuando quieras –respondió contenta.

—Esta noche ven a comer a casa, yo cocino –Matsumoto freno sus pasos y lo miro–. Y de paso me haces tu té helado.

—Esta bien –expreso mas que feliz por ser invitada a cenar con Gin, hasta que recordó algo–. Demo… ¿No estará ese amigo tuyo en tu casa?

—Grimmjow –susurro arqueando una ceja recordando lo que había pasado en su departamento, aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber exactamente que había pasado entre su amigo y Rangiku, era obvio que no le preguntaría a su secretaria–. Él seguramente se ira de fiesta a la noche.

—¿Y tú no haces siempre lo mismo? –pregunto algo molesta.

—Bueno, puedo resignar una noche ¿No crees que tú lo vales?

Ella se sonrojo por aquellas palabras, de algún modo se sintió apreciada por Gin.

—Bien, a las nueve estoy por tu casa –le sonrió con calidez y el correspondió.

—¿Gin? ¿Lindo Gin?

Una voz femenina los interrumpió, ambos se voltearon al ver a una mujer de cabello colorado, figura despampanante y muy sexy. Rangiku lo supo sin que nadie se lo dijera, era una de las tantas amantes de Ichimaru, quien al ver a la mujer sonrió con creces.

—Lily ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! –Ichimaru y la susodicha se abrazaron.

—Vaya, cada vez mas sexy, zorrito lindo –dijo seductoramente la mujer.

Bien, había que decirlo, esa mujer descarada era una grandísima arrastrada… o así la quiso ver Rangiku que estaba que se moría de los celos. Aunque tampoco la culpaba de morirse de baba por Gin ya que con ese traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata rosada, Ichimaru se veía muy guapo. Lily miro a Matsumoto.

—Siempre con buena compañía ¿No?

—Ella es mi secretaria Rangiku Matsumoto –la presento Ichimaru.

Ambas mujeres se dieron la mano cordialmente.

—Gin yo te espero en aquella mesa –le dijo Rangiku apuntando a una mesa a las afueras de un café-bar. Pues, se sentía muy incomoda con aquella mujer que miraba a su jefe como si lo quisiera devorar ahí mismo.

—Esta bien, pídete algo –le dijo Ichimaru viendo el café-bar–. Enseguida voy contigo.

Matsumoto fue directo a sentarse en aquella mesa, en donde un mesero le trajo la carta, ella hacia que miraba la misma concentrada en que iba a pedir, pero en realidad no dejaba de mirar a Gin y esa tipa que no dejaba de coquetearle y al muy estupido parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto. De un momento a otro, Matsumoto sintió que alguien le tiraba de la falda de su vestido y miro hacia abajo.

—¿Langiku-san? –una niña la miro levantando una ceja.

—Oh, pequeña Pan –sonrió la rubia acariciando los cabellos azabaches de la nena–. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Mu bem –respondió contenta la niña.

—¡Pan! –llego un agitado Gohan, quien venia corriendo a su hija.

—Papi –Pan señalo a Matsumoto–. Mila ¡Langiku-san!

—Oh, veo que esta pequeña se le sigue escapando ¿Verdad?

—Es que es muy traviesa, debería tener ojos en la nuca, pero lamentablemente sigo siendo humano –hablo un cansado Gohan.

Rangiku sonrió ante aquellas palabras y Gohan le correspondió aquella sonrisa.

—Pero veo que mi hija siempre termina con usted, que coincidencia ¿No?

—Bueno, Gohan ¿Cierto? –el Son asintió–. Los niños son muy receptivos a ciertas personas.

—Eso dicen.

—Papi teno hamble –Pan jalo los pantalones de Gohan.

—Lo dudo, acabas de comerte una cajita feliz de Mc'Donals –suspiro–. Tú lo que quieres es el postre.

—¡Shi! –festejo Pan trepándose a la silla que estaba al lado de Rangiku–. ¡Postle!

—No, Pan. En esta mesa no, que esta la señorita.

—No se preocupe –Rangiku miro de reojo a Gin que esta muy animado hablando con esa tal Lily–. Por mi no hay problemas, siéntense.

—¿De verdad? –cuestiono Gohan.

—Claro –le sonrió amistosamente.

Gohan se sentó al frente de Rangiku, quien tenia al lado a Pan, el mesero llego y tomo la orden de los tres. Gohan pidió una porción de torta de chocolate con fresa y Rangiku una ensalada de frutas.

—Y tú, pequeña Pan ¿Qué vas a pedir? –le hablo Rangiku.

—Um helado de futilla –dijo alegre.

Gin que seguía charlando animadamente con Lily miro su reloj notando que hacia ya media hora que estaba con la susodicha y recordó que en realidad venia en compañía de Rangiku, no de ella.

—Lily, estoy haciendo esperar a mi secretaria y no se lo merece –hablo Ichimaru.

—Esta bien –sonrió seductoramente la pelirroja–. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos esta noche?

—Esta noche no puedo.

—¡Que malo! –se le quejo pegándole una palmadita en el hombro–. ¿Y por quien me vas a cambiar, eh?

—Es que tengo un compromiso –se llevo ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Bien, entonces nos estamos llamando –Lily se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Gin, quien sonrió de medio lado.

Al despedirse de ella, Ichimaru tomo rumbo hacia el café-bar que le había indicado Rangiku, pero que sorpresa se llevaron sus ojos de zorro al ver a su secretaria en compañía de alguien. Específicamente, un hombre de gafas y traje de empresario junto a una niña que no pasaba los cuatro años. Se acerco lentamente viendo asombrado como Rangiku le daba de comer en la boca el helado a la pequeña niña, realmente parecía su madre. Ichimaru arqueo una ceja al notar como el hombre de gafas le hablaba a Matsumoto haciéndola sonreír ampliamente.

—¿Nunca has pensado en ser madre, Rangiku? –escucho que Gohan le preguntaba a su secretaria.

—Todo el tiempo –respondió la rubia sorprendiendo por aquellas palabras a Gin que se acercaba cada vez mas–. Pero es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que se comprometa de verdad.

—Una lastima –hablo Gohan y le sonrió–. Porque lo haces muy bien.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Hitsugaya se encontraba en la mesa de reuniones terminando aquella junta con los accionistas de su empresa, a excepción de Ichimaru e Ichigo.

—Bien, entonces este fin de semana los accionista de Soul Society estaremos en la apertura de Sunset, el nuevo proyecto Kuchiki –hablo sonriente Yoruichi–. No puedes faltar Hitsugaya, eres el mayor representante de nuestra compañía.

—¿Es en Karakura? –pregunto el albino sin expresión alguna.

—Así es –respondió Ukitake amablemente–. Ira la competencia, Corporación Capsula. La verdad es que no sabemos si ira Trunks Brief, pero seria muy bueno tratar de entablar comunicación con ellos y llevar esta competencia en paz.

—Como hasta ahora –sentencio Toushiro.

—Exactamente –hablo Urahara acomodándose su sombrero–. No creo que Trunks Brief sea un problema para ti, Hitsugaya-san.

Toushiro se llamo a silencio ante esas palabras que según él eran muy ciertas, jamás tuvo problema alguno con Trunks Brief ¿Por qué tenerlo ahora? No había necesidad, que sus empresas fueran rivales no significaba entablar una batalla a muerte con el susodicho. Pero a pesar de querer convencerse a si mismo de ello, Hitsugaya tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello, había algo que le desagradaba y no sabía el que.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Trunks se saco la parte de arriba de su traje gris y se lo puso en los hombros a Hinamori para que ella se sintiera mas calida, pues noto que se había puesto pálida. La verdad que al joven Brief le preocupo bastante ver en aquella situación a Momo en donde no podía controlarse y parar de vomitar. Había oído que las somatizaciones eran espantosas, pero jamás pensó que de esa magnitud.

—Gracias, Trunks –Hinamori hablo con la voz casi quebrada–. Siento mucha pena contigo, me viste en esa condición deplorable.

—¿Te has hecho tratar? No pienses mal, solo que me preocupa, si es psicológico tiene solución.

—No, jamás le he dicho a Unohana de esto, tengo la determinación que saldré sola de ellas. Pero las circunstancias últimamente no han ayudado.

—Deberías hablar con Unohana de ello, ella es una gran médica, Momo.

—Lo se y… gracias nuevamente –trato de sonreírle con calidez.

—Me quieres contar… tal vez desahogarte te ayude, te sentirás mas aliviada.

Momo freno sus pasos y bajo la cabeza, Trunks se puso frente a ella y tomo con ambas manos su cara.

—Yo no te juzgare –le dio confianza el joven.

—Creerás que soy una tonta –volvió a derramar algunas lagrimas.

—Jamás creería eso de ti.

Momo tomo aire para poder hablar correctamente y no quebrarse al decirlo.

—Yo… yo estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo, pero… él se va a casar con otra mujer en menos de tres semanas.

Ante aquella revelación, Trunks sintió un horrible nudo en el pecho, ella quería a otra persona y estaba sufriendo horrores por ello. Vio como Hinamori volvía a derramar mas lagrimas y como un acto reflejo solo pudo acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Para estar de esa manera, debía amar mucho a ese maldito sujeto. Eso fue lo que pensó Trunks Brief, pero también sabia que había otras cosas que influían en el malestar físico de Momo que seguramente ella si le tenia la confianza suficiente se las contaría en algún momento, pero para empezar ya sabia como estaba el panorama.

—Tienes todo el derecho de llorar, Momo.

Hinamori al oírlo se aferro más fuerte al joven Brief.

A unos metros de donde Trunks y Momo se encontraban, Candy sonrió de medio lado al ver dicha escena.

—Pero que cosa mas interesante, creo que mi plan tan mal no esta. Esa tonta ya tiene quien la consuele.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Rukia iba en el asiento del acompañante e Ichigo manejando, había un silencio absoluto y casi incomodo. Si bien ella era siempre de sacar un buen tema con cualquier persona, algunas veces con Ichigo se le complicaba, por ese motivo la mayoría de las veces lo andaba golpeando porque había ocasiones en que no sabia como actuar frente a él. Lo amaba, no había duda, pero no ser correspondida era tan difícil.

—¿Y que cuentas, enana? –Ichigo cortó el silencio.

—Pues, todo muy tranquilo –suspiro–. Esperando a que Momo-chan se reciba para tirarle huevos en la cabeza –bromeo.

—Moi, tú siempre pensando en maldades ¿Eh? –le sonrió haciendo que Rukia se pusiera nerviosa y sonrojada.

Al verla colorada, Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar que la violenta Rukia cuando se ponía sensible era de verdad tierna.

—Ni que fuera el demonio personificado –Rukia se cruzo de brazos y le hizo un desprecio.

—Estas susceptible –hablo mirando hacia delante para no perder la vista hacia donde manejaba–. ¿Qué tanto afán por buscar a Momo? Si ella esta con Candy ayudándole con el vestido de novia, no corre peligro.

—Pero ella no debería estar allí –susurro con dolor imaginándose lo que debía estar pasando su amiga.

—¿Y porque no debería estar allí? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—No es algo que te incumba –le hablo cortante y cambio de tema–. ¿Y como esta Senna? ¿Cuándo van a agrandar la familia, eh? –sonrió con falsedad.

"_Vaya, que soy masoquista. Mira que preguntarle ese tipo de cosas, podría haber cambiado de tema con otra cosa no se… preguntándole como va la acción financiera en Singapur, por ejemplo"_ pensó con ironía Rukia.

Ichigo ante la última pregunta de Rukia tenso su cuerpo con incomodad ya que ello le hizo recordar que Senna no quería tener un hijo, alegando miles de pretextos y que eso era uno de los mas importantes motivos por lo que su matrimonio iba de mal en peor.

—Bien, quien sabe… tal vez pronto demos una feliz noticia.

"_Si, la feliz noticia de mi divorcio"_ pensó con sarcasmo Ichigo. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, por orgullo de hombre, debía tener en cuenta que quizá lo suyo con Senna ya no tenia vuelta atrás.

—Ya veo –susurro con dolor la joven.

En ese momento, se escucho el sonido de un celular.

—Es el mío –confirmo Rukia para luego atender–. ¿Bueno? ¿Goten?

Ichigo la miro de reojo notando como al decir el nombre del sujeto que la estaba llamando, Rukia sonrió con agrado y confianza. Debía sincerarse y decir que eso le había molestado.

—Ya decía yo que el día no era normal si no me llamabas, Goten –Kuchiki bromeo.

Ah, con el sujeto la llamaba todos los días, Ichigo frunció el ceño y freno en un semáforo que estaba en rojo.

—No seas tonto –rió Rukia–. Mira, que te parece si mañana te llamo yo, ahí estaremos parejos.

¡Y encima tenia intenciones de llamarlo! Quien fuera ese tonto debía tener muy buena suerte para que Rukia lo tratara bien, Kurosaki suspiro molesto y al mirar por la ventanilla de su coche hacia la plaza que tenia frente a sus narices detrás del semáforo vio algo que le sorprendió.

—Esa es Momo… –susurro y le llamo la atención a Rukia de un grito–. Oye, enana ¿Esa no es Momo?

—Espérame un momento, Goten –Rukia tapo su celular para que del otro lado no escucharan–. ¿Qué te pasa, Ichigo? ¿Por qué me gritas así?

Kurosaki solo le señalo con su índice en dirección hacia donde había visto a su amiga durazno.

—Es Momo –Kuchiki hablo en voz baja.

Rukia e Ichigo veían a una Hinamori abrazada a un hombre que si bien Ichigo no lo pudo reconocer porque el susodicho estaba casi de espaldas, Rukia si lo identifico enseguida.

—¿Lo conoces, Rukia? ¿Quién es ese tipo?

—No importa, volvamos a la empresa.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Las juntas y responsabilidades siempre lo ponían de un ligero mal humor cuando las mismas no tenían un punto cierto y coherente, y eso es lo que había pasado ese día, en donde tuvo que aguantar las incoherencias de Urahara, lo retos de Yoruichi, las aventuras de sus noches de juerga de Kyoraku, sobre las clases de tejido que tomaba Ukitake y… gracias al cielo Byakuya Kuchiki era un hombre serio, responsable y callado. Igualmente agradeció que Gin e Ichigo no estuvieron presentes, porque sino ellos también se hubieran mandado su parte.

—Que día –bufo y al caminar por los pasillos de su empresa se quedo mirando la puerta de la oficina de Urahara en donde también se encontraba la oficina de Momo–. Ella no esta, hoy tenia que acompañar a Candy…

Tomo el ascensor para ir hacia la planta baja de aquel importante edificio que alberga a todo el personal de Soul Society, al llegar a destino suspiro con pesar al ver que estaban todos los accionista de la empresa despidiéndose, a la vez que Ichigo llegaba en compañía de Rukia, lo que le extraño un poco.

—Ustedes llegan y nosotros ya nos vamos –bromeo Urahara mirando a Kurosaki y Rukia–. Por cierto ¿Encontraron a Hinamori-chan?

Ichigo estaba por responder, pero Hitsugaya se adentro a la conversación.

—¿Qué paso con Hinamori?

—No, nada. Es que Rukia necesitaba encontrarla y salimos a buscarla –hablo Ichigo–. Pero no hay de que preocuparse porque ella esta muy…

—Muy bien, Momo esta bien, ya después le diré lo que quería decirle –lo interrumpió Rukia.

—Si –afirmo Hitsugaya–. Seguramente Momo debe estar muy ocupada ayudando a Candy.

—Pues, yo no la vi con Candy –inquirió de nuevo Ichigo–. Si no más bien con otra persona. Por cierto, Rukia ¿Por qué no me quieres decir quién era ese tipo con el que estaba Momo? Me imagino que tú lo conoces porque decidiste dejarla ahí con él.

Ichigo, Yoruichi, Urahara, Byakuya y especialmente Hitsugaya pusieron sus ojos en Rukia, quien se incomodo por dicha situación.

—¿De que tipo esta hablando Kurosaki, Kuchiki? –Toushiro exigió saber.

—Toshi, mi amor –llego Candy y saludo a su prometido con un beso. Rukia jamás pensó que la presencia de esa tonta algún día serviría para algo–. No sabes lo cansada que estoy, pero ya tengo el vestido perfecto para nuestra boda.

—¿Y Hinamori porque no viene contigo? –Hitsugaya ni siquiera la saludo sino que miro para todos lados ignorando el comentario que le había hecho su novia con respeto a su casamiento–. ¿En donde esta?

—Pues, tu amiguita es muy descortés, mi amor.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me estaba ayudando a elegir mi vestido, pero cuando le pedí que fuera por el velo, jamás volvió, se fue dejándome sola y plantada. Desapareció así de la nada, yo al principio me preocupe, pero…

—¿Cómo que desapareció, Candy? –Hitsugaya se mostró preocupado–. Debiste buscarla, hay que encontrarla, mira si le paso algo…

—Mi amor, cálmate. Yo la busque y te puedo llegar a decir que Hinamori esta muy bien.

—¿Cómo estas segura de eso? –cuestiono sin entender.

—Porque cuando salí a buscarla, la encontré muy a gusto abrazada a un muchacho –sonrió de medio lado.

—¿N-Nani? –abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego mirar a Ichigo quien asintió levemente de cabeza confirmándole aquello y por ultimo miro a Rukia que se hizo la desentendida–. ¿Qué estas diciendo, Candy?

—Lo que oíste, se la veía muy a gusto con ese sujeto.

–Seguro era el idiota de Abarai –hablo tratándose de convencerse a si mismo y miro a Ichigo–. ¿No?

—No, no era Renji ni ninguno de los muchachos de la banda –le confirmo Ichigo–. Yo no se quien era exactamente, el tipo estaba de espaldas, lo que si puedo decir es que tenia el cabello color gris.

—Es cierto, yo tampoco lo pude distinguir bien –dijo Candy–. Pero su cabello era gris y tenía aspecto de ser un empresario o algo así porque tenía traje puesto.

—Cabello gris –susurro el albino recordando la vez que vio a Momo y Rukia almorzando con dos hombres y uno de ellos tenia el cabello color gris, y era el que justamente se estaba acercando a Momo y... Hitsugaya pego sus ojos cuestionantes en Rukia, ella definitivamente sabia quien era ese sujeto.

Yoruichi puso su mano en el hombro de la hermana menor de Byakuya y sonrió graciosa.

—Vamos, Rukia… di quien era el hombre en cuestión que Hitsugaya esta muy interesado de saber.

La joven Kuchiki cerró los ojos y suspiro, lo tenía en la punta de sus labios, lo iba a decir y porque se llamaba Rukia Kuchiki lo diría así sin pelos en la lengua, aunque sabia que estaba mal y no debía, pero haría la prueba.

—El muchacho con el que estaba Momo… –Rukia suspiro nuevamente–. Bueno, es… es el novio de Hinamori.

Bien, ahí estaba, lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si mentir fuera moneda corriente. Sabía que estaba pésimo y cada que una de aquellas palabras no tenían ni el mas mínimo de validez, pero fue la idea mas retorcida que se le había ocurrido a su mente malvada. Y al ver la cara de desencajado que tenia Toushiro Hitsugaya en ese preciso momento, Rukia llego a la conclusión de que tal vez no había sido tan mala idea…

Era como el juego que te pone en pantalla un grande Game Over, fin del juego, fin del asunto. Aunque hay algo que la vida y el juego tienen en común, y es que te dan la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo.

Quizás no sea la mejor opción, pero ya Rukia había tirado las cartas al azar y solo estaba segura de algo y era de que debía ir corriendo rápidamente hacia la presencia de Momo antes de que Hitsugaya le ganara de mano y su mentira fuera descubierta antes de llegado el amanecer.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Rukia hizo de las suyas ¿No? Y no podía faltar la enana del demonio dando su pizca de maldad sana al asunto. Es que Kia-chan es tan kawai. Bueno, se que este capitulo estuvo depre para nuestra Hina-chan, pero todo ira mucho mejor adelante. Matsumoto no la paso tan mal ¿Ustedes que dicen?

Sin nada mas que decir.

Próximo episodio: Caño de escape.

Gracias por leer.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	6. Caño de escape

Después de un tiempito de tenerlos esperando aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic. Me costo hacerlo, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Bleach no me pertenece, una lastima.

¡A leer!

[xxxx]

**Ciudad de Pobres Corazones**

Capitulo VI: Caño de escape

—¡Maldita sea! –maldijo a voz llena pataleando con uno de sus pies, haciendo una especie de berrinche infantil–. No puede ser que en una ciudad tan grande como Tokio ¡No haya ni un solo taxi!

Rukia estaba que echaba chispas por todos lados, debía llegar cuanto antes a la presencia de Hinamori, Hitsugaya no le podía ganar en esta carrera, sino… estaba literalmente frita.

Pero en esa esquina a tres cuadras del edificio central de Soul Society Company, no pasaba ni un muerto taxi fúnebre. Bien, no había aceptado que su hermano la alcanzara porque le haría alguna que otra pregunta, ella quedaría en evidencia y Byakuya que la conocía mejor que la tabla del dos, se daría cuenta de su pequeña mentirilla.

—¡Quien me manda a mi a mentir de esa manera! –grito sin darse cuenta y lo que estaban a su alrededor la miraron raro–. ¿Y ustedes que miran?

En ese momento un auto gris ultimo modelo con vidrios polarizados se paro en frente de ella, el vidrio del conductor se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente Yoruichi.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, Rukia-chan? –hablo en tono burlón–. Vamos, sube, que yo te llevo hasta lo de Hinamori.

—¿Cómo sabes que debo ir hasta allí?

—Bueno, cuando dices mentiras de una persona, debes estar precavida ¿No? –la mujer morena le sonrió con complicidad y Rukia abrió sus ojos asustada–. No te preocupes que soy la única que se dio cuenta, ya lo sabes, soy una mujer astuta.

—¿Estas segura que nadie mas…? –cuestiono dudosa.

—Te he dicho que si. Ahora, súbete.

Rukia asintió de cabeza subiendo rápidamente al vehiculo de Yoruichi.

Ichigo, quien estaba estacionado con su auto a unos metros de donde antes se encontraba Rukia, se pregunto que habrá querido decir la enana endemoniada con que había mentido, pues el grito que había pegado Kuchiki fue escuchado en toda la redonda. Cuando estaba por sacar sus propias conclusiones su celular sonó, Ichigo tenso su cuerpo, era ella…

—Senna –contesto alejando su celular de su oído al escuchar tamaño grito que la joven daba del otro lado.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy ha sido de esos tantos días que es mejor olvidar. Fue de esos días en donde todo el amor se vuelve desamor y solo quieres arrancarte el corazón para dejar de sufrir._

_Me ha tocado acompañar a Candy a su prueba de vestido y fue uno de los momentos mas tristes que he pasado. No podía evitar pensar todo el tiempo que estaba eligiendo un vestido de novia para mi misma, para lucirlo junto a Shiro-chan ¿Verdad que soy patética?_

_Candy me pido que fuera una de sus madrinas de bodas ¿No crees que es raro? Ella me desprecia y yo lo se, ella me lo hace saber con su mirada y con sus actitudes. No la juzgo por odiarme porque seguramente ella se dio cuenta de cuando amo a Hitsugaya-kun…_

_Al final termine aceptando. Seré una de las madrinas de la boda del hombre que amo. Lo veré casarse con otra mujer en mis propias narices. Ahora se a la perfección lo que sintió Rukia-san cuando Ichigo se caso ¿Por qué uno tiene que sufrir tanto por amor? ¿Por qué uno no se enamora de la persona que lo ama y ya? _

_Deje plantada a Candy y huí del local de ropa, ella seguramente debe estar furiosa conmigo. Sinceramente no me importa porque estar viviendo esa situación fue horrible, lo que se me preocupa es la actitud de Shiro-chan cuando se entere de que abandone a su novia mientras elegía el vestido de su boda._

_Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, como cuando agredí a Hitsugaya-kun en la empresa y huí… como tantas veces. En el camino me choque con Trunks ¿Qué coincidencia, verdad? Él me ayudo ya que volví a somatizar de nuevo, Trunks se comporto como todo un caballero y cuando me abrazo… hacia tiempo que nadie me abrazaba tan calidamente. La verdad es que…_

Hinamori dejo de escribir en su diario cuando escucho sonar el timbre de su departamento, dejo la lapicera hacia un costado y fue a abrir.

—¿Renji?

—Hola Momo.

El pelirrojo entro sin pedir permiso y era algo común entre ellos ya que se tenían mucha confianza.

—¿Sucede algo, Renji? –Momo cerro la puerta tras de si–. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Dudo que tengas una cerveza en tu nevera –el chico sonrió.

—Sabes que si –ella correspondió esa sonrisa dirigiéndose a la cocina–. Tú siempre compras y metes en mi heladera.

—Muy graciosa –Momo le tiro una latita de cerveza y el la atajo con sus manos–. Vine a avisarte que este fin de semana viajamos con la banda a Karakura ¿Vendrás, verdad? Te necesitamos.

—Si –asintió de cabeza–. Nos presentaremos en Sunset el nuevo resort de la familia Kuchiki ¿Cierto?

—Así es –Renji la miro con detenimiento–. ¿Te sucede algo, Momo?

—No, yo estoy… bien –desvió su mirada.

—Vamos, Momo, a mi no me mientes. No digas que estas bien cuando en menos de tres semanas se casa el idiota.

Momo se abrazó a Renji, quien correspondió el abrazo.

—Hoy acompañe a Candy a su prueba de vestido y me pidió que sea una de sus madrinas de bodas y… acepte.

—Momo, tú si que eres masoquista ¿Cómo pudiste decirle que si? –la regaño como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Realmente no lo se.

El timbre comenzó a sonar casi con desesperación, Renji arqueo una ceja y Momo al separarse de su amigo fue rápidamente a atender. Al abrir noto que era Rukia acompañada de Yoruichi, la joven Kuchiki entro como un relámpago y comenzó a apagar las luces del departamento de su amiga.

—Rukia-san ¿Qué estas haciendo? –cuestiono la castaña.

—Enana maldita ¿Qué sucede? –indago Renji.

—Hinamori, Hitsugaya esta viniendo a verte, pero tú no lo puedes atender –Rukia hablo rápidamente apagando la ultima luz del lugar–. Hice algo que no debía, pero ahora no te lo puedo explicar.

—No entiendo –expreso Momo.

—No tienes que entender –dijo Yoruichi–. Solo saber que Rukia dijo una mentira piadosa y ahora estas en problemas.

—¿Eh?

En la plena oscuridad de su hogar, Momo y sus amigos se quedaron en absoluto silencio.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

En el departamento de Gin…

—¿Paso algo? –cuestiono Ichimaru al ver a Rangiku colgar su celular.

—No, nada –sonrió–. ¿Por qué?

—Es que tenías una expresión bien rara.

"_¿Qué habrá querido decir Rukia con que debo decir que Momo tiene novio?"_ Rangiku se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla.

—¿Eh? –expreso confundida para luego sonrojarse al notar que Gin estaba muy cerca de ella y con su mano apoyada en su mejilla–. Gin…

—¿Qué sucede, Ran-chan? Te estaba llamando y estabas pensativa.

—Oh, es que… –Rangiku se puso nerviosa–. M-Mejor olvídalo.

Matsumoto se alejo rápidamente de Ichimaru, el empresario no supo porque, pero no le gusto ese alejamiento. Las mujeres jamás se le alejaban, es mas, se lanzaban a sus brazos sin pedir permiso. Pero Rangiku siempre había sido diferente, ella siempre se ponía nerviosa y se alejaba.

—Y dime ¿Qué has hecho de comer, Gin?

—Arroz con salsa rusa y pescado horneado con verduras.

—¡Pero que delicia! –se regocijo contenta–. La mujer que se case contigo si que será una afortunada.

—¿Casarme yo? –cuestiono burlonamente–. Jamás cometería esa estupidez.

—¿Por qué? –Matsumoto lo miro con tristeza–. ¿Qué sucede si te llegas a enamorar?

Ichimaru negó de cabeza y acrecentó su sonrisa.

—Se que nunca voy a enamórame, ninguna mujer ha logrado tal efecto en mi y dudo que lo haga a esta altura del partido. Además ¿Por qué atarme a una mujer cuando puedo tener a varias?

—Pues, es una pena que pienses de esa forma –Rangiku corrió la mirada y Gin la miro con atención–. Uno puede ser realmente feliz con la persona que ama.

—Todas las mujeres siempre piensan de esa forma.

Matsumoto arqueo una ceja molesta por aquella frase.

—No todas las mujeres, tú mas que nadie deberías de saber eso, Gin.

—¿A que te refieres? –la observo confundido.

—Pues, es obvio que las mujeres que tienes como amantes no piensan igual que yo. Ellas están contigo porque eres bueno en los placeres carnales, tienes posición y les haces regalos caros, no porque eres un hombre bueno y entendedor ¿No crees que eso es triste?

Gin se quedo impactado con aquellas palabras, pero decidió volver a hablar.

—¿Tú crees que soy un hombre bueno y entendedor?

—B-Bueno etto… si, digo, como jefe das esa impresión. Mira yo soy una secretaria bastante irresponsable y tú eres comprensible con ello –sonrió nerviosamente–. Eres un buen jefe.

—Ya veo –susurro–. Igualmente creer que una sola persona te puede dar toda la felicidad es algo tonto, además mira cuantos matrimonios fracasan.

—El matrimonio es algo que se debe alimentar y cuidar todos los días, yo jamás dije que sea algo fácil –Rangiku miro a su jefe–. ¿Tú alguna vez has sufrido por amor, Gin?

—¿Eh? –se puso pensativo–. Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas… ciertamente no.

—Yo si he sufrido por amor, pero aun así sigo creyendo en que uno puede estar con la persona que ama.

—¿Alguna vez te has… enamorado? –Ichimaru se intrigo por completo y no sabia porque no le gustaba pensar que alguien había robado el corazón de Rangiku, era una sensación extraña.

—Una vez me he enamorado –sonrió con melancolía _"Y ahora también estoy enamorada, pero de ti, Gin"_ pensó y prosiguió–. Pero el destino no quiso que sea posible.

—¿El destino? –cuestiono con cuidado y leve sorpresa.

Rangiku hizo un breve silencio, mientras ponía el último plato en la mesa.

—Nos íbamos a casar, pero él murió –confeso finalmente–. Pero es algo de lo que no me gustaría hablar.

—Lo siento –se disculpo apenado.

Ichimaru se sentía con un feo nudo en el medio de su garganta, de los cuatro años que su persona conocía a Matsumoto siempre la había visto con esa actitud alegre, jovial, tan llena de vida y con ganas de vivir, jamás paso por su cabeza que ella había vivido algo así y a pesar de ello Rangiku seguía apostando en creer en el amor y mucho mas. Gin se sintió completamente un inmaduro y eso que él era mayor que Ran.

—Oye ¿Por qué tanto silencio? –le sonrió Matsumoto–. No debe afectarte es algo que solo me paso a mi y es el pasado.

—Si.

—Traeré la comida.

—Eres mi invitada, Ran-chan –Ichimaru poso su mano en el hombro de Rangiku–. Hoy te sirvo yo.

Ella sonrió complacida viendo como Gin se dirigía a la cocina para traer la cena. No le había gustado recordar cosas tristes del pasado, pero la compañía y presencia de Ichimaru lo habían hecho más ameno. Rangiku podría jurar que Gin la había comprendido.

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar, ella atendió.

—¿Bueno?

—_Langiku-san –se escucho una dulce y aniñada voz del otro lado_.

—Pequeña Pan –Rangiku sonrió complacida de escuchar a su nueva amiguita–. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

—_Me taba poli a dolmil._

—Oh, me parece muy bien. Los niños buenos se duermen temprano.

—_Mi papi dice que yo soy una nena bena –rió con picardía Pan al igual que Rangiku al escucharla–. Te quelia deci benas noches._

A Rangiku sintió una enorme ternura al oírla.

—Que sueñes con los angelitos, pequeña Pan –hablo la rubia y Gin quien venia con la comida arqueo una ceja al escucharla–. Oye, me pasas con tu papá.

—_Shi – se escucho el ruido del teléfono en manos de otra persona–. Señorita Rangiku, muchas gracias por ser tan gentil con mi hija._

—Oh, no tienes porque agradecer, Gohan –Matsumoto empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello y Gin mientras se sentaba al frente de ella la miraba con atención ¿Acaso ella estaba coqueteando con ese sujeto de hoy a la tarde?–. Para mi es un gusto y un placer, además Pan es una niña preciosa.

—_Si, uno hace lo que puede. La verdad es que desde que su madre… falleció –Gohan suspiro con pena y tristeza–. Pan siempre ha sido muy solitaria, ni siquiera con mi madre a veces se queda porque no quiere, por eso me sorprende que con usted ella…_

—Gohan… lo comprendo –se sincero la mujer entendiendo el dolor del otro.

"_Oh, perfecto, esta charla da para rato ¿Quiénes son ese tipo y esa niña para que Rangiku tenga tanta confianza y sea tan dulce con ellos?"_ pensó con molestia Ichimaru.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Estaba confundido y no sabia porque. Bueno, también estaba enojado y de eso si sabia la razón. Resulta ser que Momo tenia novio y su persona que "supuestamente" era su mejor amigo se había enterado de la manera menos grata ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso ya no confía en él? Además estaba el temita de que aun no sabia a ciencia cierta quien era el dichoso novio, Kuchiki salio bien librada de la situación cuando le pregunto el nombre de ese _estupido sujeto._

—Oye, idiota –pego el grito viendo como casi choca con su vehiculo–. ¡Fíjate por donde vas! ¿Quién te enseño a manejar?

Bien, este no había sido su día. Ni cabeza para conducir tenia, pero él no tenia la culpa de ello, además el otro conductor fue quien paso en rojo. Todo esto era culpa de, de, de… ¡De Hinamori! De ella era la culpa y ahora le pediría explicaciones de ese noviecito que se traía encima. Él que siempre la cuidaba y protegía, como mínimo tenía el derecho de saber y conocer a ese _estupido sujeto_. Si le parecía el indicado para Hinamori entonces lo aprobaría, sino…

Pero ese era el problema, para Hitsugaya ningún hombre era el indicado para su Momo-moja-camas. Nunca le gusta la idea de verla con alguien más, siempre creyó que ella estaría sola y que estaba bien así. Era egoísta y Toushiro no se daba cuenta de ello.

Aun recordaba el último y único novio que había tenido Momo. Se le secaron los labios de un momento a otro con solo recordar al otro _estupido sujeto._ Porque era la única y mas seria relación que había tenido Hinamori y…

Ya había llegado a lo de Momo y al mirar al piso donde se encontraba el departamento de su amiga noto que estaban todas las luces apagadas, igualmente haría el intento.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¡Que hiciste… que! –pego el grito Hinamori.

Renji, Yoruichi y especialmente Rukia, se taparon sus oídos con ambas manos.

—Mira, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, fue como un caño de escape –se excuso Kuchiki.

—Dirás la primera maldad que se te cruzo por la cabeza –le corrigió Renji y Rukia lo fulmino con la mirada–. Bien ¿Y porque lo hiciste?

—Eso Rukia-san ¿Por qué dijiste semejante mentira? ¿Ahora que le diré a Hitsugaya-kun?

—¡Ni que fuera tu padre! –hablo Rukia–. Ya dije que no se porque lo dije, pero… no me arrepiento.

Renji a pesar de la oscuridad que los inundaba noto el tono lleno de determinación de su amiga, el pelirrojo se acerco con sigilo a la ventana del departamento de Momo y noto como Hitsugaya baja de su coche.

—¿Cómo que no te arrepientes? –indago Momo exasperada.

—No. Por alguna razón Hitsugaya se mostró bien celoso de aquello… Momo deberías haberle visto la cara de idiota desencajado que puso –aseguro la pelinegra.

—¿Celoso? –Momo no se lo podía creer.

—Si, celoso –aseguro Yoruichi.

En ese instante se escucho el timbre del departamento y las tres mujeres presentes pegaron el brinco del susto menos Renji que sabia de quien se trataba.

—Es Hitsugaya –el pelirrojo se saco su remera y se quito la coleta de su pelo, quedando con el torso desnudo y con la apariencia de recién haberse levantado.

—Voy a atender, Hitsugaya-kun debe estar pensando lo peor de mi, se supone que es mi amigo, además no se para que mentir de esa manera –susurro Hinamori sintiendo nuevamente que tocaban el timbre–. Renji ¿Qué haces?

—Mantengan a Momo alejada y callada –aseguro el pelirrojo–. Yo me encargo.

Rukia y Yoruichi le taparon la boca a Momo y se escondieron detrás de una pared cercana a la puerta, notando por el reflejo de la luz de la luna como Renji se desordenaba el cabello y abría la puerta.

—Demonios ¿Acaso no hay nadie? –Hitsugaya bufo con molestia volviendo a tocar por cuarta vez el timbre.

De un momento a otro sintió como se abría la puerta del departamento de Hinamori, Toushiro arqueo una ceja al ver a la persona que lo atendía con el torso al descubierto, el cabello despeinado y con los ojos achinados como si estuviera durmiendo.

—¿Abarai?

—Awww –Renji se hizo el que bostezaba–. Si, soy yo… Oye ¿Paso algo grave para que toques tan desesperadamente el timbre? No ves que dormía muy placidamente.

A Toushiro se le formo una venita en la frente por el tono que había usado Renji.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿En donde esta Hinamori?

—Hinamori me dejo quedarme por hoy aquí, un temita personal –el pelirrojo se rasco la cabeza–. Y Momo no esta, ella salio.

—¿Salio? –mostró sorpresa–. ¿A dónde?

—No me dijo –se encogió de hombros y hablo despreocupadamente–. Pero no te preocupes, ella esta bien. Seguramente salio con su novio y ya.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos de par en par, con que hasta Abarai sabia del romance de Momo. En ese momento se escucho un fuerte ruido desde adentro de la casa de Hinamori, como si alguien se hubiera caído o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? –Hitsugaya pregunto con enfado.

—N-No se –Renji miro de reojo como Yoruichi y Rukia hacían el esfuerzo de retener y mantener quieta a una desesperada Hinamori, que tenia todas las intenciones de terminar con esa farsa sin sentido–. Seguramente es el gato de la vecina que siempre se le mete en el departamento a Momo, si seguramente es eso.

Renji se veía muy sospecho y nervioso según la mirada de Hitsugaya, pero lo dejo pasar ya que Toushiro estaba aun mas molesto por todo lo sucedido. Tenia un enorme malestar en todo su ser y aun no podía converse de que era.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Isshin, Karin y Yuzu se encontraban sentados en el living de la casa de Ichigo. Pues la familia Kurosaki se reunía esa noche a cenar en "familia". Pero lamentablemente los tres estaban escuchando la discusión del primogénito Kurosaki con su esposa en la cocina de aquel hogar.

–¡Tú fuiste el de la idea de esas malditas sesiones! –pego el grito furiosa Senna–. Te llame todo el maldito día ¿Por qué no me atendiste las llamadas?

–Baja la voz –Ichigo estaba molesto–. Mi padre y hermanas están presentes.

–Están en el living y no me cambies de tema ¿Qué hiciste durante todo el día? ¿En donde estuviste? ¿Y con quien?

–¿Te volviste maniática o que? –el pelinaranja frunció el ceño por tantas preguntas–. Lo hablaremos luego.

Ichigo estaba confundido, quería arreglar las cosas con Senna, pero no tenía la cabeza y las ideas para ello ya que no podía quitarse de su mente a Rukia y todo lo que había pasado con ella. Desde que juntos fueron a buscar a Momo, el llamado de ese sujeto que era muy amigo de la joven Kuchiki, lo sucedido luego en la empresa y…

—Kurosaki Ichigo ¡Ya no lo tolero más! –Senna se mostraba frustrada–. Esta situación me esta cansando.

—No eres la única que esta cansada –sentencio Ichigo.

Karin, Yuzu y su padre Isshin notaron como Senna e Ichigo salían de la cocina a la presencia de ellos.

—Bueno, la cena estará lista en diez minutos –hablo incómodamente Senna.

—¡Que bien! –expreso con sarcasmo Karin–. Tendremos una feliz y normal cena en familia.

Ichigo suspiro con pesar, Yuzu se paro para ir al baño e Isshin, bueno el padre de la familia Kurosaki sabia que salir con algunos de sus teatros no era una opción viable.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—Bueno, que tengas una muy buena noche, Gohan –Rangiku se despidió alegre cerrando su celular–. Lo siento, Gin.

—Por mi esta bien –a pesar de que decía que estaba bien, la molestia de Ichimaru era notoria, pero Rangiku estaba tan feliz de entenderse con una persona como Gohan que paso por alto el enojo de su jefe.

—Bien, empecemos a comer.

—Si, claro –Gin quito tensiones–. Y… ¿De donde conoces a ese hombre y su hija?

—Oh, pues fue algo muy raro. Veras…

Cuando Matsumoto estaba dispuesta a contarle cuando encontró perdida a Pan, la puerta de la casa de Ichimaru se abrió dejando ver a un recién llegado Grimmjow, quien al ver a su amigo cenando con su secretaria sonrió de medio lado.

—Oh, con que han hecho la cena –Grimmjow se burlo–. ¡Que bien! Porque estoy hambriento.

"_Lo que me faltaba"_ pensó Gin notando como Rangiku se ponía nerviosa con la presencia de su amigo.

—¿No molesto, verdad? –el de cabello celeste cuestiono lo evidente.

Gin estaba por decir que si, pero Rangiku amablemente se le adelanto.

—No, claro que no eres molestia. Además usted es huésped de Gin, no creo que sea educado dejarte sin comer –Rangiku se levanto de la mesa–. Voy por otro plato.

Y mientras Matsumoto iba por un plato para Grimmjow, Ichimaru miraba con malas a su amigo, parecía que Grimmjow lo hacia al propósito.

—¿De que hablaban? –Grimmjow se sentó en la mesa.

—De nada interesante –Gin respondió cortante.

Rangiku llego con el plato, vaso y cubiertos para el nuevo invitado. Se sentó junto a los dos hombres notando como el silencio se hacia abrumador e incomodo.

—Bueno, parece que nos han comido la lengua los ratones –dijo Grimmjow e intento sacar tema con algo que le había comentado Gin–. Y bien ¿Cómo va eso de la boda del presidente de Soul Society?

—Bien, ahí la novia anda con los preparativos porque Hitsugaya ni mueve un pelo –contesto Gin y Rangiku se sintió mal al recordar a Momo.

—Vaya ¿Están seguros que ese muchacho quiere casarse? –bromeo Grimmjow–. ¿Y quien es la novia?

—La modelo Candy Leloir –respondió Rangiku que noto la cara de sorpresa que ponía Grimmjow al escuchar ese nombre–. ¿Acaso usted no lee las noticias?

—Ya te dije que me tutees y no, no leo las noticias –Grimmjow se llevo la comida a la boca.

"_No puedo creerlo ¿Candy Leloir? Esa chica…"_ pensaba el de cabello celeste recordando que Candy era una de las mujeres con las que él había tenido una relación amorosa y conocía algo de Candy que absolutamente todos ignoraban.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Al día siguiente…

—¿Qué te cuesta, Gohan? –cuestiono Goten levantando una ceja–. Yo iré, Trunks ira ¿Por qué no quieres?

—¿Y con quien quieres que deje a Pan, eh? Sabes que no puedo ¿Acaso quieres que le de motivos a Mr. Satán para que me quite a Pan?

Goten agacho la cabeza, por supuesto que no quería que el suegro de su hermano le quitara a su sobrinita. Pues, desde que Videl Satan había fallecido, las cosas con el padre de la misma se habían vuelto tediosas por la custodia de Pan, por eso Gohan jamás se alejaba de su hija.

—Llevabala contigo, entre los tres la cuidaremos –aseguro el menor de los Son.

—Si, claro –respondió con sarcasmo Gohan–. Tú estarás embobado con alguna mujer y Trunks no tiene porque andar cuidando de mi hija.

—Bueno, es cierto que ira Rukia, pero eso no significa que no te ayude con Pan. Hermano necesitas un respiro, la apertura del resort Sunset es un buen pretexto.

—No lo se –dudo–. Déjamelo pensar.

Goten sonrió con creces y Gohan suspiro resignado, era lo único que podía decirle a su hermano para que no fuera tan insistente. En ese momento, Trunks entro a la oficina de Gohan y no mostraba los mejores ánimos.

—Buenas –saludo inexpresivamente–. Gohan ¿Ya lograste hablar con los proveedores de Estados Unidos?

—Si, Trunks –Gohan se acomodo sus gafas, se acerco a su escritorio y le extendió unos papeles al joven Brief–. Aquí tienes el presupuesto y facturación que analice y que ellos proponen.

—Gracias.

—Oye, Trunks ¿Te sucede algo? –pregunto Goten–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, estoy bien –respondió sin mas y se retiro de aquella oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Los hermanos Son se miraron entre si, era obvio que Trunks no se sentía bien.

Y claro que no lo estaba, después de que Hinamori le haya confesado que estaba enamorado de otro hombre y encima que la había visto sufrir de esa manera, Trunks se había sentido de malas. Además, aun estaba muy preocupado por Momo y su salud, o mejor dicho su situación sentimental

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Momo llego a su trabajo llena de nervios y muy incomoda. Sabia que a la primera que se encontrara con Hitsugaya, este la asecharía de preguntas y no estaba preparada para ello. Y lo peor es que estaba amenazada por Rukia para no desenmascarar toda esa farsa del supuesto novio. Pues, si le decía a Toushiro que todo era mentira, Rukia iría directo a decirle al albino sobre los sentimientos de Momo hacia él. Y para Hinamori eso de confesar sus sentimientos era aun una opción que no se le daba, tenia miedo.

—Rukia malvada –susurro.

—Hinamori.

Una voz fría y sonora le llamo la atención, Momo tenso su cuerpo y se estremeció… era Toushiro. Ella se volteo con un severo nerviosismo encima.

—Hitsugaya-kun, etto…

—Ayer te estuve buscando por todos lados ¿Por qué dejaste plantada a Candy en su prueba de vestido?

Momo se sintió terriblemente mal al ver como Toushiro le reclamaba sobre lo hecho con su novia y encima se mostraba furioso.

—Y-Yo… no fue mi intención –agacho su mirada.

—¿Tenias pendientes que hacer? Si era así se lo hubieras dicho desde un principio y ya.

—Lo se, lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte –le grito enojado y se maldijo, pues estaba enojado y la había asustado, y lo peor es que aun no sabía porque estaba así. A su persona le importaba muy poco lo de la prueba de vestido de Candy, sino que era ese "temita en particular" –. Perdón no quise gritarte.

—E-Esta bien.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenias novio? –pregunto dolido y yendo al grano.

—Etto… yo… Hitsugaya-kun, veras, no es como parece. Es decir, yo digo bueno tú…

Al ver el nerviosismo de Momo, Hitsugaya se mostró molesto ¿Acaso ella lo estaba evadiendo?

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me respondes de una vez? ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

—Si, lo somos Shiro-chan –Momo corrió su mirada–. Lo de mi novio fue algo que se dio, pero no quiero hablar de ello.

Toushiro sintió una punzada en su pecho y no sabía si era por la confirmación de que Momo tenía a alguien que la quería o era porque ella no quería hablar de ello con él.

—Entonces, ya no confías en mí…

—No, no es eso –Hinamori le respondió rapidamente–. Yo a ti te confió mi vida entera, Shiro-chan.

—Pero no tu corazón ¿Verdad? –susurro Hitsugaya bajando la mirada.

—¿Eh?

Hinamori se mostró confundida, pero no llego a entender dicha situación porque su móvil comenzó a sonar.

—¿Bueno? –contesto nerviosamente y alejándose unos pasos de Toushiro para que este no la escuchara, pues quien la llamaba no era nada mas ni nada menos que "el supuesto novio" que Rukia le había inventado sin que este supiera nada–. Trunks ¿Cómo estas?

—_Bien –Trunks hizo un leve silencio–. Oye, estoy preocupado por ti, ya sabes… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor?_

Momo sonrió levemente agradecida por la preocupación y atención del joven Brief. Hitsugaya que observaba la situación a unos pasos alejados, frunció el ceño enojado _"Seguramente es ese estupido sujeto, ese maldito novio"_ pensó el albino frustrado ¿Y porque le seguía molestando tanto?

—Hitsugaya-sama –Nanao se acerco al presidente de la compañía, el jefe de todos.

—Si ¿Qué pasa, Ise?

—Le informo que llamo el señor Kusaka Sojiro para recordarle que hoy debe ir a recogerlo al Aeropuerto.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos y miro su reloj.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Es tarde! –maldijo a voz llena notando que su amigo ya estaba por arribar a Tokio–. Avisa que tengo un pendiente y vendré mas tarde.

—Si, señor.

Hinamori mientras seguía hablando con Trunks noto como Hitsugaya salía nuevamente de la empresa y parecía apurado.

—Si, Trunks –hablo dulcemente–. Te prometo que lo hablare con Unohana. Trunks…

—_¿Si?_

—Gracias –sonrió–. Tu preocupación me hace muy bien

Del otro lado del teléfono, Trunks Brief sintió que su día tenia sentido.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Ichigo estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos y estaba a punto de entrar a su oficina, pero una ¿calida? voz lo llamo.

—Ichigo.

El nombrado se volteo para encontrarse con esa enana endemoniada.

—Rukia.

—Oye, no es que quiera molestarte ni que me preocupe por ti –ella corrió su cara y él la observo con atención–. Pero no se te ve bien.

—Es que no estoy bien –suspiro sincerándose.

—¿Hay algo en lo que… pueda ayudarte? –ella se mostró preocupada e Ichigo lo noto por lo que se sintió levemente contenido.

—No creo, pero gracias por preguntar –Kurosaki se dio la vuelta para entrar a su oficina–. Ya se me pasara, de verdad.

—Ichigo –el nombrado freno sus pasos al oírla hablar nuevamente–. Se que siempre ando de violenta dándote de golpes, es que a veces eres medio torpe y me sacas, pero… aun sin ser la persona indicada, puedo escucharte y darte algún consejo.

Ichigo sonrió de medio lado con sinceridad y volteo su cara para responderle.

—Tú eres la persona indicada, pero no quiero llenarte de mis problemas. Ve a disfrutar el día, Rukia –le sonrió sinceramente y se adentro a su oficina.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

El tráfico estaba tedioso y más aun si vas escuchando los reclamos de tu mejor amigo como el peor timbre y disco rayado al lado de tus tímpanos.

—¡Pero que mal amigo eres, Toushiro! Y eso que te avise con anticipación ¡Te llevas el premio al peor mejor amigo de la Tierra!

—Ya Kusaka –el albino avanzo cuando el semáforo le dio la señal–. Nunca te falle, esta vez tuve un problemita que quería resolver y se me pasó. Pero aquí estoy ¿De qué te quejas?

—De que he esperado por ti una hora –se cruzo de brazos–. Por cierto ¿Y tu futura esposa?

—En su departamento, supongo –se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya, se nota que te importa –Kusaka se burlo–. ¿Te has enterado que vas a casarte?

—No empieces con tus estupideces ¿Y para que preguntas por Candy?

—Oh, con que se llama Candy.

—Ya sabias como se llama –Hitsugaya achino los ojos, Kusaka cuando quería molestar lo lograba enseguida.

—Ya lo se, estaba bromeando. Solo preguntaba por ella porque pensé que vendría a buscarme junto contigo, como aun no la conozco.

—Ya la conocerás –suspiro el albino.

—¡Y ahí daré mi veredicto! –el chico de cabello negro azulado, con un mechón y recogido en un diminuto rodete levanto el puño triunfante–. Y te diré si debes casarte con ella, si o no.

Hitsugaya cerró los ojos tratando de llevar la fiesta en paz, su amigo siempre era así de alegre y predispuesto, y como su persona era un amargado sin remedio no podía culpar a Kusaka de ello.

—Por cierto ¿Y Hinamori-chan? –a Kusaka se le llenaron los ojos de un brillo especial al preguntar por ella y Toushiro noto esto enseguida, cosa que no le gusto–. ¿Por qué no la trajiste contigo? Quería verla, me imagino que debe estar preciosa, según mi madre Momo esta más linda que nunca.

—Deja de hablar tanto ¿No ves que estoy manejando? –respondió con una marcada molestia.

—¡Pero que humor! –Kusaka suspiro–. Y dime ¿Aun sigue saliendo con ese tipo?

—¿Quién? –Toushiro arqueo una ceja ya que intuía a que se refería su amigo.

—Momo –respondió como si fuera obvio–. ¿Como era que se llamaba el tipo con el que salía…? –se puso un dedo en el mentón en forma pensativa–. ¡Ah, si! Se llamaba Gaara.

El joven albino al recordar al primer _estupido sujeto _que había sido el único y primer novio de Hinamori, tenso completamente su cuerpo y paso su lengua por sus labios con incomodidad.

—¿Momo sigue de novia con Gaara?

—No –respondió con sequedad–. Terminaron al año.

—Vaya, si que duraron –Kusaka mostró sorpresa–. Nunca entendí como una chica tan dulce como Momo se fijara en alguien con tanta amargura y cara inexpresiva como Gaara.

Toushiro directamente no podía entender como Momo había tenido novio, aunque este sujeto fuera Gaara, el chico más inexpresivo y serio que podía haber sobre la Tierra. Pero Hitsugaya había notado que el chico a pesar de ese carácter complicado, quería y estaba enamorado de Momo, una vez lo había visto sonreír levemente y lo había hecho con Hinamori. Por eso no lo soportaba, porque Gaara de Momo se había llevado un lindo año de su vida y ellos se entendían más que bien, por eso no le gustaba Gaara para Momo.

—¿Y porque terminaron? –cuestiono nuevamente Kusaka.

—Bueno… –Toushiro no quería recordar aquello, no era algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso–. Gaara recibió una beca de estudio en Hong Kong, le propuso a Hinamori de ir con él, pero ella no acepto.

Mejor dicho, Hitsugaya movió cielo y tierra para que ella se negara a irse con Gaara. Porque cuando el mismo Gaara le había comentado a Toushiro de que tenia intenciones de comprometerse con Momo y llevarla a vivir consigo a China, Hitsugaya no lo permitió. Y al ver que Momo por cuestiones laborales estaba pensando irse con Gaara a empezar una nueva vida, Toushiro intervino ofreciéndole empleo en Soul Society como secretaria de Urahara, convenciéndola de que en Tokio ella tenia toda su vida armada y que no le convenía dejar todo por Gaara, ya que tal vez los de ellos era algo pasajero. Si, Gaara le había querido quitar a _su mejor amiga_ y Toushiro no lo iba a dejar pasar.

—Ya veo –Kusaka miro de reojo a su amigo–. ¿Y ahora Momo esta con alguien?

Hitsugaya volvió a tensar su cuerpo recordando que Hinamori ahora tenía a un _estupido sujeto_ que…

Ambos amigos escucharon un ruido fuerte proveniente de la parte trasera del auto.

—¿Qué fue eso? –cuestiono Toushiro.

—No se –Kusaka se encogió de hombros–. Pero creo que es de afuera.

El albino asintió y freno su auto notando como a este le costaba avanzar. Se bajo del auto y fue hacia la parte trasera notando como el caño de escape de su auto se había roto, justo en pleno mediodía de Tokio ¡Lo que le faltaba!

—Oh, maldición –se quejo con intención de decir varios impropios.

De pronto sintió como un coche frenaba detrás de él y un sujeto bajaba del mismo.

—Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda? –el chico del otro auto le hablo a Toushiro–. ¿Qué te paso?

—Se me rompió el caño de escape.

Hitsugaya al responder levanto su cabeza por primera vez para mirar al sujeto que le hablaba y le ofrecía su ayuda, pero al notar de quien se trataba abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía creer que tenía frente a sus ojos al mismísimo presidente de Corporación Capsula.

—¿Brief?

El chico de cabellos grises también estaba asombrado de encontrarse con el presidente de Soul Society Company. Era de no creer.

—¿Hitsugaya?

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

N/A: Cuando se nombra al único novio de Momo, "Gaara", no es el de Naruto, solo tomo algunas características de este personajes que se asimilen a la personalidad de Toushiro para hacerlo cercano a Hitsugaya (por algo obvio, es decir, espero que se haya notado el doble sentido de la personalidad del sujeto) y tome el nombre de Gaara, porque me encanta ese nombre. Solo eso.

Muchas Gracias por leer y perdón por la espera. Ando complicada últimamente.

Próximo episodio: Forjando un futuro.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	7. Forjando un futuro

Hola lectores/as ^^ ¿Cómo están? ¿Contentos porque estoy publicando?

Quería hacer un buen capitulo, como antesala a las cosas interesantes y emocionantes que van a pasar, bueno desde mi punto de vista son emocionantes =)

Espero que les guste y disfruten de lo que he escrito.

Bleach no me pertenece.

¡A leer, amigos!

[xxxx]

**Ciudad de Pobres Corazones**

Capitulo VII: Forjando un futuro

Era completamente extraño, de verdad que no sabía el motivo por cual se sentía más molesto que de costumbre, como si esa presencia lo estorbara, como si fuera el causante de todos sus malhumores, como si se estuvieran burlando de su persona sobre algo que ignoraba. Era como una maldita punzada en su corazón, peor de la que estuvo sintiendo desde el momento que supo sobre el novio de Hinamori.

Y a todo esto, aun seguía sin saberlo… ¿Quién demonios era ese estupido sujeto?

—Hitsugaya.

Su voz le molesto de sobremanera y no sabia porque, siempre se habían tratado educadamente, era su competidor y sabia que esto nada tenia que ver con sus empresas, pero le molestaba, Trunks Brief lo estaba exasperando e ignoraba la razón. No había ninguna explicación lógica, como dicen por ahí… tal vez era cuestión de piel ¿No?

—Brief –finalmente se digno a mirarlo.

—Si quieres puedo remolcarte, por mi no hay ningún problema.

—¡Eso! –Kusaka pego el grito, pues ya hacia hora y media que estaban esperando la grúa del remolque y nada, por lo que su persona ya se estaba fastidiando, Kusaka tenia una enorme paciencia pero toda persona tiene su limite–. No tiene nada de malo, aunque sea que nos remolque hasta un mecánico y después nosotros nos manejamos.

—No –sentencio Hitsugaya–. No quiero deberle favores a nadie, además todos los meses pago el seguro y la grúa por cualquier emergencia ¡Tienen que venir!

Kusaka suspiro bajando sus hombros con resignación ¿Por qué su amigo era tan orgulloso?

Por su parte, Brief arqueo una ceja ¿Deberle favores a que…? Hitsugaya era un engreído, siempre supo de su carácter de pocos amigos y si bien siempre se habían tratado con respecto, no sabía el argumento por el cual hoy en especial le molestaba por demás el haberse cruzado con el presidente de Soul Society Company ¡Con toda la gente que hay en Tokio! ¿Justamente tenia que ser Hitsugaya Toushiro?

Había algo, un no se que, imposible de encontrarle explicación, pero estaba molesto con ello. La presencia del joven albino era molesta, muy molesta. Y su persona haciéndose el buen samaritano. De verdad… era el colmo.

—Bien, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes –dijo finalmente–. Tengo pendientes y…

—¡Espera! –lo detuvo Kusaka–. Dame un segundo.

Trunks noto como Kusaka tomaba el brazo de su amigo albino y lo jalaba para llevarlo a un lugar mas apartado.

—¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? –cuestiono Sojiro mirando a Hitsugaya.

—A mi no me sucede nada ¡Y deja de jalarme como si fuera un perro! –Toushiro se soltó del agarre de su amigo.

—Oye, ese chico solo esta siendo amable con nosotros, además tú lo conoces ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar su ayuda? –Kusaka preguntaba lo lógico.

—Es el presidente de la competencia de mi compañía –mascullo bajando la mirada.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Desde cuando esa actitud tan infantil por parte de Hitsugaya Toushiro? Eres una empresario inteligente, que sabe leer las situaciones y separar una cosa de la otra, de verdad… ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

Hitsugaya entorno los ojos, odiaba de sobremanera que otro tuviera la razón. Bah, para que mentir… ¡Le molestaba dicha situación y punto final!

—Bien –suspiro–. Pero solo hasta la mecánica más cercana.

—Tú lo has dicho –sonrió Kusaka, quien por fin vio la salida a esa tediosa situación.

Hitsugaya y Brief se miraron, se sostuvieron dicha mirada tratando de encontrar la explicación a ese malestar, sin sospechar si quiera, que dicho desagrado de una persona hacia la otra se debía a algo que pasaría en un futuro no muy lejano. Sus empresas tecnológicas eran competidoras directas, pero también ellos muy pronto serian rivales a muerte por el amor de una jovencita…

Ellos no lo sabían, a ese futuro lo ignoraban por completo, pero el destino les estaba dando una antesala y una puntita del desagrado que ambos se tendrían a futuro… como para que se vayan acostumbrando.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos ¿Ella había escuchado bien? Si, había escuchado bien, ella no era ninguna sorda o mal entendida.

—_Tú eres la persona indicada, pero no quiero llenarte de mis problemas. Ve a disfrutar el día, Rukia._

Las palabras de Ichigo resonaban una y otra vez, especialmente esa frase _"Tú eres la indicada…"_ ¿Qué estupidez o bobada le quiso decir? Pues, de Ichigo Kurosaki otra cosa no esperaba.

—No lo entiendo ¿Y eso que significa? –bufo molesta.

Pero su confusión no duro mucho porque en su camino se topo con Hinamori.

—Rukia-san –la saludo su amiga, Kuchiki reacciono enseguida.

—¿Te lo has topado? –no la saludo solo se limito a arquear una ceja tratando de infundir miedo–. ¿Les has seguido con la mentira, verdad? ¿Por qué has hecho eso, no es así? ¡Hinamori responde!

—¡Si! –Momo inflo sus cachetes–. ¡Y no fue para nada grato!

—¡Oh, vamos! –resto importancia–. Es solo una mentirita piadosa.

—¿Mentirita piadosa? Pues, a mi no me gusta mentir.

Rukia la miro con diversión.

—Vamos, deja de comportarte así, Momo-chan ¡A veces pareces una novicia!

Momo torció su boca e iba a responderle, pero en ese preciso momento llego Rangiku, quien desbordaba más alegría que de costumbre.

—Buenas ¿Qué cuentan? –saludo Matsumoto.

—¿Y tú porque estas tan feliz? –indagaron al unísono Momo y Rukia.

—Vayamos a tomar algo y ahí les cuento.

—¡Bien! –Kuchiki sonrió ampliamente–. Porque nosotras también tenemos que contarte una bomba.

—¿Nosotras? –Momo arqueo una ceja.

Como era de costumbre las tres se sentaron en la misma mesa de la cafetería de la empresa en donde pidieron su pedido de todos los días: un cortado, un café bien cargado y una lágrima.

—¡Que hicieron… que! –Rangiku escupió su café.

—Yo no he hecho nada, ha sido Rukia –Momo se excuso cruzándose de brazos.

—De lo cual no me arrepiento en lo absoluto –Rukia se acomodo su cabello despreocupadamente y Hinamori la miro achinando los ojos.

—¡Woow! ¡Woow! ¡Woow! –Rangiku comenzó a festejar aplaudiendo con efusividad y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para luego pararse alegremente y apoyando sus manos en la mesa hablo felizmente–. ¡Es la más maravillosa maldad e idea que se te ha ocurrido Rukia!

Momo suspiro indignada y Rukia sonrió satisfecha.

—¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió a mi antes? –se cuestiono a si misma la secretaria de Ichimaru.

—A mi no me parece una idea brillante ni maravillosa –Hinamori se mostró muy molesta y lo estaba, ella no le encontraba ningún fin bueno a todo aquello–. No esta bien y no le encuentro sentido. A mi todo esto me esta lastimando.

Finalmente Momo termino por levantarse de la mesa, dejo el dinero por su lágrima y partió dejando a sus dos amigas con las ideas y palabras en la boca, porque Hinamori estaba muy ofendida con todo aquello.

—Creo que se enojo –dijo Rukia.

—Si, será mejor que la dejemos pensar a solas, la estamos presionando mucho.

—Así es –la pelinegra suspiro–. Por cierto, me vas a contar sobre tu cena con tu jefe.

Kuchiki sonrió con picardía, Matsumoto con felicidad.

Hitsugaya y Kusaka entraron al ascensor para llegar al piso correspondiente a las oficinas centrales de los altos mandos de Soul Society Company. Después de haber dejado su vehiculo en una mecánica para arreglarlo, despedirse y agradecer a Trunks Brief por aquello; Hitsugaya le había recomendado a Kusaka que se quedara en el departamento a descansar, pero este se había negado ya que quería acompañarlo a la empresa para ver a Momo. Por ese motivo Toushiro ya estaba con la paciencia colmada, a la primera estupidez que alguien hiciera en sus marices, lo pagaría con su vida.

Salieron del ascensor y al poner su primer pie afuera, ambos amigos posaron sus ojos pura y exclusivamente en cierta castaña, quien dejo unas carpetas arriba del escritorio más cercano. Tanto Kusaka como Toushiro no pudieron evitar hacérsele un escaneo general al cuerpo de la joven, quien estaba de espaldas y radiante vestida con unos zapatitos color rojos, minifalda a volados del mismo color, dejando a la vista de muchos sus blancas y bien formadas piernas, camisa negra adherida al cuerpo y extrañamente no tenia su cabello recogido en un rodete, sino que estaba en una coleta alta.

Toushiro corrió su cara avergonzado, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y se llevo sus manos a los bolsillos, odiaba mirar a Hinamori de esa manera. Bien, su persona era un hombre y tenía todo el derecho de mirar, pero Momo era la mujer a la que él mas respetaba en la vida, además de que estaba el hecho de que era su mejor amiga. Por su parte Kusaka se llevo una mano al pecho y cerro sus ojos para tratar de tranquilizar a su corazón que bombeaba muy fuerte.

Ambos al acercarse a ella la escucharon mascullar unas cuantas palabras muy molesta y enojada, lo que les llamo la atención.

—Uy, tengo tanta rabia, no puedo creer que me estén obligando a seguir con todo ese embrollo. Yo tengo paciencia, pero hasta cierto límite.

Kusaka dudo de saludarla con efusividad o no, mientras que Toushiro se pregunto cual seria el motivo de su enfado.

—Ah, si… pero yo muy pronto voy a terminar con aquella mentira, que se piensan ¿Qué me pueden manejar la vida?

Kusaka retrocedió un paso, pues Momo se veía bien enojada e Hitsugaya arqueo una ceja al escucharla ¿Mentira? ¿De que mentira estaba hablando? Pero en ese preciso momento, Hinamori se volteo asustándose y a la vez sorprendiéndose de la presencia de los dos chicos.

—¡Ay! –brinco hacia atrás llevándose una mano al pecho–. Yo no los sentí, Hitsuga… –corto su habla y parpadeo al ver al joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules casi pasando a negros–. ¡Kusaka-san! –finalmente grito.

En ese momento por el ascensor se hizo presente Candy, quien fue directo a abrazar a su novio, cosa que molesto a Toushiro de sobremanera, pues ya se estaba asfixiando.

—¡Momo-chan! –Kusaka fue directo a abrazar a la castaña, provocando los desesperantes celos de Hitsugaya al ver que Hinamori le correspondía con la misma efusividad aquel abrazo–. ¡Que bueno es volver a verte!

Ahora se aparecieron Ichimaru en compañía de su queridísimo amigo Grimmjow, quien no dejaba de molestarlo y hacerle ciertas bromas pesadas sobre su secretaria, que precisamente se dirigía junto a Rukia hacia su oficina para comenzar a trabajar, pero se quedo parada mirando –al igual que los demás presentes– el abrazo de Momo y Kusaka.

—¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Me imagino que Innata-sama debe estar feliz de volver a verte! –Hinamori y Sojiro aun se abrazaban–. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Recién y solo quería ver lo linda que te has puesto, mi mamá no mentía ¡Estas preciosa!

Hinamori se sonrojo, Candy arqueo una ceja –pues detestaba que halagaran a alguien tan corriente como lo era Momo, según su perspectiva ¿Qué le veían? Se lo vivía preguntando–, y Toushiro empuño sus manos, su amigo se estaba pasando de aprovechado, según su persona.

—Kusaka no te pases, estas asfixiando a Hinamori –vocifero Toushiro.

Pero Kusaka lo ignoro por completo, pues se sentía muy agradable tener a Momo entre sus brazos, hacia tiempo que no la veía, además que sabia que jamás podría tenerla así, como en ese instante y Momo por su parte estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a un amigo, no veía nada de malo en aquel abrazo, y es que no estaban haciendo nada malo.

—¡Kusaka te he dicho que la sueltes!

Toushiro tomo del brazo a su amigo e intento deshacer el abrazo, pero Kusaka se zafo del agarre y siguió abrazando a su amiga, pero el albino no se rindió tan fácilmente y volvió a su faena de separarlos. Se metió entre ellos dos y empujo a Kusaka para que la soltara, pero en un mal movimiento no noto que también había empujado con brusquedad a Momo. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por aquella actitud del joven albino, especialmente Sojiro que lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Acaso te has vuelto un maldito pegajoso, Kusaka? –Hitsugaya miro a su amigo con enojo, quien aun no salía de su asombro, viendo como lentamente Momo caía al piso de cola al suelo.

—¡Auch! –Toushiro se giro y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, Hinamori se froto la cintura con dolor y enojo, no entendía porque Shiro-chan había reaccionado así–. Me duele…

—H-Hinamori yo… –el albino se agacho para intentar ayudarla, pero ella lo miro llena de enojo y le pego en las manos para que se alejara.

—¡Quítate! –le grito–. ¡Eres un tonto!

Momo se levanto casi de un brinco y salio corriendo de allí, se sentía enojada, furiosa y a la vez dolida, no podía entender porque Toushiro la trataba de esa manera. Kusaka frunció el ceño y tomo del brazo a un paralizado Hitsugaya, quien estaba arrepentido de su acción.

—¿En que clase de idiota te has convertido? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Toushiro no dijo nada, solo se soltó del agarre para ir detrás de Momo, esta vez la alcanzaría, no seria como aquella vez en la que Hinamori casi mas y destroza su oficina.

—¡Toshi! –grito enojada Candy empuñando sus manos viendo como su prometido corría detrás de la joven castaña, Kusaka la miro por primera vez y supo que se trataba de la futura esposa de su amigo–. Esa estupida santurrona –susurro, pero Kusaka la escucho, sabía que se refería a Momo.

Sojiro arqueo una ceja y la miro de arriba abajo meticulosamente, analizándola como si esa chica fuera un bicho raro; esa modelito de pasarela había insultado a Hinamori-chan y eso ya era la mitad de su veredicto en contra. Esa chica tenia que hacer buena letra o sino…

Grimmjow estaba en silencio clavando su mirada en Candy, quien hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de su presencia en ese lugar, la rubia estaba furiosa por la actitud de su prometido, quería matarlo lentamente por ir detrás de las faldas de Momo, dejándola en ridículo. Pero en ese preciso momento la modelo levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos celestes de aquel hombre.

Candy no lo podía creer ¿Qué hacia en ese lugar él? Se sintió intimidada y descubierta, si Grimmjow hablaba ella estaba perdida. No, no podía estar pasándole esto ahora, a menos de tres semanas de casarse con Toushiro asegurándose un buen porvenir y futuro.

—Grimmjow –susurro sin que nadie la lograra escuchar, ni siquiera Kusaka, quien seguía a su lado.

Él mantenía su mirada sobre ella, Candy Leloir seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—Un, dos, tres ¡Va!

Cada uno al mismo tiempo intentó tocar su nota y todo… salio desastroso. Se miraron entre si con enojo, echándole la culpa al compañero evadiendo la propia.

—Ya, hemos tocado como la mierda –hablo Renji–. Así solo haremos el ridículo en aquella presentación y de eso depende el futuro de nuestra banda.

—¿A que te refieres con eso? –cuestiono Kira.

—A que si lo seguimos haciendo así de mal, no tiene sentido. Nosotros lo hacemos por puro hobby no porque busquemos ganar dinero con esto.

—Es cierto –suspiro Hisagui desde la batería–. Bueno, entonces seguiremos intentándolo. La gente valora el esfuerzo cuando uno pone su mayor predisposición.

—Bien dicho, Hisagui-san –apareció Tatsuki y los muchachos la miraron–. Deberían aprender de Shuhei, porque de verdad han sonado como una porquería y sin Hinamori sonaran peor.

Kira e Hisagui suspiraron con pesar, pero Renji tomo la palabra.

—Hinamori vendrá, no hay porque preocuparse, aun no ha llegado porque bueno ya saben… debe cumplirle a Hitsugaya.

—¡Oh! –expresaron los demás.

—¡En el trabajo, tontos! –grito el chico de los tatuajes.

—Ahhaaa… –volvieron a exclamar al unísono.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¡Hinamori! –pego el grito bajando a la velocidad de la luz aquellas escaleras.

Ella escucho ese grito y siguió con su corrida, sabia que era infantil, pero siempre era su única solución… huir. Llego al piso siguiente y sabia que si seguía por las escaleras Toushiro la alcanzaría y no quería darle la cara, ni mirarlo. Ya todo este juego doloroso del amor de alguna manera u otra la estaba cansando, porque todos tenemos un limite.

Momo se metió en el ascensor para no ser alcanzada, pero no contó con que Toushiro solo estaba a unos pasos detrás de ella, y cuando las puertas del mismo comenzaron a cerrarse una mano detuvo aquello e Hitsugaya entro tomando por sorpresa a su amiga.

—D-Déjame sola –fue lo único que logro articular.

—No –se acerco a ella y con cierta violencia la tomo de los hombros aprisionándola contra la pared sintiendo como el ascensor descendía.

—¿Q-Que haces? –Momo no sabia que hacer, Hitsugaya la miraba firmemente a los ojos y respiraba con pesadez sobre su misma respiración, estaba solo a unos centímetros de su rostro, de su boca.

Toushiro no le quitaba la vista de encima, notando el color carmesí que comenzaba a adornar el rostro inocente de Momo, no quería tenerla lejos, ni mucho menos que ella estuviera enojado con él. No sabia que era aquello que le estaba pasando, pero ni él mismo lograba entenderse, toda esa furia arremolinada en su pecho.

—Y-Yo… lo siento –dijo finalmente para luego abrazarla.

Recordaba como aquella vez que supo que jamás volvería a ver a sus padres, lo único que logro hacer fue salir corriendo de su hogar hasta llegar a la casa de Hinamori y lo único que atino a hacer fue estrecharla entre sus brazos. Porque siempre que sentía que perdía el rumbo los brazos, el tacto y la existencia de su _mejor amiga_… era la calma que su corazón y vida necesitaban.

Momo correspondió el abrazo sintiendo que su propio corazón se aceleraba por demás ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo amaba de esa manera? Tenerlo siempre así era el mejor regalo que le podían dar en el día, se conformaba con tan poco y era porque lo amaba demasiado.

De un momento a otro, el ascensor se freno de golpe haciéndolos casi caer de su posición.

—S-Shiro-chan, se descompuso el ascensor –tartamudeo Momo con pánico, pues algo que le podía a ella era la claustrofobia. Su respiración se agitaba y de la nada comenzaba a faltarle el aire, mientras su estomago se revolvía de una manera horrible–. S-Shiro yo me siento… mal. Tú sabes que los lugares cerrados a mi…

—Ssshhh –la callo volviéndola abrazar–. Yo estoy contigo, Hinamori. Y eso significa que nada malo te va a pasar, no pienses en nada que te pueda hacer mal…

Momo se abrazo muy fuerte a Hitsugaya, cerro sus ojos tratando de pensar en algo hermoso, en algo que le calmara aquella desesperación. Y la imagen de Toushiro abrazándola en ese momento como si ella fuera lo más preciado que tenia su vida… la inundo por completo.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—No entiendo para que me quieres acompañar a la empresa.

Senna se cruzo de brazos y arqueo una ceja muy molesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso me ocultas algo que no quieres que te acompañe a la empresa, Ichigo?

Kurosaki entorno los ojos y frunció su ceño. Realmente su esposa se estaba volviendo una verdadera paranoica, no entendía porque, él jamás le había dado ni un solo motivo. Cuando se caso lo hizo para respetar en todos los sentidos a la mujer que había elegido para pasar el resto de su vida… su futuro. Hoy en vistas de eso, aquello parecía muy problemático.

De verdad que las sesiones con la psicóloga y esas benditas terapias de pareja no estaban funcionando. Senna estaba peor que antes y ya eso… ya eso…

—No puede seguir así… –se le escapo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh? –la joven de ojos naranjas se volteo a mirarlo, Ichigo estaba manejando y ella en el asiento del acompañante.

Kurosaki suspiro y se corrió de carril para poder estacionar su auto. Senna lo miro confundida, Ichigo apago el coche y se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, pero finalmente fue él quien corto aquella muda situación.

—Se que soy muy tosco en eso llamado sentimientos, se que muchas veces no comprendo aquello que puede estar pasando frente a mis ojos, pero… desde mi humilde posición creo que lo he hecho todo, Senna. Y aun así esto que formamos llamado matrimonio no esta funcionando… –suspiro–. Durante todos estos meses he tratado de mejorar, de verdad que lo he hecho, pero sigo sin comprenderte. No quieres tener un hijo, pues bien no lo tendremos, quieres que te dedique tiempo, te he dedicado todo el tiempo del mundo mas allá de mis obligaciones y amistades, quieres ser mi sombra, bien sélo, pero ya no se que es lo que quieres… –corrió su cara para mirarla–. Dime que es lo que quieres, yo lo haré, pero dímelo tú porque yo ya no se…

La joven estaba con los ojos bien abiertos por aquellas palabras que no se esperaba escuchar y que eran una importante realidad de lo que pasaba en su matrimonio. Senna no le pudo seguir sosteniendo la mirada, solo agacho su cabeza creando un profundo y devastador silencio.

Ni ella misma podía entender lo que le estaba sucediendo con su matrimonio, con Ichigo, con la idea de un futuro plenamente comprometido, no sabia que demonios sucedía con su persona. Por ende… no sabía que diablos quería y se maldecía por ello.

—Bien –Ichigo cerro sus ojos y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás apoyando toda su espalda en el asiento–. Si es así creo que… deberíamos considerar la idea del divorcio.

Senna tenso su cuerpo sintiendo como se oprimía su pecho casi cortándole la respiración, pero empuño sus manos con impotencia.

—¡Acaso tienes a otra! –le grito e Ichigo frunció aun mas su entrecejo. Senna agacho su mirada para bajar su voz y susurrar–. ¿Hay otra?

—No –respondió con seguridad–. ¿Qué parte no has entendido, Senna? Esto es entre tú y yo… Esto no funciona y solo dije que había que considerar la idea…

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Corporación Capsula…

—Los precios de los repuestos están en alza, es algo complicado, pero que ya lo habíamos previsto –Trunks mostraba molestia en su voz, lo que fue notado por todos en aquella junta inclusive su padre que jamás ponía atención en esas reuniones que no eran más que un fastidio para su persona–. Así que no tendremos ningún problema con ello, estaremos mas que bien.

—Y si eso es bueno… ¿Por qué estas tan apático, hijo? –cuestiono Bulma confundida.

—Yo no estoy apático, tengo la seriedad que se debe tener en este tipo de reuniones.

Y su tono volvió a mostrar enojo, Goten suspiro, Gohan se acomodo sus gafas y Bulma miro de reojo a Vegeta con reproche, seguramente ese hombre pesado lo había estado molestando con eso de las luchas, peleas y entrenamientos para que su hijo no sea ningún debilucho ¡Que rabia le daba eso! Trunks era un hijo muy apuesto y con eso para ella bastaba y sobraba.

—¿Y tú porque me miras con esa cara de perro rabioso, mujer? –interrogo Vegeta frunciendo el ceño y a la vez acusando a su esposa.

—¿Perro rabioso? –a Bulma se le acrecentó una vena en la frente.

—Si ¿Acaso eres sorda? Te conozco y me estas culpando del mal humor de tu hijo ¡Y yo no he tenido nada que ver! –le grito en su cara.

—¡A mi no me grites, Vegeta! –la mujer cerro sus puños.

Pero esa discusión termino en un siantamen cuando…

—¡Suficiente! –pego el grito Trunks, sorprendiendo a todos por dicha actitud–. Esta reunión se da por finalizada.

Brief en absoluto silencio se levanto de su asiento y salio de aquella Sala de Juntas.

—Vaya, Vegeta… Trunks se parece cada vez mas a ti –Bulma expreso sorprendida.

—Y claro, si lleva mi sangre –respondió muy orgulloso el pelinegro.

Goten salio también de aquella sala y noto que su mejor amigo estaba con las manos en los bolsillos con un semblante muy pensativo mirando por el vidrio cristalino del pasillo que daba una buena vista desde el cielo de un poco mas de la ciudad de Tokio. Lo conocía mejor que nadie y cuando Trunks se ponía en esa actitud, mejor era dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos, que los aclare él solo por su cuenta.

El joven pelinegro saco de su bolsillo su celular y mirando en la agenda de números, freno en el de Rukia esbozando una leve sonrisa.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—Así que… vas a casarte con el presidente de Soul Society Company.

Escucho aquella voz como un suspiro en su nuca y si, ahí estaba ese hombre que podía llegar a arruinar su futuro con tan solo decir una sola frase o palabra. Ella se volteo y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Así que… sigues igual de ambiciosa –él volvió a hablarle.

Ella suspiro mojándose los labios con su lengua, de repente se la habían secado.

—Ser ambicioso en la vida no tiene nada de malo… Grimmjow –esbozo una leve sonrisa, pero la misma no era arrogante o desafiante, era más bien, calmada, tranquila.

—Eso es muy cierto –el chico se cruzo de brazos–. Lo atrapaste con tus encantos de mujer ¿Verdad? Me han dicho que Hitsugaya es un sujeto ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Complicado? ¿Tiene sus cuidados? ¿Serio? Bah, es decir, no es de "mi palo"… tú sabes.

Candy entorno sus ojos ya que sabia a que se estaba refiriendo su ex amante, porque jamás había llegado a nada serio y estable con él, pero eso no significaba que Grimmjow no la conociera a la perfección.

—Definitivamente nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede resistirse a mis encantos.

—Mas cuando confundes eso con querer, amor o… deslumbramiento ¡Que patético futuro le tocara a Hitsugaya a tú lado, Candy!

—¡Claro que no! Yo si me lo propongo lo puedo hacer muy feliz.

—¡Ja! ¿Acaso me dirás que lo amas? No me hagas reír.

—Grimmjow en la vida no tiene nada de malo… enamorarse ¿Sabes? Aprendes cosas nuevas.

El hombre de cabello celeste la miro entre asombrado y confundido, con que Candy había sido victima de su propio juego, cayo en su propia emboscada y se había enamorado de Toushiro. Eso era muy interesante.

—Vaya, eres graciosa, muy graciosa.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero te digo una cosa, Grimmjow –Candy volvió a ponerse seria–. No te conviene decir que hubo algo entre nosotros y tampoco sobre… lo otro, porque me defenderé, además nadie te creerá.

—Lo se –aseguro–. Y no diré nada, no te preocupes.

—¿Eh? –ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—El que hace mal una vez en algún momento le vuelve solo, por eso no haya necesidad.

Y dicho esto, Grimmjow se dio la media vuelta dejando a Candy con la palabra en la boca.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Ya había salido de la empresa y ahora aun no tenía bien en claro lo que iba a hacer. Pues su plan de intentar hablar con Ichigo para que le cuente lo que le andaba pasando no había resultado, Kurosaki no se había aparecido por la compañía.

Su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿Bueno? ¿Goten? –sonrió complacida.

Debía admitirlo, ese chico tenía algo, aun no podía explicarlo, pero le atraía de una forma agradable. Desde que lo había conocido le parecía interesante y una persona que tenia la forma de siempre hacerla reír y eso le gustaba.

—Claro, nos encontramos en ese café. Enseguida estoy por allí.

Ichigo y Senna llegaban a la empresa y notaron como una sonriente y gustosa Rukia hablaba por teléfono, mientras se subía a un taxi muy apresurada como si estuviera muy ansiosa y feliz de ir a cierto lugar.

—Vaya a Kuchiki se la ve mas calmada y sonriente que de costumbre –comento Senna restándole importancia–. Seguramente este saliendo con alguien.

—¿Ah? –Ichigo abrió levemente la boca, respiro y pregunto–. ¿A que te refieres con alguien?

Senna lo miro meticulosamente ¿Por qué su esposo reaccionaba de esa manera?

–A un hombre, a un chico, a una pareja ¿A que va hacer? –suspiro, pues no podía comportarse como si nada con él luego que unos minutos atrás su esposo le había dicho de pensar divorciarse.

Ichigo se quedo pensando por un segundo en aquellas palabras a la vez que miraba hacia la dirección por donde se había ido el taxi de Rukia, desde Kaien –aquel novio tan conocido de la pelinegra– no le había conocido ningún otro a la Kuchiki desde que había cortado con este. Y la sola idea de otro le pareció rara y extraña… no sabia porque. Eso era una bobada.

Senna siguió con su camino ignorando la postura que había tomado Ichigo, según ella había dicho algo lógico y normal, no tenia nada de malo que Rukia tuviera pareja. Era una joven bonita y de buena posición, podría tener a quien quisiera, Senna siempre lo había visto así.

Se inmiscuyo en sus pensamientos, pasando por alto lo que pasaba en ese momento para tratar de entender como es que se caso para solo terminar "con la posibilidad" de separarse al año, Senna se sentía muy estupida, confundida y ahora si que no sabía como manejar la situación, no sabia lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Estaba tan pérdida dentro de su mente que no prestaba atención en mirar por donde caminaba, por lo que se termino chocando fuertemente con una persona. Estaba por caer de bruces al suelo, pero eso fue impedido por el fuerte brazo de alguien que la tomo de la cintura con rapidez para que no se cayera.

—¿Estas bien? –una voz masculina le erizo la piel.

Ella levanto la cabeza para sonrojarse con profundidad al notar al sujeto tan apuesto que aun la tenia amarrada contra su cuerpo. Senna reacciono enseguida, a ese hombre ella lo conocía, si mal no recordaba era un conocido de Ichigo.

—Oye –hablo el hombre–. ¿Tú no eres la esposa de Ichigo-baka, no es así?

—En efecto, lo soy –dijo ella más acalorada que lo normal, cosa que divirtió a Grimmjow y excito por completo ya que ella no hacia absolutamente nada por librarse del agarre. Al parecer a Senna le sucedía lo mismo que a él en ese instante.

—Deberías tener mas cuidado, sino te iras chocando con todo mundo –sonrió seductoramente y eso fue el acabose para Senna, ese sujeto era excitante y la estaba haciendo estremecer ¡Y no era su marido!

Hablando de su marido… Ichigo paso distraídamente por al lado de ellos, estaba tan pensativo que no noto en la situación que estaban Senna y… Grimmjow.

"_Vaya, si que le importa su esposa"_ pensó el chico de cabello celeste, notando que en ese matrimonio pasaba algo. Senna se separo de su persona.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar –la chica de ojos naranjas se dirigió hacia su esposo–. Ichigo.

—¿Eh? –Kurosaki se volteo para mirarla–. ¿Sucede algo malo, Senna?

—No –corrió la mirada algo incomoda por lo que le había pasado hacia menos de un segundo–. Solo que necesito tomar aire, iré a dar una vuelta, luego paso por ti para ir… tú sabes.

—Entiendo –respondió el pelinaranja llevándose las manos a los bolsillos notando como su mujer se alejaba, en eso al correr su mirada hacia un costado, ahí lo vio–. ¿Grimmjow? ¿Qué haces aquí? No te había visto.

—Ya me había dado cuenta de ello –sonrió de medio lado.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Los días fueron transcurriendo y solo quedaban dos para volar hacia Karakura hacia la apertura del nuevo negocio de la familia Kuchiki, en donde los personajes de mayor prestigio del país acudirían.

Pero hoy era una fecha muy importante para Hinamori ya que finalmente ella había conseguido lo que a nivel profesional tanto anhelaba: su titulo como Maestra Jardinera. Sentía que poco a poco se iba animando a un poquito más, ya hasta había tenido un turno con la doctora Unohana y le había comentado sus problemas de somatizaciones. Retsu le recomendó ir a terapia y hasta le dio la dirección y el número de una psicóloga. Estaba convencida de poder hacerlo, porque si no lo hacia ella, nadie velaría por su persona en un futuro.

—¡Felicidades! –pego el grito Rukia aplastando casi una docena de huevos en la cabeza de la castaña–. ¡Ya eres toda una señorita maestra!

—¡Esto se celebra a lo grande! –esta vez fue Rangiku quien le aventó a su amiga un montón de harina sobre su cabeza y todo el cuerpo–. Aunque claro, aquí falta el sake.

—Realmente te lo mereces, Hinamori –la felicito Yoruichi, mientras Kira e Hisagui sacaban foto de su amiga hecha un asco con todo lo que le habían tirado Rangiku y Rukia–. ¡Bienvenida al mundo profesional!

—Arigato, Yoruichi-san –Momo le sonrió detrás de su mascara de harina, para luego mirar a su jefe pervertido–. Urahara-san…

—Sabes lo que pienso –el rubio se acomodo su sombrero–. ¡Ahora haré el preescolar ya que mis padres nunca me mandaron al Jardín! –termino por decir largando un chorro de lagrimas.

Yoruichi le dio un puñetazo para que acabara con su teatro y los demás comenzaron a reír.

—¡Momo te ves muy mona! –expreso feliz Rangiku.

—Yo te daría un abrazo –hablo Renji–. Pero ni muerto me ensucio la ropa.

—Yo que tú le salto encima –aconsejo Tatsuki.

—¿Eh? –Renji abrió los ojos.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hinamori ya había pegado el brinco y estaba abrazando a su amigo pelirrojo, ensuciándolo todo.

—Oye, yo por lo menos también quiero un abraso así –se escucho un tono de voz alegre y divertido, todos voltearon y se encontraron allí con un sonriente Kusaka en compañía de Toushiro, que como siempre portaba su serio semblante y raramente tenia ambas manos hacia atrás de su espalda.

—Kusaka-san –hablo Momo y miro al albino–. Hitsugaya-kun…

—Hola Hinamori –Toushiro la miro y sonrió ínfimamente, le daba mucha gracia verla de ese modo, toda sucia y enchastrada, le hacia acordar cuando de pequeña Momo se metía en lugares que no debía y terminaba toda pegajosa y sucia.

Kusaka saco de su bolsillo extendiéndole una cajita de terciopelo que contenía una pulsera de plata e Hitsugaya al mismo tiempo saco sus manos de la espalda y le dio un ramo de rosas amarillas, muy bonitas. Momo miro a ambos con sorpresa sin saber que regalo agarrar primero por lo que decidió tomarlos al mismo tiempo.

—G-Gracias… –expreso sonrojándose–. No se hubieran molestado.

—No fue ninguna molestia –hablaron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron entre si.

Toushiro no dijo nada y Kusaka suspiro, pues su amigo estaba muy delicado a todo lo refiriera a Hinamori y por eso dejaba pasar todo mal entendido.

En ese momento, todos vieron a un Ichigo que llegaba corriendo y agitado, y de lo tan apresurado que venia choco directo con Rukia, quien lo freno de un puñetazo en la cara.

—¿Algún día me podré topar contigo y que no termine con mi nariz fracturada? –tomándose el rostro pregunto sarcástico mirando a la joven Kuchiki, quien le hizo un desprecio.

—¡Bueno entonces ya estamos todos! –Urahara se abanico–. Entonces vayamos al departamento de Hinamori-chan a festejar.

—¡Si! –pegaron el grito la mayoría.

—Ni siquiera me han dejado felicitarla –se quejo Ichigo por lo bajo–. Este tonto sombrerero.

—Si y les comento que esta será la ultima vez que visitaran ese departamento –vocifero Renji.

—¿Y eso porque? –pregunto Ichigo y Toushiro asintió de cabeza viendo lógico ese cuestionamiento.

—Porque Momo se muda –explico el chico.

—¿Te mudas, Hinamori? –Toushiro la miro, otra cosa más que la chica no le había contado, como que andaba muy ocultadora últimamente y eso no le gustaba.

—Si –asintió–. Abarai-kun casi por le mismo precio me consiguió un departamento mas cercano al centro y mas cómodo.

—¡En buena hora! –vociferaron al unísono Rangiku y Rukia.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Cuando todos llegaron al departamento de Hinamori, ni siquiera pudieron entrar al edificio. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, porque desde la vereda entrando por la puerta principal del edificio, siguiendo el camino que marcaba las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso y terminando finalmente en la puerta del hogar de Momo, había un montón de delicadas masetas con margaritas y girasoles. Era un detalle bellísimo y tanto Rangiku como Rukia debes de ojos ya tenían estrellitas de fascinación.

—¡Pero que fastidio! –bufo Hitsugaya–. Ahora no podremos pasar.

—Quien hizo esto si que gasto dinero –hablo Kusaka y mas de uno asintió de cabeza.

—¿Y ahora como entraremos? –se pregunto Hinamori y no era la única.

En ese momento, los presentes notaron como con mucha dificultad y cuidado el portero solo se acercaba a la puerta para gritar algo.

—Señorita Hinamori será mejor que se apresure y se haga cargo de todo esto, fíjese como hace para entrar estas flores a su departamento porque llegan hasta la puerta del mismo.

—¿Q-Que? –grito la chica que detrás de todos los huevos y harina que traía encima se notaba que se había puesto pálida ¡Pues esas eran demasiadas flores!–. ¿Y porque yo me tengo que hacer cargo de todo esto? –frunció el ceño.

—Porque las flores son para usted, señorita Hinamori –respondió el conserje.

Momo abrió bien los ojos e Hitsugaya arqueo una ceja, mientras los demás no salían de su asombro y se miraban entre si para ver quien había sido, pero notaron que ninguno de ellos lo había hecho.

—Mira Hinamori –Yoruichi apunto con su dedo índice–. Es una tarjeta.

Momo se acerco con dificultad tratando de no pisar ninguna flor hacia una de las masetas, tomo entre sus manos la pequeña tarjeta que decía…

_Momo:_

_Seguramente en este día debes sentir que una parte de ti esta realizada y así es, pero para todo el resto de camino que falta te deseo el mejor éxito del mundo. Te lo mereces._

_¡Felicidades y vamos por mas!_

_Pd: Ahora que eres una linda Maestra Jardinera ¿Qué dices de ser la futura madre de mis hijos? _

_Es una broma…pero del futuro nadie sabe ¿No?_

_Un beso. Trunks Brief. _

Momo termino de leer aquella nota con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, de verdad que Trunks era un chico maravilloso y genial. Guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón disimuladamente y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Toushiro.

—¿Y de quien son? –pregunto una ansiosa Matsumoto.

—N-No se –tartamudeo con mucha pena por haber mentido–. No dejo… no dejo nombre. Ah, si pero me felicito por haberme recibido… si eso.

Su mejor amigo no le creyó ni una sola palabra. Pues, Momo siempre fue muy mala en esos de las mentiras espontáneas, al menos que sean planeadas con un año de anticipación _"Seguro que son de ese estupido sujeto que tiene como novio"_ pensó enojado cruzándose de brazos. Le molestaba y le dolía, porque ella aun le esquivaba y rehuia al tema de hablar de ello. Momo no quería confiarle la seguridad de su vida amorosa.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Gin había dejado las instalaciones de Soul Society porque dentro de aquella oficina cualquier cosa le fastidiaba y le molesta. Si, hoy no se sentía de buen humor, por ese motivo se encontraba sintiendo el aire fresco de la bahía de Tokio. Cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar algo…

—_Es_ _una pena… –dijo Gohan mirando a la rubia mujer–. Porque serias una muy buena._

—_¿Tú crees? _

—_Claro que si, señorita Rangiku. Se nota con solo ver como trata a mi hija. Usted será una muy buena madre._

—_Siempre he sonado con ser madre –Gin escuchaba dicha conversación mientras se acercaba lentamente a aquella mesa–. Siempre mi dilema fue: Me enamoro, me caso con el hombre de mi vida, formamos una familia juntos y tenemos hijos. Y cuando los traigamos será bajo un seguro y responsable techo._

_Gin que siempre veía a Matsumoto con una actitud irresponsable yendo a los bares con Kyoraku y compañía y siendo tan peculiar por comportarse como una holgazana, le sorprendía mucho escuchar esas palabras por parte de la mujer. Se dio cuenta que no todo era fiesta y desobligaciones para Rangiku. _

—_¿Y cual es el problema de eso? –cuestiono Gohan._

—_Que cada vez se hace más difícil encontrar a un hombre que sea lo suficientemente maduro y responsable para ir juntos de la mano en eso de formar una familia._

—_Es cierto –susurro Gohan dándole la razón._

Ichimaru abrió levemente los ojos, recordar aquello más la charla que había tenido hacia poco tiempo atrás en su departamento con su secretaria, le habían revelado que la inmadurez llega hasta cierto límite y que su persona la había pasado. Pero Gin no tenia alguien a quien amar –o eso creía– para poder comprometer ¿Y entonces?

—Será cuestión de seguir como hasta ahora… hasta que llegue esa mujer que me de amor ¿No? –bufo–. Yo sabía que no tenía que pensar mucho en el tema, porque es un verdadero lío.

Se llevo las manos a su chaqueta y volvió a sonreír como de costumbre.

—Me pregunto… ¿Cómo seria Rangiku siendo madre?

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Y el fin de semana había llegado, para muchos era todo un logro.

—Pasajeros con destino a Karakura por favor dirigirse a plataforma cinco.

La voz del aeropuerto indicaba que su vuelo iba a partir muy pronto. Gohan tomo entre sus brazos a Pan, Goten apago su celular y Trunks miro hacia el cielo solo para suspirar. En eso sintió que alguien lo tomaba del cuello con un brazo de forma amistosa, era Goten.

—Oigan –el pelinegro miro a su hermano y luego a su amigo–. A disfrutar de este pequeño viaje, que bien merecido lo tenemos.

Gohan sonrió, Pan comenzó a aplaudir contenta y Trunks asintió de cabeza con una leve sonrisa. Goten soltó del agarre a su amigo para empezar a caminar hacia la plataforma de salida y volvió a hablar.

—No se ustedes, pero yo tengo el buen presentimiento que en este viaje ¡Nos ira de luces!

Brief miro a su amigo con atención como ahora mientras caminaba iba haciéndole caras graciosas a su sobrinita, a la vez que Gohan le iba diciendo que deje de hacer el ridículo.

—Yo presiento lo mismo –susurro con energías renovadas para luego alcanzar a los hermanos Son.

Si supieran que su corazonada no estaba alejada de la realidad…

Pero en el universo todo se vale del equilibrio como que de luz esta la oscuridad, del agua el fuego, del día la noche y de las cosas buenas… muchos problemas.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Woow! Al fin lo termine y me costo mucho ¡Uf! Pero estoy conforme, creo que valió la pena.

Si, lo se no hubo mucho GinRan, pero es que en el capitulo anterior hubo bastante, eso creo, je.

Aun no he podido pegar un ojo, me he quedado toda la madrugada despierta porque quería publicarlo y que salga un buen capitulo, espero haberlo logrado. En el próximo pasaran cosas interesantes y que los dejaran O.O ¡Ja, Ja, Ja!

Próximo episodio: ¿Un clavo saca a otro clavo?

Gracias por leer y por siempre dejar muy lindos comentarios.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	8. ¿Un clavo saca a otro clavo?

Hola ^^ Perdón por la tardanza de este fic, es que estuve trabajando y se me paso el tiempo. Bueno, no le digo muchas cosas porque este capitulo es bien largo. Disfrútenlo.

¡A leer!

Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

[xxxx]

**Ciudad de Pobres Corazones**

Capitulo VIII: ¿Un clavo saca a otro clavo?

Los rayos del sol de Karakura asomaban en toda su urbe, en donde los grandes edificios y centros se mostraban radiantes con ello. Ellas fueron dejando sus maletas en la gran suite que le habían dejado reservado, especialmente si una de ellas era un miembro de la familia Kuchiki.

—Woow, esta habitación es inmensa –dijo con asombro y sus mejillas tornadas de un color rosa pastel que la hacían ver como una tierna niña–. Hasta parece más un departamento con todos los lujos.

—Y es eso lo que es, Momo –le sonrió Rukia tirándose de espaldas en el gran sillón de la sala.

—¿Te gusta? –Matsumoto abrazo por el cuello a la castaña–. Porque esto no es nada a comparación de todo lo que vendra, porque este fin de semana la pasaremos aquí en Karakura, pero… ¡Te tenemos una sorpresa!

—¿Una sorpresa? –Momo las miro confundida.

—Si –Rukia se levanto de su asiento–. Después de este fin de semana aquí en Karakura nos iremos de viaje a las Costas del Mediterráneo por tres semanas, ya tenemos los pasajes, estadía y paquete listos –la joven Kuchiki le mostró tres pasajes de avión–. Hace tiempo que venia planeando esto y se dio.

—¿Qué? –Hinamori parpadeo sin poder creerlo–. Pero eso no puede ser, yo no puedo ir.

—¿Por qué? –protesto Matsumoto.

—Porque tengo que volver a mi trabajo, no puedo tomarme unas vacaciones, no estoy en condiciones. Además, debo mudarme en lo que va de esta semana y… y… en dos semanas es la boda de… –lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

—¡No! –Rukia pego el grito–. Es un hecho de que tú… no iras a esa boda.

—¿Qué? –expreso incrédula.

—Debes despejarte, no pensar en ello… olvidarlo –Rukia bajo su mirada.

Rangiku cerró sus ojos con tristeza.

—Chicas –susurro Hinamori llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Así que no hay motivos para que digas que no, además ya esta todo planeado y fríamente calculado –Rangiku sonrió triunfante–. Ya hablamos con Urahara-san y dijo que no hay problema de que te ausentes por esas semanas, él se encargara de la empresa, también le dijimos a Renji y él se hará cargo de mudar tus cosas a tu nuevo departamento, y lo demás ¡Que se valla al infierno!

—¡Si! –Rukia levanto su puño con alegría –. ¡Vamos Hinamori di que si!

—Amigas –Momo sonrió dulcemente y fue a abrazar a los dos, quienes correspondieron enseguida.

—Bien –Rangiku las miro–. Ahora a ponernos la bikini para ir a la pileta, que he visto que es bien grande.

—Si, ya quiero tomar un poco de color en mi piel –expreso Rukia, quien se dirigió a su maleta para buscar su maya.

—Oh, yo se las debo, iré a la pileta después –hablo Momo–. Pues, he visto unos locales bien lindos en planta baja y quiero comprarme ropa para el evento de esta noche.

—Esta bien, entonces cuando termines te esperamos en la pile –Rangiku le guiñó un ojo.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Iba caminado con el entrecejo fruncido, una venita se ensancho en su sien y un montón de gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro. Caminaba despacio arrastrando su maleta a los tirones porque ese _bla, bla, bla, bla _que salía constantemente de la boca de Candy Leloir lo estaba exasperando ¡Por dios! A él que era un ser que rebalsaba paciencia, alegría y buena voluntad por donde lo vieras estaba llegando a su límite ¿Cómo podía ser? Esa chica lo estaba poniendo de ¿Mal humor?

¿Mal humor? Ja, él no conocía lo que era el mal humor, bueno en realidad si lo conocía, pues su mejor amigo era un malhumorado empedernido, pero el punto era que Kusaka jamás había experimentado el mal humor. Y vaya que se sentía horrible, porque esa cosa horrible estaba alimentando sus instintos asesinos de sobremanera. Si, se lo podía imaginar con lujos de detalles: él agarrando por el cuello a la prometida de su mejor amigo hasta el punto de asfixiarla y verla suplicar y pedir perdón por ser tan…

—_Perdóname, Kusaka-san ¡Perdóname, por favor! –su voz casi no se escuchaba, pues se estaba muriendo de asfixia–. Perdón por ser tan hueca, frívola, tonta y descerebrada._

_Los ojos de Sojiro relampagueaban una llama de furia, mientras un aura negra lo envolvía y seguía apretando el cuello de la chica._

—_¿Solo de eso te arrepientes, rubia insoportable?_

—_¡No! También me arrepiento de hablar tantas estupideces, tener tan poca cultura general y acabar con su santa paciencia como nadie antes había hecho ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname la vida!_

—_¡NO! –grito enfurecido largando una macabra risa al mejor estilo villano antes de dar el gran golpe._

Oh, que bien se sentía imaginarlo, porque era un hecho de que si lo hacia en realidad terminaría en la cárcel y él era muy joven y guapo para sufrir tal calvario, y encima por una modelo pegajosa. No, no esta bien…

—Yo, Kusaka Sojiro debo tener paciencia –susurro volviendo a escuchar las estupideces que salían de los labios de aquella modelo–. Paciencia es mi segundo nombre –volvió a decir entre susurros.

—Entonces la mire con desprecio y le dije: Yo pedí una malteada, no un jugo de limón ¿Entiendes, Toshi? ¡Me trajo un jugo de limón! Y tú sabes lo que odio el limón. Hable con mi representante e hice que echaran a esa nenita inexperta e ineficiente, pues estaba a cinco minutos de modelar ante el publico de Paris y esa tonta me había puesto los pelos de punta, ash.

Kusaka trago saliva con molestia y miro de reojo a Toushiro que iba a su lado, entre él y Candy. Noto con molestia como el albino estaba ignorando olímpicamente a su futura esposa ¡Pero por el cielo y la tierra! Kusaka era su mejor amigo y sabia mejor que nadie de las artimañas de Toushiro para hacer que escuchaba a una persona, pero en realidad no le esteba prestando atención.

—Y si, termine rechazando esa oferta laboral, no me pagaban bien –seguía con su charla Candy–. De igual modo me dijeron que Hong Kong es un país en donde la vida es muy parecida a la nuestra, pero…

Kusaka freno sus pasos y cerro sus ojos con molestia.

—No, no, no y… ¡No! –pego el grito con molestia.

Toushiro parpadeo y salio de su trance, por su parte Candy se volteo hacia Kusaka, que la miro directamente a la cara.

—¡Hong Kong no es un país! Hong Kong es la capital de China ¡China si es un país! –expreso enojado, Toushiro lo miro con sorpresa y Candy le dio vuelta la cara abochornada de su leve ignorancia, pues eso le puede pasar a cualquiera–. Yo me quedare aquí afuera, necesito tomar aire, ustedes entren –dijo finalmente mas calmado.

—Bien –Hitsugaya supo indirectamente lo que le había pasado a su amigo, pero lo paso por alto y se adentro al resort de los Kuchiki junto a su futura esposa.

Hitsugaya se encamino hacia el gran hotel, pero por sobre uno de sus hombros miro de reojo a Kusaka, quien acomodaba su maleta en el suelo y se sentaba arriba de ella para luego mirar al cielo y suspirar como si estuviera recuperando el aire que había perdido. Lo entendió enseguida, Kusaka había sido victima del parloteo de Candy, a su persona ya le había pasado al principio de conocerla, pero ya había aprendido a ignorarla haciendo que la escuchaba.

—¡Hey, Toushiro! –una voz conocida llamo la atención del albino y su pareja.

—Kurosaki –miro al pelinaranja que llegaba en compañía de su esposa–. Senna.

—Buenos días, Hitsugaya-san ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje? –hablo educadamente Senna, en eso no había nada que reprocharle, a veces podía ser temperamental, pero siempre hizo el mejor esfuerzo por mostrarse amable. Ella a diferencia de Candy si tenía una buena relación con los amigos de su esposo.

—Muy bien, nada del otro mundo –respondió el albino.

—Senna ¡Que bueno que has venido! –hablo alegremente Candy yendo hacia la joven de ojos naranjas–. Porque sino me iba a sentir muy sola.

—Ah, si… que bueno –Senna la miro con cierta sorpresa, pero le sonrió amablemente.

—Oye, deja tus maletas, que te las lleve tu marido –Candy le guiñó un ojo–. Y vayamos a ver las tiendas de aquí abajo y del segundo piso de la parte comercial, me dijeron que están muy buenas.

—Yo no se… –miro a Ichigo.

—Ve –le dijo con una sonrisa su marido–. Has venido para despejarte y relajarte, no hay problema.

—Bien –la rubia modelo le dio un beso de despedida a Toushiro y tomo del brazo a Senna, porque ambas iban a gastarse la vida en las tiendas–. Ya quiero ver las prendas de última moda que han puesto aquí.

—Si, claro –expreso una Senna siendo arrastrada por su acompañante.

Ichigo miro a Hitsugaya quien se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. En ese momento, ambos notaron como Ichimaru se hacia presente junto a Grimmjow, los dos hombres dejaron sus maletas a un maletero que se encargaba de llevarlas a las habitaciones correspondientes. Ichigo y Toushiro decidieron hacer lo mismo, y notaron como un Kusaka –mas relajado– también acercaba su maleta a aquel chico.

—Vaya, son muchas –dijo el maletero mirando que era una maleta enorme por cada hombre–. Iré por ayuda.

Los hombres asintieron de cabeza.

—¡Que chiche! –expreso Grimmjow–. Los Kuchiki si que se dieron el gran lujo.

—Bueno, esto a pesar de los lujos es un negocio –hablo Hitsugaya.

—Es muy cierto –afirmo Ichigo _"Y hablando de los Kuchiki ¿En donde estará Rukia?"_ pensó.

—Lo bueno es que este resort se va a llenar de mujeres hermosas –dijo Ichimaru mirando a un grupo de chicas muy hermosas y coquetas que entraban por la puerta principal.

—Pues disfrútalas tú que no eres un hombre comprometido –lo miro Kurosaki.

—Bueno, no es el único sin compromisos –ahora fue Kusaka.

—Exacto –sonrió Grimmjow–. Por lo visto somos dos que te haremos compañía en eso de conquistar chicas en dos días en tiempo record, Gin.

—Vaya que son plagas, porque no hacen el intento de buscarse una mujer fija y ya –Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—Y tú que lo has probado ¿Dices que es efectivo, Ichigo? –pregunto burlón el de cabello celeste–. Por cierto ¿Y tu esposa?

—Con Candy viendo vidrieras –el pelinaranja analizo a Grimmjow con la mirada en un solo segundo.

Hitsugaya bufo, pues el viaje lo había cansado, esa charla le parecía absurda y quería recostarse un rato, además aun no había visto a Hinamori. Bien, eso no tenía nada que ver, pero no sabia porque el no haberla visto y saber si había llegado bien o no, lo estaba inquietando.

—No hay porque ponerse mal, Hitsugaya –Gin sonrió mas de lo normal–. Recuerda que estas por casarte y un casamiento solo significa una cosa.

—¿El que? –lo miro de mala gana.

—¡Un despedida de soltero! –Gin ya lo estaba planeando todo en su cabeza–. Será genial, tendrás la mejor despedida de soltero del mundo, ya me la estoy imaginando, déjamelo a mi.

—¿Y quien te dijo a ti que tienes el derecho de organizarme una estupida despedida de soltero? –al albino se le marco una venita en la frente.

—Vamos, no seas amargado, amigo –Kusaka le sonrió con alegría–. O si no velo como un pequeño favor hacia todos tus amigos solterones.

Ichigo negó de cabeza graciosamente, sus amigos si que tenían un apetito femenino muy feroz y en el momento de levantar su mirada, sus ojos cafés se encontraron con la imagen de tres hombres y una pequeña niña entrando al resort, a uno de ellos lo reconoció enseguida, pues juntos habían ido a la Universidad, al igual que Hitsugaya.

—Trunks Brief… –susurro.

—¿Eh? –el albino al escucharlo miro al pelinaranja.

—Mira, Toushiro –Ichigo y los demás miraron hacia la entrada.

Trunks, Goten y Gohan llevando de la mano a su hija Pan entraron al resort Sunset y en ese momento los mismos maleteros que llevaron el equipaje de Hitsugaya y compañía, se acercaron a ellos tomando los bolsos de los recién llegados.

—Mira, Toushiro, es el chico que nos ayudo con tu auto –hablo Kusaka y al escucharlo, ya que la distancia que los separaba no era mucha, tanto Hitsugaya como Brief cruzaron miradas y la mantuvieron por un buen rato.

—Oye, Trunks –Goten le susurro al oído a su amigo acercandose–. ¿Ese… ese no es Hitsugaya Toushiro?

Trunks asintió de cabeza, Gohan que había escuchado la afirmación entendió que esos hombres eran los miembros de la competencia –sacando a Kusaka y Grimmjow que solo eran amigos de Ichigo y cia– y se sorprendió levemente al encontrarse con Ichimaru, pues aun podía recordar su cara, no hacia mucho que Rangiku se lo había presentado en aquel café-bar. Ichimaru también se asombro de ver a Gohan en ese lugar.

—Es mi impresión o me estoy perdiendo de algo –expreso Kusaka, viendo las miradas que se daban los demás.

—No, no es tu impresión –le respondió Grimmjow, que también había notado cierta tensión.

Trunks al anotarse en el libro de llegadas por respeto se acerco al grupo de Soul Society, ya que noto que Kusaka lo saludo de mano de manera cordial, pues no podía negar que Sojiro se había mostrado agradecido por la ayuda que le brindo por el tema del caño de escape y eso que no era su auto.

—Buenos días, Kusaka ¿Cierto? –Brief le extendió la mano a Kusaka, quien le correspondió el gesto.

—Así es –el peliazul hablo con amabilidad.

—Hitsugaya, de nuevo nos volvemos a encontrar ¿Cómo esta tu auto? –Brief lo miro y también le extendió la mano.

—Bien, por suerte ya esta arreglado, gracias por preguntar –respondió el albino con su mano estirada.

—Si –se llevo una mano a la cabeza con incomodidad–. Ah, por cierto… ellos son los hermanos Son Goten y Gohan, gerentes de Corporación Capsula, la pequeña es Pan, la hija de Gohan.

Pan saludo con su manito a los empresarios de Soul Society, quienes la miraron y también la saludaron con un gesto de mano.

—Gohan, Goten –Trunks siguió con la presentación, siempre había sido un chico muy educado–. Él es Hitsugaya Toushiro, presidente de Soul Society.

—Es un gusto –Toushiro los miro, pero regreso la mirada a Brief–. Ichigo Kurosaki, Gin Ichimaru accionistas de Soul Society, Grimmjow y Kusaka solo son amigos.

—Si, de Kurosaki me acuerdo, sigues igual –Brief lo miro y el pelinaranja asintió de cabeza.

—Esto de las aperturas de hoteles y cócteles son muy buenos para estrechar lazos de buenos respetos ¿No? –hablo Goten.

—Así parece –dijo Ichigo.

De un momento a otro los hombres escucharon el murmullo y las risas de unas mujeres, los apetitosos Grimmjow, Kusaka y Gin prendieron sus antenitas de rastreador de mujeres y se encontraron con dos chicas muy bonitas. Gin no podía quitar la mirada de una de ellas, era la más exuberante y la que más llamaba la atención con ese cuerpo, trago saliva, pues nunca la había visto con tan poca ropa ¡Por favor! Si era a la única secretaria que no se había llevado a la cama. Rangiku vestía una bikini de dos partes diminuta color celeste con pequeña flores en blanco y cubría su cintura y piernas con un pareo color azul.

Por su parte, Ichigo miro a la acompañante de Rangiku y se quedo asombrado de verla de aquella manera tan sonriente y… linda. Rukia tenía puesta una bikini de dos partes de color violeta con un pareo largo hasta sus talones de color blanco.

—Claro, aparte ya tengo las reserva del hotel, el mismo esta frente a una bahía –habla con fluidez la joven Kuchiki–. Me dijeron el nombre, pero bah… ya no recuerdo.

—Ay, será emocionante, las tres juntas siempre unidas –Matsumoto levanto su puño de forma triunfante.

Ambas se dirigían hacia las piletas que se encontraban cruzando la entrada principal, las dos largaron una pequeña risita por la reacción de Matsumoto, pero frenaron sus pasos al encontrarse con el grupo de hombres en el salón de entrada.

—Rukia –susurro Goten mirando embobado a la chica Kuchiki. Ichigo, quien lo escucho, lo miro arqueando una ceja.

Gohan miro a Rangiku y se sonrojo al verla vestida así, bien el también era hombre, aunque claro que mucho mas vergonzoso que todos los demás. Por su parte, tanto Trunks como Toushiro al ver a Rukia y Rangiku se sorprendieron de no ver con ellas a Momo y cuando Hitsugaya estaba a punto de preguntar por ella, algo que paso frente a sus narices lo desconcertó por completo.

—¡Kya! –pego el grito Rukia yendo hacia el pelinegro–. ¡Goten viniste!

Goten y Rukia se abrazaron afectuosamente como si fueran grandes amigos. Pan al ver a Rangiku fue correteando hacia ella, quien la alzo en sus brazos.

—Langiku-san.

—Pequeña Pan que bueno volverte a ver –miro a Gohan–. No sabía que vendrían, que agradable sorpresa.

—Bueno, en realidad mi hermano hizo un gran esfuerzo por convencerme –acepto con una sonrisa el mayor de los Son.

—Si, la verdad es que fue costoso, pero valió la pena –Goten miro a Rukia–. ¿Ves como siempre consigo lo que quiero? –le guiñó el ojo y ella le sonrió. Ichigo frunció el ceño.

—Que humildad la tuya, amigo –le hablo Brief.

—Trunks –Rukia lo saludo y el chico hizo lo mismo–. Vaya, creo que es muy… muy… muy…

¡Muy problemático! Rukia abrió los ojos como platos al ver al "supuesto novio" que le había invitado a Momo –sin que el sujeto supiera del asunto– justo en donde se encontraba ¡Hitsugaya! Ahí frente a frente, nariz a nariz, a solo pasos, a solo… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué hacia todos ellos juntos?

—¿Ustedes…? –Hitsugaya miro a Brief, Rukia y compañía–. ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Rukia y Rangiku se miraron entre si, pues había algo que estaba pasando y aun no lo entendían muy bien.

—Si, responde Rukia –hablo Ichigo con un semblante serio–. ¿Ustedes se conocen?

—Más bien yo tendría que hacer esa pregunta –susurro Rukia con una gotita de sudor en la frente mirando a Ichigo, luego a Goten, después a Trunks y por último a Hitsugaya.

Esto era imposible de creer, tal vez había mal interpretado las cosas y esos no se conocían en nada, Rukia rogaba porque sea así, sino su mentira iba a ser descubierta y la única perjudica y victima seria Momo. Rukia Kuchiki sabía que debía respirar con tranquilidad y no entrar en pánico.

—Vaya, pero que tensión –expreso Kusaka viendo aquella escena.

—Tú lo has dicho, amigo –afirmo Grimmjoww.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Momo se encontraba sentada en la punta de su cama mirando la televisión, pero mientras se cambiaba había encendido el tele y en ese momento estaban pasando un programa denominado _"El Amor Que Te Mereces"_ que le llamo mucho la atención.

—Vaya, esta mujer tiene mucha razón, pero no se si yo podría… –expreso dudosa escuchando a la conductora de aquel programa.

_Era un estudio decorado de rosa y blanco en donde había panelistas y parejas que llevaban sus problemas amorosos. Eran analizados y aconsejados, también llamaban personas relatando sus problemas y Yuki Amito –la conductora y llamada a si misma consejera del amor– les decía palabras de aliento y que era aquello que podían llegar hacer para sentirse mejor y encontrar el verdadero amor. _

—_Se que me estas mirando, a ti te estoy hablando, a ti que sufres por amor –la conductora señalaba a cámara–. Llámame y hazme saber tu dolor, que yo sabré sanarlo con mis consejos. Esos que nunca fallan._

Momo se puso pensativa.

—¿Y si llamo? –negó bruscamente de cabeza–. ¡Pero que tonterías estos diciendo!

Volvió a escuchar la televisión.

—_¿Estas enamorada de un imposible? ¿Tu amor es no correspondido? _–hablo la conductora y Momo inconscientemente asintió de cabeza–._ ¡No me digas! ¿Amas a un hombre casado? _–Hinamori negó con cierta duda, pues Hitsugaya aun no se había casado–. _¿Quieres al novio de tu mejor amiga? _–volvió negar–._ ¿Te enamoraste de un hombre que es un mujeriego empedernido y jamás se comprometerá en algo serio? _–la castaña nego–._ Oh, ya se… ¿Amas a tu mejor amigo?_

—¡Si! –pego un leve gritito y bajo su mirada–. A mi mejor amigo.

—_Y el tarado es tan miope que jamás lo ha notado ¿Cierto?_

—Si –dijo con dolor, respondiendo como si la conductora le hablara a ella y no al público en general.

—_¿Sufres?_

—Mucho.

—_¡Pues es hora de dejar de sufrir, chica! ¡Es hora de apartar el dolor del camino! ¡Es momento de regocijar a tu corazón!_ –la conductora volvió a puntar a la cámara.

—¿Pero como? –Momo miro la pantalla con confusión.

—_¿Nunca has escuchado la frase "Un clavo saca a otro clavo"?_

—¿Un clavo saca a otro clavo?

—_Exacto. Nosotras queremos a alguien, pero siempre hay otro que nos quiere a nosotras ¿Lo entiendes?_

—Mas o menos –torció su boca.

—_Para dejar de sufrir necesitamos amor, un poquito de amor… hay que dejarle un espacio libre a aquel pretendiente que quiere ser parte de tu vida, si nunca lo intentas jamás sabrás si podrás ser feliz y lograr a olvidar a ese estupido amigo que jamás ha visto a ese corazón valioso que posees. Si es tu amigo y te conoce debería haberse dado cuenta, sino es así… ¡No te merece! _

—Pero Shiro-chan es algo despistado en esos asuntos –susurro.

—_No lo justifiques, chica. Ese es el primer pecado que comentemos las mujeres, justificarlos o creer que con nosotras ellos van a cambiar, y no es así. _

—Vaya, parece como si me estuviera escuchando.

—_Y así fue que paso la sección ¡El consejo amoroso del día! Ya saben, para todas las chicas del otro lado de la pantalla que aman a sus mejores amigos. _

Hinamori sonrió.

—_Y recuerden, muchachas ¡Un clavo saca a otro clavo! Solo deben intentarlo, no pierden nada con ello. _

—Un clavo saca a otro clavo –susurro pensativa.

Así se quedo unos segundos hasta que reacciono, apago el televisor, agarro su cartera y salio de la suite para ir de compras como tenia planeado, pero sin quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—Y dime, Senna –la aludida miro a la modelo–. Dame consejos ¿Cómo debo llevar a cabo la vida de casada?

—Oh, Candy –Senna corrió su mirada para hacerse la distraída y tomo una percha en donde había un vestidito–. ¿Sabes? No hay una formula para el matrimonio perfecto.

—Bueno, eso es verdad.

"_Y créeme que si la hubiera, la buscaría por cielo y tierra para salvar mi matrimonio, para que Ichigo se quedara a mi lado_" pensó con tristeza Senna.

—Te veo triste –Candy se acerco a Senna–. ¿Hay algo que te este pasando? ¿Es algo sobre Kurosaki-san?

—No, yo… estoy bien –sonrió con falsedad, pero Candy no le creyó, pues una vez de puro celos creyendo que Toushiro estaba hablando con alguna chica escucho detrás de la puerta una conversación, encontrándose que era Ichigo que le contaba a su prometido que las cosas con su mujer no andaban del todo bien.

—Mira, se que no somos súper amigas, pero si quieres que te diga algo… tú y Kurosaki-san hacen muy linda pareja, se que tú lo amas y si no quieres perderlo debes hacer hasta lo imposible porque no se vaya de tu lado. Al amor y en especial a los hombres hay que darle un poquito de todo cada día ¿Lo entiendes?

—Bueno, si lo entiendo –Senna se puso pensativa.

—Si tienes que complacerlo en todo, hazlo, el amor que se siente vale la pena. Yo antes no lo entendía, pero ahora que verdaderamente encontré el amor en Toushiro, lo comprendí y soy capaz de cualquier cosa por verlo feliz –sonrió poniéndose colorada.

—Nunca te había oído hablar así.

—Ni yo –rió graciosa–. Pero es así, yo antes era una persona que estaba con los hombres por estar y al principio, no lo voy a negar… estaba con Toushiro porque me la pasaba bien, solo eso. Pero poco a poco me fui enamorando y aquí me vez, lo amo y me siento muy feliz de que me haya escogido como su futura esposa.

Grimmjow que había visto a las dos mujeres juntas las seguía a pasos largos, pero podía oír de lo que hablaban, sabia que las palabras de Candy eran verdaderas_ "Pobre de ti, Candy… ese será tu castigo, querer a un hombre que no te ama. Te lo mereces por todo lo que has hecho antes con cada hombre que has destrozado" _al pensar en eso, fugazmente miro a la esposa de su amigo Ichigo _"Entonces era como yo lo sospeche ese baka anda mal con su mujer y encima después nos anda dando consejos. Ichigo tonto"_

Senna tomo unas remeras y polleras que le habían gustado para ir a la caja y pagarlas _"Si tienes que complacerlo en todo, hazlo, el amor que se siente vale la pena"_ recordó las palabras de Candy.

—¿Será? –se dijo en un susurro recordando que uno de los grandes motivos de sus discusiones y crisis con Ichigo era el tema de un bebé, de un hijo.

Comenzó a revolver su cartera y de allí saco una cajita de anticonceptivos, eran unos nuevos que le había recetado su ginecóloga. Hacia una semana que no tomaba los anteriores y a partir de mañana debía comenzar con esos nuevos, no hubo problema con ello porque Ichigo desde aquella vez que habían estado juntos y habían sentido un gran vació después, ni siquiera la había vuelto a tocar y de eso pasaron varios días.

Se acerco al tacho de basura mas próximo, miro la caja de anticonceptivos y los tiro sin ningún remordimiento. De una buena vez por todas iba a dejar de ser tan egoísta y si Ichigo quería tener un hijo con ella era porque realmente la quería, debía aceptar eso y no asustarse. Luego se dirigió hacia la caja para efectuar el pago de la ropa y en ese instante se le acerco Candy.

—Senna me acaba de llamar mi representante, quien me va a mandar por mail unos catálogos de una nueva campaña publicitaria que voy a hacer ¿Te molesta que me vaya antes?

—Para nada, Candy. Has lo que tengas que hacer.

Se despidieron quedando en verse a la noche en la gran ceremonia. Senna pago las prendas que se había comprado y salio de aquel local cuando de repente escucho aquella voz seductora.

—Hola esposa de Ichigo –le sonrió de medio lado lanzando humo de su cigarrillo.

—¿Tú…? –expreso sobresaltada e intento calmarse poniéndose colorada por su reacción.

—Grimmjow, ese es mi nombre –tiro la colilla del cigarrillo.

—Oh, claro –bajo su mirada avergonzada.

—Dime esposa de Ichigo ¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo?

—Mi nombre es Senna –frunció levemente el ceño, no le gustaba que la llamaran como si fuera un objeto o la posesión de alguien.

—Oh, lindo nombre, esposa de Ichigo –bromeo y la miro seductoramente, ella corrió su cara–. Solo bromeaba ¿Y que dices?

—¿Del que?

—De tomar un café juntos –le sonrió, pero esta vez sin seducir, solo siendo sincero.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Salio de la suite que compartiría con Candy y se topo con su mejor amigo, que lo miro de una manera extraña.

—¿Qué miras, Kusaka?

—Como que fue extraño lo que paso hace rato con tu amigo Brief ¿No?

—Brief no es mi amigo y creo que nunca lo seria ¿Bien?

—Bien.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—¡Ya basta!

—Okay, pero que gruñón –Kusaka sonrió gracioso–. Ah, por cierto si vas a buscar a Momo, no esta en su habitación.

Hitsugaya freno sus pasos y miro a Sojiro.

—Se fue de compras –Kusaka se encogió de hombros y cambio de dirección dejando a su mejor amigo pensando ¿Cómo sabia que iba a buscar a Momo? ¿Era tan obvio?

Había conseguido una prenda sencilla y delicada para el evento de la noche en donde habría una gran fiesta de apertura y ella cantaría con Renji y sus amigos. Los chicos llegarían un rato antes de la presentación.

—Woow, si que hay ropa para deleitarse –suspiro con agrado.

—Momo –una voz la llamo, ella volteo.

—Trunks –sonrió levemente y se saludaron con un beso de mejilla–. Ya han llegado ¿Cómo fue el viaje?

—Muy bien, pero ahora mejor ya que logre verte.

Momo se sonrojo levemente. Trunks miro hacia el gran centro comercial.

—¿Apuesto a que aun no lo has recorrido todo?

—La verdad que no –confeso la castaña.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? –Trunks se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Ella sonrió y asintió aceptando aquella compañía. Hitsugaya llego al centro comercial y se dio cuenta de que era inmenso.

—Bien, la encontrare cuando entremos al próximo milenio –expreso fastidioso.

—Toshi, amor –Candy se acerco al albino–. Te estaba buscando.

Se sorprendió de verla, pues precisamente no la esperaba, pero al recordar que ella estaría allí con Senna se sintió algo idiota.

—¿Ya terminaste con tus compras?

—Si, pero ahora necesito algo de ti –se acerco y lo beso con pasión en los labios.

Momo quien iba en dirección de donde se encontraba Hitsugaya y su novia, miro como estos se besaban y bajo su mirada con tristeza.

—¿Sucede algo, Momo? –le pregunto Trunks.

—No –dijo secamente y lo jalo del brazo–. Entremos a este café, tomemos algo, me dio hambre.

—Linda mandona –susurro Brief.

Candy separo su boca de la de Toushiro y lo miro.

—¿Y que es lo que quieres de mi? –el albino la observo.

—Tu portátil, necesito ver algo que me mando mi representante.

En la zona de piletas, Rangiku y Gohan jugaban con Pan mientras eran observados meticulosamente por Gin, a la vez que Goten y Rukia tomaba unos licuados juntos en el borde de una pileta y no dejaban de reír y sonreírse, mientras eran observados con sigilo por Ichigo.

Kurosaki e Ichimaru estaban uno al lado del otro, se miraron de reojo y se sintieron ridículo. Gin que podía estar mirando a todas las mujeres hermosas que estaban a su alrededor se encontraba mirando a su secretaria ¡Su secretaria, que la veía todos los días! Por su parte, lo de Ichigo era más complicado porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo mirando a Rukia y no a alguien como ¿Su esposa? Oh, bien, ahora se sentía culpable.

—Iré a buscar a mi mujer –dijo Ichigo finalmente.

—Y yo iré por una chica linda –hablo Gin.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en direcciones contrarias.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La noche había llegado y todas la personas y empresarios se encontraban en un gran cóctel, los empresarios de Soul Society todos de traje y corbata al igual que los de Corporación Capsula. En ese momento Rukia y Rangiku se hicieron presentes en el salón y fueron la atención de todas las personas categoría hombres.

La joven Kuchiki tenia puesto un vestido de dos partes color violeta como sus ojos, la parte de arriba era un strapless que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y la parte inferior era ajustada con un tajo en su costado que deja al descubierto su pierna derecha. Por su parte Rangiku tenía un vestido color verde esmeralda de escote en V que dejaba gran parte de su voluptuosa delantera al descubierto, como era su estilo. El vestido era entallado al cuerpo y terminaba con unos pequeños volados al final del mismo.

—Gohan ¿Y la pequeña Pan? –Rangiku se acerco al empresario de Corporación Capsula.

—A ella el barullo y el amontonamiento de gente no le gusta, la deje con una niñera solo por esta noche que es la de inauguración.

Rukia se acerco a Goten y esto fue observado por Byakuya, pero también por Kurosaki, que estaba en compañía de su esposa.

En ese momento, Rolling Star fue presentada y en el escenario aparecieron Renji e Izuru con sus guitarras, Hisagui en la batería y Momo en el micrófono. Ella portaba un vestido blanco, suelto y corto que hacia casi de minifalda –dejando sus piernas al descubierto, para el deleite de muchos–, la parte de arriba era de musculosa de tirantes gruesos y luego caía como si fuera una remera suelta, pero muy elegante para la ocasión; llevaba su cabello suelto, pero en formad de bucles. Sencilla y linda, lo que era su estilo.

La música empezó a sonar con un cover de Nely Furtado y su canción _Mas. _Hitsugaya sonrió de medio lado, su amiga se veía hermosa a sus ojos y Trunks estaba esperando hace mucho poder escuchar a Momo cantar.

_Creo que esta vez, va ser como la otra vez_

_Tú ya olvidaste todo lo que paso ayer_

_Quiero que esta vez no sea igual que ayer_

_Vivo pensando en lo que quiero decirte_

Siempre sentía que era la misma historia, una y otra vez. Siempre soñaba con que las cosas cambiaran de rumbo, no quería ver mas a Toushiro besándose con Candy, eso le dolía. Pensaba mil y un veces en como le diría de sus sentimientos, pero aun así carecía del valor la mayoría de las veces.

_Solo quiero la verdad_

_De tu boca y diré_

_Las cientas cosas que te pido_

_Yo quiero pedir… Mas._

A veces quería escucharlo decir la verdad, porque ahora mientras cantaba, lo miraba a los ojos, podía llegar a ver que muchas de las cosas que Hitsugaya decía iban en contra de lo que sentía ¿Por qué esa extraña sensación?

_De tu corazón más_

_De tu emoción más_

_Y de tu cuerpo más_

_Yo te daré lo que me das_

_De tu alma más_

_Deja todo atrás_

_Mi amor de ti yo quiero mas_

_Más, más._

Lo quería todo de él, esa canción lo estaba diciendo a los cuatro vientos. Su corazón, su emoción, cuerpo y alma, el amor de Shiro-chan era con lo que soñaba desde los diez años. Quería más y más de él, pero en cambio, la fría realidad era que solo tenía su amistad y al parecer debía conformarse con ello. Lo miro fugazmente a los ojos dedicándole la siguiente estrofa…

_Pierdes tu tiempo, día tras día_

_Sin apreciar el amor que te ofrecía_

_No quiero perder más todo mi tiempo_

_Al lado de alguien que no quiere entenderlo_

Si, él perdía su tiempo al lado de Candy, pero era tan terco, no lo entendería, su orgullo no se lo permitiría, pero ella se estaba cansando y ya era hora tal vez de dejar de perder su tiempo. Porque ya no quería sufrir.

_Solo quiero la verdad_

_De tu boca y diré_

_Las cientas cosas que te pido_

_Yo quiero pedir… Mas._

_De tu corazón más_

_De tu emoción más_

_Y de tu cuerpo más_

_Yo te daré lo que me das_

_De tu alma más_

_Deja todo atrás_

_Mi amor de ti yo quiero mas_

_Más, más._

_No quiero estar a tu espera_

_Siempre, siempre a ti espera_

_Mi amor._

Ya no quería estar esperando ¿Había esperado mucho? Claro, que lo había hecho ¿Y había recibido algo a cambio? La respuesta era obvia.

_De tu corazón más_

_De tu emoción más_

_Y de tu cuerpo más_

_Yo te daré lo que me das_

_De tu alma más_

_Deja todo atrás_

_Mi amor de ti yo quiero mas_

_Más, más._

_¡Quiero amor en total y sin final!_

Hitsugaya la miro cantar con tanto afán como si cada letra de aquella canción fuera propia, salida de propio puño y letra. Momo era angelicalmente linda cuando cantaba y odiaba aceptar aquello porque eso significaba darle la razón al idiota de Abarai ¡Pero que más daba! Hinamori siempre provoca ese hormigueo en su cuerpo que jamás supo descifrar. La miro nuevamente con devoción, pero luego frunció su ceño, Momo seguramente al cantar esa canción pensaba en ese _secreto novio. _

_De tu corazón más_

_De tu emoción más_

_Y de tu cuerpo más_

_Yo te daré lo que me das_

_De tu alma más_

_Deja todo atrás_

_Mi amor de ti yo quiero mas_

_Más, más._

_Yo quiero amor en total y sin final_

_Yo quiero amor en total_

_Yo quiero más, más, más._

_Dame más de ti, amor_

_Quiero más de ti, amor_

_No quiero estar a tu espera, amor_

_No quiero estar siempre a tu espera_

_Mas, mas, mas… _

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente y en la pista de baile Goten y Rukia bailaban muy pegados ya que la canción que pasaban era lenta, Ichigo no podía quitarles los ojos de encima y se tomo de un trago su ron con limón. Byakuya que siempre era muy observador noto esta escena en particular.

Kurosaki se dio la media vuelta y decidió ir a tomar aire fresco, lo necesitaba, su mente y cuerpo necesitaban del aire fresco para acomodar sus ideas. Senna iba a seguirlo, pero se desistió de su intento al notar que Ichigo le negó de cabeza dándole a entender que quería estar solo.

—Senna –la joven se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Grimmjow–. ¿Bailamos?

Ella miro hacia la dirección hacia donde se había ido Ichigo y luego poso sus ojos naranjas en Grimmjow.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Gohan y Rangiku salieron hacia el lugar de las piletas en donde había fuentes de aguas iluminadas y decoradas, allí no había nadie, era pura tranquilidad. Matsumoto había tomado de más, desde que había visto a Gin descaradamente con otras mujeres y coqueteando con ellas no había encontrado de otra que ponerse a beber. Ambos se acercaron a la punta de una pileta y se sentaron allí.

—¿Y bien? –Rangiku lo miro.

—Y bien ¿Qué?

—Vamos, Gohan… no seas malo y responde lo que pregunte, hip.

Gohan suspiro con resignación.

—Desde que murió Videl no, no he estado con ninguna mujer –respondió avergonzado.

—No inventes –le dio una palmadita en el hombro, mientras sonreía–. Digo algún huesito para morder de noche supongo que si ¿No? ¡Hip! –Gohan no dijo nada y ella siguió hablando–. Mira, se que es muy doloroso lo que has sufrido, no creas que no te entiendo, porque que si te entiendo… yo también pase por algo así.

—¿Cómo? –la miro confundido.

Rangiku tomo compostura y aire para hablar claramente, aunque recordar aquello no le gustaba mucho, la ponía triste.

—Hace siete años atrás yo estaba por casarme con el hombre que amaba, de verdad que lo amaba con locura, nos queríamos mucho y éramos muy felices. Éramos el complemento perfecto –sonrió con melancolía.

—¿Y que paso?

—Kei murió en un asalto a mano armada en un supermercado, hubo un tiroteo y bueno él no corrió con suerte, la ambulancia llego a tiempo, pero no lo resistió y cuando llegaron al hospital ya era demasiado tarde –se llevo una mano a su cuello y se toco una cadenita con un dije con la letra K–. La tenia en su mano cuando murió, la enfermera que estuvo en su ultimo aliento le dijo que me la diera… ¿Sabes? Tú te pareces mucho a Kei –bajo su mirada–. Siempre me sentí culpable, yo lo había mandado a que compre algo para que cenáramos y…

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, Gohan se acerco a ella y la abrazo, podía comprender lo que le sucedía.

—Videl tenía cáncer, siempre la cuide, estuve con ella hasta el último momento, pero cuando se fue… me sentí impotente, no había podido hacer nada por ella.

—No fue tu culpa, ella estaba enferma.

—Tampoco fue tu culpa que unos ladrones robaran justo cuando lo mandaste a hacer las compras.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y Matsumoto se separo de Gohan para luego sonreír.

—Gohan eres una gran persona y desde ahora eres mi amigo.

—Gracias –sonrió y se acomodo sus gafas.

Gin se había librado de todas las mujeres que lo estaban persiguiendo, ya después escogería a una para pasar una buena noche, es así que salio a la parte de las piletas para tomar un poco de aire, pero jamás imagino encontrase con Rangiku en compañía de Gohan abrazados en la punta de una pileta. Se acerco lenta y sigilosamente como lo haría un zorro en medio de la ruta y noche.

—Dejemos los momentos tristes y sigamos con lo que estábamos hablando.

—Oh, ya lo olvide ¿De que hablábamos? –se hizo el distraído, pero Rangiku sonrió cómplice, esta bien que había tomado un "poquito" de mas, pero ella era mucho mas inteligente y para engañarla se necesitaba mas que eso.

—Vamos, que sino pensare que eres gay –dijo con picardía.

—¡Que! –expreso de un grito acomodándose su gafas–. Claro que no, a mi me gustan las mujeres.

—Bien –dijo contenta–. ¿Entonces porque no me quieres decir si has estado con alguien desde que enviudaste?

Gohan hizo silencio por un momento y luego se decidió a hablar.

—Nunca he vuelto a estar con alguien –miro al cielo–. No he tenido el valor, siento que estoy traicionando a Videl, a mi hija, a la familia que alguna vez decidimos formar.

—Oh, ya veo, pero… –suspiro entendiendo que es lo que sentía el Son, aun así intento animarlo para quitarle la pena–. ¿Alguna noche habrás tenido? Digo, Gohan han pasado dos años y tú eres un hombre con necesidades, de una mujer lo podría entender porque somos de aguantar mas, pero de un hombre… lo dudo.

Gohan no dijo nada, se sentía avergonzado.

—Dios mió –Rangiku con una mano se tapo la boca–. ¿No me digas que tú por dos años no has tenido _sexo _con alguien?

—Pues no –admitió al fin.

—¿Ni siquiera te tocas? –cuestiono mirándolo con atención.

—¡Pero que rumbo ha tomado esta conversación! –dijo acalorado.

—Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Hubo un silencio ciertamente incomodo y Gin llego a unos pasos de donde ellos dos estaban y se puso detrás de un poste para poder oír algo de aquella conversación.

—Sin ofender, pero a veces… ¿No sientes deseos?

—Bueno –Gohan carraspeo la lengua–. Si, no lo niego, pero…

—Siento incomodarte con lo que pregunto, pero de verdad que me sorprende mucho que bueno… tú sabes.

—Si, lo se, pero es la verdad.

"_¿Pero de que demonios están hablando?"_ se pregunto con confusión Gin, quien noto como Rangiku se acercaba cada vez mas a Gohan y tomaba la mano de este, frunció el ceño, algo le decía que eso no estaba bien ¿O si?

—Tócame –le dijo Rangiku a Gohan, quien la miro sorprendido.

—¿Q-Que has dicho? –el Son trago saliva con nerviosismo.

—Que me toques –lo miro directamente a los ojos–. En la parte que tú quieras, no tiene nada de malo, tú eres un hombre, yo una mujer y no me voy a ofender por ello.

Gin parpadeo sin poder creerlo y Gohan miro de arriba abajo a Rangiku, si que era una mujer muy bella, vaya que era hermosa. Y lo que le estaba proponiendo era algo muy amable de su parte, porque sabia con que intención lo hacia, pero no quería que le tengan pena y tampoco le faltaría el respeto a Rangiku de esa manera ¿Pero era una falta de respeto si era ella quien se lo proponía?

En ese momento, Matsumoto llevo la mano de Gohan a uno de sus pechos e hizo que lo acariciara. Gohan estaba que se moría, hacia dos malditos años que no tocaba un seno ¡Ni uno solo! Esto que le estaba pasando tenia que ser un sueño, uno muy lindo por cierto. Gin estaba al pendiente de lo que pasaba y todavía seguía sin creerlo.

—¿Qué sientes? –Rangiku le susurro.

—Woow, yo ah oh si veras… –estaba rojo como un tomate.

Rangiku le sonrió y se paro sin soltar la mano de Gohan haciendo que él también se pare.

—¿Pero que vamos a hacer? –cuestiono un Gohan sorprendido siendo arrastrado por Matsumoto.

—Vamos a tener sexo –la rubia respondió como si nada, como si fuera obvio.

Gin al escuchar esas palabras abrió sus ojos de par en par ¿Qué mierda había oído? No, tal vez era una broma ¿Y porque sentía que eso le afectaba? Rangiku era solo su secretaria, estaba sola y podía hacer de su vida lo que se le cantara ¿O no?

Miro sin cerrar sus ojos hacia la dirección que Rangiku y Gohan se dirigían, notando como la rubia mujer llevaba al Son hacia el ascensor dispuesta a pasarla muy bien con él. Aunque Ichimaru ignoraba que ella solo lo veía como un favor hacia un amigo, porque claro, Gin se había perdido la primera parte de aquella charla.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—Momo estuviste grandiosa –la halago Trunks, mientras ambos caminaban por los parques verdes iluminados.

—¿De verdad? –lo miro avergonzado y el peli-gris asintió de cabeza–. Pues, gracias. Me da un poco de pena, bueno en realidad mucha vergüenza.

—Pero se nota que te gusta mucho, porque cantaste con mucha pasión y dedicación.

—Eso es gracias a mis amigos de la banda, ellos siempre me alientan y dan lo mejor para que todo salga muy bien.

—Y tu linda voz y tu belleza como mujer ayudan –Trunks freno sus pasos, Momo hizo lo mismo y lo miro con vergüenza–. ¿Qué? Eres la chica más bonita de toda esta fiesta y gala.

—Oh, no lo creo –corrió su mirada–. Hay muchas chicas que son más lindas y elegantes.

—Pura fantasía –dijo restando importancia–. Tú no necesitas de eso, era linda asi como eres.

—A-Arigato –se acomodo su flequillo nerviosamente–. Por cierto, también te quería agradecer el detalle de las flores el día que me recibí.

—No fue nada, es lo menos que podía hacer –respondió tomándola de la mano–. Momo desde que te conocí hay algo que quiero decirte –Brief se acerco a Hinamori, quien por un momento tenso su cuerpo–. Yo veras… tú a mi… yo desde que te conocí comencé a sentir algo distinto, ya sabes, entiendes, me eres especial y no como una amiga, sino como, como… una mujer.

Ichigo quien necesitaba estar en tranquilidad se encontró con Hitsugaya y Kusaka en el primer piso, también buscando huir un poco del ruido y gente. Y ahí estaban ellos en el balcón que daba vista a los parques verdes, ahora a la noche iluminados por focos brillosos de color plata, pero ese balcón también daba la mejor vista de…

—Oye, Toushiro –Ichigo lo llamo con cierta duda–. ¿Esa no es Momo y… Trunks Brief?

Hitsugaya inmediatamente poso sus ojos en aquella escena en donde Trunks estaba a escasos centímetros de _su _mejor amiga ¿Qué demonios hacían ellos dos juntos? ¿Acaso se conocían? Y si era así ¿De donde? Toushiro estaba realmente confundido, él jamás le había hablado a Momo de Trunks Brief, como tampoco Trunks Brief conocía a nadie de su entorno más cercano a excepción de Ichigo.

—Trunks yo no voy a mentirte, no quiero ser hipócrita contigo, ya sabes que yo… –las palabras de Momo fueron silenciadas por un debo de el joven que los poso en sus labios.

—Lo se, lo se a la perfección, tú amas a tu mejor amigo, me lo dijiste y créeme que lo se –dijo seguro mirándola directamente a los ojos–. Momo yo no te pido nada a cambio y no espero nada, de verdad.

—Pero… no es justo a mi me gustaría… –bajo la mirada.

—No te sientas culpable, no me estas mintiendo, es mas nadie en mi vida había sido tan sincero conmigo, bueno aparte de mi madre –bromeo y ella sonrió–. Solo dame la oportunidad, déjame un pequeño espacio libre en tu vida, déjamelo intentar.

Momo recordó aquellas palabras _"Déjale un espacio libre a ese pretendiente que quiere ser parte de tu vida" _¿Será?

Kusaka se acerco al balcón junto a Ichigo e Hitsugaya, al hacerlo se quedo también mirando a Momo junto a Trunks.

—Oigan ¿Qué se traen esos dos? –pregunto con cierta duda y asombro, notando como Toushiro los estaba asesinando con la mirada.

Ichigo se llamo a silencio y también miro de reojo a albino, jamás lo había visto con… esa expresión en la cara.

—Trunks yo no te prometo nada, pero… –hablo Hinamori–. Tú eres un chico tan amable, dulce, caballeroso y lindo –se sonrojo–. Quiero intentarlo porque desde que te conocí yo siento que… puedo ser…

No pudo seguir hablando porque los labios de Trunks sellaron sus palabras, se sorprendió abriendo ligeramente sus orbes, pero poco a poco los fue cerrando sintiendo el leve movimiento de los labios de Brief. Ella le correspondió con lentitud y suavidad posando sus manos en el pecho del muchacho sintiendo las manos de Trunks aferrarse a su cintura.

—No puede ser –susurro Ichigo mirando lo que Kusaka y Toushiro también veían.

Algo se había roto, se había quebrado y lo estaba lastimando de manera cruel muy dentro de si, no podía explicárselo, no lo entendía, pero si bien sabia que dolía, dolía tremendamente. Aquella imagen de su siempre rival besando a su _mejor amiga_, a su Hinamori, a su Momo-moja-camas… lo estaba destrozando. Toushiro no lo entendía y eso que estaba pasando frente a sus narices, pero quería creer que era un sueño o una ilusión.

—Ay, siento que se me rompe el corazón –expreso Kusaka haciendo que se clavaba un puñal en el pecho y largando un chorro de lagrimas, típico de un teatro infantil.

Ignoro la escena de Sojiro y apretó sus puños dándose la vuelta, ese idiota de Trunks Brief vería cual era el precio de jugar suciamente de esa manera y encima con Momo, a él que era un prodigio no lo podía engañar.

—¡Espera, Toushiro! –lo llamo Ichigo viendo como el albino salía de aquel lugar–. ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Ese imbesil se va enterar –mascullo con rabia.

Kusaka e Ichigo se miraron entre si para luego seguirle los pasos a Toushiro.

Goten y Rukia salían hacia el parque, el joven Son tenía su brazo sobre el cuello de la chica Kuchiki, ambos iban muy entretenidos hablando y sonriendo hasta que frenaron sus pasos al ver la imagen de Momo y Trunks besándose.

—Kya, mi mentira funciono, quien lo dijera –expreso sonriente Rukia y Goten la miro confundido.

—¿Mentira?

—Oh, nada, no me hagas caso –expreso nerviosamente.

En ese momento, tanto Rukia como Goten vieron a un Hitsugaya –seguido por Ichigo y Kusaka– ir hacia donde se encontraban Hinamori y Brief. La joven Kuchiki abrió los ojos ampliamente, algo le decía que esto no iba a terminar bien.

Trunks se separo lentamente de los labios de Hinamori y la miro tiernamente a los ojos, Momo se sonrojo, ella no se esperaba algo así, pero de verdad había sucedido. Pero de un instante a otro, Hinamori vio en un segundo lento como Toushiro le propinaba un fuerte puñetazo Trunks tirando al suelo.

—¡Hitsugaya-kun! ¿Qué haces? –grito sorprendida.

—¡Toushiro, demonios! –expreso Kusaka que separo a su amigo del Brief.

Goten al ver que habían golpeado a su amigo fue directo a defenderlo, pero Ichigo se le atravesó en el camino. Ambos se miraron muy mal.

—Quítate –dijo Goten.

—¿Y que si no quiero? –desafio Ichigo–. Será mejor que no te metas, no es tu asunto.

—Ichigo ¿Qué diablos esta pasando? –le grito Rukia.

Hitsugaya iba a ir contra Brief nuevamente, pero Momo se lo impidio.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

—Hinamori, tú no entiendes, este imbesil esta jugando sucio.

—¿De que estas hablando? –le dijo yendo hacia Trunks viendo si se encontraba bien–. ¿Estas bien, Trunks?

—Si –respondió adolorido limpiándose el hilito de sangre que salía de su labio y miro con enojo a Hitsugaya.

—Hinamori ¿Por qué te estabas besando con este sujeto? –el albino empuño sus manos.

—¡Eso no te importa! –Momo le grito enojada, no entendía esa actitud–. ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¡Vete Hitsugaya-kun!

—¿No lo entiendes? –la miro indignado–. Te estoy cuidando.

—Que patética manera de cuidarme, golpeando a las personas así porque si –escupió con veneno, estaba muy enojada.

—¿Patética? Tengo mis motivos –señalo furioso al peli-gris que seguía en el suelo al lado de Momo–. ¡Él es Trunks Brief! ¡Y se esta aprovechando de ti!

—¡Ya se su nombre! –expreso de un grito–. ¿Y que con eso? ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea Trunks Brief?

—A lo que se refiere Hitsugaya, Momo –hablo Trunks–. Es que yo… soy el presidente y dueño de Corporación Capsula, la competencia de Soul Society.

—¿Qué…? –Momo estaba sorprendida e Hitsugaya noto que su amiga no sabia eso.

Trunks asintió de cabeza.

—¿Lo ves, Hinamori? –hablo Hitsugaya.

—¿Lo ves, que? ¡Déjame en paz, Hitsugaya-kun! No tiene nada de malo que Trunks sea el presidente de tu competencia, yo no lo sabia, además si te sientes amenazado por ello… no hay problema, yo pronto empezare a ejercer mi profesión y ya no seré parte de Soul Society.

Eso fue como un baldazo de agua fría para Toushiro.

—Hinamori yo… no, no me refería a eso, yo no quiero… ¡No quiero que te vayas de Soul Society!

—Pero es lo que debo hacer, ya tengo una profesión, además ahora parece que te sientes amenazado y creo que es lo mejor ¿No?

—¡No! ¡Que no es eso! –grito impotente–. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!

Momo apretó sus puños, odiaba escuchar esa frase de los labios del peliblanco y Trunks se sorprendió al oír lo que había escuchado. Por su parte, Hitsugaya comenzó a pensar algo que no le parecía para nada ilógico.

—Te quieres ir de Soul Society ¿Por qué Trunks Brief es ese famoso novio del que no me querías hablar?

Rukia empezó a sudar con nerviosismo, en parte se sentía culpable de todo el mal entendió o algo así. Momo miro incrédula a Toushiro, en cierta parte lo estaba desconociendo.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Qué estas insinuando?

—¿Brief es tu novio? ¡Respóndeme! –exigió saber el albino.

—¿Quién eres para que te de una explicación o te responda una cosa así? –la castaña estaba indignada.

—Tu mejor amigo ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? –Momo lo miro con enojo y Toushiro empuñó sus manos.

—¿Y? ¿Es tu novio o no?

—Momo –la llamo Trunks–. ¿Hitsugaya es tu mejor amigo?

Hinamori cerró sus ojos y suspiro con pesar, pues sabía a la perfección a que se refería Trunks, que es lo que estaba insinuando. Lo que si no entendía y aun no sabía era porque Toushiro actuaba de esa manera, esa mirada esmeralda que la miraba con ferocidad, la estaba lastimando y el albino parecía no percatarse de ello. Pero… ya no más.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Woow, si que estuvo largo y emocionante ¿O no? Bueno, no tengo nada mas que decir, solo que las cosas ahora se pondrá entre tensas y muy buenas, y… gomen ne por poner un beso de Trunks y Momo antes de que el de Toushiro y ella, pero era necesario como que le daba mas emoción al asunto.

Gracias por leer y por cada alentador comentario.

Próximo episodio: Entorno a ti.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	9. Entorno a ti

Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai (Si, ya me parezco a Hanatarou, je, je) Es que pido perdón por la pequeña demora de la continuación de este fic. Es que ya empecé con la Universidad y curso cinco materias en solo cuatro meses, entiéndanme, por favor +) Y encima debo un final, estoy hasta el cuello.

Bueno, los alejo de mis problemas y los dejo que disfruten de este capitulo.

Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Ciudad de Pobres Corazones**

Capitulo IX: Entorno a ti.

—Uy, tengo tanta, pero tanta y mucha rabia –mascullaba furiosa mientras entraba a su suite correspondiente en compañía de Rukia.

—Tranquila, ponerte así no te sirve de nada porque no lo tienes en frente para golpearlo –opino la chica Kuchiki.

—La verdad es que… no entiendo, juro que trato y trato, pero no se como… –corto tu hablo y tiro su saco a la cama–. Esa estupida mentira llego muy lejos.

—No, ahora ya no es una mentira… te besaste con Trunks.

—Ahhaaa –grito hecha una fiera al recordar aquello, mientras tiraba un cojín por la ventana, Rukia rodó los ojos.

—Momo eres una chica libre y si lo besaste o correspondiste es porque Trunks te interesa aunque sea un poco, te conozco y no eres esa clase de chica que se besa con un chico así porque si. Al único chico que besaste fue a Gaara y es porque era tu novio en ese entonces, Trunks es el segundo chico en tu vida al que besas –suspiro–. Que puritana.

—Ya no lo digas como si fuera una condena monja o una sufrida mujer. Para mi eso de tener pareja es algo muy importante no una cosa que se deba tomar a la ligera.

—No, tu problema desde que eres una niña es Toushiro Hitsugaya.

—No quiero hablar más del tema –largo un hondo suspiro–. Me voy a duchar, necesito refrescarme un poco, no te preocupes por mi Rukia.

—Bien, te dejo, pero recuerda que eres libre de armar tu futuro como mas te plazca, tienes el derecho de ser feliz y dejar que tu vida siempre gire entorno a Hitsugaya.

Momo asintió lentamente de cabeza, pensando detalladamente aquellas palabras.

—Se que no soy quien para decirte algo así, ya sabes porque… pero yo… yo… también decidí que merezco ser feliz y no seguir esperanzada en alguien que jamás pondrá sus ojos en mi –Rukia hablo por ultima vez saliendo de aquella habitación dejando muy sorprendida a Hinamori por sus palabras.

La joven castaña suspiro y despacio con delicados movimientos se fue quitando su ropa para introducirse en la bañera y tomar una ducha relajante, necesitaba calmar sus nervios y tal vez lograr entender la postura de su _mejor amigo_.

Rukia al salir de aquella suite apoyo su espalda a la puerta y soltó un importante suspiro. Realmente entendía a la perfección a su amiga, pues no era nada fácil adoptar esa posición, tomar esa decisión de alejarse y olvidar al amor de tu vida. Pero ella hacia tiempo amaba a Ichigo y aceptaba que jamás había sabido como manejar aquella situación, pero también ya se había cansado de sufrir.

Una vez había lastimado sin querer a Kaien –aquel hombre que la amaba más que a su propia vida– por no aclarar sus sentimientos como corresponde, por no hablarle con la verdad y decirle que ella trataba de olvidar a Ichigo… Kaien era tan, pero tan parecido a él.

—Creo que lo mejor será que hable con Goten –susurro y miro su reloj de mano–. A todo esto… ¿En donde se metió Rangiku-san?

Muy, pero muy buena pregunta.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Llegaron hasta la conserjería y Matsumoto sin soltar la mano de Gohan fue la que hablo.

—Una habitación privada, por favor.

La chica de la conserjería los miro detenidamente por un momento.

—¿Ustedes ya no tienen una suite?

—Si, la tenemos, pero compartida y… ¿Cómo explicarle? –Rangiku se puso pensativa, pero luego sonrió–. Simple, queremos tener sexo y…

—Rangiku-san –expreso abochornado Gohan y la conserje se puso colorada, si que Matsumoto era una mujer sin pelos en la lengua.

—¿Eh? –Matsumoto miro sin entender a Gohan, pues según ella no había dicho nada del otro mundo.

La conserje busco en unas llaves y les hizo llenar una planilla que Rangiku lleno gustosa, la joven pelinegra encargada de la conserjería miro a la "pareja" y le extendió unas llaves.

—Suite 1325 –dijo–. Que tengan una buena noche en Sunset Resort.

—Arigato –expreso feliz Rangiku.

"_Habitación 1325"_ pensó internamente Ichimaru que se encontraba detrás de una pared, escuchando y viendo "por casualidad" esa escena, porque decir que estaba espiando y que había perseguido a Rangiku y Gohan era ofender su orgullo de hombre.

—¿Pero que demonios estoy haciendo? –susurro indignado con si mismo.

Realmente no podía creer que es lo que estaba haciendo y mucho menos porque lo hacia, pero ahí estaba Gin Ichimaru espiando a su secretaria. Y en el momento en que los iba a seguir su celular sonó, noto que era Ichigo.

—¿Y este ahora que quiere? –Ichimaru arqueo una ceja.

La chica pelinegra de la conserjería estaba llenando unas planillas de habitaciones y hospedados cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

—Oh, pero que despiste el mío, si sigo así la familia Kuchiki se enfadara conmigo –se reprendió la joven que tomando unas llaves salio corriendo de la conserjería–. Juma encárgate por un momento.

—¿Eh? Si, claro –respondió su compañera de trabajo algo confundida.

Rangiku y Gohan estaban a punto de subir al ascensor.

—Esta habitación esta en el décimo quinto piso ¿No?

—Si, creo que si –respondió Gohan algo nervioso.

—¡Un momento! –escucharon un leve grito y al girar sus rostros notaron que se trataba de la chica de la conserjería.

—¿Qué paso? –cuestionaron al unísono.

La chica agitada les hablo.

—Les di la habitación equivocada –dijo–. En la 1325 ya hay una pareja –les extendió otra llave y Rangiku le devolvió la otra–. La 1657 esta vacía.

Gin colgó su conversación con Ichigo que lo llamaba para preguntarle si había visto a Senna porque no la encontraba, guardo su celular en su bolsillo y dirigió sus pasos sigilosos por donde había visto por última vez que se había ido Matsumoto. Noto como la conserje regreso a pasos rápidos a su puesto de trabajo, le resto importancia.

—Habitación 1325 –susurro Ichimaru–. Si no me equivoco eso es el décimo quinto piso.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Estaba realmente molesto, hecho un témpano de hielo de lo áspero que se había puesto, pero estaba enojado con…

¿Con Hinamori? Ya no.

¿Con Trunks Brief? Si, no tenia porque negarlo, pero…

¿Consigo mismo? Exacto, ahí estaba el tema. Estaba furioso con su persona, el motivo aun precisamente no lo tenia muy en claro, pues hasta el momento según él había actuado como correspondía, había jurado proteger a Hinamori desde que era una niña y no había hecho mas que eso ¡Protegerla! Y…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de su mejor amigo.

—Hey amargado ya quita ese ceño fruncido –le dijo como siempre con esa sonrisa divertida–. Esta bien que te equivocaste, pero si realmente estas arrepentido… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—¿Qué yo me equivoque? ¡Ese imbesil lo quiere es jugar con Hinamori!

—¿Y como estas seguro de eso? –pregunto curioso.

—Kusaka, Trunks Brief es mi competidor numero uno en el mercado, siempre me piso los talones, siempre quiso estar en donde yo estaba.

—¿Y que con eso, Toushiro? ¿Acaso tú alguna vez le has hablado de Momo? ¿O Trunks Brief sabía eso? Porque yo lo vi igual de sorprendido que todos.

Hitsugaya se cruzo de brazos ofendido, odiaba cuando otra persona tenia la razón y ahí estaba el motivo de su enojo, él se estaba comportando como una criatura de cinco años, y él era una persona considerada un prodigio, esa no era la postura que debía de tomar.

—Eres mi amigo y te conozco –hablo Kusaka–. Y como se que estas arrepentido vuelvo a repetirlo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El joven albino se quedo en silencio, mientras veía alejarse a su amigo de siempre, aun no podía olvidar ese sentimiento extraño y doloroso que sintió al ver a Momo besándose con su mayor rival –antes no era así, pero sentía que ahora si– y todo lo que paso después, realmente se sentía impotente.

—_¡Vete Hitsugaya-kun!_

—_Pero Hinamori… –expreso sorprendido para luego empuñar sus manos–. ¿Por qué eres tan terca? _

—_Yo no soy ninguna terca –dijo mas calmada–. Te estoy pidiendo que te vayas para que te calmes y no empeores mas las cosas._

—_Hinamori –susurro con dolor, le dolía de verdad que ella lo tratara así, era como si se estuviera poniendo del lado de Brief, además de que Momo no dejaba de mirar con preocupación a Trunks que no dejaba de limpiarse el hilito de sangre que salía de su boca. Bien, se había sobrepasado, pero no sentía culpa por ello. _

—_Toushiro vamonos –hablo Ichigo y el albino noto como este se encontraba tensionado y con su ceño fruncido. _

_El empresario de cabello naranja miro de reojo con enojo a la joven de la familia Kuchiki, él tampoco podía expresar correctamente lo que le estaba pasando, pero no le gustaba. Ver a Rukia en compañía de Son Goten no le gustaba, ese chico en términos legales y empresariales era el enemigo ¿Acaso a Rukia le gustaba jugar con fuego? _

_Kusaka fue quien tomando de un brazo a Hitsugaya lo saco de aquella situación incomoda, sabia que su amigo luego le iba a reclamar, en realidad ya le estaba reclamando, pero Sojiro no dio su actitud a torcer y se llevo a Toushiro de ese lugar. Sabía que el amargado luego se lo agradecería. _

_Toushiro miro a Hinamori notando como esta lo observaba con tristeza para luego correrle la cara y marcharse junto a Trunks, Rukia y Goten, quienes aun seguían confundidos por lo sucedido. Y él… él se sentía horrible por ser tratado así por ella._

—Maldición, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, yo tengo que… –freno por un momento sus palabras ¿Tenia que?–. Yo solo quiero… arreglar las cosas.

A pesar de todo Momo era su amiga y algo que odiaba por sobremanera Hitsugaya era estar peleada con ella, tenia que amigarse y estar bien con Hinamori, sino su equilibrio se venia de caída libre al piso. En ese momento, sonó su celular y noto que era Candy, apago el móvil. No era de malo, ni nada por el estilo, pero tenia una prioridad y esa siempre había sido Hinamori.

De repente detuvo sus pasos al darse cuenta de lo que había admitido, aun a dos semanas y media de estar por contraer matrimonio con otra mujer que no era su _prioridad. _Comenzó a sudar a mares, eso no estaba bien, tener a otra mujer como su prioridad y que justamente esa no sea ni su futura esposa y ni siquiera su madre… que en paz descanse.

Toushiro seguía sabiendo que no estaba bien, pero sus instintos esa noche actuaban por si solos.

Hinamori suspiro con pesar, ni siquiera esa ducha relajante le saco todos los interrogantes que tenia encima ¿Por qué las cosas siempre se le volvían así de complicadas? Realmente quería avanzar, estaba en la edad de eso, de progresar en todos los aspectos de su vida. No de dar un paso y retroceder siete.

Ya no quería, no quería pensar en esa escena en donde Toushiro había golpeado a Trunks y este –siendo el rival empresarial de Hitsugaya– se había enterado que ese famoso mejor amigo del que ella estaba enamorada era el presidente de Soul Society.

¡Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes! No habría dejado que las cosas con Trunks no pasaran de más de una amistad ¡Pero que maldita suerte tenía! Se venia enterar de todo un segundo después de haberlo besado o mejor dicho correspondido.

Salio de la ducha y cubrió su cuerpo mojado y desnudo con una toalla blanca, salio del baño tratando de no mojar mucho el piso y aprisiono la toalla mas a su cuerpo haciéndole un nudo al costado de sus pechos para que la misma no se cayera.

Y en el momento de que se adentro a su habitación noto como la ventana de la misma se abría de golpe, por lo que se asusto y dio un brinco hacia atrás seguido de un leve grito. Se asusto mas aun cuando vio la silueta de alguien saltar hacia el interior de la habitación, pero su corazón se tranquilizo al ver esa cabellera blanca que tanto conocía y que una sola persona en el mundo podía tener, pero igualmente se sorprendió ¿Qué hacia él ahí? ¿Y encima entrando así?

—H-Hitsugaya-kun… –susurro como si fuera el viento.

Ante aquella voz dulce y susurrante Toushiro salio de la concentración que tenia en esa misión fugaz de entrar a la suite de Momo por la ventana sin ser descubierto ya que temía que ella no le abriera la puerta y así no poder solucionar nada. Sus orbes turquesas se encontraron con aquellos de color chocolate, todo fue silencio, ni Toushiro, ni mucho menos Momo sabían que decir.

Hasta que el joven albino decidió que era su persona la que tenia que tomar el impulso ya que para algo había ido a ese lugar, a verla, a disculparse con ella, a arreglar cualquier mal entendido.

—Hinamori yo…

—¿C-Como fue que te subiste…? –pregunto entre sorprendida y asustada, pues su habitación quedaba en el tercer piso y si bien no era mucha altura comparado con el resto del resort, era una altura considerable, Hitsugaya se podría haber lastimado o algo peor. Ella estaba preocupada por él.

—Yo, bueno… no fue difícil me trepe del árbol mas cercano y salte del balcón de al lado y… –freno en seco sus palabras al notar en el estado que se encontraba su amiga.

Sus ojos hicieron un escaneo completo de aquella hermosa chica que siempre había sido su mejor amiga, Toushiro siempre la había visto con esa dulzura y devoción. Momo no era una chica de ojos particulares, de cabellera que llamaba la atención, ni con un cuerpo despampanante ni mucho menos. Pero era eso lo que la hacia diferente y hermosa ante todas las demás.

Esos ojos tan penetrantes, grandes y con ese brillo especial, su cabellera color chocolate, lacia y elegante que con los años habían crecido considerablemente, y su silueta estilizada, pequeña y frágil, la hacían ver como toda una muñequita, por eso siempre llamaba la atención de los hombres a los que les gustaban las mujeres delicadas e inocentes. Ella era algo de lo que nadie que la conociera se pudiera resistir.

Noto como las gotas de agua recorrían esa piel melocotón, como su cabello húmedo y algo alborotado caía sobre sus hombros y como esa toalla color blanca cubría ese cuerpo desnudo, porque lo sabía, era lógica pura, Momo estaba desnuda. Sus mejillas se colorearon levemente y a paso lento, pero seguro se fue acercando a ella.

Momo no dijo absolutamente nada, estaba muy nerviosa como para emitir palabra y su cuerpo no le respondía al ver a Hitsugaya acercarse de esa manera ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Y porque la miraba de esa manera tan penetrante que era capaz de hacerla sentir indefensa y desnuda ante él?

—Shiro-chan –dijo por fin al sentir los fuertes brazos del chico rodearla por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia el cuerpo varonil. Podía sentir la respiración de Toushiro en su cuello, podía sentir las descargas eléctricas que emanaba su cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca y seguía sin entenderlo ¿Por qué esa actitud? Que Hinamori recordara Hitsugaya nunca se había comportado así con ella, ese abrazo no era para nada inocente, pues podía sentir las manos de su amigo aferrarse cada vez más fuerte a su cintura.

De un momento a otro una de las manos de Hitsugaya dejo la cintura de Hinamori y se fue moviendo lentamente por la espalda de la chica provocando que a ella se le erizara la piel, esa misma mano se poso en el cuello de Momo y con las yemas de sus dedos Toushiro le corrió el cabello hacia atrás para tener un mejor acceso. Acerco su boca a aquel cuello y ahora con la misma fue secando esas gotas de agua de ducha e inconscientemente iba dejando leves y suaves besos teñidos de caricias.

Momo cerró sus ojos, según ella estaba soñando, no podía estar sucediendo eso. Era imposible. Pero al sentir otro casto beso en su piel por parte de Toushiro se dio cuenta de que estaba en la mismísima realidad. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y si bien no podía negar que muchas veces había soñado con algo así y que estaba disfrutando de esas caricias y dulces besos, sabía que no estaba bien.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? –le cuestiono de un grito a la vez que lo empujaba.

Toushiro abrió los ojos sorprendido y en shock, pues ni él mismo sabía lo que realmente había hecho, se dejo llevar como nunca antes se lo había permitido, dejo que su instinto lo invadiera, que revelara parte de sus inconscientes sentimientos.

—H-Hinamori y-yo, yo no se lo que me paso –no sabia que decir, ni como argumentarse–. Hinamori fue… fue un impulso

El joven albino noto como los ojos de su amiga se llenaban de lágrimas y de un momento a otro Momo lo abofeteo. Él se llevo una mano a su mejilla y la miro desconcertado.

—¿Por qué me golpeaste? –cuestiono mirándola fijamente.

—Fue un impulso –respondió ella secamente.

El silencio reino por unos segundos incómodos, realmente incómodos.

—Vete de mi habitación ahora, Hitsugaya-kun.

—Espera Hinamori…

—¡Que te vallas! –grito cerrando sus ojos a la vez que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

No trato de oponerse, sabia que eso empeoraría mas las cosas, si es que ya no las había empeorado. Salio de aquella habitación en silencio y al cerrar la puerta tras de si, apoyo su espalda sobre esta.

—¿Qué es lo que esta pasando conmigo? –susurro dolido por toda la situación–. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando conmigo? –repitió.

Desde adentro de la suite Momo se lanzo a su cama abrazándose a su almohada.

—Es un estupido, estupido –dijo mientras con una de sus manos secaba sus lagrimas–. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué me abrazo de esa manera? ¿Por qué sus manos me acariciaron de ese modo? ¿Por qué… beso de esa forma mi cuello? Por impulso… ¡Es un idiota!

Ya había dejado de llorar, la confusión y dolor se transformaron en enojo.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Ichigo ya le había dado media vuelta al resort, pues ir a cada lado del mismo se le era muy complicado ya que era demasiado grande, inmenso. No podía encontrar a Senna y eso lo estaba poniendo de un peor malhumor de lo que ya estaba, pues aun seguía enojado y lo estaba fastidiando de sobremanera.

—Demonios ¿En donde se metió Senna? –suspiro con enojo–. Creo que eso me pasa por dejarla sola, pues hoy no estuve con ella la mayor parte del tiempo y se supone que hemos venido a eso. A estar juntos y…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas en el momento en que vio a Rukia acercarse a la barra de la cafetería de entrada en donde se encontraba Goten en compañía de Trunks. Ichigo frunció el ceño inconscientemente, seguía sin gustarle aquello.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¿Y que piensas hacer? –le pregunto Goten a Trunks, luego de oír lo que el joven Brief le había relatado con respecto a Momo.

—No voy a dar ningún paso al costado, quiero estar con ella. Momo me correspondió el beso y puedo ver reflejado en sus ojos la necesidad de librarse de ese amor. Ella no puede seguir atada a un imposible toda su vida.

—Lo que dices es cierto, amigo –Goten bebió un trago de una bebida rosa–. Solo trata de no salir herido, porque bien sabes que en el amor y corazón no se manda.

—Ya lo se ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Porque Hitsugaya Toushiro no actuó de la manera en que lo haría un _"mejor amigo" _–expreso el Son haciendo las comillas en el aire–. ¿Entiendes, Trunks?

Brief asintió de cabeza en silencio, claro que entendía lo que le trataba de decir su amigo. Pues, él también había notado como Hitsugaya se comporto como un novio engañado y extremadamente celoso y posesivo como si Momo fuera suya y solamente suya. Trunks había visto la mirada de su mayor competidor empresarial, que se sintió desplazado del corazón de la chica y reclamaba lo que creía que era suyo, más allá de una simple amistad con Momo.

—¿Y tú como estas con Rukia? –Trunks intento cambiar por un momento de tema.

—Creo que bien, supongo –dijo volviendo a beber.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

—Ella es hermosa, una chica espectacular, de verdad que me gustaría tener algo enserio con ella, pero… Rukia parece esquivar ciertas indirectas, a veces se ve feliz y alegre a mi lado y otras en las que evade algún comprometedor acercamiento.

—Vaya, parece que la tenemos complicada –suspiro el Brief.

—Así es.

Ambos hicieron silencio mientras Trunks le hacia una seña a la mesera para que le trajera otro trago, luego de unos minutos de estar perdidos en sus pensamientos los dos empresarios de Corporación Capsula sintieron como alguien se les acercaba.

—Goten –el nombrado se volteo.

—Rukia –dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa–. ¿Sucede algo?

—No –ella corrió sus ojos hacia un costado para luego volver a mirarlo–. ¿Quieres ir a ver la luna desde la terraza primera del quinto piso? Aun es de madrugada.

—Claro –acepto alegre y miro a su amigo–. Ahí te veo, Trunks.

—Si, no te preocupes por mi –le dijo el joven amistosamente.

Desde unos metros Ichigo observaba como Rukia y Goten se subían al ascensor, y en ese momento un sujeto que hacia unos segundos atrás se encontraba en la misma barra que Trunks y Goten se paro por al lado de Kurosaki y le susurro.

—Terraza primera del quinto piso.

—Gracias –asintió de cabeza Ichigo dándole disimuladamente unos billetes.

Por su parte Trunks suspiro viendo a su amigo partir, le hizo una seña a la chica de la barra para que le trajera la cuenta para que de un segundo a otro caer en cuenta de algo, miro a su alrededor para todos lados confundido.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿Y Gohan?

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¡Ja, Ja, Ja!

Eran las risotadas que se lograba escuchar desde dentro de la suite 1657.

—Y entonces fue cuando hip… dije que mi proyecto de ciencias hip… era investigar si las tortugas hip… podían caminar sin caparazón hip… –expreso Gohan con sus mejillas sonrojadas acomodándose sus lentes–. Mi mamá se escandalizo hip… y mi papá me dijo que era súper interesante hip… ya que él una vez tuvo la misma duda hip… en fin todo termino con mi papá huyendo de mi mamá y la mesa de la cocina hip… Yo solo tenía cinco años.

—¿Hum? ¿Mesha de la choshina? –una ebria Matsumoto con una botella de sake en la mano, levanto una ceja confundida.

—Shi, mi mamá con la mesa de la cocina perseguía hip… a mi papá y quería hip… ponérsela de sombrero.

—Oh –abrió su boca con sorpresa Rangiku para luego romper en carcajadas limpias al igual que Gohan, cada uno de diferentes maneras se imaginaban aquella escena.

Rangiku y Gohan estaban pasados de copas, es que apenas habían llegado a la suite con intenciones de pasar una noche diferente en donde los placeres carnales volvían a la vida del Son gracias al favor de Matsumoto, hizo que Gohan al encontrase en ese cuarto solo con semejante mujer se haya puesto algo nervioso. Rangiku que noto esto aprovecho la situación y le dijo que lo mejor para aflojar tensiones era una copita de sake. Ella siempre tenia una buena excusa para tomar, pero no contó con que Gohan estuviera tan tensionado y nervioso, y que el sake de esa suite estuviera tan delicioso ya que iban por su vigésima quien sabe botella de sake.

—Una vez para zafar de una situación embarazosa me hice pis encima al propósito –soltó Rangiku y Gohan abrió otra botella de sake y la observo.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente por un segundo para luego…

—¡Ja, Ja, Ja! –largarse a reír sin condena ni pena.

Gin estaba apoyando su espalda contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente aquella puerta de esa bendita y "cochina" suite, de donde no paraban de escucharse gemidos y gritos de placer.

—Ash –expreso fastidiado corriendo su cara para un costado–. Desde cuando para mi "eso" es una cochinada, si yo lo vivo haciendo y no es nada malo.

Pero por más que intentaba darse explicaciones y argumentos para encontrarse relajado había algo que no encuadraba y era esa maldita opresión en el pecho, jamás la había sentido. En ese momento desde adentro de aquella suite se escucho el gemido de una mujer y Gin logro apenas escuchar:

—Eres tan bueno, _Lohan_. Más, mas rápido, que me gusta.

Gin lo sabia a la perfección esa era la expresión y las palabras de una mujer realmente excitada y que estaba disfrutando del placer carnal que en esos momentos llevaba a cabo, mas de una vez sus amantes se expresaban de esa manera cuando estaban con él, pero jamás pensó que algún día estaría escuchando a su secretaria en pleno acto haciendo eso. Y esa maldita opresión en el pecho que no desaparecía, sino que parecía incrementarse mas al saber lo bien que se la estaban pasando Rangiku y _Gohan _dentro de esa suite.

Y ahí también estaba el tema ¿Qué demonios hacia él fuera de esa habitación escuchando los gemidos y gritos placenteros de su secretaria?

—Y encima con un sujeto miembro de la competencia –susurro para después negar de cabeza rotundamente tratando de quitar cualquier tonto pensamiento de su mente.

Se llevo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, separo su espalda de la pared quitando los ojos de aquella puerta y tratando de hacer oídos sordos a las expresiones placenteras provenientes de aquella habitación, antes de partir dio un último vistazo al número de esa suite.

—Habitación 1325 –dijo al aire para luego encaminarse hacia el ascensor y salir de ese piso.

Dentro de esa misma suite, al sentir que había llegado al punto culminante de su placer una joven castaña se desplomo sobre el pecho varonil del muchacho pelirrojo que la acompañaba.

—Fue genial, Lohan –dijo la chica.

—Lo se, Anie –respondió el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa en los labios y aun algo agitado.

—Esta luna de miel esta en su mejor momento.

—Y eso que recién empieza –el chico se dio la vuelta aprisionando con su cuerpo a su recientemente esposa.

La noche era larga para esa pareja de recién casados y Gin Ichimaru había escuchado a las personas equivocadas.

Por su parte en la suite 1657…

—¡Ja, Ja, Ja! –rió Gohan por ultima vez antes de dejar caer su cara sobre la cama matrimonial y quedarse dormido como un niño pequeño.

—Si, además… ¿Are? –Rangiku parpadeo en seco al notar como su acompañante roncaba a rienda suelta–. ¡Pero que flojito! Con tan poquito y ya se me quedo dormido hip…

Se termino quejando la rubia de grandes pechos, quien le dio un vistazo a toda la habitación, bostezo y sin mas dejo caer la mitad de su cuerpo del otro lado de la cama matrimonial y en cuestión de segundos ella se encontraba soñando en la Luna de Valencia mientras un poco de baba caía de su boca, realmente estaba muy borracha y ya la resaca la había vencido por completo.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Le había costado un mil demonios acercarse a la pareja sin ser descubierto, había tardado mucho para poder estar mas cerca y escuchar de que estaban hablando esos dos. Agarro la maseta que había tomado del pasillo y la puso arriba de la baranda de cemento de donde él se encontraba detrás, saco su cabeza anaranjada hacia arriba detrás de la maseta de planta y logro divisar a Rukia en compañía de Goten, Ichigo sonrió de medio lado.

Si, podía escuchar a la perfección de lo que ellos estaban hablando.

—¿Lo amas? –pregunto Goten mirando el suelo.

—Si –suspiro Rukia mirando a la luna–. ¿Crees que soy una idiota imbesil por querer a alguien como él, verdad?

—No, jamás creería eso de alguien enamorado, el amor es así –levanto su cabeza–. Y aunque soy un mujeriego entiendo de esas cosas ¿Hace mucho que lo quieres?

—Creo que desde el primer momento en que lo vi, él se robo mi corazón y desde entonces no me lo quiere devolver. Y a partir de ahí todo ha girado entorno a él.

—Vaya, que es un afortunado. Aunque lamento que no te corresponda ¡Si será idiota!

—Tú lo has dicho el amor es así y en el corazón no se manda ni se puede ordenar. Sino quieres a alguien no lo quieres, y si amas a alguien lo amas sin importar que.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? Porque él es un hombre casado.

—Goten –suspiro–. Sino he hecho nada desde que se ha casado ¿Crees que lo haga ahora? Además no soy esa clase de mujer que rompe matrimonios ni nada por el estilo, pero he decidido olvidarlo, pero esta vez lo quiero hacer bien.

—¿Hacer bien? ¿Lo has intentado antes y te salio mal?

—Si –cerro sus ojos con tristeza–. Lo intente olvidar con otra persona, pero nunca se lo hice saber y termine lastimando a esa persona que tanto me quería y amaba. No me pareció justo de mi parte y decidí que no cometería el mismo error o si intentaba olvidarme de él, lo haría bien o por lo menos aclarando mi situación desde entrada, aunque eso no garantice que la otra persona no sufra.

—Ni que tú tampoco lo hagas.

—Exacto.

Ichigo estaba con los ojos bien abiertos de par en par, no podía creer lo que había acabado de escuchar. Primero y principal el haberse enterado de que Rukia Kuchiki amaba a alguien con esa pasión y a la vez ternura, y se ve que hace mucho tiempo, pero lo peor era que ese hombre al que ella amaba… ¡Era un hombre casado!

El joven de cabello naranja revoltoso pudo notar la tristeza en las palabras y semblante de la joven Kuchiki, Ichigo apretó sus puños con enojo _"Dime quien es Rukia, dímelo y te juro que ese sujeto idiota pagara muy caro el hacerte sufrir ¡Lo matare con mis propias manos!"_ pensó, sin ni siquiera imaginarse que se trataba de él mismo.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Hitsugaya cerro la puerta de su habitación en donde Candy se encontraba dormida en la cama matrimonial que a ellos les correspondía, el joven albino dirigió sus pasos al living de esa suite, se desabrocho su camisa, se quito los zapatos, su pantalón y quedando solo en bóxer se recostó sobre el sillón mas grande y cómodo de aquella sala de estar.

No tenía intenciones de acosarse junto a Candy, no tenia porque, mas en el estado de confusión y casi desesperación por encontrar la respuesta a todo que tenia. Suspiro poniendo una mano detrás de su cuello y con la otra rozando levemente sus labios, aun la podía sentir, todavía podía sentir el contacto de la piel de Hinamori. Esos besos que le dio a su amiga sobre su piel melocotón, fue lo más lindo que había pasado junto a una chica y no era por el hecho de que no tenía experiencias con ellas, ni en lo mas mínimo, experiencia tenia y mucha.

Pero era el hecho que se trataba de ella y ahí comenzaba a desenredarse todo ese enredo que tenia en su corazón. Ahora que se lo ponía a pensar con calma, seriedad y frialdad… todo aquello que estuviera entorno Hinamori era distinto, tan diferente que lo hacia atrapante. No importara que estuviera enojada o que fuera una despistada, era ella la que lo hacia sentir seguro, la que lo hacia sentir distinto.

¿Cómo no sentir que lo que paso, a pesar de la confusión y el momento, no fue lo mejor?

Si se trataba de ella, todo era ella. Siempre había sido así.

Idiota, cobarde, estupido, insensible.

¿Y ahora que hacia con su vida?

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Momo iluminada por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, se removió en su cama abrazándose a la almohada, largo un suspiro hondo, pero a la vez calmado.

—Shiro-chan… te amo –susurro entre dormida.

Si, hasta en los sueños y en cada noche la luna como siempre se hacia presente, todo era entorno a Toushiro. Porque el amor cuando no muere, mata. Porque amores que matan nunca mueren.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Los rayos del sol le golpearon en el rostro diciéndole que el día se había hecho presente, que un nuevo comenzar estaba por empezar. Pero ella al tallarse sus grandes ojos naranjas y al abrirlos por completo jamás se imagino lo que en ese instante le iba a pasar o estaba por descubrir.

Intento levantarse, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo… estaba desnuda. Se aferro a las sabanas blancas y cubrió su cuerpo con las mismas, bostezo y despistadamente miro hacia la ventana. Sus orbes se encontraron con una hermosa vista del cielo, las nubes y el sol, sonrió complacida.

De un momento a otro, noto algo que le llamo la atención: el color de las paredes de aquella habitación, la que ella tenía asignada con su pareja era de color lila agua y blanco, y este cuarto era de color durazno pastel… eso no cuadraba.

Abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Podría ser? Seria que de la resaca que había tenido de la noche anterior ¿Se había metido en la suite equivocada? Pues, aun recordaba en imágenes flash y algo borrosas que había tomado demasiado ¡Y como no! Si ahora le dolía la cabeza como una mutante.

De repente sintió la respiración de alguien mas al lado suyo de la cama, era como un pequeño ronquido, esa persona se removió entre las sabanas, ella giro su cara para ver de quien se trataba y se quedo petrificada al notar a aquel hombre desnudo a su lado y que encima… ¡No era su marido!

—N-No… puede… ser –expreso a la vez que se llevo ambas a la boca y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que ahora rodaban por sus mejillas.

Si, había bebido mucho de mas, había bailado y charlado durante toda la fiesta con el sujeto que dormía a su lado, se había sentido tan mal cuando Ichigo la ignoro y se olvido completamente de ella toda la noche, que cuando acepto la compañía de ese hombre jamás pensó que pasaría algo como esto. Cerro sus ojos aun llorosos y esas imágenes estaban ahí latentes. Ella haciendo el amor, entregándose en cuerpo y pasión a Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, amigo de su esposo.

Salio rápidamente de la cama, noto como su ropa interior y vestido estaban desparramados en el suelo, los tomo y rápidamente se vistió, no podía soportarlo y no quería estar mas en ese lugar. Tenia que ser una mala pesadilla, pero ella sabia que no era así.

Amarro su cabello en una coleta, tomo su cartera y abrigo, y salio dando un fuerte portazo. Comenzó a correr y bajar por las escaleras, quería tomar aire o irse lejos de ese lugar para poder pensar, llorar aun mas o gritar como una histerica por lo que había pasado.

—Nunca me lo voy a perdonar, nunca –decía entre sollozos.

Senna le había sido infiel a Ichigo.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Oh, Oh, Oh… ¡Chan!

Si, lo se muchas estarán ardiendo de la furia o de la emoción por la ultima escena, pero entiendan que no fue solo culpa de Senna. En fin, paso lo que tenia que pasar.

¡Kya! Y que me dicen del intruso furtivo que entro a la habitación de Momo y la beso en el cuello sin pedir permiso *.* Les debía una escena Hitsuhina así ¿No?

Y lo de Gin, Ran y Gohan ¡Ay, yo me mate de la risa!

Ichigo ya sabe que Rukia esta enamorada de un hombre casado ¿Qué pasara ahora? Porque como verán el muy tonto no se dio cuenta que es él. Uy, ya verán que pasa en el siguiente capi, tal vez los bobos de los hombres se vayan dando cuenta de los sentimientos de las chicas, pues un raro cupido hará de las suyas.

Sin más que decir, los dejo con la intriga. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar =)

Próximo episodio: Cupido esta en el aire.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	10. Cupido esta en el aire

¡Domo!

¡Estoy aquí otra vez! Con esta tan linda y a la vez atrapante historia llamada "CIUDAD DE POBRES CORAZONES" _**NO **_"Ciudad de los corazones ROTOS" jeje. Debía decirlo porque me han criticado este fic por no ponerlo como Crossower y lo peor es que la persona que me lo critico ni sabia como se llamaba la historia, todo bien, las criticas se aceptan todas, buenas y malas. Pero sin ofender o insultarme por favor, el respeto ante todo. Nada solo quería decirlo.

Gracias por leer y aquí el capi 10, que lo hice larguito por la gran espera.

Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Ciudad de Pobres Corazones**

Capitulo X: Cupido esta en el aire.

—¿De verdad que no tendrás problemas, Abarai-kun?

—Ya te dije que no, Hinamori –respondió el chico de cabello rojo–. Con los chicos nos encargaremos de que tus cosas lleguen sanas y salvas a tu nuevo departamento.

—Si, en la semana nos encargaremos de la mudanza –hablo Hisagui responsablemente.

—Por lo pronto tenemos que volver a Tokio ¡Es una lastima que solo un día pudimos quedarnos aquí! –se quejo Kira.

—Bueno, la gente aburrida como tú no merece tanta diversión –le guiño un ojo Rangiku y Kira levanto una ceja–. ¡Vamos que siempre has sido un deprimido, Kira!

—No vayan a empezar a pelear –comento Rukia al aire–. Y tú Renji será mejor que no pierdas nada que se encuentre en el departamento de Momo ¡Eres bastante idota y te puede llegar a pasar!

—¿Nani? –pego el grito Renji con una marcada vena en su frente.

—No te preocupes, Kuchiki –la miro Hisagui–. Tatsuki dijo que nos ayudaría.

—¡Que bueno! Me quedo mas tranquila –esta vez fue Momo.

—¿Qué? –Renji la miro con enojo–. ¿Acaso no confiabas en mí, Hinamori? Tsk, por desconfiada debería dejar que te las arregles sola.

—Vamos, no te lo tomes tan enserio, Abarai-kun –le sonrió la joven castaña.

Mientras Momo, Rukia y Rangiku despedían a sus amigos, Yoruichi y Urahara observaban la escena a una distancia considerable.

—¿Has escuchado lo que paso entre Hitsugaya-san y Trunks Brief? –Urahara miro a Yoruichi.

—Hai –asintió de cabeza la morena–. No es algo realmente favorable, si ese chiquito no arregla las cosas de una vez…

—¡Yoruichi-san! –Kisuke tapo parte de su cara con su abanico–. Nosotros debemos ocuparnos por la estabilidad de la empresa y nada más.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—No, no se que voy a hacer –Senna se tomo su cabeza con ambas manos–. Soy una mujer sucia. Ichigo no se merecía que le haga esto.

Se había hecho medio día y ella aun no se había dignado a regresar con su esposo y mucho menos a aquel resort en donde podía cruzarse con el hombre que por una noche había sido su amante. La joven de ojos naranjas no sabia que iba a pasar a partir de ahora, solo tenia en cuenta que ya no podría mirar a su esposo a los ojos nunca mas.

—Yo debo hacer algo –susurro para ella misma. De pronto, la solución a todo ese karma se le apareció como la más dolorosa revelación.

Grimmjow después de haber pasado la noche con una mujer y habiendo satisfecho sus necesidades mas carnales de la mejor manera, siempre se sentía pleno y a gusto consigo mismo. Pero hoy, era una cosa completamente diferente, sabia que la mujer era prohibida y no le importo, no le importaba realmente. Senna tenia algo, tal vez esa tristeza reflejada en su mirada que él lograba ver que le causaba su matrimonio con Ichigo.

—No hagas ninguna estupidez, mujer –mascullo, mientras se subía a un coche rentado, debía encontrarla para aclarar las cosas con ella.

—¿Adonde vas tan apurado, Grim? –ese tonito de voz tan cínico que ella solía ponerle para fastidiarlo parecía no haberlo olvidado.

Y ahí estaba esa bonita joven de cabello rubio y esos impactantes ojos azules que lo miraban con picardía.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Candy? –la miro de perfil–. No tengo tiempo para ti.

—Oh, es que yo no quiero nada de ti –sonrió sancarronamente–. Solo quería saber si has visto a Senna, Ichigo la esta buscando por todos lados ¿La has visto?

Grimmjow por un segundo tenso su cuerpo, algo le decía de que Candy estuviera preguntándole eso no era nada bueno, la miro finalmente de frente.

—¿Y porque yo tendría que saber en donde esta esa mujer?

—Bueno –se acomodo su cabello dorado de manera despreocupada–. ¿No fuiste tú quien se fue con ella de la fiesta anoche?

Si, Grimmjow en ese momento lo supo, Candy los había visto ¡Pero que maldita suerte la suya! Justo de todas las personas, esa estupida mujer los tenía que haber pillado. No se intimido, es mas le sonrió de manera arrogante. Candy arqueo una ceja.

—Oh, con que me anduviste espiando –ella intento decir algo, pero Grimmjow no la dejo–. Vaya, pero que cosa ¿Sabes? De vez de estar tan pendiente de mi, deberías vigilar a tu futuro esposo que se anda colando por la ventanas de habitaciones de mujeres ajenas.

—¿N-Nani? –Candy empuño sus manos–. ¿Qué demonios…?

—Ja-ne –Grimmjow le cortó el habla y se subió a su auto ignorándola–. ¡Cuida de tu esposo, puky! No vaya a hacer que tu plan se frustre y termines igual de pobre de cómo comenzaste.

—¡Grimmjow! –grito toda enfurecida, pero el hombre solo la saludo de mano alejándose arriba del descapotable que había rentado.

Ese maldito solo debía estar bromeando, siempre le hacia ese tipo de bromas pesadas, siempre le tomaba el pelo de esa manera, ese era el aspecto que mas odiaba de Grimmjow, que solo pudo haber dicho eso para ponerla de mal humor.

¿Hitsugaya Toushiro trepándose en la ventana de alguna mujer ajena?

Eso era imposible de creer.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Trunks que estaba en una de las zonas residenciales del resort, miro hacia el cielo y suspiro. Jamás en su corta vida se llego a imaginar que estaría viviendo una situación así, cuando se cruzaba con Hitsugaya por los pasillos de la Universidad en sus épocas de estudiante y mas adelante siendo ya empresarios consagrados, como ahora… jamás, pero jamás, pensó que algo así le pasaría. Pues, estaba interesado en la mejor amiga de su mayor rival.

—Trunks…

Esa dulce voz llamo su atención y el joven de cabellos grises se volteo para encontrarse con la figura de esa jovencita que ahora acaparaba justamente sus pensamientos.

—Hinamori.

—Etto… yo… no quería molestarte –ella corrió su mirada con cierta pena.

—No digas eso, tú no eres una molestia, nunca lo serias para mi –le sonrió.

—A-Arigato –hizo silencio por un segundo–. Trunks yo siento mucho lo que sucedió con Hitsugaya-kun cuando bueno… digo… tú sabes…

—Hinamori, no debes disculparte por algo que tú no hiciste.

—D-Demo…

—Nada –se acerco a ella y la callo poniendo su índice en los labios de la fémina–. Si hay alguien que debe pedir disculpas tal vez sea Hitsugaya, no tú ¿De acuerdo?

—H-Hai –respondió con timidez, la cercanía de Trunks era calida y agradable. De verdad, Momo creía que él no se merecía haber pasado una situación tan incomoda como el encuentro que hubo con Toushiro.

El silencio reinaba entre ellos como el mismo aire que respiraban, hasta que el heredero de Corporación Capsula decidió romper el hielo.

—Hinamori –ella lo miro–. Ayer cuando dije lo que dije antes de ese incidente yo… no metía. Tú me interesas y mucho.

—Trunks yo…

El joven se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura para atraerla hacia él.

—A mi no me importa que tu corazón pertenezca a Hitsugaya, yo solo quiero que me des una oportunidad.

No mentía en sus palabras, realmente a Trunks Brief no le importaba que Hitsugaya Toushiro fuera ese bendito mejor amigo del que Hinamori estaba enamorada, porque así como era un excelente, innovador y estratega empresario; tenia la fuerte convicción de desplazar a su mayor rival del corazón de la mujer que le interesaba.

—Hitsugaya se va a casar –esas palabras fueron dolorosas para Momo, pero sabia que Trunks tenia razón–. Y si no te das una sola, aunque sea una ínfima oportunidad… jamás sabrás si esto pudo haber llegado a funcionar.

Hinamori bajo la mirada y cuando la volvió a levantar se encontró con Trunks posando sus labios sobre los suyos, el joven nuevamente le estaba robando un beso, ella correspondió de manera lenta y pausada. Quizás era el momento de darse una oportunidad con alguien, aun recordaba como con el tiempo, a pesar de no amarlo, había logrado querer demasiado a Gaara –su primer y único novio–, aun recordaba como junto a él había pasado momentos muy lindos. Tal vez con Trunks no seria algo diferente a aquello.

A unos metros de ese lugar, quien veía la escena en donde Trunks y Momo se besaban era Hitsugaya, que empuñó sus manos de manera enojona. De vuelta Trunks Brief estaba besando a _su mejor amiga. _De vuelta su mayor rival se estaba pasando de vivo.

Carraspeó su lengua.

Y esta sensación horrible que se arremolinaba en su pecho, en su corazón ¿Qué era? ¿Furia? ¿Disconformidad? ¿Impotencia? Tal vez era… ¿Odio?

Negó rápidamente de cabeza, él podía ser bastante exigente y en algunas ocasiones tener demasiada poca paciencia, muchas veces había sentido rabia por situaciones que le parecían injustas, pero nunca sintió odio, ni siquiera cuando sus padres murieron y lo dejaron solo en el mundo. Esto no tenía porque ser diferente.

Suspiro con pesadez y mal humor para darse la media vuelta y retirarse, pero alguien le hablo no solo llamando su atención sino también asustándolo.

—Oh, con que te iras –Hitsugaya se volteo para encontrase con su mejor amigo–. Te iras y lo dejaras pasar así como así ¿Aun no lo entiendes, verdad?

—No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Kusaka –el albino se llevo ambas manos a los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar–. Déjame en paz.

—Odio, eso es lo que piensas. No amargado, no es odio lo que sientes en este preciso momento al ver a Momo besándose con otro hombre –Hitsugaya freno sus pasos y abrió sus ojos sorprendido al notar como su amigo había adivinado sus pensamientos–. ¿Quieres saber que es lo que sientes? Yo te lo diré…

Toushiro volvió su mirada turquesa a Kusaka.

—Y según tú… ¿Qué es lo que yo siento? –cuestiono desafiante.

—Celos y dolor.

Hitsugaya abrió levemente sus orbes, algo muy dentro de su ser le decía que Sojiro le había dado en la tecla, pero no lo aceptaría porque… ¿Por qué? Esa era la cuestión ¿Por qué él se sentiría de esa manera?

—¿Celos? ¿Dolor? –expreso de manera indiferente–. ¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Por qué yo sentiría eso?

Kusaka lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a su amigo.

—Sientes celos porque mientras la vez besándose con otro hombre, la ira se apodera de ti y entonces te dices… Ella _es mía_, ese estupido sujeto no tiene derecho sobre ella ¿Por qué se le acerca así? ¿Por qué la abraza así? ¿Por qué la esta besando él… y yo no? –Toushiro abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo, porque él mas de una vez se había echo esa pregunta–. Sufres el dolor, porque eres capaz de sentir como dentro de tu pecho algo muy valioso se esta rompiendo, porque solo aprecias vació en ti con la sola idea de que Momo se quede con otro… y no contigo.

Sojiro se quedo frente a Hitsugaya, quien escondió su mirada entre sus cabellos. Era difícil de aceptar algo así a estas alturas de su vida.

—Toushiro… ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas la vez que me presentaste a Hinamori?

—Si, fue para tu cumpleaños numero 14, recién salíamos de la escuela, te pregunte si podía llevar una amiga a tu fiesta, me dijiste que si y pasamos por ella.

—Aja, Hinamori tenia 11 años ¿Cierto?

—Cierto –el albino levanto su mirada, no entendía porque Kusaka había pasado de un tema a otro sin ninguna conexión–. ¿A que viene todo esto?

—¿Recuerdas que me regalaste para ese cumpleaños?

Hitsugaya arqueo una ceja, realmente no entendía, pero viniendo de Kusaka ¡Que mas podía esperar!

—Si, te regale la colección de mangas del Hombre Araña, era tu favorito.

Sojiro asintió de cabeza con una linda sonrisa, era cierto que el Hombre Araña era su héroe de toda la vida, pero ese no era el punto a donde quería llegar.

—¿Y recuerdas que fue lo que te dije al terminar mi fiesta?

Su amigo bufo con molestia, lo estaban haciendo revisar en sus recuerdos y memorias y no estaba de ánimos.

—Creo que… que dijiste que mi regalo había sido el mejor obsequio que nadie te había dado en ningún cumpleaños –Kusaka sonrió ampliamente a la vez que movía su cabeza de manera afirmativa–. ¿A que viene todo esto, Kusaka?

—A que cuando yo te dije eso, no me refería a la colección del Hombre Araña, yo me refería a… Hinamori.

Toushiro lo miro sorprendido y sin seguir entendiendo.

—El día que me presentaste a Hinamori es un recuerdo que tengo fijado en mi cabeza y memoria como si hubiera pasado ayer, me acuerdo de cada detalle –Kusaka se llevo una mano a la nuca y se rasco la misma de manera perezosa–. Era la tardecita, aun faltaba para la hora de la merienda, tú tenias tu mochila verde agua colgada en tu espalda y fuiste corriendo a tocar el timbre de la casa que se encontraba al lado de la tuya, yo apoye mi espalda al primer poste de luz que encontré, era tu amiga, tú debías ir por ella. Además, yo estaba mucho más ansioso por llegar a mi fiesta.

Hitsugaya lo miraba con suma atención, Kusaka prosiguió.

—Recuerdo que estaba con mis ojos puestos en el cielo, me estaba aburriendo de tanta espera, el cielo estaba despejado y mas celeste que nunca antes. Escuche que tosiste con disimulo para que te prestara atención y cuando te mire, note que tenias a una niña muy hermosa tomada de la mano –Kusaka rio–. No repare en ti y en que por primera vez te veía en compañía de una chica, que en realidad era aun una nenita, yo repare en ella. Hinamori tenía puesto un vestido de color rosa con moño blanco al costado de su cintura, unas medias blancas y zapatitos de charol negros. Su cabello cortó estaba atado en dos coletas muy tiernas, sus ojos chocolates siempre grandes se mostraban brillosos y el sol que iluminaba aun el día, se reflejaba de la mejor manera en la pequeña dulce sonrisa de esa niña. Momo me hizo una leve reverencia y me felicito por mi cumpleaños, tú por nada del mundo le soltabas la mano. Cuando te pregunte porque, alegaste de manera regañona que ella era muy pequeña y se podía perder, me enoje ¿Lo recuerdas? –Hitsugaya asintió, aun no pudiendo creer que Kusaka se acordara tan bien de ese día–. En realidad, era porque no quería que la tocaras, era el tema de ¿Por qué Toushiro le puede tomar la mano a esa niña tan bonita y yo no? Era un pensamiento caprichoso, de un chico de tan solo 14 años que se había enamorado a primera vista.

—¿Tú…? –Toushiro no lo podía creer.

—Ese día fui corriendo hacia mi mamá y le dije: "Mami ¿Ves a esa niña? Se llama Momo Hinamori y será mi esposa cuando yo sea grande"

Hubo un silencio reinante entre esos dos amigos de toda la vida, pero Kusaka volvió a hablar.

—¿Sabes? Aun la sigo amando –Toushiro lo miro detenidamente–. ¿Te molesta, verdad? ¿Te molesta que te hable de mis sentimientos hacia ella?

—Si –respondió con determinación, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se sorprendió de si mismo.

—Pues, a mi me molesta que tú seas tan estupido, ciego y tarado ¡Pero que mas da! –suspiro–. No puedo creer que me haya echo a un lado para que la dejes ir así como así casándote con otra mujer ¡Eres idiota!

—¿Echo a un lado? –pregunto arqueando una ceja, pero Toushiro no llego a reaccionar porque Kusaka le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que se cayera de cola al suelo.

El albino se tomo su cara con una mano y noto que su labio estaba partido y que del mismo salía sangre, levanto la mirada hacia Kusaka.

—¿P-Porque me golpeaste?

—Porque te lo mereces y me siento impotente –Sojiro lo miro con enojo–. ¿Sabes porque jamás he intentado tener algo con Momo? ¿Sabes porque jamás intente enamorarla?

Kusaka empuñó su mano.

—Porque desde un primer momento me di cuenta que tú sentías algo especial por Hinamori, porque me di cuenta que te habías enamorado de ella ¡Porque me di cuenta que tú la amabas! ¡Que tú la amas!

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, alguien le había escupido la verdad sin pelos en la legua. Bajo su mirada con culpa, tal vez era hora de acomodar sus sentimientos y reconocerlo. Kusaka se acerco al albino y lo tomo del cuello de su remera.

—¡Deja de sentir culpa! ¡Grítalo! ¡Quiero que me lo digas y en la cara! Hace años que lo estoy esperando, estoy esperando que seas sincero conmigo. Estoy esperando que me digas que los dos amamos a la misma mujer.

—Kusaka…

Hitsugaya se llamo a silencio y Sojiro lo soltó con cierta violencia.

—Eres un maldito cobarde.

Kusaka se dio la media vuelta retirándose del lugar, Toushiro quien aun seguía en el suelo se sentía… impotente.

¿Y ahora?

Si Kusaka Sojiro había intentado ser una especie de Cupido, había sido algo muy, pero raro.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—Y eso fue lo que paso –le termino de relatar Hinamori a Rukia y Rangiku.

—¡No lo puedo creer! –Matsumoto movió su cuerpo de manera escandalosa–. ¿Y que pasara con mi taicho? ¡Momo tú…!

—Hitsugaya-kun se va a casar –la joven castaña hablo seriamente y con determinación–. Es por eso que creo que darme una oportunidad con Trunks no tiene nada de malo, él lo sabe todo y me dijo que igualmente quiere intentarlo.

—Esta bien que seas sincera con Trunks, Momo –hablo Rukia–. Olvidar a Hitsugaya no es algo que se te pueda asegurar, pero si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás.

—Arigato, Rukia-san –agradeció la joven y su amiga le sonrió.

—No, no, no –Rangiku protesto y se levanto de un brinco–. ¡Hay que luchar por lo que sentimos! Digo contra los sentimientos no se puede.

—¿Y tú que has hecho para estar con Ichimaru-san? –le pregunto Rukia.

—Bueno, eso es una… una cosa muy diferente –Matsumoto se cruzo de brazos–. Yo puedo pasármela muy bien con otros hombres, tener muchos amigos y recuerdos hermosos de amores pasados, pero… ¿Pero cambiar lo que siento por Gin? Eso seria hipócrita de mi parte, eso algo que no puedo cambiar, solo mi corazón decidirá hasta que día quererlo.

—¿Y que hay con el ser feliz? –Rukia volvió al cuestionamiento.

—¿Desde cuando tú has perdido la esperanza? –Rangiku miro a la joven Kuchiki con reproche.

—¡No te das cuenta! –la pelinegra se paro de la cama–. ¡Ichigo esta casado! ¡Hitsugaya se esta por casar! Lo de Ichimaru-san y tú es muy diferente, porque es cierto que es un mujeriego empedernido, pero eso es porque aun no ha conocido el amor… aunque todo el mundo piense que él no es capaz de sentir algo así, Ichimaru tiene un vació en su corazón y eso es algo que tu amor puede llenar. Ichimaru-san no es la clase de personas que no reflexiona de lo que esta haciendo con su vida, no lo demuestra pero es el mas inteligentes de todos.

Rukia respiro con dificultad había dicho todo eso sin soltar un solo suspiro, Rangiku bajo la mirada con pena, lo que decía Kuchiki era muy cierto; Momo miro a sus amigas con tristeza, pero tomo el mando de la situación.

—Chicas, no sirve de nada pelearnos entre nosotras –Hinamori se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a sus amigas para que no se molestaran entre si–. Porque mejor dejamos de pensar en si hacemos bien o mal, porque no mejor una vez en la vida nos dedicamos a disfrutar para sentirnos bien con nosotras mismas ¡Somos tan jóvenes! Y yo me canse tanto de sufrir, sino hago algo por mí y por ustedes, de verdad que no me podré morir en paz –rió con dulzura.

—Hinamori –susurraron las otras dos.

—¡Somos mujeres independientes! –inflo sus cachetes de manera graciosa–. ¡No necesitamos de hombres para ser felices!

—Pero tú empezaste una relación con Trunks –achino sus ojos Rangiku.

—¿Y que? Él sabe que si no funciona, no funciona. Como dijiste, Rangiku-san, se hace el intento, pero no se puede forzar los sentimientos.

—¡Así se habla! –Rukia levanto su puño de forma triunfante.

Las tres comenzaron a reír con mucha gracia, aun no sabían que era lo que la vida y el destino le tenían preparado, pero ellas tampoco se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando, ya se habían cansado de eso.

En ese momento, el celular de Momo comenzó a sonar.

—¿Moshi? ¿Moshi? –atendió.

—_Buenos días_ –hablo una voz femenina del otro lado–. _¿Con la señorita Hinamori Momo?_

—Si, ella habla.

—_Mi nombre es Inuoe Orihime y soy la directora del Jardín de Infantes Hanabi de la ciudad de Kyoto ¿Tendría un momento para mi?_

—C-Claro, por supuesto –respondió saliendo de la suite que compartía junto a sus amigas, que la miraron sin entender.

—¿Y a esta que le paso? –cuestiono la joven Kuchiki.

Rangiku se encogió de hombros.

—Por cierto, Rangiku-san –Rukia miro a la voluptuosa mujer con cierta duda–. ¿A dónde fue que te metiste anoche?

Matsumoto sonrió graciosa al recordar a un pobre e inocente Gohan borracho ¡Pero que hombre más flojito le había salido su amigo! A él si que no podría llevarlo ni una noche de juerga al bar.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—Itai, itai, itai –un dolorido Gohan se refregaba la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras Goten y Pan, que iba sentada en los hombros de su tío, lo miraban de reojo sin entender–. Itai, itai, itai…

—¿Te podrías dejar de quejar? –achino sus ojos Goten.

—Papi ¿Qué te huele?

—Todo –respondió cerrando sus ojos y en el momento de salir junto a su familia del resort sin querer choco con una persona.

—Para chocarse de frente con alguien de esa manera tan torpe seguramente usted no paso una buena noche.

La voz escalofriante de Gin Ichimaru llamo la atención de Gohan que levanto su cabeza a la vez que se acomodaba sus gafas, Goten y la pequeña Pan también miraron con atención al empresario de Soul Society.

—¿O estoy equivocado? –cuestiono Gin acrecentado su sonriso, pero de una forma tenebrosa.

—N-No –el mayor de los Son miro sin entender al hombre de cabello plateado–. Es decir, no pase una mala noche, sino que tome como un condenado y no debía. Su amiga, Rangiku-san, si que sabe aguantar ese tipo de cosas –rió nerviosamente y con inocencia rascándose torpemente la cabeza.

Ichimaru arqueo una ceja confundido, algo de lo que había dicho Son Gohan no encajaba muy bien en su mente. Con solo mirarlo podía recordar lo que había escuchado desde afuera de la suite donde _supuestamente_ Gohan y Rangiku habían pasado una fogosa noche. Le molestaba, demasiado. Y no sabia porque.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Rangiku no es mi amiga, ella es solo mi secretaria –dijo de forma fría ocultando la mirada entre sus cabellos.

—Oh, yo… –el hombre de Corporación Capsula estaba a punto de disculparse, pero en ese momento los tres hombres presentes escucharon el llanto proveniente de la pequeña Pan.

Miro de reojo a la niña, que lo apuntaba con su dedito de forma inocente y miles de lagrimas caían por su pequeño rostro, Ichimaru arqueo una ceja.

—Zorro malo –articulo como pudo Pan–. Teno medo.

A Gin se la marco una venita en la frente, Goten rió disimuladamente ocultando su sonrisa tapándose la boca con su mano, mientras que Gohan se puso azul de la impaciencia. El joven agarro a su hija en brazos para calmarla y en un intento de fuga de situación.

—G-Gomenasai –articulo avergonzado mirando a Ichimaru, mientras agarraba a su hermano menor del brazo, que intentaba contener la risa–. Goten no es gracioso –le susurro.

—Oh, si que lo es, acéptalo –el menor de los Son le hablo en voz baja, mientras se alejaban del lugar.

Ichimaru se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y suspiro con enojo.

—Idiotas –espeto relajando las facciones de su cara.

En ese momento un apresurado Ichigo Kurosaki se le cruzo en el camino.

—¡Ichimaru!

—¿Podrías dejar de gritar? –hablo con sarcasmo volviendo a su habitual actitud–. No soy sordo ¿Sabes?

—No estoy para tus tonterías –expreso con rudeza el chico de cabello naranja–. ¿Has visto a Senna?

Gin sonrió sancarronamente.

—Oh, oh, oh –rio levemente–. ¿Acaso se te perdió tu esposa, Kurosaki-san?

—¡Te he dicho que…! –Ichigo suspiro–. No se por demonios te estoy hablando a ti.

—Porque estas muy desesperado o te sientes culpable y entonces cualquier cosa es tu ultimo recurso ¿A que si?

Ichigo hizo silencio, jamás escuchaba las incoherencias que según él salían de los labios de Gin ¿Entonces por que ahora se sentía tan allegado a sus palabras?

—No digas estupideces –respondió Ichigo.

—Como tú digas –Ichimaru se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino–. Pero no te preocupes que si la llego a ver o a saber de ella te aviso.

El joven no dijo nada, solo se limito a bufar con fastidio y seguir con la mirada el camino que tomaba Gin. Realmente se sentía muy mal ¿Y si Ichimaru tenia razón? ¿Si era su culpa que Senna hubiera desaparecido de esa manera? Era un tonto descuidado, había traído a su esposa a pasar un día de relax y nada de presiones para poder comprenderla mejor ¿Y que había hecho? La había dejado sola, la había ignorado.

Aun podía recordar la mirada triste de Senna cuando le quiso hacer compañía en el momento que vio a Rukia bailando con Goten en la fiesta y él le dio a entender que quería estar solo. Un perfecto arruina todo, eso era.

Rukia…

Ahora que se lo ponía a pensar… ¿Por qué ella estaba invadiendo de esa manera sus pensamientos y sentimientos? ¿Por qué? Rukia siempre había…

En ese momento sonó su celular, atendió.

—¿Moshi? ¿Moshi?

Silencio del otro lado, Ichigo frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando algún tarado que no tenia nada mejor que hacer con su vida, se ponía a jugarle bromas a la gente por teléfono móvil.

—¿Moshi? ¿Moshi? –ahora pregunto fastidiado y de un grito, no estaba de humor, no lo estaba. Tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, por ejemplo, encontrar a como de lugar a su esposa, le debía una…

—_I-Ichi… Ichigo…_ –se escucho una voz quebrada del otro lado.

—¿S-Senna? –pregunto incrédulo hasta que reaccionó–. ¡Senna! ¿En donde estas? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te paso? –todas las preguntas salieron con preocupación.

—_Yo…_ –hubo un pequeño silencio que a Ichigo le pareció una eternidad, no entendía lo que estaba pasando–. _Yo estoy volviendo a Tokio, tome el tren de alta velocidad y…_

—¿Qué? –alego confundido–. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Si todos estamos volviendo esta noche, teníamos el vuelo reservado ya.

—_L-Lo siento, Ichigo_ –Senna intentaba no llorar, algo le decía que debía ser firme–. _Yo lo creía necesario, debo llegar a Tokio antes._

—Pero… –frunció el ceño, quería entenderla ¿Pero porque nunca podía?

—_Te estaré esperando en casa, no me llames, por favor… necesito pensar, cuando llegues… hablaremos._

—¿Hablar? –cuestiono–. Senna ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—_Por favor, Ichigo… Hablamos luego._

Y la comunicación se cortó, ella le puso el fin necesario, dejando a Ichigo entre la culpa, la duda y la incertidumbre ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante?

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—_Entonces en el lapso de un mes la esperamos en Kyoto_ –dijo la voz dulce y alegre del otro lado del teléfono–. _Primero estará un tiempo a prueba, es necesario, pero tengo excelentes recomendaciones de la terciaria en donde se recibió. La verdad es que… necesito a alguien como usted. Buscamos a gente joven con proyectos a futuros, apuntamos a una responsabilidad social al trabajar con niños, he leído su tesis y es perfecta_.

—M-Muchas gracias, yo… estoy sorprendida, pero cuente conmigo, Inuoe-sama –estaba nerviosa, no lo podía ocultar, pero también estaba emocionada, jamás pensó…

—_¡P-Por favor! No me llame señora que me hace sentir mal_ –rieron torpemente del otro lado–. _De verdad, que soy muy joven, pero muy joven para ser directora._

—L-Lo siento, no fue mi intención –se disculpo sintiendo que había metido la pata.

—_Hinamori-san estoy muy feliz que haya aceptado mi propuesta_ –la directora hablo con ternura y cierta felicidad–. _Seguramente ha escuchado que nuestro Jardín es uno de los mas prestigiosos en todo Japón es por eso que tratamos de reunir a los mejores profesionales o aquellos que tienen un futuro prometedor._

—Arigato, ne –sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—_Estamos en comunicación ¿Le parece, Hinamori-san? _

—Claro, por supuesto, lo que usted diga –respondió rápido y como un soldadito.

—_Sayonara._

—Ja-ne.

Colgó la llamada y se llevo su móvil con ambas manos al pecho. No lo podía creer, esas eran las palabras que mejor describían a la situación. Nuevamente no lo podía creer.

Reacciono rápidamente, tenia que hablar con Yoruichi, pero antes… abrió la tapita de su celular, debía llamar a Renji, había un cambio rotundo de planes.

—¿Con quien hablabas?

Esa voz seria y fanfarrona le erizo la piel haciéndola brincar del susto, se volteo sorprendida.

—H-Hitsugaya-kun…

—¿Qué hacías? –la miro directamente a la cara notando como ella se encontraba con su mejillas levemente entonadas de rosa, se veía tierna. Seguramente había algo que la estaba haciendo feliz, Toushiro la conocía.

—Yo… –estaba a punto de responder, pero de repente se acordó de lo que había pasado en la noche de ayer en su habitación cuando el joven albino entro de incógnito por la ventana–. Nada, tengo cosas que hacer.

Con un semblante determinante paso por su lado para poder retirarse, pero Hitsugaya la tomo del brazo volviéndola a poner en su lugar, frente a él.

—¿Por qué hoy nuevamente te estabas besando con Trunks Brief?

Hinamori abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero luego lo miro seriamente.

—¿Acaso me estas espiando?

—No me evadas –le dijo de forma seca–. No me respondas con otra pregunta.

—¿Y yo porque debería responderte? No eres mi papa, ni mi hermano, ni siquiera mi novio como para que te de una explicación.

—¡Que demonios sucede contigo, Hinamori! –le grito frustrado, ella se soltó de su agarre.

—¿Cómo es posible? –le reprocho y el joven la miro confundido–. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste ayer? ¿Acaso no piensas disculparte? Debes de preguntarme que me pasa a mi deberías hacer eso contigo.

Hitsugaya bajo la mirada, pero no respondió. Hinamori esperaba de verdad una disculpa.

—¿Y?

—¿Y que? –Toushiro levanto la mirada fijándola en ella–. ¿Por qué debería de pedir perdón de algo de lo que no estoy arrepentido?

Momo abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo, Hitsugaya se le acerco y la arrincono contra la pared de aquel pasillo.

—Te acaricie y bese la piel –le susurro haciéndole erizar cada poro de cuerpo–. ¿Por qué me reprochas algo así cuando tú no hiciste nada por frenarme?

—T-Te frene –lo corrigió a puras penas.

—Tarde, como ahora… ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? –Hitsugaya con ambas manos tomo la cintura de Hinamori y lentamente fue adentrando las dos por debajo de la blusa de Momo, apego su cuerpo al de ella en una especie de abrazo–. ¿Por qué mi corazón esta latiendo tan fuerte, Hinamori? –le susurro en su cuello respirando la fragancia a vainilla que emanaba de ella.

—H-Hitsugaya-kun ¿Q-Que… que estas… haciendo? –ella cerro sus ojos, no podía y por mas que quisiera, no podía ni moverse, ni alejarse de él.

No respondió, simplemente las manos de Hitsugaya se encontraban acariciando la espalda de Hinamori por debajo de su blusa, mientras ella solo podía sentir la respiración de su amigo haciendo presión en su oído.

De repente, Hitsugaya escucho una voz femenina que venia hablando por teléfono, el albino sabia que se trataba de Candy. Se aparto de Hinamori y la tomo rápidamente de la mano llevándosela consigo al primer ascensor que encontró.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame, Hitsugaya-kun! –intento zafarse, pero no pudo. Quería salir de esa situación lo mas rápido posible, no sabia que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero tenia miedo de que Toushiro supiera toda la verdad que guardaba en su corazón–. ¡Te dije que me sueltes!

—No –expreso tajantemente, mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y se adentro junto a ella.

—¡Basta! –le grito.

—No me grites, aun no me respondiste ¿Por qué te andas besando con Trunks Brief? Él es mi mayor rival, es mi enemigo.

—¡Suéltame! No tengo porque responderte nada, no quiero que me toques nunca mas –lo empujo.

—No me alejes de ti.

—Tú eres el que se busca eso ¿Por qué te estas comportando así? ¿Por qué no te vas con tu prometida? ¿O te olvidas que dentro de dos semanas te vas a casar? –renegó de un suspiro–. No te conozco ¿Por qué estas actuando así? ¿Por qué me tratas de esa manera?

—No lo se –confeso finalmente acercándose a ella–. No me gusta verte con Trunks Brief.

—Es mi vida, Hitsugaya-kun –Momo bajo la mirada–. No puedes ser tan egoísta, tú ya estas formando la tuya… junto a Candy –esas últimas palabras dolieron, pero no solo a ella, a Hitsugaya también.

—Es egoísta de mi parte, lo se –nuevamente se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella arrinconándola contra una de las paredes de ese ascensor–. Pero… pero… no lo puedo evitar, es algo más fuerte que yo…

Sus respiraciones se cruzaron, Momo se sonrojo e Hitsugaya la miro directamente a los ojos.

—No se lo que es… –pauso sus palabras–. ¿Qué me has hecho, Hinamori?

Ella lo miro confundida, notando como lentamente Toushiro se acercaba a sus labios con intenciones de…

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en ese justo momento parando en el piso 33 del gran resort, Momo abrió sus orbes chocolates asombrada al vislumbrar la figura de un joven de cabellos grises y ojos azules, quien al ver dicha situación por un segundo, se acerco al empresario albino de Soul Society tomándolo suavemente de uno de sus hombros.

—Hitsugaya… ¿Podrías alejarte de mi novia, por favor?

Toushiro se alejo lentamente de Momo y volteándose hacia el recién aparecido.

—Quita tu mano de mi hombro, Brief –espeto fríamente.

Ambos se miraban de manera desafiante, nada podía cortar ese ambiente tan tenso.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La noche había llegado con un cielo negro estrellado y en el aeropuerto de Karakura…

—¡Todo es culpa de Renji! –Hisagui apunto con su índice al nombrado.

—¡Deja de acusarme como un criminal! ¡Fue un accidente! –el chico de tatuajes en la frente se cruzo de brazos mas que ofendido. Bien, habían perdido el vuelo del mediodía por su culpa y ahora debían viajar en el vuelo de la noche con todos los empresarios de Soul Society.

—¿Podrían dejar de gritar? –espeto un mal humorado Ichigo Kurosaki, que se agarro de la cabeza con ambas manos. Parecía que le iba explotar y esos idiotas gritando a todo pulmón cerca suyo.

Kira e Hisagui se alejaron con dirección al baño, mientras que Renji suspiro y se sentó al lado de Ichigo, quien se encontraba en una de las bancas del aeropuerto mirando por los grandes ventanales hacia la planta de vuelo donde aterrizaban y partían los aviones.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? –cuestiono Renji, pero Ichigo no le contesto–. Ma, como sea… –Renji miro para todos lados mientras se llevaba sus manos a la nuca–. Por cierto ¿En donde esta tu esposa? No la veo por ninguna parte.

—Deja de molestarme –expreso de forma ruda levantándose de su asiento, pero su amigo lo tomo del brazo impidiéndoselo.

—Oye, no quise incomodarte, ni mucho menos molestarte –Renji lo miro para finalmente soltarlo–. Siéntate, baka.

Kurosaki volvió a su asiento sin decir nada. El silencio se hizo exasperante, pero ninguno dijo nada. En ese momento, apareció frente a ellos Grimmjow. Ichigo levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, Renji que observaba hacia al costado miro al frente para encontrárselo.

—Oi –se sintió incomodo e Ichigo lo percibió–. La prometida de Hitsugaya me dijo que andabas buscando a tu mujer ¿La pudiste encontrar?

Grimmjow no había dado con Senna en todo el día, tenía la esperanza de que Ichigo la hubiera podido encontrar.

—Ella esta en Tokio, gracias por preguntar –Kurosaki corrió sus ojos hacia un costado, Grimmjow se sorprendió al escucharlo y Renji suspiro sin comprender.

—Claro –el hombre de cabello celeste saco un paquete de cigarros–. Bien, me alegra que la hayas ubicado.

Sin más Grimmjow se alejo llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca para poder fumarlo.

—Que raro –susurro Renji.

Y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, hasta que Ichigo se digno a romper el hielo.

—Oye, Renji…

—¿Ah? –lo miro.

—Tú… ¿Sabes algo de Kaien Shiba? Digo, de que ha sido la vida de él –aun tenia la mirada en el piso.

—¿Ah? –volvió a repetir sin entender–. ¿Kaien Shiba? ¿El ex de Rukia?

Ichigo asintió.

—Si, él –suspiro–. Sabes si se ha casado, si ha reorganizado su vida o algo así.

—P-Pues, después de terminar su relación con Rukia, Kaien se fue de la ciudad y yo no supe mas de su persona ¿Por qué preguntas una cosa así?

—No, yo solo… –pego un suspiro al aire, él ni sabia porque pregunto una cosa. Bien, a pesar de todos sus problemas, aun en su mente resonaba la idea de que Rukia estaba enamorada de un hombre casado y la única persona que se le había cruzado por la cabeza que podía ser era el ex novio de la susodicha–. ¿Kaien termino con Rukia, verdad?

Renji resoplo, a veces Ichigo era muy raro o muy tonto.

—En realidad, fue al revés. Rukia termino con él –Ichigo levanto su cabeza y abrió sus ojos sorprendido, Renji sonrió internamente–. Pues, era normal que algo así sucediera, Rukia nunca llego a amarlo.

—¿D-De enserio? –miro a Renji, buscando la verdad en sus ojos.

—Rukia empezó a salir con Kaien, por que él le hacia acordar mucho a alguien que ella ama, pensó que podía olvidarlo con la viva imagen doble de ese sujeto, pero no funciono. Por mucho que se pareciera Kaien a la otra persona, Rukia no llego a amarlo como amaba al otro tipo ¿Triste, verdad?

Kurosaki no dijo nada, estaba tan sorprendido que ninguna palabra salía de sus labios.

—¿Sabes lo que siempre me llamo la atención? –Renji se hizo el desentendido.

—¿El que?

—Lo parecidos que eran tú y Kaien, sino fuera porque tú tienes el cabello naranja podrías pasar como hermano gemelo de él sin ningún problema, pero lo que era mas curioso estaba en lo iguales que son en personalidad. Un calco ¿Nunca te diste cuenta? –Abarai se estiro sus brazos y bostezo levantándose de su asiento–. Bien, me voy a estirar las piernas antes de que salga el vuelo. Piénsalo, baka –sonrió ínfimamente.

Se quedo sin expresión alguna, parecía una estatua humana de lo quieto que estaba, no entendía porque Renji le había cambiado así de tema. Qué Kaien fuera la imagen viva de un sujeto que amaba Rukia y que ellos se parecieran tanto ¿Qué tenia que ver…?

Ichigo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos cuando algo en su mente le hizo click.

—Ese Ichigo es mas idiota –Renji de golpe freno sus pasos al chocarse de frente con alguien.

—Abarai-san ¿Podrías fijarte por donde caminas?

—Eres tú el que siempre anda con los ojos achinados como un zorro, Ichimaru –Gin acrecentó su sonrisa–. Pero si vas muy apresurado porque quieres ver los pechos de Rangiku-san, ella no esta el aeropuerto.

Dejo de sonreír y arqueo una ceja.

—Oh, ¿por qué esa expresión? –se burlo Renji–. Todos sabemos lo mujeriego que eres, aunque así, me parece tan raro que con el prontuario que tienes de secretarias en tu cama, jamás, pero jamás hayas intentado algo con Rangiku-san ¡Bien, Ichimaru! Estas mejorando, estas madurando, nunca es tarde para eso.

—¿Madurando? –susurro.

—Claro, que nunca hayas tratado algo con Rangiku-san no es porque no te guste, sino que significa que la respetas, y el respeto es el primer paso para establecer una relación de hombre adulto normal con otra mujer ¿No te parece?

Renji suspiro y comenzó a caminar dejando a un pensativo Gin Ichimaru ¿Él quería a Rangiku porque era a la única mujer que de verdad respetaba? Negó de cabeza rápidamente, odiaba cuando se ponía a filosofar sin razón aparente, siempre sus pensamientos terminaban desvirtuados y asuntándolo.

El joven de cabellos rojos y tatuajes en la frente, sonrió de medio lado. Esta completamente seguro que había matado dos pájaros de un tiro con esos dos brutos sin tacto amoroso, o por lo menos los había dejando con sus cerebros carburando. Y bien que no se equivocaba.

—¿Qué bicho te pico, Abarai-kun? –le llamo la atención Kira que se puso a su lado para caminar juntos.

—Baka –sonrió feliz, se sentía todo un cupido, aunque muy raro, un cupido al fin.

O era su parecer, o arriba de ese avión hacia el mismo calor que podías encontrar en el medio de un desierto ¡Con lo que odiaba el calor! De repente, sintió como su futura esposa –que estaba sentada a su lado– lo tomo de la mano con ¿cariño?

—Toshi ¿Te sientes bien? –los fervientes ojos azules de la joven se posaron en él, quien corto el contacto con ella, su cercanía lo incomodaba, lo… molestaba. Se sentía un maldito idiota, todo lo arruinaba, hasta lo tan precioso que tenia junto a Hinamori.

—Hace calor –bufo molesto y se cruzo de brazos para que ella no volviera a tocar, pero Candy poso su mano en la rodilla del albino y lentamente la empezó a acariciar. Poco a poco la mano de la rubia modelo comenzó a subir hasta finalmente posarse en la entrepierna de Toushiro, que al sentir ese osado contacto abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Tranquilo –le susurro ella en el oído, mirando de reojo a su alrededor–. Nadie nos ve –le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, mientras que con caricias circulares en la entrepierna del albino buscaba excitarlo.

—Candy basta –le exigió de un susurro, frunciendo su ceño.

—Te quiero –le hablo en voz sensual y baja, y cuando intento bajar la bragueta de Hitsugaya, el mismo se puso de pie de inmediato, dejándola descolocada–. ¿Toshi?

—Hace calor, tengo sed –expreso molesto y se alejo del lugar.

Caminaba por el pasillo del avión que lo llevaba en dirección al baño, ahí pudo ver la figura de su mejor amigo que estaba sentado mirando por la ventanilla del avión el cielo oscuro que brindaba la noche y el viaje por el mismo. Kusaka ni si quiera se digno a mirarlo. Nada, pero absolutamente nada le había salido bien en ese día.

¡Y ese maldito calor que lo estaba ofuscando! Realmente odiaba el calor, desde aquel día, en donde Hinamori casi muere cuando se incendio su casa y él sin importar que entro entre las llamas para rescatarla, desde ese horrible día, había odiado el calor con todo su ser. Porque le hacia recordar el ardor que salían de esas llamas de fuego que casi se llevan la vida del ser más preciado que tenía: Momo.

Pego un hondo suspiro cuando se adentro al baño individual del avión, abrió la canilla del lava manos, se mojo el rostro y sus cabellos blancos, de repente sintió que la puerta del mismo se abría.

—Ocupa… –intento vociferar, pero noto que se trataba de Candy–. Oye, vete al asiento, Candy ¿Qué haces?

Ella cerro la puerta tras de si y lo miro.

—¿Recuerdas nuestros viajes a Singapur? Los baños de los aviones eran siempre nuestros cómplices –rió y se acerco a Hitsugaya.

—Eso fue antes –espeto secamente sabiendo que es lo que quería hacer la chica, la tomo de los hombros y la aparto–. Quiero salir, tengo calor.

—Toshi, no te cuesta nada es un ratito, me abandonaste mucho en este viaje a Karakura, ayer ni siquiera dormiste a mi lado.

El albino corrió su mirada y cerro los ojos recordando, el dulce sabor de la piel de Hinamori y aquellos tiernos besos que le había robado al colarse por su ventana.

—No estoy de humor –dijo finalmente pasando sobre ella y abriendo la puerta para poder salir y al hacerlo se encontró de lleno con la imagen de su mejor amigo que esperaba poder pasar al baño, mientras recostaba su espalda en la pared de espera.

—Si ya terminaron con sus cositas íntimas ¿Puedo pasar hacer mis necesidades?

Hitsugaya cerró los ojos con fastidio, su persona no había hecho nada de lo que Kusaka estaba pensando. Si, realmente hoy no había sido su día. Y esto recién empezaba.

**#_.-******-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Una luna en forma de uña se posaba firme sobre el cielo negro de la ciudad de Karakura, mientras Hinamori y Trunks caminaban por las calles céntricas de las mismas tomados de la mano. Pero de un momento a otro, ella freno sus pasos.

—¿Estas enojado? –pregunto finalmente–. Si lo estas, por favor dímelo, yo lo sabré entender.

—No estoy enojado, Hinamori –se puso frente a ella y con ambas manos le tomo el rostro–. Me has dado la oportunidad de intentarlo a tu lado ¿Por qué me enojaría contigo?

—Bueno, por lo que paso hoy en el ascensor con…

—Olvídate de ello ¿Si? –le sonrió levemente, recién comenzaban a estar juntos, no lo quería arruinar con ella, mucho menos si era por culpa de Hitsugaya.

—Arigato, ne –sonrió levemente.

—Quiero cuidarte y lo haré hasta donde tú me dejes, sabes que no estas obligada a nada.

—Lo se.

Cupido tenía cosas interesantes en la palma de su mano y aun faltaba tanto por recorrer, pero lo más importante estaba tan cerca. No importaba que pasara tal vez mas adelante, ellos dos sabían que de todo siempre se aprende algo.

—Por ahora disfrutemos de la noche de Karakura –Trunks miro hacia el cielo–. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar y me cuentas del lugar en donde piensas empezar a ejercer?

—Claro –expreso contenta recordando aquello.

—¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?

—Uy, no se –inflo sus cachetes de forma pensativa.

**#_.-******-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Era de madrugada y ese maldito viaje de vuelta estuvo de la patada, el calor, la gente que se quejaba y las estupidas palabras de Renji que no lograban salir de su cabeza. Pero Ichigo tenía el presentimiento que lo más importante pasaría cuando cruzara esa puerta que le daría la bienvenida al hogar que compartía con Senna.

Suspiro intranquilo, de verdad que tenía un mal presentimiento. Abrió la puerta, que hizo un ruido estrepitoso al dejarlo entrar, la cerro tras de si y allí noto que su casa estaba casi a oscuras sino fuera por el hecho de que la luz del velador del comedor estaba prendida e iluminaba la figura de su esposa que estaba sentada en el sillón junto a un par de maletas marrones.

—S-Senna –articulo acercándose a ella lentamente.

—Ichigo –la joven de orbes naranjas lo miro con tristeza y se levanto de su asiento–. Te estaba esperando.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo? –cuestiono enojado, realmente se había asustado, jamás se hubiera perdonado si a ella le hubiera pasado algo–. ¡Quiero que me des una explicación! ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué desapareciste así?

—No levantes la voz –le pidió corriendo su cara, no quería mirarlo–. No lo vas a entender y te pido perdón por eso, se que fui muy complicada contigo, que te exigí cosas inhumanas, que en muchos caso fui caprichosa, que no fui la esposa que tú esperabas, que tú te merecías, pero…

Freno sus palabras e Ichigo la miro sorprendido e intento relajar sus facciones. Algo no andaba bien con ella, quería ayudarla.

—Pero no tengo una explicación ahora –bajo su mirada–. Me iré de la casa, no te preocupes que no quiero nada a cambio, yo…

—¿Q-Que…? ¡Que estas diciendo! –expreso confundido.

Senna levanto su mirada y poso sus ojos en los de su marido.

—Ichigo… quiero… quiero que me des el divorcio –dijo finalmente.

Fue duro para Senna decir aquellas palabras, pues lo seguía amando como al primer día. Pero fue un golpe bajo para Ichigo, que estaba desentendido de todo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero jamás se imagino esto.

Cupido…

Cupido a veces se equivoca.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Uf, no puedo creer que lo haya terminado ¡Al fin el capitulo 10! ¡Al fin!

Les pido mil perdones por no poder publicar antes, no es que no quería, realmente no podía, rendí un final, dos parciales y todavía me queda dos parciales en estas dos semanas para rendir. Para todos mis fics les pido una bondadosa paciencia, todas mis historias son importantes, mis Hitsuhina, mis GaaMatsu, mis fics de Dragon Ball (estas y las de Naruto hace meses que no publicaba por eso la semana pasada publique mi GaaMatsu) Con mis Hitsuhina he sido siempre muy puntual a comparación de mis otras historias, por eso por favor discúlpenme si estoy tardando, no lo hago al propósito, si supieran lo que me exigen en la Uni (suspiro de fracasada).

Nuevamente, disculpas.

Bueno, ¿que decir de este capitulo? ¿A que los hombres están reaccionando? Aunque de a poco lo están haciendo. Me dio penita la ultima escena porque de verdad, jamás fue mi intención hacer mala a Senna, pero desde un principio yo sabia que no se quedaría con Ichigo, pero esas cosas en la vida real suelen pasar, no todo siempre es color de rosas en un matrimonio que esta en crisis, y ella tuvo el valor de hacer lo correcto al fin de cuentas ¿No?

¿Hitsugaya? Ese hombrecito ya se dio cuenta que es lo que le pasa a su corazón ¿Pero no lo ven muy asustado? No sabe que hacer, el muy sabio sabe que se apresuro en algunas decisiones de vida ¿Qué pasara? ¿Y Kusaka? ¿A que es un amor? Le tengo que encontrar a alguien, porque el pobre aun sigue amando a Momo ¿Pero a quien le pongo? ¡Acepto propuestas! Piénsenlas y me las dicen ¿Vale?

Me reí mucho con Gin y Pan, esa pequeña escena fue graciosa, creo que haré mas de ellos porque Ichimaru no se enojo con la niña sino con su padre y tío (aunque mas con su padre y por razones que todos sabemos, je)

Gente ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Gracias por seguir del otro lado!

Próximo episodio: Afrontando realidades.

Ja-ne.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	11. Afrontando realidades

Hola amigos/as ^^ ¿Cómo están? Si, perdón otra vez, de vuelta me atrase, pero estuve con muchos parciales y por suerte me ha ido bien ^^ Valió la pena la espera y para ustedes también porque aquí les traigo la continuación.

Pd: no tuve tiempo de revisarlo así que pido perdón por si hay alguna falta gramatical y ortográfica.

Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Ciudad de Pobres Corazones**

Capitulo XI: Afrontando realidades.

—¿Qué… QUE?

Pego el grito a la vez que su puño se incrusto de lleno en el escritorio de su lujosa oficina. Estaba enojado, indignado, frustrado y de cierto modo dolido, demasiado para su gusto.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Shihoun?

Pregunto nuevamente exasperado, causando que la mujer morena que tenia en frente largara un suspiro. Y cuando Yoruichi estaba a punto de repetir las palabras que habían causado dicha actitud en el presidente de Soul Society, el mismo joven la interrumpió, se notaba severamente que estaba decepcionado.

—¿Y tú que piensas al respeto, Urahara? –la mirada turquesa de Hitsugaya Toushiro se poso seriamente en el hombre que se encontraba agachado mirando la nueva pecera que el presidente de la compañía había adquirido.

—¿Hum? –Kisuke se acomodo su sombrero y volteo su cabeza hacia el joven de cabello blanco que lo miraba irascible–. Bueno, yo creo que… ¡Tienes unos lindos pececillos, Hitsugaya-san!

Yoruichi suspiro entornando sus ojos, mientras que Toushiro agarro los primeros papeles que tenia a mano y se los tiro en la cara a Urahara.

—¡Cof! ¡Cof! –tocio el hombre sacándose algunos papeles de encima.

—¿Te hice una pregunta? –repitió Toushiro mirando al hombre y tratando de no peder la paciencia si es que ya no la había perdido.

Urahara se tapo su rostro con su habitual abanico.

—Hinamori-chan no es mi esclava, solo mi empleada, ah… bueno ya no, pero… –se puso un dedo en el mentón pensativo–. Lo que quiero decir es que ella tiene todo el derecho de…

—Suficiente –susurro Hitsugaya quien ya no quería seguir escuchando lo que según él eran puras e incoherentes excusas–. No lo acepto, bajo ninguna circunstancia ¡La quiero aquí ahora y que me de una explicación! –exigió.

—Sabes perfectamente que ella no esta en Japón –hablo Yoruichi.

—Ya… ya… ¡Ya lo se! –estaba exasperado–. Entonces hasta que… que no vuelva y cumpla con las dos ultimas semanas como corresponde no aceptare su renuncia ¡Claro que no!

Yoruichi suspiro y Urahara detrás de su abanico sonrió graciosamente, jamás desde que conocía a Hitsugaya Toushiro lo había visto de esa manera, tan sacado de su figura seria, fría, sobria e inmutable a cualquier hecho. Eso era para recordar en la memoria y reírse solo en su oficina.

—Hitsugaya ella apenas llegada de su viaje debe presentarse a su nuevo empleo, no hay nada que puedas hacer por retenerla aquí… al menos que…

—¿Al menos que…? –el joven albino poso sus fríos ojos turquesas en Yoruichi que prosiguió con su habla.

—Al menos que la demandes –sentencio finalmente.

Toushiro parpadeo sin poder creerlo, realmente no tenia salida alguna, ya Hinamori no trabajaría junto a él, porque Yoruichi con esas palabras se lo había dado a entender, la mujer sabia que seria incapaz de demandar a su amiga.

Una semana había pasado desde que habían vuelto de Karakura y de la inauguración del resort de los Kuchiki, y en la primera mañana de su vuelta al trabajo se había enterado de que Matsumoto, Kuchiki y Hinamori se habían ido de viaje por mes y medio a Europa por el Mediterráneo y él jamás había autorizado las vacaciones de Matsumoto y Momo ¡Genial! En esa empresa lo pasaban por alto en esas pequeñas, pero para él importantes cuestiones.

Es que siempre que se tratara de Momo para Toushiro era importante. Y realmente se sentía pésimo porque durante todo ese tiempo había intentado hablar con ella, sabia que las cosas se le salieron de las manos, pero no quería que Momo estuviera enojado con él o en su defecto que lo odiara; pero Hinamori no había querido atender sus llamadas y las pocas veces que logro sacarle palabra alguna se dio cuenta como ella lo trataba de evitar. Eso le dolía.

—Bien, sino tienes mas nada que decirnos nosotros nos retiramos –dijo Yoruichi.

—Que termines bien tu día, Hitsugaya-san –Urahara se acomodo graciosamente su sombrero.

Pero antes de salir de esa oficina Yoruichi y Kisuke sintieron como la puerta de la misma se abría con rapidez y cierta violencia.

—¡Toshi!

Candy Leloir había hecho acto de presencia y pasando por alto las figuras de los dos importantes accionista de Soul Society Company se dirigió hacia su prometido con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Toshi acabo de venir de mi prueba de vestido y me han dicho que no has ido ni una sola vez ¡Ni una sola vez! A la prueba de tu traje, solo queda una semana para nuestra boda y ni siquiera te has preocupado por nada. Encima que Hinamori se ha ido y me ha dejado sola con todo ¡Pero que clase de amiga te ha tocado! Yo creo que es una desconsiderada y tú además no piensas aunque sea ayudarme un…

Candy noto como Toushiro se sentó en la silla de su escritorio agarrándose con ambas manos la cabeza y dándose la frente contra la mesa.

—¿Qué sucede contigo, Toshi?

—Que me duele la cabeza y estas parloteando como una condenada ¿Podrías enmudecer tu tono de voz, por favor?

Sus palabras más que una sugerencia eran una orden, y su tono fastidioso y molesto sorprendió a Candy que abrió levemente su boca como consecuencia. Yoruichi sonrió de medio lado, era mas que claro cual era el motivo de la molestia de Hitsugaya.

—Hoy no ha sido un buen día para la empresa, algunos números han bajado –acoto Urahara y Candy lo miro al igual que Toushiro que se sintió ínfimamente agradecido, pero jamás lo haría saber.

—¿Por qué no tomamos un café juntas, Candy-san? –le sonrió Yoruichi de manera falsa–. Después de todo en menos de nada serás la señora de esta empresa.

—Claro –la joven modelo le imito en la misma actitud de poca verdad y luego volteo para observar a Toushiro–. Amor, lo siento no debí molestarte, creo… es decir, volveré después.

Hitsugaya solo asintió viendo como los tres presentes salían de su oficina, volvió dejar su cabeza contra el escritorio, suspirando como alguien que había caído en banca rota y no tenia retorno de salir a flote, como alguien que… tenía su corazón destrozado.

—Hinamori ¿Por qué?

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Ahí estaba su persona, recibiendo los documentos que le estaba dando el abogado que había contratado.

—Bien, señor Kurosaki Ichigo… aquí tiene la demanda de divorcio que mando el abogado de Senna-sama –el sujeto lo miro–. Solo falta su firma.

—¿Ella ya firmo? –cuestiono casi con cierto dolor.

—Si, señor –afirmo su abogado–. Puede llevarse los papeles a su casa, leerlo con tranquilidad y tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para firmar, de lo contrario tendrán una audiencia para llegar a un acuerdo.

El abogado hablo con conocimiento de causa, el sujeto sabia lo que los casos de divorcio traía.

—Esta bien, entiendo –Ichigo tomo la carpeta con la demanda de separación y miro al abogado–. Durante esta semana estará recibiendo un el cheque correspondiente con la segunda parte de sus honorarios.

—Eh, bien… no tiene porque preocuparse, señor Kurosaki.

Ichigo se levanto y le dio la mano respetuosamente al abogado para de un momento a otro retirarse de aquel despacho. Se llevo una mano al bolsillo, mientras ponía dicha carpeta debajo de su brazo, sin poder creer la situación que estaba viviendo. Hace un año atrás jamás se hubiera imaginado que algo así le sucedería.

Suspiro subiéndose a su automóvil y cuando se sentó en el asiento del conductor se quedo pensativo mirando hacia delante en un punto inexistente. La realidad que le tocaba vivir, le pese a quien le pese era difícil de afrontar.

—¿Y ahora?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¡Woow, no lo puedo creer, ese paseo por la zona marítima estuvo de luces! –exclamo un contenta Rukia acomodando sus finos cabellos con sus manos, que se movían suavemente por la brisa del mar.

—¡Si! –exclamo felizmente Matsumoto–. Ah… –suspiro–. Estos días aquí en Europa han sido fenomenales, lo que jamás pensé que viviría.

—La verdad es que este lugar es precioso –hablo Hinamori acomodándose su sombrero de sol–. Jamás me imagine que conocería el Mediterráneo.

Rukia y Rangiku sonrieron con alegría, pues esa semana conociendo los lugares históricos, exóticos y maravillosos de la antigua Europa estaba siendo el mejor viaje de amigas que jamás nadie podría hacer en la vida. Y ellas realmente desde el fondo de sus corazones sufridos por amor, creían que se merecían sonreír un poco más.

Habían ido a numerosos lugares juntas, hasta por la majestuosa y loca Ibiza pasaron dejando gritos, experiencias divertidas y tratando de alejarse de los acontecimientos que se aproximaban por Japón. Pero ellas ignoraban que tratar alejarse del destino es algo realmente imposible.

—Creo que jamás he de olvidar este viaje –Momo expreso sonriente quitándose el sombrero para recibir mejor la brisa fresca.

—Por supuesto que no, además porque aun lo mejor esta por venir.

Las tres mujeres escucharon una voz masculina a sus espaldas, quien fue la causante de dichas palabras. Momo, Rukia y Rangiku se voltearon para encontrarse con algo que jamás se esperaban…

—¿T-Trunks? –pregunto Momo abriendo sus ojos de la sorpresa, recibiendo una leve sonrisa por parte del chico.

—¿G-Goten? –Rukia estaba igual de anonadada.

—Que hay, Kia-san –le sonrió traviesamente el nombrado–. ¿Despilfarrando el dinero de tu querido nii-sama por el Mediterráneo?

—¿Gohan… Pan? –Rangiku parpadeo para corroborar que lo que sus ojos celestes veían no era ninguna ilusión o algo por el estilo.

—Konichiwa, Langiku-san –la saludo Pan elevando una de sus manitos.

—¿Pero como…? –Momo volvió hablar.

—Vaya, las tomamos por sorpresa ¿Verdad? –expreso divertido Trunks al ver las caras desencajadas de las tres chicas–. Pero no se preocupen que no venimos arruinarles su viaje, lo que sucede es que Corporación Capsula tiene un importante negocio que resolver aquí en Europa –se termino explicando.

—Pero no le diremos nada a ustedes porque bueno… son de la competencia –bromeo Goten.

—¿Qué dijiste? –Rukia se acerco a él, provocando que el joven explotara en risa al ver la expresión berrinchuda de la pequeña Kuchiki.

—Se esta burlando de ti –sonrió Rangiku yendo hasta Gohan y tomando entre sus brazos a Pan, de verdad que se había alegrado de verlos allí, aunque ellos tuvieran motivos de trabajo.

—Ya lo se –Rukia le hizo un desprecio.

—La verdad es que es una sorpresa –Rangiku sonrió–. Pero es muy bueno verlos por aquí.

—Siempre dicen que el mundo es un pañuelo –hablo Gohan–. Aunque sabíamos que estaban aquí, que un negocio nos saliera aquí fue realmente una coincidencia.

—¡Que bien! –dijo Rukia–. Entonces… ¿Qué tal si almorzamos con una bella vista del mar Mediterráneo? Hay un lugar muy mono que me dijeron que debo conocer.

—¡Eso es perfecto! –sonrió Goten.

Y mientras Rukia, Goten, Rangiku, Pan y Gohan caminaban hacia la zona comercial en donde irían a almorzar, Trunks se acerco a Hinamori y tomándola levemente del brazo llamo su atención.

—Momo me pone muy feliz ver que la estas pasando muy bien, sabes que te mereces sonreír más.

—Trunks –lo miro agradecida–. Yo estoy contenta de que estés aquí.

—¿De verdad? –la esperanza le llego al corazón, era cierto de que Momo era su novia, pero el joven era conciente de que a pesar de ello él aun debía ganarse su amor, su corazón, Trunks debía enamorarla. Ambos hablaron que seria un proceso que se podría dar con el tiempo, pero el joven Brief tenia en cuenta que también eso podría llegar a no suceder. Había veces en que se sentía ansioso.

—Claro, yo no miento.

—Aunque solo estaremos este fin de semana, la reunión con este empresario será hoy a la noche y ya después el domingo tomaremos vuelo para Japón.

—Ya veo –le sonrió–. Veo que son muchas tus responsabilidades, aunque debes de viajar a muchos lados del mundo por ello ¿Verdad?

—No a tantos –sonrió levemente tomando a Momo de la cintura–. Pero no hablemos de ello, quiero besarte, eres una mala novia no me has recibido con un beso.

—Oh, yo… –Hinamori enrojeció de la vergüenza, es que aun le costaba ver a Trunks con ojos de enamoramiento o asimilar que era su novio. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello porque él la beso en los labios, profundizando el contacto de manera casi apasionante cuando introdujo su legua en su boca y llevo una de sus manos hacia sus caderas, lo que la tomo por sorpresa sin poder disfrutar mucho ese contacto, que él fuera así de lejos le incomodo en cierto sentido _"Esto es raro, pero… es mi novio después de todo ¿verdad?"_ pensó Momo.

Sin darse cuenta en ese momento que ambos eran fotografiados por una joven rubia paparazzi, quien creía que tendría una popular y excelente portada para la revista en la que trabajaba.

—Vaya, pero que interesante –susurro la joven posando sus ojos celestes en las fotos que había tomado–. Trunks me va a matar cuando se vea en la portada de mi revista ¡Pero quien lo manda a meterse con chicas que no debe! –rió levemente, pero luego bajo su mirada con cierta tristeza–. Que tonta soy, algún día esto iba a suceder.

La joven fotógrafa miro nuevamente hacia el lugar para negar fervientemente de cabeza abandonar el lugar.

—Será mejor que me largue de aquí, después de todo ya tengo material suficiente.

Trunks se separo de Momo por falta de aire y al verla noto que el cuerpo de la chica estaba tensionado.

—¿Te sucede algo, Hinamori? –cuestiono mirándola con firmeza.

—Eh, no, no… –ella se separo levemente de él–. Solo que… creo que los demás ya se han ido ¿No deberíamos ir con ellos?

—Claro, si –mantuvo sus ojos en ella–. ¿Segura estas bien? –insistió.

—Si, por supuesto.

Y cuando Trunks se acerco a ella para volver a besarla, el celular de Hinamori comenzó a sonar.

—Oh, lo siento –se disculpo sacando su móvil–. Tal vez sea la directora del jardín en el que…

Corto su habla al mirar la pantalla de su celular y notando que era Hitsugaya, por lo que se sintió muy incomoda y por supuesto triste, Trunks arqueo una ceja al verla con esa expresión en la cara.

—¿Y bueno porque no atiendes? –cuestiono.

—N-No, esta… esta bien –corto la llamada y apago su móvil–. No es nadie importante –sonrió fingidamente.

—¿Segura?

—Segura.

Trunks la tomo de la mano y ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección para donde se habían ido los demás. El chico carraspeo su garganta para llamar la atención de Hinamori.

—Oye, Momo ¿Sabes? Mi familia esta también en este lugar, le hable a mi madre de ti y… quiere conocerte.

Momo freno sus pasos y lo miro sorprendida.

—¿Así de rápido? –pregunto incrédula.

—No estas obligada a nada ¿Si? –le aseguro antes de que ella pensara cosas que no debía o que la estaba presionando.

—Ah, yo… no…

—Mira mañana tendremos una cena, estarán los Son también, Gohan y Goten trajeron a sus padres, será una comida entre amigos. Puedes venir si quieres, claro si quieres, sino no abra problema –sonrió finalmente.

—Oh, bueno… si creo que por mi esta bien –respondió Hinamori tratando de mostrarse segura, no quería ser descortés con Trunks.

—Perfecto.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—Y bien Yoruichi-san… ¿Para que me invitaste a tomar un café? –hablo Candy mirándola con altanería, esa chica si que no sabia a quien tenia de enemigo–. Y no me digas que esto es algo cortes de tu parte hacia mi o que intentas llevarte bien conmigo porque se muy bien que no es así.

—Oh, vaya –sonrió lo mujer morena–. Al parecer si tienes materia gris en la cabeza –rió con diversión por lo que la joven frunció el ceño con verdadera molestia.

—¿Qué es lo quieres? Me exasperas –critico de mala gana.

—Eh, bien, bien –Yoruichi movió su mano derecha como restándole importancia al asunto–. Candy… ¿Qué es lo que buscas casándote con Hitsugaya? –la rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Nos amamos, yo lo amo, por eso acepte su propuesta de casamiento.

Yoruichi sonrió de medio lado, era obvio que no le había creído ni una sola palabra.

—Vamos, Candy… estamos entre mujeres y yo especialmente soy una mujer con experiencia y camino de vida. Créeme cuando te digo… que tus palabras no convencen a nadie. Tú e Hitsugaya no se aman.

—¿Qué es lo que te hace creer eso? –la cuestiono.

—La clase de mujer que eres y… porque se trata de Hitsugaya. Desde el primer momento que lo conocí, que era cuando tú ni siquiera existías en su vida… supe que ese chico estaba enamorado de cierta jovencita, lo tenia escrito en su frente. Pero guarde silencio, ya sabes… ¡A los jóvenes hay que dejarlos vivir! Esas son las palabras de Kisuke y cuanta razón tiene ese viejo verde en decirlo.

—No entiendo a donde es que quieres llegar –hablo sintiéndose levemente incomoda.

—Claro que sabes a donde quiero llegar –Yoruichi apoyo sus codos en la mesa y cruzo sus manos–. Todos sabemos que estas junto a Hitsugaya por su dinero, pero créeme que si sigues así y como van las cosas no solo volverás a ser pobre como cuando conociste a Grimmjow Jeagerjaques sino que terminaras sin dignidad alguna –Candy abrió sus ojos sin poder creerlo–. Estas a tiempo de mantener tu orgullo como mujer si das un paso al costado.

—No se de que estas hablando y no entiendo que tiene que ver Grimmjow Jeagerjaques en todo esto –se excuso pensando lo peor del amigo de Gin, creyendo que la había delatado ante todos. Si eso era así, estaba perdida.

—El fue tu primera victima ¿Verdad? –Shihouin suspiro y saco de su gran cartera una carpeta color papel madera–. Mira, no soy de esa clase de personas que se mete en la vida privada de la gente, pero desde el primer momento que apareciste como la novia de Hitsugaya a nadie le diste buena espina, y bueno no se equivocaban.

La mujer morena abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer.

—Desde Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, hasta el Gerente de Sony Tokio Lee Yama, pasando por el actor Ashi Hikino, a ver… son alrededor de 8 hombres a los que has enamorado y estafado ¡Vaya que prontuario!

—¡Esa son mentiras! ¡Son calumnias tuyas! –exploto en una ira masiva, levantándose de su asiento.

Yoruichi ni se inmuto por dicha actitud, es mas acomodándose en su silla dibujo una ínfima sonrisa triunfante, si lo que ella había investigado era mentira ¿Entonces porque había reaccionado así?

—No permitiré que llenes a Toushiro de tus mentiras –aseguro la modelo.

—Tranquila mujercita que yo no le diré nada de esto a Hitsugaya, ni siquiera le mostrare las pruebas que tengo –hablo muy firme.

—¿Qué?

Candy estaba desconcertada ¿A que se debía todo eso? Y es que Yoruichi cuando actuaba lo hacia con conocimiento de causa, ella sabia que es lo que hacia cuando lo hacia.

—Dejaremos que las cosas sucedan como tengan que suceder, pero déjame apostar que… tú no te casaras con Hitsugaya y no hará falta que él se entere de lo que dicen estos papeles.

—¡Yo lo amo! –contraataco Candy–. Al fin se lo que es querer a un hombre de verdad, ni tú ni nadie arruinara mi felicidad junto a Toushiro, te lo aseguro. Apuesta todo lo que quieras, perderás –la desafió.

La morena se encogió de hombros, esto seria divertido la jovencita la estaba retando, pero notando como la rubia modelo agarraba su bolso y se retiraba decidió decir sus últimas palabras.

—Todos siempre sufrimos nuestra primera decepción amorosa. Recuerda eso, Candy –Yoruichi tomo su cartera–. Afronta la realidad, es mejor ahora que en medio de la boda, frente al cura y millones de invitados.

Candy empuñó su mano, según ella, Yoruichi la estaba subestimando.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Gin se llevo una mano a la cara y suspiro, no podía creer la manera en la que se sentía. Por un lado un idiota, por otro un desentendido, algo vació y vulnerable. Porque no lograba entender porque se sentía tan triste e incomodo cuando llegaba a su lugar de trabajo y no se encontraba con su siempre hiperactiva y de espíritu libre, Rangiku Matsumoto.

Oh, vamos que solo se trataba de una simple secretaria.

—Cof, cof –tocio dándose una palmadita en el pecho–. No, no es una simple secretaria. Entonces… ¿Qué es?

Esa era una excelente y a la vez complicada pregunta, que no quería ponerse a responder porque sabia muy bien a donde lo llevaría sus pensamientos y después se andaba lamentado de ser tan filosofo, además de que se terminaba por dar cuenta que de su vida él no había hecho gran cosa.

Justo en ese preciso momento su móvil comenzó a sonar, por lo que se vio en el trabajo de atender.

—¿Bueno?

—_Gin_ –una voz femenina y sensual le hablo del otro lado–. _¿Recuerdas quien soy?_

—¿Lily? –cuestiono chasqueando su lengua–. Vaya, tanto tiempo sin escucharte.

—_Lo mismo digo, lindo Gin ¿Me puedes decir porque no has estado viniendo a verme bailar durante estos días?_ –su tono era caprichoso, por lo que Ichimaru acrecentó su sonrisa zorruna–. _Aquí en el bar las mujeres te extrañamos mucho, especialmente yo._

—Oh, si… –respondió quedadamente y ahora que se lo ponía a pensar desde que hacia varios días que inconscientemente había abandonado sus prácticas de mujeriego empedernido y la verdad ya extrañaba estar al lado de una mujer rica. Por eso mismo odiaba ponerse a reflexionar sobre su vida, él no era ese tipo de hombres que algún día sentaría cabeza ¿Verdad?–. Bueno la verdad es que…

—_¿Esta noche vendrás, verdad?_ –coqueteo la mujer.

—Claro que si –largo una risita divertida.

—_¡Perfecto! La pasaremos muy bien, lindo Gin. Ya sabes que yo en todos los aspectos soy la mejor._

—No me opongo a ello.

Y en el mismo instante que el coqueteo subía de tono la puerta de la oficina de Ichimaru se abrió con suma torpeza a la vez que varios papeles comenzaron a volar y desparramarse por todo el despacho.

Gin suspiro con pesar, esa era la torpeza de la secretaria suplente que le había conseguido Yoruichi hasta la vuelta de Rangiku. El hombre con simples palabras corto la comunicación con una de sus amantes favoritas.

—L-Lo siento, Ichimaru-sama –se disculpo la joven acomodándose sus grandes gafas de vidrio grueso y mal moldeado, Gin mil veces se había pregunto si realmente esa joven lograba ver algo con semejantes gafas, pues la pobre se vivía chocando con todo el mundo.

Y mirándola a simple vista Yado Miyoki no era lo que todo hombre categorizaria como una mujer sensual y hermosamente arma mortal, no para nada. Ni siquiera podía decirse que era sencillamente linda, nada en lo absoluto. Y no era solo sus grandes gafas trasero de botella, sino que su cabello corto enrulado parecía más virulana que cabello en si, además de que su cuerpo menudito era vestido con largas polleras de anciana, camisas de vieja y sacos más grande que su talla normal. Si, esa mujer era sacada de cuerpo y pinta de la famosa novela Betty la Fea ¡Aja! Hasta los famosos frenos de boca tenía.

Muy bien, Ichimaru lo sabía. Esa mandona de Shihouin Yoruichi se la había jugado bien fea cuando le puso de suplente a semejante secretaria, cuando él siempre tenía un prontuario de hermosas mujeres como asistentes. Aunque no debía negarlo, a pesar de lo fea y ciertamente torpe que era la chica, era muy eficiente e inteligente, siempre tenía los informes en tiempo y forma.

—No te disculpes, Yado-san –hablo finalmente Ichimaru notando como su asistente ahora se arrastraba por el suelo buscando con cierta brutalidad los papeles que se le habían caído.

—E-Es que… se trata del… del informe que me pidió, Ichimaru-sama.

Gin se encogió de hombros y yendo hasta la joven comenzó a ayudarla con aquel lió.

—Déjalo Yado-san después de todo eres muy eficiente por hacer el trabajo cuando se te lo pide, Rangiku a veces suele ser muy perezosa –trato de sonar amable–. Yo levanto el resto.

—G-Gracias –la chica se levanto y le hizo una leve reverencia–. Con su permiso.

—Ve…

En el momento que su secretaria salio de su oficina Gin se quedo pensativo en su lugar, allí en el piso. Verdaderamente no había cruzado muchas palabras con la joven y eso era porque a simple vista la había juzgado por su apariencia y sabía que eso estaba terriblemente mal. Además, que la presencia de esa chica varias veces lo encontraba reflexionando que una mujer por más fea que sea puede ser hermosa por dentro. Pero su persona no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas tan profundas, Ichimaru siempre era rodeado por mujeres superficiales.

Por eso Gin creía que Rangiku era una mujer maravillosa, era preciosa por fuera y por dentro, algo que tal vez él no se merecía de verdad. Debería trabajar y cambiar mucho su actitud y o temer por pensar en hacer las cosas mejor.

Era cuestión de aceptar esa realidad, pero para cada persona hay un proceso.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La joven salio de la oficina de su jefe de manera tímida y cargando unas carpetas en sus manos.

—¡Chist! –escucho que alguien le llamaba la atención, la nueva asistente de Ichimaru miro con cierto recelo hacia su alrededor, notando como una mujer morena divertidamente la llamaba a que fuera para su oficina–. Apresura el paso –hablo la misma finalmente.

La muchacha suspiro con resignación, pero en su semblante se veía un sumo respeto hacia la persona que le vociferaba. Al entrar a la oficina de Shihouin, la misma mujer morena comenzó a reír de manera estrepitosa.

—Ya basta, Yoruichi-sama ¿No cree que ya se burlo bastante durante esta semana?

—Oh, vamos, deja de ser tan amargada Soi Fong o perdón debo decir Yado-san –y se volvió reír de aquella situación.

—Yoruichi-sama usted fue quien me pidió que hiciera esto –la susodicha se quito su peluca de cabello carpincho dejando a la vista su pelo lacio y cortito color azulado, brillante y muy bien cuidado–. Esta peluca me da picazón –se termino quejando.

—No te quejes, que dijiste que hacer esto te vendría de luces para practicar para la audición que debes presentar ¿No es así? Quieres que te den el papel a como de lugar.

La joven suspiro, porque eso era muy cierto, ella era una principiante actriz que necesitaba audicionar para una obra que podría llevarla a ser una actriz consagrada.

—¿Y Yoruichi-sama usted porque hace esto? –cuestiono Soi Fog.

—Porque fue histórico ver la cara que puso el mujeriego de Ichimaru cuando te vio –se rió nuevamente–. Bueno, además porque es divertido, ni Kisuke te ha reconocido.

—Ese idiota –susurro la otra.

De repente golpearon la puerta por lo que las dos mujeres dieron un leve brinquito, Soi Fog se puso rápidamente su peluca y Yoruichi decidió dar la orden de que pasaran.

—Adelante –dijo finalmente.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al mismísimo Byakuya Kuchiki, Soi Fong frunció el ceño al verlo, jamás se había llevado bien con ese sujeto que se creía superior al mundo entero. Era un estupido arrogante, según ella.

—Con permiso veía a… –Byakuya freno su habla al ver a la suplente secretaria de Ichimaru en ese lugar, lo que le pareció extraño.

—Y-Yo… yo… me retiro a hacer mis obligaciones –la secretaria hizo una reverencia para reírse, mientras Yoruichi trataba de contener la risa, Kuchiki la miro arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? –le cuestiono–. ¿Acaso te estas burlando de esa pobre chica?

Yoruichi lo miro sorprendida ¿Acaso ni Byakuya Kuchiki había reconocido a su eterna rival? Vaya, sorpresa, estaba segura que de eso ella sacaría mucha diversión. Después de todo con una presidente tan amargado como Hitsugaya, la vida cotidiana en Soul Society era muy aburrida. Envidiaba a Hinamori por lograr salir de ese lugar y armar una nueva vida en otro lugar.

Oh, y ahora que lo recordaba, Yoruichi no le había dicho nada a Hitsugaya de que Hinamori también se iba de la ciudad.

La mujer morena se encogió de hombros, sabia que tarde o temprano el joven se terminaría enterando.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Hitsugaya se bajo de su vehiculo y dirigió sus pasos directos hacia el edificio en donde vivía Hinamori, no sabia porque estaba en ese lugar cuando sabia muy bien que allí no la encontraría. Además de que Momo no le había contestado ni una sola llamada, había apagado su móvil. Pero una corazonada lo hizo ir hacia ese lugar, sin saber el porque.

—Buenas señor… oh, pero si es usted Hitsugaya-sama –lo saludo el portero de dicho edificio–. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? –pregunto finalmente extrañado de verlo allí.

—Yo bueno… realmente no lo se…

—Ya veo –el hombrecito lo miro con agrado–. Yo también extraño a la señorita Hinamori-san, mas ahora que se que no la volveré a ver.

—Si, se mudo de aquí –suspiro el albino llevándose sus manos a los bolsillos.

—Creo que esta bien, la juventud debe aprovechar las oportunidades, si sus sueños no se cumplen en Tokio volar de esta ciudad es lo mejor y Hinamori-san tiene tanto futuro.

Hitsugaya por un momento se sintió fuera de sitio en aquella pequeña conversación y mirando con cierta confusión al portero.

—¿A que se refiere con partir de Tokio?

—A eso –el portero lo miro–. A que la señorita Momo se fue de la ciudad.

—Ah, si pero volverá.

—No a esta ciudad, por lo que me comento Renji-san cuando los ayude con los muebles es que la mudanza de Hinamori-san iba hacia la ciudad de Kyoto, le salio un excelente trabajo de maestra jardinera allí.

—¿Qué…?

Si, Yoruichi tenía razón mas temprano que tarde Hitsugaya sabría completamente la verdad.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La noche había hecho acto de presencia y en los recónditos bares de la majestuosa ciudad de Tokio.

—Otro, hip… otro… ¡Aquí, otra copita! –renegó Ichigo al ver que nadie le prestaba real atención como él pretendía–. ¡Hey! –golpeo su vaso contra la mesa de la barra.

—Señor creo que ya ha bebido demasiado –le aconsejo el cantinero.

—¿Qué he vivido demasiado, eh? Hip ¿Qué he bebido demasiado dices? –sin querer eructo–. Pues yo… hip… ¡Te estoy pagando! ¡Así que tráeme todas las malditas copas que te he pedido!

Grimmjow odiaba quedarse encerrado en el hotel toda la noche, por esa razón ahora se encontraba estacionando su automóvil en la entrada del primer bar de primera clase que había encontrado. Le dio las llaves al chico que se encargaba de estacionar lo coches y se adentro en aquel lugar. Durante toda esa semana había tratado de no meterse en ningún lío y estar alejado de sus amigos de siempre, también había tratado de dar con Senna quería saber que diablos había sucedido con ella realmente, aunque no entendía la razón de ese interés. Pero había fracasado en sus intentos.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de aquel bar, vio algo que le llamo real atención. Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba a los puros gritos en la mesa de barra a la vez que agarraba del cuello al cantinero, mientras lo amenazaba con que ese día seria el último de su vida si no le daba otra botella de sake.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo –Grimmjow agarro a su amigo y lo saco de la barra–. ¿Ichigo-baka que crees que estas haciendo?

—¡Déjame, estupido! Hip ¡Suéltame!

—No lo haré, estas desquiciado y encima tú no sabes tomar, necesitas un poco de aire.

Y así a las rastras Grimmjow saco a Ichigo de adentro del bar, a pesar de que en todo momento el joven de cabello naranja no había dejado de protestar y de insultarlo por meterse en lo que no debía. Y una vez afuera…

—¡Ya basta, Ichigo! ¡Compórtate!

—Cállate, Grimmjow, tú no eres quien para decirme que es lo que debo de hacer ¿Justo tú?

—Si, lo se. No soy el ejemplo de nadie y no pretendo serlo ¡Pero se lo idiota que eres y beber así te hará mal, baka!

Ichigo se tambaleo y Grimmjow lo tomo de lo hombros sentándolo en el cordón de la vereda, luego lo imito y se sentó a su lado. Luego de un silencio…

—¿Qué te paso?

—Me divorcie –sentencio finalmente provocando que Grimmjow abriera sus ojos de la sorpresa, pues eso era algo que no se espera escuchar–. Hoy acabo de firmar la demanda de separación, es definitivo.

El silencio de Jeagerjaques fue rotundo, él era un maldito imbesil para dar ánimos a alguien, mucho más si en ese preciso momento se sentía culpable de dicha situación. Eso nunca le había pasado, Grimmjow jamás sentía culpa de sus acciones, solo las hacia y ya.

—Yo… lo siento –dijo posteriormente.

—No digas nada, esta bien así –Ichigo se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza que ahora le zumbía como si no hubiera mañana–. Fue todo mi culpa, jamás la valore como mujer, todas las cosas que alguna vez planee se me fueron al carajo. Y eso fue porque… durante mucho tiempo estuve ciego.

—¿Ciego?

El silencio fue la respuesta de Ichigo que cerro sus ojos sintiéndose mareado, Grimmjow suspiro para luego sentir un golpe en seco, al mirar de reojo a su costado noto a Ichigo desplomado en el suelo.

—¡Hey, Ichigo! –se acerco a él.

—R-Rukia… –susurro el chico aun estando inconsciente.

El hombre de cabello celeste miro hacia el cielo y sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo lo prendió para fumárselo. Luego de un momento de ningún sonido…

—Oh, ya veo lo que pasa aquí.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Un nuevo día se hacia presente en Europa, la brisa fresca del Mediterráneo y un matrimonio con sus ya años de casado paseaba por las costas disfrutando de esa mañana tan brillante por el viejo continente.

—Ah, no puedo creer que Gohan y Goten hayan sido tan amables de traernos a conocer este lugar –suspiro como una pequeña niña una mujer de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca y para sus ya contados años, una mujer sencilla y bonita–. ¿No lo crees, Goku?

—¿Eh? –un hombre de figura atlética, cabello negro revoltoso, al igual que sus ojos que se embriagaban de un brillo de inocencia a pesar de sus años, miro con sorpresa a su esposa, es que estaba tan concentrado en comer lo que restaba de su desayuno que no le había prestado atención–. ¿Qué me decías, Milk?

—¿Por qué nunca me escuchas, Goku? –lo regaño la mujer posando ambas manos en su cintura y arqueando una ceja.

—Oh, lo siento, Milk –se disculpo inocentemente llevándose una mano a la cabeza–. Es que me perdí mientras terminaba mi desayuno, es que salimos tan rápido del hotel que me había quedado con hambre.

—¡Pero Goku! –se asombro abriendo sus ojos–. Si repetiste el desayuno por cinco veces, por eso te saque a las rastras de allí, ya la gente nos miraba raro.

—Lo siento, Milk.

La mujer suspiro para luego mirarlo con ternura, no sabia como a estas alturas de la vida se sorprendía de las actitudes de su esposo, si él siempre había sido así de espontáneo e inocente, por eso lo amaba tanto. Se sonrieron mutuamente y ambos esposo siguieron con su paseo hasta que de repente tanto Milk como Goku vieron en ese lugar a Gohan, que no estaba solo, sino que se encontraba en compañía de una mujer voluptuosa el cabello rubio pasando anaranjado, ojos celeste, muy coqueta y escote llamativo que no tenia pena en exhibir, quien tenia en sus brazo a su pequeña nieta, Pan.

—Vaya, ¿ese es Gohan? –Goku parpadeo sorprendido.

—¿Quién es esa mujer? –se alarmo Milk, pues ella nunca había visto a su hijo en compañía de ese tipo de mujeres, a Gohan jamás le había llamado la atención ese tipo de cosas.

—Cálmate, Milk –la trato de tranquilizar su esposo–. Seguramente es una buena amiga.

—¿Una buena amiga? Ay, Goku ¡Como se nota que no conoces a los jóvenes modernos! –la morena se puso pálida, si Gohan quería buscarse una pareja, según ella, debía buscarse alguien mas decente, una mujer que sea un buen ejemplo para Pan–. Mira, mira si Gohan…

—Yo creo que Goten es mas de frecuentar esas mujeres, no alguien como Gohan, tranquilízate –dijo sereno el hombre.

—No me puedo tranquilizar, mira con que descaro esa mujer exhibe sus pechos que son más grandes que su propia cabeza –suspiro tratándose de regular su aire–. Goku, Goku… ¡Me bajo la presión!

—¡Oh, Milk! –Goku agarro a su esposa de los brazos para que no decaiga mientras una gotita de sudor resbala por su frente, sabia lo exagerada que era, como también sabia que ya se le pasaría.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Luego de varios tropiezos con los que había topado y todo lo relacionado a su casamiento para el que solo faltaba seis días, Candy Lelori sentía que hoy se había levantado con el pie derecho, que la vida le sonreía. Ni las advertencias de Yoruichi la podían poner de malas, no después de haber pasado a comprar el diario y encontrarse con la genial y fabulosa portada de la revista Paparazzi Fama que seria su pase ala triunfo. Para que Toushiro se olvidara y descartara para siempre de su vida a su mejor amiga.

—Toshi, amor ¿Ya te levantaste? –expreso mientras entraba al departamento de su prometido y encontrándose con la figura de Innata, quien le hizo una leve reverencia al verla.

—Buenos días, señorita Candy –aunque no le gustara, Innata sabia que debía tratarla con respeto.

—Buenos días, ve y haznos el desayuno y llévalo de inmediato a la pieza de mi prometido –ordeno de forma demandante.

—Disculpe, señorita Candy, pero si quiere desayunar tendrá que hacerlo en otro lado, porque Toushiro-chan ya desayuno y yo ya me voy a mi casa.

—¿Cómo? –arqueo una ceja mirándola muy ofendida, pero en ese momento apareció Hitsugaya.

—¿Sucede algo? –cuestiono al ver la tensión que había entre ellas.

—No, nada Toshi. Solo que no sabia que ya habías desayunado ¿Por qué no me esperaste, amor?

—Porque no tengo tiempo que perder –Innata miro sorprendida al chico por aquellas palabras tan ásperas y Candy trato de canalizar ese tono ofensivo con la pequeña noticia que ahora le dari.

—Oh, claro ya veo –sonrió de medio lado–. ¿Sabes, Toshi? Cuando fui a comprar el periódico vi algo que me sorprendió mucho… mira –le extendió la revista que había comprado.

—Candy sabes que no me interesa los chisme que ponen en esa ridícula revista –hablo sin prestarle mucha atención mientras se hacia el nudo de su corbata.

—¿Ah, no? Vaya, y yo creí que si se trataba de Hinamori si te interesaría, porque es ella quien sale en la portada de Paparazzi Fama.

—¿Qué? –expreso incrédulo y le arrebato la revista de las manos.

Y ahí Hitsugaya Toushiro veía como la revista mas famosa del espectáculo publicaba como una de las mayores primicia el romance del heredero de Corporación Capsula con… Momo Hinamori. Eso fue un golpe duro para su corazón, aun no podía creerlo ¿Ellos de verdad iban en serio? ¿Por esa razón Momo no le repondrá sus llamados? ¿Por eso ella se iba de su lado y de Tokio?

¿Y ahora que haría?

—Que cosa, Hinamori se lo tenia bien escondido ¿No lo crees, Toshi? –hablo Candy sonriendo divertida e Innata sabia que ella había traído esa revista solo para crear disputa entre Toushiro y Momo.

Innata suspiro dolida, su querido Kusaka-chan tenia mucha razón, si Hitsugaya no se daba cuenta de cuanto amaba a Hinamori, el sufrimiento era lo único que le esperaba al lado de Candy Leloir.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Hinamori se dio la vuelta entre las sabanas bostezando como si no fuera haber una nueva mañana para dormir, seguramente ya se le había hecho tarde para el desayuno y ni Rukia ni Rangiku la despertaron para no molestarla además que sabían del sueño pesado de la joven, y no se equivocaba en verdad.

—Ahí, pero que sueño –se froto un ojo–. Creo que dormí mucho.

Pero en ese momento sonó su celular y al mirar su pantalla noto que se trataba de un número desconocido, como aun estaba medio adormilada atendió.

—¿Bueno?

—_Hinamori… ¿Por qué no me atiendes las llamadas?_ –esa voz la despertó por completo, era Hitsugaya –. _Te llamo de un número desconocido y si respondes_ –su tono era apagado, Momo lo noto enseguida.

—S-Shiro-chan…

Del otro lado no hubo ningún reclamo por ser llamado de esa manera.

—_Ya se de tu renuncia a la empresa, de que te vas de Tokio y… de tu romance con Trunks Brief_ –Hinamori no sabia que decirle, aclarar esos temas por teléfono no era lo que ella tenia planeado, pero tampoco podía huir, esconderse y evadir la situación como planeaba hacerlo, eso lo estaba lastimando a los dos–. _¿Eso es lo que quieres en verdad?_ –cuestiono dolido.

—Shiro-chan, por favor yo…

—_Solo debiste decírmelo, yo quiero… que sepas… que… a pesar de todo… puedes contar conmigo. No te quiero lejos de mi vida._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Momo de manera silenciosa.

—_Hinamori yo… no se que decirte, por primera vez no se que decir. Solo que odio la idea de que estés enojada conmigo y que me apartes así._

—No digas nada, esta bien –se paso la mano por su mejilla limpiando la humedad de la misma.

—_¿E-Estas llorando?_ –cuestiono preocupado, odiaba escucharla llorar.

Momo rompió en llanto sin poder reprimirlo, en ese momento se sentía una estupida, como una niña indefensa, ya podía darse cuenta que no lograba ocultar cuanto le dolía amarlo tanto, mas ahora que solo faltaban días para que él se casara con otra mujer.

—¡G-Gomen ne, Hitsugaya-kun! –exclamo invadida en llanto cortando de inmediato la comunicación.

Mientras tanto en Tokio…

—¿Hinamori? –exclamo pero al escuchar que le habían cortado–. ¡Hinamori! –grito impaciente.

Toushiro cerró la tapita de su celular con dolor, eso no había estado bien. Últimamente era su persona quien hacia llorar a Momo, con una importante amargura lleno de si dirigió pasos vagos hacia la hamaca de esa plazoleta en la que la brisa mañanera movía sus suaves cabellos blancos. Se sentó en la misma mirando el piso y sin quitar sus ojos de allí.

—Hinamori, yo… la próxima vez que te haga llorar… será de felicidad. Es una promesa.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Trunks se sentó en la misma mesa del restaurante en donde se encontraban desayunando sus padres, quienes raramente lo miraron de una forma muy curiosa. El joven con leve sonrisa ignoro por completo este hecho y se dedico a mirar la carta par pedirse algo, pues estaba con mucho hambre. Pero luego de un largo rato de que tanto Vegeta como Bulma no le quitaran la vista de encima decidió hablar.

—Bien –dijo dejando la carta aun lado–. ¿Me podrían decir porque me están mirando de esa manera?

Bulma simplemente le extendió a su hijo la revista que tenia en sus manos.

—Esta en casi todos los números de todo el mundo.

—¿De que habla…? –Trunks corto su habla al ver la foto y noticia que había en la portada de Paparazzi Fama, lo que logro que abriera sus ojos de la sorpresa.

No sabia que decir, ni como explicarse. Era cierto que le había hablado a su madre de Hinamori y de la situación especial que tenia con la susodicha, pero estar en las portadas de las revista era mucho. Bulma lo sabia, su hijo aun no se había ganado por completo el amor de esa muchacha ¿Ahora que haría?

—Hijo no te preocupes es solo una tonta revista –le dijo finalmente.

—No sabia que tenias una novia, linda manera de enterarme aunque sabes que no me importa –hablo Vegete tratando de a su manera hacer sentir bien a su hijo, pero Bulma lo miro de mala gana–. ¿Qué?

Trunks cerró sus ojos y apretó su puño de manera leve pero notoria.

—Marron –expreso llamando la atención de sus padres, al escuchar el nombre de la hija de uno de sus matrimonios amigos.

De repente, Bulma abrió sus ojos asombrada recordando que la hija de Krilin y Junna era la fotógrafa de la revista Paparazzi Fama. _"Oh, por kami-sama… estos niños"_ pensó la Brief.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Kusaka había ido a Soul Society en busca de la dirección del lugar en donde se desarrollaría el ensayo de la boda de su mejor amigo. A pesar que durante esos días se habían hablado poco y nada, él seguía siendo el padrino de la boda, pero allí le habían dicho que Toushiro aun no se había presentado a trabajar, lo había llamado, pero fue en vano.

Iba tan inmiscuido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco por atrás a una joven, provocando que cierta parte que lo identificaba como hombre rozara sin querer las nalgas de la joven.

—¡Kyyaaa! –pego el grito la chica y dándose la vuelta le estampo en su cara el gran libro que siempre portaba consigo–. ¡Kyoraku maldito perver…! –freno su grito de guerra al ver que su suposición era errada.

—¡Oh, demonios! –se quejo Kusaka al recibir semejante golpe y de semejante libro.

—¡Ay, por dios, cuanto lo siento, cuanto lo siento! –se trato de disculpar a toda costa, muy apenada.

—Chica, eres una fiera –Kusaka se froto la mejilla con mucho dolor y al levantar la cabeza se encontró con los ojos azules de esa chica y con sus mejillas tan rojas como un tomate.

—¡F-Fue… fue sin querer! –lo apunto con su dedo–. ¡Usted me…! –callo sus palabras al darse cuenta de que cosa era lo que le iba a reclamar, aquel rose que sintió–. D-Digo… ¿Usted no se fija por donde camina?

—No fue mi intención, lo siento –cerro sus ojos con pesar, aquel librazo le había partido la cabeza–. ¿Podrías darme algo? De verdad, fue potente.

—Oh, si, claro, claro… sígame.

Kusaka siguió a la joven que lo llevo hasta la cafetería en donde le dio un bolsita de hielo. El joven se llevo la misma al cachete golpeado para luego mirarse por el reflejo de la ventana más cercana.

—Vaya, con esta cara no conquistare a ninguna chica –se quejo.

—Lo siento –la chica se volvió a disculpar, acomodándose sus gafas y levemente avergonzada. El amigo de Toushiro sonrió por dicha actitud de ella.

—Oye, solo estaba bromeando –le sonrió–. Mi nombre es Kusaka Sojiro ¿El tuyo?

—¿Ah? –ella lo miro sorprendida–. Me llamo Nanao Ise.

Kusaka volvió a sonreír notando que el brillo de los ojos azules de esa chica era muy bonito.

—Tks… –rechisto por duodécima vez en esa mañana–. Tks… –lo hizo de vuelta.

Su celular sonó nuevamente y al notar que se trataba de Candy apago el celular, ya no toleraba sus reclamos. En ese momento sintió que alguien se para enfrente de él, por lo que levanto la mirada encontrándose con el chico que era su mejor amigo.

—¿Estas recordando viejos momentos y quieres que alguien te hamaque?

—No seas idiota, Kusaka… sabes bien que yo jamás me hamacaba.

—Lo se, era Hinamori quien lo hacia.

Toushiro bajo la mirada al escuchar aquel nombre, pero luego volvió su mirada a su amigo.

—¿Y a ti que te paso?

—Oh, hablas de esto –indico la bolsa de hielo que reposaba en su mejilla–. Una linda chica con una libro como arma de defensa propia.

—¿Qué? –Toushiro lo miro confundido.

—Nada, cosa mía –Kusaka le resto importancia y se sentó en el césped de la plazoleta–. ¿Y a ti que? No tienes la cara de ser un hombre que esta a punto de casarse o tal vez si. Digo, te estas por echar la soga al cuello –rió tratando de apaciguar el ambiente.

Hitsugaya sonrió levemente y volvió a mirar el piso.

—Kusaka… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Yo no la amo, pero… di mi palabra, es… mi deber.

Sus palabras salieron con amargura, pero no fue su tono lo que tomo por sorpresa a su amigo, sino las palabras dichas en si.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Woow, que cosa, me costo mucho hacer este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado porque deberás me esforcé, ojala se note.

¿Qué me dicen? Esta tensa la cosa ¿Verdad? Y como ven aparecieron algunos personajes que tendrán su mini historia, ja ¿Cómo la ven a Soi Fong? ¿Y que paso con Senna? Ella por ahora no hará acto de presencia, pero más adelante si. ¿Le gusto lo de Kusaka-Nanao? Bien, pedí que eligieran una chica para el muchacho y no lo hicieron así que me vi en la obligación de elegírsela yo. ¿Hitsugaya y Hinamori lograran saber de sus sentimientos correspondidos? Quien sabe… ¿Hitsugaya se casara? Uy, mucho, pero mucho por saber…

Próximo episodio: Y llegaste a mí.

Gracias por leer y dejar su marca por aquí, porque a pesar del tiempo, siguen mi historia. Gracias nuevamente.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	12. Y llegaste a mi

Hola ¿Cómo están después de tanto tiempo? Espero que no muy enojados por hacerlos esperar porque aquí les dejo un emocionante capitulo, bueno no se si tan emocionante, pero si muy, pero muy cool (sonrisa)

Aclaración: _Flashback._

Ya saben que Bleach no pertenece.

¡A leer!

[xxxx]

**Ciudad de Pobres Corazones**

Capitulo XII: Y llegaste a mí.

Kusaka saco la bolsa de hielo que reposaba sobre su mejilla y miro detenidamente a su mejor amigo.

—¿Estas bromeando? –dijo en tono sarcástico–. ¿Dices que es tu deber?

Hitsugaya levanto su mirada turquesa.

—Es la verdad ¿Acaso tengo cara de estar diciendo una broma?

—Pues, al estar a una semana de casarte, creo que otra cosa mas que una broma no puede ser –le reclamo poniéndose de pie–. ¡Pensé que dirías algo más sensato! ¡Como que amas a Momo, por ejemplo!

Toushiro se sonrojo levemente y corrió sus orbes hacia un costado.

—Eso no tengo porque decirlo –tocio disimuladamente–. Porque tú ya lo sabes.

—Oh –fue lo único que atino a decir Kusaka mientras su boca se abrió ligeramente de la sorpresa y la verdad que se sintió un tonto. Su mejor amigo era Toushiro Hitsugaya ¡Como había olvidado la personalidad de este muchacho! Que jamás en su vida había hecho algún acto romántico ni mucho menos era la clase de personas que ventilaba abiertamente sus sentimientos. Ya era demasiado que él le haya gritado en su cara que se había dado cuenta que amaba a Hinamori.

Todos se habían dado cuenta, pero Kusaka fue el único en hacérselo ver.

—Y no me vuelvas a avergonzar de esta manera –sentencio Toushiro.

Kusaka arqueo una ceja divertido y rió:

—¿Acaso te avergoncé? Vaya, cosa… Yo siempre te hago enojar.

El silencio fue tajante, por lo que Kusaka volviéndose a poner el hielo en la mejilla nuevamente se sentó en el césped de aquel parque, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar a su amigo.

—¿Y bien? –dijo observando a Hitsugaya en el columpio–. Dime que quisiste decir con eso de que… "Es tu palabra… es tu deber"

El joven albino cerró los ojos y lanzo un suspiro hondo y casi de ahogado, necesitaba decírselo a alguien sino explotaría en cualquier momento.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Se miro en el espejo y lanzo un pesado suspiro, inconscientemente llamando la atención de sus otras dos amigas. Rukia y Rangiku se miraron entre si, ellas también se estaban vistiendo y arreglando para el compromiso del que habían sido invitadas por los miembros de Corporación Capsula.

—¿Qué sucede, Hinamori? –Rangiku se acerco a ella.

—No… nada –bajo la mirada.

—Para no ser nada te ves muy preocupada –le dijo Rukia.

Finalmente Hinamori camino hacia la cama y se dejo caer en la misma, suspiro con preocupación y frunció el ceño.

—No debí decir que si –exclamo finalmente y volvió a lanzar un suspiro–. ¡Dios porque tanto suspiro!

—¿Te sientes comprometida y obligada? –Rangiku se sentó a su lado–. Te dije que eso te pasaría.

—¿Bueno y que? –Momo se cruzo de brazos con cierta molestia reflejada, esta bien que a ella se lo habían advertido, pero debían darle crédito por intentarlo, por tratar de superar el amor que sentía hacia su mejor amigo y que mejor que un hombre que estaba dispuesta a entenderla y a esperarla. No necesita escuchar un "Yo te lo dije" No, eso era lo ultimo que quería escuchar.

Rukia cerró los ojos en un gesto de comprensión. Ella una vez había hecho lo de Hinamori, realmente no había funcionado y también creía que a Momo le sucedería lo mismo, pero la comprendía y la apoyaba porque sabía que Hinamori se daría cuenta por si sola, seria su experiencia personal.

—Debes tomártelo con calma –le dijo nuevamente Rangiku–. Que nos hayan invitado a esta cena, no significa nada. Tú puedes estar en una relación con Trunks pero no necesitas sentirte obligada de por vida.

—¿Tú crees? –Momo arqueo una ceja, Rangiku suspiro. Hoy Hinamori estaba de mal humor.

—Hinamori… que la situación con mi taicho te supere no es culpa nuestra, yo te he dicho que debes pelear por él y dejar de estar llorando por los rincones.

—¡Eso crees tú! –la chica inflo sus cachetes y se paro.

Rukia rodó los ojos, pues Rangiku podía tener razón, pero ella estaba del lado de Hinamori, porque sabia lo que debía estar sintiendo la chica en este momento y como ello repercutía en sus estados de ánimos, a ella le había pasado ya desde el momento que supo que Ichigo se iba a casar con Senna.

—Pues te digo una cosa… ¡Estas muy equivocada, Rangiku-san! –luego de esa sonora exclamación se escucho el fuerte sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

—¿Pero…? –la rubia parpadeo.

—Ella no ve las cosas desde el punto que lo ves tu, Rangiku-san. Entiende que Momo es mas frágil y a pesar de lo dulce y tierna que es a veces ve las cosas de un lado fatalista, se preocupa mucho por las cosas.

Matsumoto miro fijamente a Rukia, deteniéndose en el tiempo por un momento.

—Hablas como si tú la entendieras y yo no –hablo finalmente, Rukia la miro sorprendida por un segundo, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

—Yo en ningún momento dije eso.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Miro el oscuro cielo y renegó de haber abierto sus ojos para que la luna notara que eran de color celestes claros, brillantes y bastante curiosos, nadie sabia el color de sus ojos, nadie. Y ahí estaba el dudoso mostrándoselo a la luna.

—Dios mío ¿Por qué me siento así? –Ichimaru renegó y frunció el ceño dejando de sonreír por un segundo.

No tenia sentido alguno, estaba ahí a las fueras del bar de siempre, para hacer la vida nocturna de siempre, pero… pero había algo que lo hacia sentir vacío. Si, vacío. Y no lo podía entender.

—Lindo Gin ¿Por qué no pasas? –una voz sensual le hablo a su oído.

Ichimaru volteo, pero aun se mostraba serio.

—En realidad no tengo muchas ganas –dijo, sorprendiendo a la joven pelirroja que lo esperaba–. Solo vine porque necesito contratar un servicio.

—Oh… –rió picaramente la mujer. Para ti será un especial.

—No, no me entiendes –resto importancia con un movimiento de mano–. Hablo de un servicio para una despedida de soltero.

—¿Despedida de soltero?

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La cena parecía mas un ambiente sepulcral que familiar, pensó que su padre haría alguna de sus bromas y teatros cotidianos –y a pesar de que le fastidiaba ese tipo de cosas– pensó que esta vez lo despejaría. Jamás imagino encontrarse con algo como tanto silencio matador.

—Oye, onii-chan ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto con preocupación Yuzu.

—Si –contesto secamente a lo que su hermana Karin resoplo algo fastidiosa.

Un, dos, tres…

—¡Masaki! –grito con un chorro de lagrimas en los ojos Isshin yendo a las corridas hacia el póster de su difunta esposa que tenia colgado en la gran pared del comedor–. ¡Masaki el idiota de nuestro hijo esta sufriendo! ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? ¡Dinos! ¡Hay que quitarle esa cara de tumba fastidiosa que tiene puesta!

De repente la cara de Isshin quedo estampada contra el mismo póster debido a que Karin le tiro una escoba por la cabeza.

—¡Ya cállate de una vez, viejo idiota! ¡Cuando nos dejaras cenar en paz! ¿Acaso no sabes respetar los sentimientos de las demás personas?

—¡Karin, pero que hija mas desalmada! –se froto su frente Isshin.

—¿¡Desalmada! –cuestiono la morena apretando su puño.

—Ya basta ustedes dos –exclamo con preocupación Yuzu con su tenedor levantado, mirando como su gemela le daba una patada en la cabeza a su padre y este a su vez intentaba morderla en la pierna como un intento de defensa.

—Respétame ¡Soy tu padre! –grito Isshin.

—¡Kya! –grito Karin–. ¡Me mordiste el pie, viejo decrepito! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Yuzu suspiro con pesar bajando sus hombros en un aura deprimente y cuando miro a su hermano mayor, noto como este comía y bebía de la cena con un semblante tranquilo ignorando por completo la escena que se daba entre su hermana y padre ¿Acaso Ichigo estaba esperando que eso sucediera para poder sentirse mejor?

Si era así, era de locos, según Yuzu. Y por un momento se lo pregunto…

_¿En que pensaría Ichigo cuando estaba así de callado?_

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Tenía sus ojos cerrados, el viento de la terraza movía sus cabellos castaños haciéndole una ligera caricia en su frente por su flequillo, que notaba le iba creciendo cada vez mas. Sus recuerdos afloraban como una daga en su pecho. Así de feo a veces solía ser el amor y es cuando uno se arriesga a amar, también se arriesga a sufrir, no todo es color de rosas.

_Su graduación había llegado y con ello una gran fiesta y baile, sus mas allegados habían acudido y todos disfrutan por igual de la festividad. En el __momento que se presento a cada uno de los estudiantes llego el momento del baile del Vals con la pareja que cada alumno tenia, por supuesto que la suya era por el entonces novio que tenía: Gaara. _

—_Has practicado –expreso en un tono gracioso._

—_Si –dijo sin inmutarse cerrando sus ojos aguamarina–. No quería hacer el ridículo –dijo finalmente. _

—_Es muy amable de tu parte, Gaara –le sonrió con simpatía, a lo que él asintió moviendo inconscientemente sus cabellos negros como la noche. _

_Iban al compás de sus demás compañeros, dieron varias vueltas y pasos alrededor de la pista, frenaron en un momento y sin dejar de moverse, se quedaron en el mismo lugar observando de reojo a sus demás amigos de preparatoria._

—_Oye, Hinamori –la llamo el chico y ella lo miro, lo noto ciertamente nervioso y eso que su semblante serio jamás dejaba pasar ninguna emoción, Gaara era asi–. ¿Sabes? Hay algo que quiero decirte, mas bien proponerte._

—_¿Proponerme? –parpadeo de cierto modo confundida, ellos ya eran novios ¿Qué otra cosa le podía proponer?–. D-Dime, Gaara. _

—_Quiero llevarte conmigo a Hong Kong –expreso tan fríamente que ni una llamarada de fuego podría descongelarlo–. Se que tú estas complicada económicamente para poder empezar la carrera que te gusta, he hablado con algunos contactos que tengo en China y bueno… esta la posibilidad de que consigas un trabajo fijo y con la posibilidad de estudiar la carrera que mas te guste. _

_Momo estaba impactada, nunca imagino que Gaara tuviera intenciones tan serias con ella y que encima se haya preocupado por velar por su futuro. El joven al ver la cara de sorpresa de su novia, volvió a hablar._

—_Se que te puede parecer repentino, pero es una gran oportunidad para ti y… para los dos. Podríamos afianzar nuestra relación y eso… yo… te propongo que vivas conmigo en Hong Kong, pero… puedes pensarlo y tomarte tu tiempo, decidas lo que decidas… lo respetare._

—_Gaara… –susurro._

_Sin dejar de bailar, en ese preciso momento, ambos muchachos sintieron la presencia de alguien que se les acercaba. Momo miro con sorpresa y ternura al chico que se paro a su lado._

—_Shiro-chan –y apenas lo nombro por su apodo tuvo que ahogar una risotada en la garganta por la cara de pocos amigos que el albino le dirigió, miles de veces le dijo que no lo llamara con "ese ridículo apodo" en frente de desconocidos, pero para ella Gaara no era ningún desconocido, no sabia porque a Hitsugaya le molestaba tanto._

—_Disculpa, Gaara –Toushiro carraspeo la garganta con cierta vergüenza–. Creo que es mi turno de bailar con Hinamori. _

_Gaara lo miro inexpresivamente por un segundo parando el baile con Momo, lo miro detenidamente para luego asentir de cabeza con templanza y firmeza. No le caí mal Hitsugaya, pero a veces no le gustaba la manera en la que el futuro empresario prodigio lo trataba y como a veces creía que Hinamori era de su propiedad. Al alejarse Gaara, Hitsugaya tomo de la mano a Hinamori la hizo dar una vuelta en su lugar y luego la atrajo hacia si, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo empezando a bailar al ritmo del Vals._

—_B-Bailas bien, Shiro-chan –expreso sorprendida y con sus mejillas coloradas por la cercanía con el joven. _

—_No me llames de esa manera –le susurro al oído–. ¿Cuándo aprenderás, Hinamori?_

—_Nunca –rió divertida._

—_Tsk…_

_Dieron varias vueltas alrededor de la pista, se miraban a los ojos directamente haciendo que muchos pensaran que eran una pareja realmente, sin palabras de por medio, ellos se comunicaban de una manera única. Pero esa conexión se corto en el momento que Hinamori desvió la vista de Hitsugaya para posarla en el suelo._

—_¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto–. ¿Te hizo algo el estupido de Gaara?_

—_No lo llames estupido y él no me hizo nada –contesto a modo de defensa, pero luego se trabo con uno de sus pies–. ¡Cielos, me pisaste, tonto!_

—_¡Tú fuiste la tonta! ¡Tú te tropezaste! –se quejo con todo derecho y de manera algo brusca la volvió a tomar del brazo y la acerco a su cuerpo para seguir bailando, pues ya muchos los estaban mirando raro–. Bailas mal, Hinamori._

—_Fue sin querer, bruto –le respondió inflando los cachetes–. Y si no te gusta como bailo, vete… tengo a Gaara para seguir bailando._

—_Hmp –exclamo sin mas haciéndole un desprecio, pues eso de ser reemplazado por el novio de la chica no le gusto ni un poco. _

_Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Hitsugaya le dio la vuelta y al ver el rostro de Hinamori mas calmado volvió a cuestionar:_

—_¿Y me dirás que te pasa?_

_Momo bajo la mirada._

—_No es nada malo, solo que…_

—_¿Solo que? –él arqueo una ceja. _

—_Gaara me propuso irme a vivir con él a Hong Kong, allí tendré un trabajo seguro y podré estudiar tal vez la carrera que me gusta. Es una gran oportunidad a decir verdad… yo no me lo esperaba._

_Hitsugaya tampoco se lo esperaba, estaba tan sorprendido que hasta había parado en seco sus pasos de baile, trago saliva disimuladamente y la miro por fin, ella le esquivaba la mirada._

—_¿Y tú que… que le dijiste? –cuestiono, tal vez con cierto temor, un temor que hacia tiempo que no sentía, ese temor de peder a alguien importante. _

—_Aun no le respondí, me dijo que lo pensara, pero… creo que aceptare, a pesar de todo, es una gran oportunidad para mi vida y tal vez no se me vuelva a dar en otro momento. Además, aquí… por más que me esfuerce… creo que no tengo futuro._

_Toushiro cerró los ojos y se acerco a ella sorprendiéndola, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Momo, apretando entre sus manos y dedos el fino vestido de Hinamori, mientras la sujetaba de la cintura._

—_No –susurro con voz casi ronca–. ¿Hablas de futuro? Hinamori… ¿Quién te asegura que puedas tener un futuro junto a Gaara? Aquí en Tokio tienes todo, gente que te quiere, aprecia y cuida, están tus amigos y… estoy yo. Si el problema es económico, yo puedo solucionarlo y lo sabes. No necesitas irte a China, no lo necesitas. _

—_Pero Shiro-chan ya sabes que yo…_

—_En pocos meses asumiré en la empresa y tú vendrás conmigo, te daré trabajo. Así podrás estudiar tu carrera aquí en Japón, no tendrás que cambiar repentinamente de vida. _

—_¿C-Como? –cuestiono incrédula, aun no creía en aquellas palabras, se separo levemente de él mirándolo._

_Hitsugaya noto su asombro y poso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Hinamori al notar que esta estaba buscando las palabras justas para contradecirlo. Pero él no se lo iba a permitir, no iba a dejar que ella se fuera de su lado._

—_No digas nada –hablo rozando con las yemas de sus dedos los labios rosados de la chica, que se sonrojo ante aquel gesto–. Ve y dile a Gaara que no te piensas ir con él. _

Hinamori acomodo su flequillo y respiro profundo, recordando como le hizo caso sin rechistar, porque aunque Toushiro nunca lo supiera, él siempre había estado primero y por un segundo se sintió una idiota.

—Que tonta fui, jamás debí escucharlo. Aquella vez yo… debí irme con Gaara.

Estaba segura de sus palabras, pues lejos de Toushiro y cerca de un chico que realmente la había amado como Gaara y ella con lo mucho que lo apreciaba y quería, estaba segura que hoy por hoy no estaría pasando por esta situación. Tal vez estaría feliz, quizás casada y viviendo una buena vida, quien sabe… Negó de cabeza, nunca lo sabría, esa era la verdad.

De repente sintió unas suaves manos en su cabellera que con un cepillo comenzaban a peinar su cabello chocolate. Era Rangiku.

—Ya deja de pensar tanto, se que es complicado, pues el amor de tu vida se casa en menos de una semana y ahora intentas olvidarlo con otro chico, que te gusta y es muy bueno, pero no lo amas. Y sabes que el que él lo sepa no minimiza la situación, pero déjalo fluir… déjalo pasar y deja de pensar…

—Rangiku-san… es tan complicado.

—Lo se, querida –suspiro–. Lo se…

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para sentirme mejor?

—Debes decirle algún día a mi taicho lo que sientes por él, tarde o temprano pero debes hacerlo.

—Yo jamás podría –exclamo con cierto escándalo.

Rangiku sonrió.

—Ya veras como te sacaras un gran peso de encima si te confiesas.

—¿Confesarme a un hombre casado? –cuestiono dándose la vuelta para mirar a su amiga.

—Él aun no esta casado.

—¡Tonterías! –se cruzo de brazos, haciendo que una de sus mejores amigas largara un suspiro.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La cena con la familia Brief y Son había llegado, las tres amigas llegaron acompañadas de Trunks, Goten y Gohan respectivamente. Bulma fue la primera en recibir a las tres jovencitas, especialmente a aquella que venia de la mano de su hijo mayor.

—¡Bienvenidas! –sonrió la Brief mirando con espacial dulzura a Momo _"Vaya, que chica tan bonita y sencilla, realmente es lo que siempre espere que mi hijo escogiera"_ Bulma odiaba a las mujeres frívolas que se acercaban a su hijo por interés, Momo no tenia ese aspecto. Sino el de una chica de casa, bien educada y que no conocía en lo absoluto el mundo superficial en el que se movía Trunks.

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos a esta cena –hablo Hinamori haciendo una leve reverencia.

—¡Oh, por favor! Sin tantos modales, sin tanto modales –le dijo con confianza Bulma. Vegeta par su parte miro con frialdad a la joven de ojos chocolate, debía aceptar que ella era diferente a las chicas que alguna vez había traído su primogénito.

—Si, muchas gracias por la invitación –Rukia adopto por primera vez la buena educación que había recibido por ser una Kuchiki–. Mi nombre es Rukia –se presento–. Y ella es Rangiku.

—¡Hola, es un placer! –expreso con su siempre predispuesta alegría Matsumoto moviendo inconscientemente su cuerpo y por ende sus pechos, lo que llamo la atención de los hombres mayores presentes. Bulma y Milk querían matar a sus maridos y luego a la susodicha, por tener la bendición de tener semejante delantera.

A Momo y Rukia se les resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente y Trunks decidió hablar:

—Bien, creo que vinimos a cenar. Así que… comamos.

—Rukia siéntate a mi lado –hablo Goten.

—Claro –sonrió la Kuchiki, que cada vez se sentía más a gusto con la compañía del menos Son.

Por su parte Rangiku…

—¡Ven pequeña Pan! ¡Es hora de comer! –exclamo la rubia, notando como la niña estiraba las manos hacia ella, Gohan sonreía.

—Pan vamos a comer –se metió Milk de manera algo fanfarrona y tomo a su nieta entre sus brazos, ella era una mujer con ideas algo antiguas y ver que una mujer exhibía sus partes delanteras de manera algo descarada, no lo lograba ver con buenos ojos.

"_¿Pero que le pasa a esta señora?"_ pensó Rangiku con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi mamá es así, déjala –le susurro Gohan–. Desde que no esta Videl, ella se ha preocupado mucho por el bienestar de Pan, no la puedo culpar.

—Comprendo –Matsumoto se sincero.

—Milk, fuiste algo grosera ¿No lo crees? –le susurro Goku, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de su esposa.

—Esa mujer no me agrada.

—La cuestión es que le agrade a Gohan, tal vez él se siente muy solo después de todo –opino Goku–. Tal vez ella es solo una buena amiga.

Milk hizo silencio bajando la mirada con tristeza, aun le dolía recordar como es que Videl se había ido del lado de todos, tal vez su Goku tenia razón y Gohan necesitaba una buena amiga, pero aun así…

—¿Necesitan ayuda con algo? –Momo se acerco a Bulma.

—Claro –le sonrió–. ¿Me ayudas con estas ensaladas? Llevémoslas a la mesa.

—Por supuesto –sonrió la castaña.

"_Que buena chica"_ pensó la madre Brief _"Lastima que ella no ama a mi hijo, es una pena"_

Y el momento de llegar a comer llego, comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, a excepción de Vegeta que solo se limitaba a comer en una actitud muy seria y fría, la cual a Momo le hizo recordar mucho a Hitsugaya. Milk a cada rato cuando observaba a Matsumoto parecía evaluarla en cada movimiento a lo que Rangiku se hacia la desentendida del asunto, mientras Goten y Rukia parecían estar en su mundo solo hablaban entre ellos.

—Y díganme chicas –hablo Bulma que era la que mas amable y amena se mostraba de entre todos, ya que Goku no dejaba de comer y comer–. ¿En donde trabajan?

El rostro de Trunks se puso pálido, pues había un pequeño detalle que él había omitido de Momo y sus amigas.

—En Soul Society –respondió con una enorme sonrisa Rangiku, olvidándose que estaba comiendo con la competencia.

Momo lo noto en el momento que Vegeta le dio una mirada de muerte a Trunks, ellos no estaban enterados de que ellas se relacionaban directamente con las máximas autoridades de quienes eran la competencia de Corporación Capsula.

—Tú… –Vegeta hablo por primera vez en la noche y se dirigió a Rukia–. ¿Eres una Kuchiki, verdad?

—Si ¿Por qué? –respondió de manera altiva, muy parecida a Byakuya.

—Lo sospeche desde una principio, tienes la misma actitud arrogante y superior que Byakuya Kuchiki, nunca lo he soportado –soltó sin mas, sin importarle que ese comentario ofendiera a la joven.

—¡Nii-sama no es ningún arrogante! –Rukia soltó la servilleta que tenia en su mano a un costado de su plato.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno –intervino Goku con su siempre sonrisa amable y pacifica–. No es momento para hablar de esos temas ahora, estamos en paz, comiendo tranquilos.

—A ti solo te importa comer, Kakaroto.

—Vegeta sabes que no es verdad –a Goku se le escurrió una gotita en su frente.

—Señor Vegeta, mi papá tiene razón –hablo Goten–. No tiene nada de malo que ellas sean parte de la competencia.

—Digamos que solo yo lo soy –hablo Rangiku tratando de traer buen clima–. Porque Momo ya no trabaja mas en ese lugar ya que se recibió de maestra, Rukia es solo la hermana de Kuchiki-san, ella no se mete en temas empresariales y yo soy solo una simple secretaria.

—Por favor, no deben excusarse con nosotros –dijo Bulma, que si bien se había sorprendido, no quería hacer sentir mal a sus invitadas.

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo que nadie podía cortar ni una tijera filosa, hasta que de repente se escucho el escandaloso ruido de la puerta abriéndose, lo que le pareció extraño a todos ya que no se esperaba a nadie. Trunks y sus padres abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos al ver a dicha persona.

—¡Hola familia! –una voz melodiosa y alegre saludo con mucho entusiasmo–. ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlos! Apenas supe que estaban en Europa, no dude en venir.

Una joven de cabellos verdes casi pasando a celestes, con ojos grandes y brillosos de color azul, figura esbelta y menuda a la vez, y una amplia sonrisa que dejaba mostrar su perfecta dentadura blanca. Una joven preciosa –y según Momo– una copia de la señora Brief de joven.

—¿Bra?

Lo sorprendente de esa exclamación fue que la hizo Goten y no ninguno de los familiares Brief, provocando que Rukia levantara una ceja.

Si, Bra Brief había llegado por fin.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Los días fueron pasando lentamente y con bastante pesadez, haciendo que faltara solo un día para la boda tan esperada entre el gran empresario de Tokio Hitsugaya Toushiro y la famosísima modelo de pasarela Candy Leloir. Todo debía ser felicidad y armonía entre la pareja, por lo menos eso era lo que decían los medios masivos, pero ahí esta el dicho de que "No debes tomar por verdadero lo que dicen en la televisión y en los medios".

—¡No has hecho nada por ayudar con nuestra boda! –le grito la chica sin importarle que estaba en medio de la oficina presidencial y que todos los empleados de la empresa estaba con la oreja parada escuchando dicha discusión.

—Baja la voz que no estas en tu casa –le dijo ya hastiado el joven albino.

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! –estaba histérica–. No has hecho nada ¡Nada! Ni siquiera te has preocupado por saber en como iban los preparativos ¿Sabes que vas a contraer matrimonio mañana?

—¿Qué pregunta estupida es esa? –pregunto levantando la ceja.

—¡Porque te casas conmigo!

—¡Basta, Candy! –le grito y exigió haciendo retroceder a la joven rubia–. No me vuelvas hacer un berrinche de estos, si vas a seguir parloteando con una loca ¡Lárgate de mi oficina!

—Como quieras.

La chica se hizo la orgullosa y tomando cartera en mano se fue de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo, Hitsugaya lanzo un suspiro en el que casi se le fueron los pulmones y cayo sentado a su silla empresarial, si ella seria así todos los días, seria un infierno. Su vida seria un infierno… y lo peor era que… creía merecerlo.

Los empleados cuchicheaban entre si, tanto griterío no era normal dentro de la oficina presidencial, Soi Fong se acomodo sus grandes e incomodas gafas, a la vez que sentía la picazón en su cabeza por esa ridícula peluca barata que traía puesta. Resoplo al ver el chismoceo que había entre las empleadas, mientras de reojo vio como la prometida y a partir del día de mañana esposa del presidente de Soul Society, se iba de lo más frustrada y enojada.

Le resto importancia y al darse la vuelta, choco directamente con alguien; haciendo que varias carpetas se le cayeran al suelo.

—Fíjate idiota –dijo de lo mas altanera y fanfarrona agachándose para recoger lo que había tirado.

—¿Perdón?

Al escuchar esa voz masculina y tan altiva pidiéndole con una sola palabra una explicación, ella quiso que se la tragara la tierra, levanto la mirada fingiendo pena y torpeza.

—L-Lo siento… Ku-Kuchiki-sama…

Byakuya la miro por un segundo, notando –a pesar de la disculpa– un tono áspero en la joven secretaria suplente de Ichimaru. Se mantuvo en silencio, para luego de un segundo seguir con su camino. Soi Fong apretó sus dientes tan fuertes que parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría uno. Siempre _detesto _a Byakuya Kuchiki, siempre se la daba de ser superior ¿Quién se creía? ¡Grandísimo bobo!

—Yado-san ¿Nuevamente en el suelo? –ahí estaba Gin Ichimaru mostrándole su sonrisa mas zorruna posible.

¿Algo más le podía salir mal?

Mientras tanto desde la oficina de Yoruichi, esta junto a Urahara habían espiado la escena de la pobre secretaria y al cerrar la puerta no pudieron evitar emitir una carcajada.

—Vaya, si no me lo hubieras dicho jamás me daría cuenta de que se trataba de Soi Fong ¡Que buena actriz es! –se abanico el sombrerero.

—¿A que si? –sonrió la mujer morena.

Urahara suspiro calmando su gracia:

—Cambiando de tema, Yoruichi-san… ¿Qué dijo el anciano?

—Se enojo bastante –resoplo sentándose en el sillón y apoyando la palma de su mano en su mejilla–. Dijo que si no lo frenáramos nosotros, lo haría él… y de la peor manera.

—Uy, uy… ¿Entonces hablaremos con Hitsugaya-san?

—No.

—¿Nani? –la miro sorprendido.

—Las cosas se darán como se tienen que dar.

Sentencio finalmente cerrando sus ojos dorados.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Estaba realmente furiosa ¿Cómo era posible que Toushiro la tratara de esa manera? Tenia una rabia encima que no se podía quitar con nada, había salido tan enceguecida de la empresa que comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Mañana seria el día más importante de su vida, se casaría con el hombre que le daría una vida de princesa, la vida que ella se merecía. No debía dejarse llevar por esa estupida pelea, claro que no.

Y ahora que se le ponía a pensar, hoy era su último día de soltera, por lo tanto… ¡Debería tener su despedida de soltera!

—¿Pero con quien? –se dijo algo desilusionada.

Pues, ahora que recordaba ella no tenia casi amigas, no se llevaba bien con sus compañeras frívolas de trabajo y tampoco tenia a alguien con quien pasar la noche, seria algo muy vergonzoso si debía pagarle a alguien. Y al levantar la mirada sus ojos azules se encontraron con Grimmjow Jeagerjaques tomando un cortado en una de las cafeterías más refinadas y concurridas de Tokio.

Una sonrisa de picardía afloro en sus labios, y en pasos sensuales se acerco a su ex amante.

—Hola Grimmjow ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

El hombre de cabellera celeste se quito sus gafas negras de sol y miro por un momento a la joven modelo que se presentaba ante él, ella sintió que Grimmjow la estaba analizando y así era.

—No, gracias –dijo finalmente el hombre–. He tenido compañías mejores.

—¿Nani? –ella empuño una de sus manos.

—Dije que no quiero que te sientes conmigo, siempre traes mala vibra mujer –tomo el diario del día para ojearlo–. No es mi maldita culpa que tu hombre no te satisfaga, así que no me fastidies.

—¿Cómo te atreves a ser tan grosero conmigo? –le grito, llamando la atención de algunas personas que estaban a su alrededor.

—No hagas el ridículo ¿Si? Además… ¿Por qué después de que me has hecho la vida imposible vienes muy coqueta a querer merendar conmigo?

Ella hizo silencio, él prosiguió.

—Fácil, hoy es tu ultima noche de soltera y quieres buen sexo –el sonrío al ver lo roja que se había puesto Candy–. Pero no gracias, para hoy tengo planes mejores.

Y eso era verdad, Grimmjow estaba avisado con anticipación por Gin de la despedida de soltero de Hitsugaya, cosa que no se perdería por nada del mundo. Pues, el condenado de Ichimaru siempre llevaba buena carne, así lo pensaba siempre.

Candy vio como Grimmjow se levantaba de su asiento dejaba el dinero y propina arriba de la mesa y se retiraba saludándola de mano. Él era el segundo hombre en el día que la había hecho cabrear y lo peor de todo era que había descubierto sus dobles intenciones. Lo detestaba.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¿Me puedes decir que haces acá? –pregunto Hitsugaya achinando sus ojos mirando de reojo a su amigo, que desde hacia un par de días _curiosamente _siempre se le daba por ir a visitarlo a la empresa.

Justamente ambos estaban frente a la maquina de café, ya que no tenían ánimos de ir a un restaurante o cafetería Express.

—¿Yo? –el joven se hizo el desentendido mirando para todos lados.

—¡Si, tú! –Kusaka noto que Toushiro no estaba de humor.

—Nada, chico –le sonrió falsamente, el albino resoplo al notar aquello–. Solo vine a saludarte en tu último día feliz. Porque para eso están los amigos –lo palmeo en el hombro.

—Si, claro…

En ese momento, Nanao se hizo presente pasando por al lado de ellos junto a unas carpetas y papeles que le habían pedido, haciendo que la sonrisa de Kusaka se acrecentara y sea verdadera.

—Hola Nanao-san ¿Cómo estas? –saludo el chico comenzando a caminar a la par de la joven, dejando de lado a su amigo.

—Con que… para eso están los amigos ¿Eh? –susurro Hitsugaya viendo la escena con una gotita en su frente.

—Muy bien –dijo como siempre seria, pero esta vez avergonzada con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas–. ¿Y usted, Kusaka-san? ¿Qué hace por aquí?

—¿Yo? –la miro alegre–. Me invito Toushiro.

—¿Qué yo que? –expreso incrédulo Hitsugaya, luego negó de cabeza, lo ultimo que quería en el día era ver a su amigo detrás de las faldas de una de sus empleadas, aunque era mejor así. No quería seguir en esa idea del enamoramiento de Kusaka por Hinamori, no… eso le apestaba.

Y hablando de Hinamori…

—¿Qué estará haciendo? –se pregunto e inconcientemente ya había marcado su numero en el teléfono y la estaba llamando.

—_¿Moshi, moshi?_ –contestaron alegremente del otro lado.

—Hinamori, soy yo… Hitsugaya –expreso secamente como de costumbre.

—_Shiro-chan_ –se escucho casi como un susurro, lo que lo hizo sonreír ínfimamente–._ ¿C-Como estas?_

—Extrañándote –largo un suspiro.

—_¿¡Eh!_

—¡Dije que estoy muy bien! ¡Que estoy bien! –se justifico moviendo sus manos para todos lados como si con eso Hinamori pudiera verlo–. ¿Tú…?

—_¿Yo? B-Bueno… disfrutando del Mar Mediterráneo y del aire europeo, una experiencia única._

—Me alegro mucho por ti –ya no sabia que mas decirle, pues aun se le hacia difícil hablar con ella sin recordar que estaba de novia con el sujeto ese de Trunks Brief, además por que ella jamás le quiso decir porque se había lanzado a llorar en su ultima conversación.

En ese momento, entraron a su oficina Ukitake junto a Kyoraku seguramente para hablar de unos temas administrativos y de proveedores.

—Hinamori, te tengo que cortar. Lo siento.

—_No te disculpes, esta bien. Gracias por llamarme y… suerte y muchas felicidades para __mañana_ –su voz se sintió apagada en ese momento, Hitsugaya se sintió incomodo, sabia que ella no se presentaría a su boda, al principio no lo había entendido. Ahora por alguna razón lo creía bien.

—G-Gracias, supongo.

—_Adiós…_

Sin saberlo ambos se quedaron del otro lado, esperando que el otro corte, después de un pequeño instante…

—_Shiro-chan… te amo… _

Y luego de ello, el sonido de haber colgado el teléfono.

—¿Hinamori? –abrió los ojos mas que sorprendido–. ¡Oi, Hinamori!

Pero nada… ella ya había colgado, creyendo que él jamás había escuchado aquella frase, que lo dejo desconcertado. Los otros dos accionistas que estaban presentes lo miraron con mucha curiosidad y cierta preocupación, pues el semblante del chico era impagable.

"_Es imposible… debió… debió ser mi imaginación"_ se trato de convencer Toushiro, pues estaba tan ansioso con algún día ser correspondido que tal vez estaba escuchando cosas que jamás se habían dicho.

—¿Shiro-chan esta todo bien? –hablo Ukitake.

—Si –bajo su mirada pasando por alto que el hombre lo llamara de esa manera.

Tenia que haber sido su imaginación, no era posible que ella…

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La noche había llegado y con ella ¡Su ultima noche de soltero! Aunque él mas que nada quería verlo como su ultima noche antes del calvario, así lo había descrito su mejor amigo, Kusaka Sojiro, no entendía porque ahora le hacia casos en sus comentarios sin sentido. Pero lo peor de todo que ahora se encontraba allí en su… ¡Despedida de soltero! Que obviamente le había armado Ichimaru, como si a él esas cosas le gustaran.

Por eso estaba ahí solo y apartado del resto, sentado en la barra de aquel bar privado que Ichimaru había alquilado por esa noche, tomando un par de cosas, según él eran escasas, pero el cantinero estaba viendo que el joven se estaba pasando.

—¡Otra copita mas Ukitake-san! –grito eufórico Renji que tenia sus mejillas tan coloradas como su cabello e incitaba a un débil y enfermo Ukitake a seguir bebiendo.

—¡Bien! Ahiii vooyyy… –avisaba el mayor albino con una copita de sake en la mano.

—¡Fondo blanco! –gritaron Kira e Hisagui, mientras Kyoraku agitaba una botella muy divertido al ver la borrachera que se estaba dando su mejor amigo y eso que su salud estaba como siempre débil, pero bueno momentos en la vida son únicos.

Y en el momento que Ukitake estaba por llevarse la copa a la boca, se cayo redondo desmayado, había sobrepasado los limites.

—¡Ukitake-san! –gritaron todos al unísono, menos Hitsugaya que negó de cabeza, él les había dicho que no obligaran a Ukitake a sobrepasar su fuerza y salud.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos –reacciono el albino, mientras era acomodado en uno de los amplios sillones–. Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mi, solo bebí de mas, pero no volverá a suceder.

—¡Oi! –les grito Toushiro–. Ya dejen en paz a Ukitake ¿Acaso quieren que terminemos en el hospital?

Todos asintieron de cabeza, pues era cierto lo que decía el joven futuro esposo, no era buena idea terminar en el hospital, Ichigo negó de cabeza, algo le decía que no era buena idea haber ido a ese lugar, solo quería seguir olvidando sus penas y ahí estaba emborrachándose peor que sus demás amigos.

—Tranquilo Hitsugaya-san –se acerco Ichimaru en compañía de Grimmjow–. Que ya viene la mejor parte de la noche.

—¿Y las mujeres? –pego el grito Kusaka, a lo que todos empezaron a aplaudir y chiflar queriendo que ese momento llegase.

Ichimaru solo amplio su sonrisa zorruna y señalo con su mano el escenario, y allí con una música muy sensual se hicieron presentes varias mujeres, muy hermosas y esbeltas que comenzaron a bailar a cada uno de los hombres presentes. Toushiro rodó los ojos con fastidio, a él le gustaban las mujeres pero no las de ese tipo, pero hubo algo que en ese momento le llamo demasiado la atención… y lo dejo casi sin reacción.

Una de las mujeres que estaba bailando era… ¡Idéntica a Hinamori! Bien, tenía los mismos rasgos de cara, sus ojos grandes de color chocolate, el cabello –tal vez un poco más largo– pero del mismo color y la misma textura. Lo que si, su cuerpo era diferente, esta chica no era menudita… todo lo contrario, por eso llamaba demasiado la atención.

La chica se dio cuenta que él no le quitaba la vista de encima, por eso se le acerco y le bailo con una sonrisa muy sensual y atractiva. Trato de apartar su vista de ella, pero le fue imposible, cada vez que la miraba parecía estar Hinamori allí y no aquella desconocida. Tomo de un sorbo rápido todo el alcohol de su vaso y comenzó a ver doble, pero sin quitar su vista de ella "El clon de Hinamori".

—Veo que el jovencito la pasara bien hoy –hablo Ichimaru y Grimmjow sonrió con sorna, pues sabia que ese chico no amaba a la pesada de Candy, ella ahí tenia su merecido.

Las mujeres ya habían dado su espectáculo y ahora se encontraban charlando animadamente con varios de los hombres presentes, Hitsugaya seguía apartado de los demás bebiendo licor en la barra de la cantina.

—Mi nombre es Kaori –escucho una voz sensual que le susurro ala oído–. He visto como me mirabas, me han dicho que eres el novio de esta despedida, quiero hacerte un trabajo especial ¿Aceptas?

Toushiro la miro de reojo y se estremeció al ver el idéntico rostro de Momo, algo no encajaba muy bien en esa situación, Hinamori jamás se le insinuaría de esa manera.

—No, gracias –respondió secamente.

—¿P-Porque? –se mostró sorprendida, nadie antes se había negado a un servicio especial de ella.

—Porque me haces acordar a la chica que amo, eres idéntica a ella –dijo con cierta amargura, bebiendo otro licor.

—Oh, ya veo… no debe ser grato acostarte con alguien que es idéntica a tu futura esposa en tu ultima noche de soltero.

Hitsugaya negó de cabeza tambaleándose un poco.

—Tú no entiendes –le dijo–. "Mi futura esposa" no se parece en nada a la mujer a la que amo, son como… el agua y el aceite.

La mujer abrió sus ojos marrones sorprendida, ahora entendía porque ese guapo y tan elegante chico se estaba dejando ir en el alcohol en su ultima noche de soltero, que a decir verdad, era la ultima noche capaz de estar con la única persona que ama y que obviamente no era su esposa. Era bastante triste casarse sin amor.

—El alcohol no sanara tu herida –le aconsejo con cierta pena–. Dime ¿Por qué te casaras con alguien que no amas? ¿Por qué no estas con la chica que quieres?

—Hip… es demasiado complicado de explicar y… perdí a Hinamori por idiota, ahora… ahora solo me toca vivir un infierno ¡Y me lo merezco! Hip…

—Oh, con que se llama Hinamori –rió con picardía.

Él no dijo nada, se limito a pedir otra botella de sake al cantinero. La mujer que aun seguía a su lado, sonrió con picardía y se acomodo el cabello con una sensualidad única.

—Tengo una idea –dijo acercándose mas a Toushiro–. Ya que yo me parezco a tu Hinamori, por esta noche yo me haré pasar por ella, solo debes decirme como es y como te trata, y seré toda tuya. Es decir, en tu mente Hinamori será toda tuya ¿Lo comprendes? Hoy cumpliré tu fantasía con la chica a la que amas, el trabajo será gratis.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos a más no poder, a pesar de que tenía nublada algo de la visión por todo el alcohol había tomado, el oído le funcionaba a la perfección, y todavía no caía de la propuesta que le estaban haciendo.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Por suerte nadie había notado que se había escapado de aquella bendita despedida de soltero, pensó que seria una buena distracción para su mala situación, pero se equivoco. No sabía si era por el efecto del alcohol o que porquería, pero en cada una de las mujeres que habían hecho semejante show había visto a Senna y a cada una de sus ex novias, pero lo que tampoco entendía por también había visto la imagen de Rukia en una de ellas.

—Será porque… tenia sus mismos ojos hip –se tambaleo en el momento que intento abrir la puerta de su vehiculo, pero con esfuerzo lo logro–. Demonios –mascullo con fastidio.

No estaba en condiciones de manejar, pero parecía no importarle o mejor dicho no esta completamente conciente de ello.

En Europa por su parte, la noche estaba tranquila y pausada, recién había pasado la media noche y en la bahía griega donde se podía apreciar la luna reflejada en el Mar Mediterráneo la brisa era fresca, Rukia la disfrutaba en compañía de sus dos amigas.

—Esto es perfecto, lastima que ya nos quede poco aquí –hablo Rangiku.

—Bueno, mañana estaremos con pie en Alemania –sonrió con creces Rukia.

—¿Me pregunto que dirá Kuchiki-san? –hablo con pena Momo, pero igualmente apreciando el paisaje nocturno–. ¿No estamos abusando?

—¡Para nada! –aclaro la menor Kuchiki y en ese preciso momento su celular comenzó a sonar, al mirarlo noto que se trataba de Ichigo y se sonrojo levemente–. ¿Pero que…?

—Es Ichigo ¿Verdad? –Matsumoto sonrió con picardía–. Atiende.

—¡Cállate! –reprocho con su puño levantado, Momo sonrió–. ¿Ichigo? –dijo atendiendo finalmente.

—_Hip… hola Rukia… Uhm… ¿Cómo hip estas?_ –sus palabras salieron arrastradas.

—¿Pero que demonios te sucede, Ichigo? –cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

—_Nada, de nada hip… solo que hip… hace tiempo que… hip…_

—¿Estas ebrio? –en ese momento Rukia escucho el sonido de una bocina y abrió los ojos sorprendida deduciendo la situación–. ¿Ichigo estas ebrio y encima manejando?

Tanto Momo como Rangiku abrieron los ojos sorprendidas al escuchar a la joven Kuchiki.

—_C-Claro que no Rukia hip… yo no estoy…_ –otro bocinazo–._ Oh, mierda creo que me hip… me he cruzado en rojo hip…_

—¡Ichigo bájate ya mismo de esa auto! –grito con desesperación, enojo y preocupación–. ¡No puede manejar es esa condición!

—_No te preocupes hip… yo…_

En ese momento Rukia escucho el ruido de una frenada y un fuerte golpe, lo supo en ese mismo instante, Ichigo había chocado.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo respóndeme! –un par de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus grandes orbes.

—Rukia-san –Momo se acerco a ella tomándola de los hombros para tranquilizarla–. ¿Qué paso?

—Ichigo… Ichigo creo… creo que tuvo un accidente… él estaba manejando borracho creo yo… ¡No puede ser! –grito histérica.

Rangiku tomo el móvil y noto que la comunicación había sido cortada.

—Tranquila, buscaremos la forma de que nos comuniquen si Ichigo esta bien.

—No –susurro Rukia, pensando la situación en un segundo–. Yo volveré a Japón, en un avión privado en la velocidad máxima llegare en dos horas.

—¿Estas loca? –le reclamo Matsumoto–. Mira si te llega a pasar algo en el vuelo ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es cruzar un continente en avión en dos horas?

—¡No me importa! No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados ¡Ese maldito inconsciente!

—Rukia-san no te preocupes, tú no te iras sola… te acompañaremos –le dijo Momo muy segura y también preocupada, Ichigo era su amigo.

Rangiku suspiro analizando la situación, ella era la mas conciente de las tres presentes.

—Esta bien, iremos por un avión privado mientras yo intento averiguar que sucedió con Ichigo vía celular.

Las dos restantes asintieron de cabeza en silencio, en ese instante le celular volvió a sonar, Matsumoto atendió antes de que Rukia le arrebatara el celular de las manos.

—¿Diga? –Rangiku abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar que era un oficial de policía–. Si así es… Aja… ya veo… Si… Gracias por avisar.

Luego colgó y miro a Rukia:

—La policía localizo el celular y llamo al ultimo numero que marco Ichigo… sufrió un accidente lo van a trasladar al hospital publico.

—No hay tiempo que perder –dijo finalmente Momo.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Sus bocas estaban hundidas en un apasionado beso, ella lentamente le fue desabrochando la camisa que el joven albino poseía, él sabia a sake, era obvio que aun estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, le fascino eso, pues era un chico realmente sexy y si ella podía ayudar a hacerlo sentir bien por una noche haciéndose pasar por la chica a la que amaba, estaba bien. Se había comportado, dulce, inocente, amable y le había sonreído de manera tierna todo el tiempo, hablándole con voz fina y melodiosa, según él hacia era esa tal Hinamori.

Lentamente fue bajando sus besos húmedos hacia el cuello y esa piel morena que el joven poseía.

—Shiro-chan –le susurro de forma sensual, pues según él así lo llamaba esa chica Hinamori.

—Siempre digo que me fastidia que me llame así, pero… en realidad me gusta como suenan en sus labios.

—Entonces te diré así toda la noche para que la recuerdes siempre, recuerda que hoy yo soy Hinamori –le sonrió para volverlo a besar.

Hitsugaya tomo a Kaori por la cintura y ambos cayeron juntos a la amplia cama, que llamaba mucho a tener una buena noche en ella y no precisamente durmiendo, comenzó con su manos a recorrer ese buen cuerpo femenino, deleitándose creyendo por un momento que era de su amada Momo, que ella era verdaderamente la que estaba bajo su cuerpo disfrutando de sus caricias y besos. Todo fue pura magia hasta que… hasta que una de sus manos llego a una de los senos de la mujer, lo tanteo de una manera algo rara, pues debes de caricia, se podía interpretar como si la estuviera midiendo… y hubo algo que no encajo en él.

Pues, siempre se había imaginado el cuerpo de Momo, con el solo hecho de las miles de veces que la había abrazado, notaba lo menudito y frágil que era, muy diferente al que ahora estaba a punto de poseer. Se separo levemente de ella…

—Las de Hinamori no son tan grandes, las de Hinamori cabrían perfectamente en la palma de mi mano –alego haciendo referencia a la parte curvilínea de Kaori.

La chica arqueo una ceja, encima que ella estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo con tomar la personalidad de otra persona, el chico venia y se le quejaba.

—¿Y que quieres? ¿Qué me haga una cirugía por ti?

Toushiro negó de cabeza y se separo completamente de ella, sentándose en la punta de la cama dándole la espalda.

—No puedo –dijo en un tono muy serio–. Por un momento me llegue a imaginar que eras ella, pues tu rostro es muy parecido, pero se que no eres Hinamori y por eso simplemente no puedo. Es ridículo querer saciarme de ella con alguien que no lo es.

Kaori cerró sus ojos de manera comprensiva.

—Lo siento –volvió a hablar Toushiro–. Pero si yo estuviera con ella en realidad seria algo muy especial, no seria esto.

—¿Te casas mañana? –pregunto.

—Si ¿Por qué?

—Porque no deberías –le dijo muy firme–. Amas a esta jovencita Hinamori, lucha por ella, la vida es una sola, chico. Yo si estuviera en tu lugar dejaría plantada a tu futura esposa o aclararía las cosas. No te des por vencido, si lo haces no te perdonare que me hayas rechazado.

Hitsugaya se volteo a verla muy sorprendido, no se esperaba esas palabras de una completa desconocida.

—Eres una buena mujer –dijo de manera seca y refregándose la sien, pues le dolía un poco la cabeza.

—Tengo experiencia de vida, chico. Eso es todo –la mujer estiro la mano hacia el cajón de la mesita de luz y saco un paquete de cigarrillos y empezó a fumar uno.

En ese momento, el celular de Hitsugaya comenzó a sonar lo que sorprendió al chico, pues se ve que se había olvidado de apagarlo, al notar que se trataba de Renji arqueo una ceja confundido.

—¿Qué sucede, Abarai? –atendió desinteresadamente.

—_¡Hitsugaya, Ichigo tuvo un accidente!_

—¿Nani? –se paro de un golpe, mareándose por un instante–. ¿Cómo un accidente? ¿Cómo fue eso?

—_Si, choco con el auto cuando se fue del bar hará unas cinco horas. _

—¿Hace cinco horas? ¿Por qué no me avisaron antes?

—_Porque yo me entere recién y por Rangiku-san._

—Entiendo ya salgo para… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que te aviso Matsumoto?

—Si es que… ¡Importa eso ahora!

—La verdad que no… ¡Y no me vuelvas a gritar, idiota! –le retruco–. Dame la dirección de donde esta Kurosaki.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Renji estaba sorprendido al ver Rukia, Momo y Rangiku en el pasillo del hospital en donde había sido recibido Ichigo, pues supuestamente estaban muy tranquilas en unas vacaciones por Europa, pero ese no era el momento de andar preguntando. Un momento después, el medico salio de la habitación en donde había sido atendido Ichigo.

—Dígame, doctor –hablo una preocupada Rukia–. ¿Cómo esta Ichigo?

—El señor Ichigo Kurosaki esta muy bien, su estado es aceptable –dijo acomodándose sus gafas gruesas–. Tiene algunos rasguños, se fracturo un brazo pero ya le pusimos yeso, tal vez le cueste caminar un poco por el golpe, pero nada serio a decir verdad. La verdad que contó con mucha suerte.

Todos suspiraron con alivio, Rukia volvió a hablar:

—¿Lo puedo pasar a ver?

—Si, solo una persona.

—Pasa tú Rukia –le dijo Renji posando su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

El medico le dio paso a Rukia y esta se adentro lentamente en el cuarto, sus ojos azules pasando a violetas se encontraron con la imagen de Ichigo recostado sobre la camilla y con el brazo enyesado, sonrió levemente al verlo bien.

—Rukia –susurro el joven con sorpresa al ver la imagen de ella, mirandolo con preocupación y a la vez enojo.

—¡Puky! –grito toda furiosa y estiro su puño cerrado para incrustárselo en medio de la cara.

Ichigo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero nunca llego a sentir ningún golpe porque Rukia jamás llego a golpearlo, al abrir los ojos noto como el puño de Rukia estaba a un centímetro de su cara, la miro de reojo y noto como ella se encontraba con sus parpados cerrados conteniendo la ira de querer golpearlo.

—¿Te hice preocupar, verdad?

Ella no dijo nada, solo quito su mano de la cercanía de Ichigo, corrió su cara hacia un costado.

—¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto sin mirarlo.

—Bien, no me duele nada –le resto importancia.

—¡No te hagas el fuerte! –le grito enojada–. ¿Por qué fuiste tan irresponsable, Ichigo? ¡Tú no eres así!

—No estoy en mi mejor momento –dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

—¡No es justificación! ¿Y en donde esta tu esposa? ¿Acaso no le has avisado? Ahora mismo la estoy llamando ella debe estar aquí cuidan…

—No la llames –le dijo de manera cortante y la miro con determinación–. Tú no lo sabes, Rukia… pero… Senna y yo… nos divorciamos.

Rukia abrió ligeramente su boca ante el shock de aquella noticia, haciendo que el celular que tenia en su otra mano cayera al suelo. Ichigo la miro con tristeza, pero luego de un momento sonrió levemente.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Rukia ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Tú estabas en…

—Eso no importa –bajo su mirada–. Solo recupérate.

—Eso haré, te lo prometo.

Era lo menos que había podía hacer, ella estaba ahí junto a el, había llegado para él…

Mientras tanto en el pasillo de hospital, junto a la familia Kurosaki también llego detrás de ellos un apresurado Hitsugaya que por respeto saludo de mano a las gemelas Kurosaki para acercarse a Isshin y preguntarle por Ichigo, pero antes de ello sus orbes turquesas se quedaron asombrados al ver a Hinamori en ese lugar ¿Qué hacia ella allí? Si estaba en…

—Hinamori –se acerco rápidamente a ella, quien estaba sentada en una banca junto a Renji–. Hinamori ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que…? –se agacho hasta ella tomándola de los brazos, la veía muy pálida, como si estuviera enferma–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Shiro-chan no te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien…

—Lo que sucede es que apenas supimos lo de Ichigo tomamos un avión privado y en dos horas pisamos Japón, el vuelo fue a la velocidad de luz, digamos que nos asustamos un poco al ir tan fuerte en un avión y además de toda la situación de Ichigo –hablo Rangiku, quien había llegado con un vaso de agua mineral y se lo dio a Momo para que tomara–. Hinamori de los nervios se descompuso en el viaje, le sentó mal.

—Fue una imprudencia, Hinamori no debiste –le dijo preocupado clavando su mirada en ella.

—Shiro-chan tuve miedo por Ichigo, Rukia estaba tan mal…

—Tranquila –dijo y en un acto inconsciente la abrazo haciendo que ella apoyara su cabeza en su pecho, Renji miro de reojo la escena y Rangiku sonrió levemente–. ¿Cómo esta Kurosaki?

—Mi hijo nos hizo preocupar por nada –dijo Isshin en compañía de sus dos hijas–. Esta muy bien para haber sufrido un accidente, solo le enyesaron el brazo, ahora esta conciente.

Hitsugaya suspiro, el idiota de Ichigo hizo preocupar y casi poner en riesgo la vida de Hinamori ¿Pero que inconsciencia era esa?

—Ves, Hinamori –la abrazo más fuerte notando el temblor en el frágil cuerpo de Momo–. El idiota de Kurosaki esta bien.

—Si, me alegro mucho –sonrió levemente sintiendo el aroma del hombre al que amaba, sin saber que ahora si era correspondida. Que siempre lo había sido.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La boda estaba acordada para la mitad de mañana, en la iglesia principal de la ciudad, había dormido solo tres horas, pues después del incidente con Kurosaki mucho no podía pedir. Se había quedado preocupado por Hinamori, pero Matsumoto se la llevo consigo diciendo que era lo mejor, que ella cuidaría de Momo. Pues, Rangiku no olvidaba que solo faltaban horas para el casamiento de Toushiro, por eso cuando el joven se ofreció a hospedarla en su casa debido a que Hinamori ya no poseía hogar en Tokio sino en Kyoto, Rangiku tuvo que intervenir. No era la mejor situación para Momo, ni para él, ciertamente.

—Que día –respiro con cansancio levantándose finalmente para empezar lo que seria el día decisivo de su vida.

A penas se reincorporo pudo ver el traje de novio que jamás se había probado tendido, planchado y perfumado, por cortesía de Innata que seguramente no tardaría mucho en llegar para ayudarlo. Camino hasta una de las ventanas que daban a la calle y allí lo pudo ver… un montón de periodistas agolpados en la entrada del edificio, seguramente esperando por él. Así seria todo el día, en cada paso que diese, ahí tendría a la prensa metiche.

Se encogió de hombros y negando de cabeza fue hasta el gran espejo que poseía en su cuarto se miro de cuerpo y refregándose la cara hablo:

—Este puede ser el peor o el mejor día de mi vida –susurro–. Todo depende de…

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Uf, si que me costo terminarlo… siempre me tardo horas y horas en hacer un capitulo, pues a pesar de que soy algo rápida escribiendo, hasta que una escena no sale similar a la que estoy pensando, no me sirve…

Bueno ¿Y que dicen? ¿Les gusto? ¿Estuvo al nivel de este gran fic? ¿Le gusto ver como Hina y Shiro bailan el Vals?

Comenzaran a pasar cosas interesantes, y creo que el próximo capitulo les va a gustar mucho, supongo yo jeje.

Bien, como verán puse un poco de Ichiruki, pues creo que los tenia algo abandonados y creo que hice una escena muy a lo que son ellos siempre, en el próximo pondré GinRan, pues a ellos si que hace capítulos que los tengo dejados de lado.

Próximo episodio: Gomenasai.

Muchas, pero muchas gracias por leer esta historia loca mía.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **


	13. Gomenasai

¡Domo, minna! ^^

¡No me maten, por favor! ¡Se los suplico! He avisado en los capítulos anteriores que me tardaría y debido a mis responsabilidades de estudio, es que no es fácil llevar a cabo una carrera universitaria. Si que no. Pero bueno, por el momento… ¡Ya he terminado de rendir todo de este 2011! Y hasta ahora he ¡APROBADO!

Por eso les traigo la continuación de este grandioso fic ^^ ¡Ámenme!

A leer y… ¡Vacaciones! ¡Si, si!

[xxxx]

**Ciudad de Pobres Corazones**

Capitulo XIII: Gomenasai.

A kilómetros lentos, muy lentos se decía…

Era un tramo que no quería acabar, que no quería transitar. Pero sabía que todas las decisiones en la vida tienen una consecuencia y las mismas deben ser asumidas. Se sentía acorralado, literalmente. Pues, los periodistas no habían dejado de perseguirlo en todo momento y ahora por mas que iba en su automóvil, había mas de diez carros siguiéndole el paso y hasta le dificultaban el transito. Eso empeoraba aun más su estado de ánimo.

—Si tan solo… –susurro–. ¡Me dejaran en paz! –termino gritando y dándole un puñetazo al volante del auto.

Era el día de su boda y se encontraba así; mas muerto que vivo.

Si, ¡menuda boda!

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Agito la botella en un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo dándose cuenta que ya no quedaba ni una gota de alcohol en la misma. Eructó, para luego fruncir el ceño. Esto estaba muy mal, si el sake se acababa esta muy mal. Miro a su amiga, compañera que se encontraba haciéndole amigable y excelente compañía en este tramo amargo. Las dos sentían lo mismo, que nada seria igual que antes.

—Hip, y no dejo que la vayamos a despedir… hip, hip ¡que desconsiderada puede llegar a ser a veces! –Rangiku tiro su botella al suelo.

—Era de esperar eso de ella, hip –Rukia se tapo la boca al notar lo que le había pasado, notando como Rangiku se reía por lo bajo–. ¿Qué?

—Vamos, ahora no seas tu… hip, considerada –le guiño el ojo haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

Rukia apoyo su cabeza en la profundidad de la mesa, la situación no era linda. Una de sus amigas de toda la vida se había ido a vivir a otra ciudad y no había dejado momento de despedida alegando que esas cosas la deprimían aun más.

Y cómicamente, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando: casi llegando al mediodía, en donde el sol le sonríe a todo el mundo en un día esplendido, ellas… si, ellas… Rangiku y su persona, se estaban emborrachando como si la noche fuera moneda corriente las veinticuatro horas del día. Como si todo les valiera madre, como si todo fuese una porquería.

Ichigo se había divorciado ¡y ella a esta altura del partido se enteraba! Cuando, cuando… cuando su corazón estaba tan confundido, en el momento que menos se lo imaginaba, no esperaba algo como esto a la mitad del camino. Cualquiera le diría que estaba loca, que ahora más que nunca ella poseía la posibilidad de tener y conquistar a Ichigo.

Rió sola, haciendo que Rangiku la mirara confundida. Pues eso era una menuda estupidez, si ella jamás había intentado conquistarlo cuando él –por así decirlo– estaba soltero ¿Por qué se aprovecharía de este momento en donde Ichigo se veía peor que un trapo viejo y usado? Porque el pobre hombre se encontraba sin rumbo fijo. Pero esa, esa no era solamente la cuestión. Había otra cosa, otro temita llamado…

_Son Goten._

—¿Crees que Hinamori lo llegue a superar? –pregunto Rangiku mirando el techo de su apartamento, Rukia salio de sus cavilaciones.

Kuchiki suspiro.

—Quien sabe, a pesar de sus problemas de stress, Hinamori es una persona fuerte… ella quizás viva con ese dolor por siempre, pero la vida la recompensara –y dicho esto Rukia se bebió el ultimo trago de licor que quedaba.

—¡Pero es tan injusto, injusto! –Matsumoto golpeteo con su mano la mesa–. ¡Mi taicho es tan baka, baka! ¡Hip! ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo?

—¿Are? –Rukia miro a su amiga notando las mejillas de la rubia mujer mas sonrojadas que de costumbre.

—¡Eso! Que ya me canse de ser siempre la que mira desde afuera, hoy se fue Hinamori ¡Y todo por culpa de mi taicho! ¡El debe sufrir un escarmiento!

—¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Raptarte a la novia? –ironizo la menor de las dos.

—No, hip… –Rangiku rió como una niña traviesa–. Algo mucho mejor.

Rukia parpadeo, algo le decía que aquello que tenia Rangiku en mente no podía terminar bien. Claro que no, pero… ¿Qué más podían perder?

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

El viaje no había sido muy largo, sino que paso como si fuera un chasquido de dedos. Y a pesar de todo, había sido de cierto modo reconfortante. Trato de superarlo y no pensarlo, creyendo que huir de la situación –como siempre– era su mejor opción. Pero por otra parte, no creía que esta vez fuese como las tantas otras. En este preciso momento ella esta formándose para su futuro, estaba dando un paso adelante y trataría de luego no dar cinco para atrás.

Les había pedido a sus amigas y novio que no la fueran a despedir, de verdad que las despedidas la ponían depresiva y angustiosa, y ella no quería empezar su nueva vida de esa manera. Además, ni que no los volviera a ver nunca mas. No, eso no era así. Tanto Rukia como Rangiku y Trunks habían prometido visitarla cada fin de semana. Eso la reconfortaba enormemente.

Fue abriendo poco a poco cada una de las ventanas de su nuevo hogar, un pequeño, pero muy reconfortante departamento situado casi cerca de la zona céntrica, pero que tenía una muy buena vista de la ciudad de Kyoto. Sonrió con dulzura, la verdad que le debía un gran abrazo y agradecimiento a Renji y compañía, sus amigos se habían esmerado al acomodarles los muebles a buen gusto.

—Gracias, amigos –susurro recordando a cada uno de ellos, desde Rukia y Rangiku hasta Renji y los demás–. Gracias por todo.

Hoy no podía catalogarse como su mejor día en la vida, pues un acontecimiento muy importante que ocurriría en Tokio la dejaría sin el amor de su vida, aunque él jamás supiera de sus sentimientos.

Suspiro y miro su reloj de pulsera dándose cuenta que solo le quedaba una hora para presentarse en su nuevo lugar de trabajo. A pesar de todo, no debería echar a perder esta gran oportunidad que se le estaba presentando; al fin podría ejercer su profesión y lo haría de la mejor manera posible, le echaría muchas ganas.

La vida te quita y te da. La vida suele tener esas cosas, pequeños caprichos.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Cojeo una, dos y tres veces para de un momento otro tirar al suelo la muleta que lo sostenía y lo ayudaba a caminar, el hombre que en ese momento lo acompañaba amplio aun mas su sonrisa zorruna. Le era más que divertido ver aquello.

—¿Qué le ves de gracioso Ichimaru, ah? –Ichigo renegó y miro hecho un demonio a su compañero empresario y colega.

—Vamos, no te pongas así, que a pesar de estar accidentado para las mujeres aun te ves guapo –bromeo señalando disimuladamente a las mujeres que pasaban y murmuraban sobre el atractivo de Ichigo con ese esmoquin de gala.

—¡Déjate de bromas! –el joven levanto su muleta del suelo para intentar caminar, cosa que le era bastante difícil por el hecho de que uno de sus brazos estaba enyesado–. Demonios, no se porque diablos acepte tu ayuda… ¡Porque no me estas ayudando! – renegó.

Ichimaru se encogió de hombros sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara. Esa era una queja tonta, pues él en ningún momento dijo que lo ayudaría, sino que gentilmente se ofreció a llevarlo a la boda de Hitsugaya por el simple hecho de que Ichigo no estaba en condiciones de conducir. Ni que fuera llevarlo en brazos hasta la esquina que era donde se encontraba su coche.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que estas soltero podrías ser un nuevo compañero nocturno, junto a Urahara te haremos vivir la verdadera vida, pequeño amargado –afirmo Gin.

—No, gracias.

—Oh, vamos… no seas así, Ichigo.

—¡He dicho que no! –frunció el ceño sintiendo como Gin caminaba a su lado y por supuesto no lo ayudaba con su muleta–. Dios, yo no entiendo porque Toushiro tiene esta actitud tan imprudente, no es típico de él –expreso y en ese momento no supo muy bien porque había dicho aquello.

—Es un niño aun después de todo. Aunque… estoy seguro que alguna razón tendrá, tampoco es de hacer las cosas porque si.

Ichigo freno su intento de caminata y miro a Ichimaru con cierta sorpresa.

—¿Qué? –Gin dejo de sonreír.

—Así que tú también te has dado cuenta.

—¿De que Hitsugaya no ama a esa muchacha? –volvió a sonreír–. Eso ya muchos lo saben.

—Vaya, entonces porque… –Ichigo freno en seco sus palabras en el momento de mirar hacia delante y reconocer a dos mujeres que salían de un edificio cercano–. Esas…

Gin miro también para la misma dirección, reconociendo al par.

—Son Rukia y Rangiku-san –continuo Ichigo recordando que el departamento de Rangiku quedaba muy cerca del suyo.

—Están borrachas –pronuncio Gin sin más.

—¿Are?

Ichigo lo miro sin comprender.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Corporación Capsula tenia la misma actividad de todos los días, Son Goten miraba el movimiento de personal con gran satisfacción. La verdad que estaba orgulloso del trabajo hecho por su mejor amigo, pues no había habido nadie mejor quien heredara dicha empresa. Además, de que los números estaban mejorando más que nunca, si seguían así… le darían más que un dolor de cabeza a Soul Society.

—Trunks…

Entro al despacho presidencial llamando a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué sucede? –el joven Brief para sorpresa del Son se encontraba mirando la televisión desde el plasma de su oficina.

Goten miro directamente hacia la misma dirección que su amigo notando que era lo que estaba mirando.

—Vaya, nunca me imagine que alguna vez te interesaría los chismes de farándula y mas si se trata del enemigo –bromeo llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Trunks cerró los ojos y suspiro.

—Solo quería… –freno por un momento sus palabras y prosiguió–. Aunque parezca estupido quería asegurarme de que…

—¿Hitsugaya Toushiro se case? –Goten hizo tal afirmación dentro de una interrogación, notando como su amigo afirmaba aquello de manera apenada y ciertamente avergonzado—. Vamos, que no te de pena –trato de animarlo el Son–. Después de todo… eres un hombre enamorado. Quieres asegúrate de que Hinamori-san ya no se esperanzara de Hitsugaya si él se casa.

—¿Esta mal? –Trunks lo miro.

—Claro que no –Goten negó de cabeza encogiéndose de hombros–. Es como dicen por ahí… En el amor y la guerra, todo vale.

Trunks no hizo más que asentir de manera pausada para luego posar sus ojos celestes en la pantalla de su despacho notando como los medios mostraban la llegada de Hitsugaya Toushiro a la Catedral Central de Tokio.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—Amore –el modisto, Eduardo Tipton, la llamo de forma compasiva y casi con cierta pena, desde el día que había conocido a Hinamori Momo él había tenido un presentimiento enorme con respecto a todo esto–. No te ves para nada nerviosa.

—¿Porque debería de estarlo? Al fin tendré lo que siempre quise –sonrío mirando en el espejo el hermoso y elegante vestido de novia que poseía.

—Una vida de princesa –dijo el modisto ofreciéndole el ramo de flores que correspondía.

—Así es –sonrío ella con agrado–. Ya es hora de ir hacia mi felicidad.

—¿Crees que lo lograras, mi querida?

—¿Por qué haces ese tipo de preguntas? –Candy se dio la media vuelta y lo miro–. Estoy a nada de casarme, Toushiro me hará muy feliz.

—¿Y tú a él?

—¡Basta! Yo se que todo saldrá bien ¿Podrías darme una mano y no ser pesimista?

Eduardo Tipton cerró sus ojos de manera comprensiva y asintió de cabeza. Candy, por su parte, se dirigió hacia la salida ya que era hora de ir a su boda. Este era su _gran_día.

"_Esta__… __tan__radiante__y__segura__que__… __da__miedo__"_ pensó el modisto siguiéndole los pasos a la rubia.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Había logrado entrar a puras penas a la Catedral, pues la dura prensa había hecho un mar de gente alrededor del lugar sagrado donde se realizaría la ceremonia religiosa de su boda. Estaba realmente fastidiado, ese era el _peor_ día de su vida. Suspiro con cierta decepción y pena. Le parecía tan paradójico recordar que cuando era niño, su madre fantaseaba ante sus amigas que cuando él se casara seria no solo el hombre más guapo del mundo sino que también el más radiante y feliz.

Pobre de su madre…

Seguramente estaría muy decepcionada de él si estuviera viva, es mas, ahora si en alguna parte del universo estaba velando por él, seguiría estando mas que decepcionada.

En ese preciso momento, sintió los pasos de alguien y al voltearse se encontró con la figura de su mejor amigo. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Toushiro se guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pulcro traje de novio.

—No me mires de esa manera, Kusaka –dijo con molestia–. Es realmente fastidioso.

Kusaka suspiro y movió su mano en un ademán despreocupado.

—¿Estas seguro de que quieres seguir con esto?

—¿Qué pregunta estupida es esa? –Hitsugaya abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y los fijo en su acompañante–. ¡Por supuesto que n…! –freno sin terminar la frase.

—¡Vamos! ¡Grítalo, grítalo! –lo alentó Kusaka felizmente emocionado y lleno de sarcasmo–. Que todo el mundo y nuestro misericordioso Kami-sama escuche que eres un maldito cobarde.

Toushiro se quedo con la boca levemente abierta, pero luego apretó su mandíbula y empuño sus manos.

—Piérdete, Kusaka.

—No puedo –respondió Sojiro cerrando sus ojos y poniendo sus manos en la cintura–. Recuerda que soy el padrino de bodas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, Kusaka abrió sus orbes finalmente y los poso en su amigo albino recordando lo que Toushiro le había confesado aquel día en que lo había encontrado en el parque.

_El silencio fue tajante, por lo que Kusaka volviéndose a poner el hielo en la mejilla nuevamente se sentó en el césped de aquel parque, tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para escuchar a su amigo._

—_¿Y bien? –dijo observando a Hitsugaya en el columpio–. Dime que quisiste decir con eso de que… "Es tu palabra… es tu deber" _

_El joven albino cerró los ojos y lanzo un suspiro hondo y casi de ahogado, necesitaba decírselo a alguien sino explotaría en cualquier momento. _

—_Eso, lo que escuchaste._

—_¡Ya se muy bien lo que escuche! –expreso Sojiro con una venita en su frente–. Te estoy diciendo que te expliques. _

_Toushiro lo miro por un segundo con cierta pesadez para luego expresar:_

—_Mi padre cuando era niño tuvo tiempo de darme un buen consejo de hombre, siempre me lo repetía y decía que sin importar qué debía cumplirlo, era como un principio… "Todo hombre debe cumplir con su palabra, aquel que no lo hace no es un caballero". Eso decía… siempre. Mis padres vivieron poco, se fueron jóvenes, pero recuerdo que mi padre era conocido como un hombre apuesto, caballeroso y gallardo que siempre cumplía con su palabra, mamá lo amaba y decía que él había prometido hacerla muy feliz y lo había cumplido. Ella no era la única mujer que lo amaba, también había muchas jovencitas que lo querían, pero él había elegido a mamá y la amaba también. Mi padre era un hombre querido porque era de esos tipos con valores marcados que cumplían con su palabra, y él era mi ejemplo a seguir. _

_Kusaka no se animo a interrumpir aquel relato ya que desde que conocía a Toushiro, después de la muerte de sus padres, jamás había vuelto a hablar de ellos. Sojiro también había conocido al señor Hitsugaya, el padre de su amigo, y de lo que él recordaba era tal cual como lo estaba describiendo Toushiro. _

—_Le di mi palabra a Yamamoto Genruisai que sentaría cabeza y me casaría, por el bien de Soul Society y para seguir a su mando, y… le di mi palabra a Candy de que me casaría con ella –finalizo Hitsugaya. _

—_¡Matte, matte, matte! –Kusaka se paro de un brinco. _

_Toushiro suspiro, ya sabia él que Kusaka le haría algún escándalo. _

—_¿Qué estas queriendo decir? Y por cierto… ¿Quién demonios es ese tal Yamamoto Ginruishi?_

—_¡Genruisai! –lo corrigió de un grito el albino. _

—_¡Como sea! _

_Hitsugaya volvió a su postura seria y tomo la actitud de querer explicarle a su amigo. _

—_Yamamoto Genruisai es la persona que se hizo cargo de administrar toda la herencia que mis padres me dejaron, pues yo era un niño que aun no tenia el dominio para hacerme cargo de semejante cosa. Mis propios padres lo nombraron en el testamento como tutor de mi herencia hasta que yo cumpliera los 21, es una persona de gran confianza que vio crecer a mi padre y también a mí. _

—_Vaya, nunca había escuchado de él –Kusaka miro al suelo aun sosteniéndose el hielo en la mejilla._

—_Innata lo conoce, ella puede decirte que es un hombre de un perfil bajo y el dueño de todo el condominio Soul Society._

—_¿Ehhh? –el joven abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. _

—_Cuando cumplí los 21 no solo accedí al pleno derecho de toda mi herencia sino que Yamamoto me nombro el presidente de Soul Society como prueba de su confianza hacia mí. Aunque desde hace un tiempo hacia acá no se si son por sus años o ya capricho de anciano, él me puso como condición para seguir al mando de la empresa que debía estar casado. Me dijo que ya estaba en edad y que eso ayudaría no solo a mi imagen sino también a la de Soul Society ya que yo soy su cara visible, además que ya no quería verme más en las portadas de las revistas con todos los romances que me ha inventado la prensa. _

—_Ya veo…_

—_Ser el presidente de Soul Society es mi mayor orgullo, he estudiado y progresado para estar en donde estoy –bajo la mirada–. ¿Sabes? Mis logros personales me han ayudado a sobrellevar en cierto punto el peso de estar solo… desde algún punto quise que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de mi. _

_Kusaka también bajo la mirada, desde los años que era amigo de Hitsugaya, esta era la primera vez que no tenia ni una palabra de aliento o buen consejo que darle._

_¿Qué debía decirle? _

—Yo entiendo perfectamente lo que te esta sucediendo, de veras –hablo Kusaka llamando la atención de Hitsugaya–. Pero no creo que casarte con alguien a quien no amas sea la solución.

—¿Y que pretendes que haga?

—Aun estas a tiempo –expreso pasándose su mano por la nuca con cierta vergüenza y pena.

—¿Estas loco? –Hitsugaya abrió los ojos ampliamente.

Kusaka dejo su actitud penosa para ponerse serio y fijar su mirada en su amigo.

—Mira… los verdaderos hombres no son aquellos que solo cumplen su palabra y saben amar, sino también aquellos que toman las riendas de su propia vida sin más, esos son los que marcan la diferencia. No creo Toushiro, que tú seas la clase de tipo que se deja manipular, nunca has sido así. Porque eres ese hombre caballeroso y gallardo al que Momo siempre ha amado.

Hitsugaya se quedo sin habla y paralizado por aquellas palabras, más aun por aquella ultima frase.

—¿Tú…? –fue lo único que logro articular, pero Kusaka le corto el habla.

—Ya lo sabes…

Sin más Kusaka se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse al centro de la iglesia sabiendo que dejaba a su amigo entre la espada y la pared.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Si no estaba concentrado en el trabajo, mejor era no estar en la empresa. Goten muy amablemente se había ofrecido en acompañarlo, pero él se negó debido a que esperaba estar un rato a solas.

Sin Momo la cosa se le hacia muy difícil. El pensar que ella ya no estaba en la ciudad se le hacia algo deprimente, pero trataba de no pensar mucho en ello. Era increíble ver como, a pesar del poco tiempo, Hinamori había logrado entrar a su vida de lleno. Seguramente ella era de ese tipo de mujeres que con solo conocerlas una vez… son difíciles de olvidar. Por eso, es que era una lastima.

Una lastima… que ella no lo amara como amaba a Hitsugaya. Porque Trunks Brief lo sabía. Hinamori Momo jamás dejaría de amar al joven prodigio de Soul Society.

Miro hacia el cielo notando como las nubes se movían con más rapidez que la habitual, una pequeña brisa rozo su piel y en ese mismo instante la voz de alguien lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Arigato, minna! –Trunks se dio la vuelta para comprobar si se trataba de quien pensaba–. ¡Ja-nee!

Su oído no le había fallado… ahí estaba saliendo de una tienda de videos y cd's esa jovencita hija de unos amigos de la familia; con su cabellera rubia y sus hermosos ojos celestes, que siempre le había traído a su vida mas de un problema a decir verdad. Y ahora que recordaba, hablando de problemas, ella le debía una seria explicación sobre esa tapa de revista que se había dignado a publicar sin ni siquiera respetar que él ante que nada era su amigo de toda la vida.

¿En donde diablos dejan las personas los códigos?

Pero en el momento que dio el primer paso para dirigirse a ella, lo que sucedió en ese instante lo dejo parado como un poste en su lugar.

Marron, la hija de Krilin –amigo de toda la vida de su madre–, se había besado con un sujeto que se encontraba arriba de una motocicleta y al parecer la estaba esperando. El hombre de cabello largo, negro y revoltoso tomo entre sus manos los cd's y su expresión dura y de chico malo mostró apenas un leve agrado ante la brillante sonrisa que ella le regalaba.

—Yo conozco a ese tipo… –expreso Trunks achinando sus ojos tratando de recordar–. Él es… es… es…

Palideció en el segundo que identifico a dicho hombre. ¡Por Kami y sus ángeles de la guarda! Lo que Trunks Brief había descubierto… le era realmente imposible de creer. Ese sujeto era…

—E-El hermano… del… del señor Goku… es… ¡El tío de Goten!

Si, el hombre con el que estaba Marron era el hermano mayor de Son Goku, Son Raditz, el tío de Gohan y Goten, que por lo que sabía Trunks era un sujeto que jamás había sentado cabeza y que… ¡Le doblaba en edad a Marron!

Trunks sintió que algo muy feo se arremolinaba en su pecho. Esa maldita ciudad y esas estupidas y desagradables cosas que tenia que ver…

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—Se puede saber… ¡Porque las hemos seguido! –pego el grito Ichigo, pero Ichimaru le tapo la boca enseguida.

—Si será de Dios –suspiro Gin–. ¿Por qué eres tan ruidoso?

Ichigo se zafo del agarre.

—No lo entiendo.

—Mira idiota –Gin lo miro fijamente–. Tengo una sensación rara de todo esto.

—¿Y? –a Ichigo se le formo una venita en la frente.

A Ichimaru se le escurrió una gotita por la sien.

—Vamos, apura el cojeo Ichigo.

Mientras tanto con Rukia y Rangiku…

—Hip, ese es el plan –expreso la rubia voluptuosa mirando a su pequeña amiga.

—Bien –Rukia inflo sus cachetes colorados–. En el momento que el cura diga si alguien se opone…

—Entras tú y dices que estas en contra de dicho matrimonio y largas de que mi taicho te embarazo.

—Bien… ¿Nandato? –la joven Kuchiki estaba pasada de copas, pero no tan loca como para no entender lo que eso significaba–. ¡En la boda esta nii-sama! ¿Y porque debo de decir que estoy embarazada? Eso no me lo dijiste, solo debía decir que me oponía –reclamo.

Matsumoto resto importancia moviendo su mano derecha.

—Porque sino no será creíble –apunto muy segura–. Después le explicas a Kuchiki-san que solo era un mentirita piadosa.

—Antes de poder explicarle nii-sama me mata, hip.

—No te preocupes… yo cuidare tus espaldas. Recuerda que le estamos haciendo un bien al mundo, además… se trata de la felicidad de una amiga.

Rukia suspiro, estaba desde un principio de acuerdo con el plan de hacer añicos la boda de Hitsugaya y esa modelito venida a menos, pues ese tonto enano albino –según ella– en algún momento de su vida debía tener un escarmiento. Y que mejor que el día de su bendita boda se convierta en el peor acontecimiento de su vida. Después ella vería como arreglaría el temita con Byakuya.

—Oi, ahí llego la novia –Rangiku tomo del brazo a Rukia viendo como un limusina negra traía a la novia que hoy saldría sufrida. Según ellas, Candy Leloir se lo merecía.

Por su parte…

Las campanas de la Catedral sonaron en una delicada melodía de ceremonia inicial, cada uno de los invitados de gala supieron que la novia había llegado y los honraba con su presencia, las cámaras de los periodista habían sido restringidas y nadie referido al mundo de las noticias había sido invitado a pasar, pero algunos intrusos lograron filtrarse.

Urahara miro fijamente a Hitsugaya, quien parecía no estar en ese momento en tiempo y espacio, para luego mirar a la mujer morena que tenia a su lado.

—¿Estas segura, Yoruichi-san?

—Yo no soy una niña, Kisuke… se lo que hago.

—Demo… es que te veo ansiosa por saber si le vas a ganar esa apuesta a Candy-san –murmuro haciéndose el disimulado.

—Puede que también –cerró sus ojos pensativa–. Solo debemos esperar, pero tratar de no llegar al limite de que Yamamoto Genruisai ponga mano de plomo en este asunto.

—Jo, jo… no, la verdad que no me gustaría estar en su camino –Urahara suspiro–. Ese anciano.

En ese momento, las campanas sonaron con mayor respingo haciendo que las puertas de la Catedral dejaran ver la figura de la esplendida novia, Candy Leloir. Hitsugaya trago saliva sintiendo que la oscuridad lo invadía por completo, apreciando un horrible escalofrió en toda su espina dorsal, la imagen de Candy que se iba acercando cada vez mas hacia él se iba desvaneciendo como el polvo adentro de un agujero negro.

¿Lamentable?

No, él diría que eso era… escalofriante.

Cerró los ojos, no quería seguir viendo lo que se convertiría en la peor decisión de su vida: casarse con una mujer a la que no amaba. Él siempre se había considerado un hombre astuto y por sobre todas las cosas inteligente, no se equivocaba en su propia imagen. Aunque en este caso aceptaba con gran pesar de que se había equivocado, pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

¿O si?

"_Los__verdaderos__hombres__no__son__aquellos__que__solo__cumplen__con__su__palabra__y__saben__amar,__sino__también__aquellos__que__toman__las__riendas__de__su__propia__vida__sin__más,__esos__son__los__que__marcan__la__diferencia__[__…__]__Porque__eres__ese__hombre__caballeroso__y__gallardo__al__que__Momo__siempre__ha__amado__"_, recordó las palabras de su amigo.

¿Y si Hinamori también lo amaba como decía Kusaka?

¿Qué hacia él casándose con otra persona?

Sintió el carraspeo de alguien y abrió sus ojos, dándose cuenta que Candy ya se encontraba enfrente de él, sabia que debía tomarla de la mano y hacerla posar a su lado para que el cura comenzara la ceremonia, pero lo raro era que ninguno de sus músculos le respondía como debía. De repente, sus piernas tenían una necesidad enorme de echarse a correr.

—Toushiro-kun –sintió el murmuro entre dientes de la rubia modelo.

Noto como todos estaban mirándolo con cierta curiosidad, por su actitud lerda y algo desencajada del asunto.

—Aja, s-si… claro… –expreso tomando a Candy de la mano.

Ambos se posicionaron frente al cura, que chasqueo su lengua para empezar con lo que le era debido.

—Hermanos y hermanas, estamos hoy aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos personas que se aman y deciden hacerlo publico y comprometerse ante Dios nuestro Señor –comenzó a relatar el cura.

Dos personas que se aman… Hitsugaya bajo la mirada, eso era una terrible mentira. Muy frustrado se sentía, jamás había experimentado aquel sentimiento; se le oprimía el pecho…

"_Hinamori__"_ su pensamiento lo fatigaba aun mas.

¿En donde estaba ella ahora?

_Lejos._

Solo necesitaba que ella lo viniera a rescatar, solo una vez más.

—Por lo que me veo obligado a hacer dicha pregunta, porque un matrimonio debe comenzar en plena armonía y sin prejuicios de por medio, en plena base de continua aceptación –el padre expreso aquellas palabras, para luego levantar la mirada y mirar a la multitud de los presentes–. Aquel que tenga un argumento para que este matrimonio no se consume, que hable ahora… o calle para siempre.

Candy trago saliva con nerviosismo, pues ella aun no se olvidaba que allí presente tenía a una enemiga de armas tomar que poseía pruebas valederas en su contra como para arruinar dicha boda. Ella se lo estaba preguntando en ese preciso momento ¿Por qué Shihouin Yoruichi no estaba haciendo nada para impedir dicho casamiento?

Y la modelo no era la única que se cuestionaba semejante cosa, Kisuke Urahara también se hacia dicho planteo en el segundo que miro de perfil a la mujer morena, que parecía no tener ni la mas mínima intención de tomar dicho papel en esa obra.

—Que suplicio –susurro Byakuya bajando sus parpados y sintiendo cierta tensión en el ambiente.

Por su parte, Hitsugaya sintió un aire esperanzador… ¿Y si alguien se oponía? ¿Y si alguien le salvaba el pellejo? Él gustosamente le estaría agradecido de por vida. Miro de reojo hacia su costado encontrándose de miradas con Kusaka, quien cerro sus orbes dándole a entender que a él no le correspondía semejante deber.

Idiota. Así se sentía Toushiro, estar esperanzado que un suceso telé novelesco suceda en su boda. Era una cosa de locos.

El tiempo se detuvo para él y para todos los allí presentes.

Un segundo más… tic-tac... tic-tac.

Mientras que el silencio daba a entender que nada pasaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Yo me opongo!

El grito de guerra lo había dado Rukia, quien estaba en compañía de Rangiku. Los novios de esa boda y sus invitados se dieron la vuelta para notar quienes habían entrado tan violentamente por las puertas principales de la Iglesia.

—¡Hitsugaya no puede casarse con ella! –cerro sus ojos la joven Kuchiki sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de decir–. ¡Por que él me embarazo!

Un estruendoso "Ohhh" fue lo que largaron de sus bocas los invitados, mientras el novio palideció por completo.

—¡Matte, matte, matte!

Entraron en escena un agitado Gin y un cojo Ichigo.

—¡T-Todo esto… es… es un mal entendido! –expreso Ichimaru moviendo sus manos de arriba hacia abajo tratando de explicarse.

Rangiku se acerco a él con una ceja en alto.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Gin?

—Tonta –le susurro mirándola ceñudo–. Esta no es la boda de Hitsugaya ¡Mira bien! –señaló con su índice hacia el altar en donde había una pareja.

Un joven de baja estatura, piel morena, cabello gris platinado y ojos rojos casi pasando a bordo; junto a una joven muy bonita de piel blanca, cabello negro enrulado y dos grandes ojos color zafiro.

—Dios mío –tanto Rukia como Rangiku se taparon sus bocas con ambas manos.

—¿Qué demonios tenían en mente? –cuestiono con enojo Ichigo.

—¡Uruse, puky! –una avergonzada Rukia empujo a Kurosaki haciéndolo tambalear–. A ti no te importa…

Pero la discusión de Rukia e Ichigo se vio interrumpida por el ruido de un golpe en seco. Los cuatro miraron hacia delante notando como el novio de dicha boda había caído noqueado al suelo por su "futura" esposa.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! –grito la chica furiosa–. ¡Así que me engañaste!

Tenían que arreglar ese mal entendido, a como diera lugar.

.

.

.

Nadie. Absolutamente nadie se había opuesto. Nuevamente el silencio que le indicaba al cura que debía seguir con la ceremonia y las preguntas correspondientes.

Y aquel silencio, fue la revelación que Hitsugaya necesitaba…

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¡Kawai! –Hinamori junto sus manos en forma de rezo, mientras sus ojos brillaban como dos hermosas estrellas–. Que niños más lindos y tan pequeñitos.

—Si –sonrió con agrado una joven esbelta de una hermosa y bella figura, cabello naranja largo y lacio, junto a unos brillantes ojos grises; según Momo, era no solo muy joven para el puesto de directora que portaba sino que era demasiado hermosa ¿Seguro era humana?–. A ti te ha tocado el grado de los más pequeños, es la sala de tres años.

—Oh –Hinamori estaba más y más fascinada.

—Iare, iare… al parecer te gustan mucho los niños –rió con amabilidad la joven.

Hinamori se sonrojo.

—Si, Inuoe-san –expreso sonriendo casi con cierta nostalgia–. Yo… hace tiempo soñé con poder trabajar de lo que me gusta realmente. Muchas gracias por darme el trabajo.

—No hay de que… Viniste recomendada de una muy buena fuente –le termino guiñando el ojo.

—¿Are? –parpadeo sorprendida, preguntándose internamente quien podría haberla recomendado.

—Tatsuki-chan –dijo Inuoe.

—¿Tatsuki? –Momo sonrió luego de salir de su asombro–. ¿La conoces?

—Claro, ella es mi mejor amiga.

Inuoe miro por segundo lento a Hinamori notando que a pesar de verse muy feliz por este nuevo comienzo en su vida, un deje de tristeza podía divisarse en su mirada.

—Ven, vayamos con ellos… así ya te van conociendo –hablo la joven directora, Hinamori asintió y le siguió los pasos–. Como son los más pequeñitos, son los que requieren un mayor cuidado y atención, extrañan por demasía a los padres, que por cuestiones laborales deben traerlos a temprana edad a un instituto escolar.

—Comprendo.

—Durante este tiempo yo me echo cargo de ellos hasta que tú llegaras.

Al entrar al salón correspondiente, los pequeños niños miraron con sorpresa y cierto misterio a Hinamori, a quien le pareció una escena bastante tierna; ver la carita inocente de todos ellos, era impagable.

—Niños –hablo Inuoe de manera divertida y amena–. ¡Les traje una sorpresa!

—¿Sorpresa? –expresaron en corito los pequeños.

—Si –asintió de cabeza y les guiñó el ojo–. Ella es Hinamori Momo… ¡Su nueva sensei!

Los niños volvieron su mirada a Hinamori, hasta que de repente una de las niñas salio correteando y se aferro a las piernas de Momo, quien se sorprendió, pero al segundo se agacho para estar a la altura de la nena.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña?

La niña levanto su carita mostrando las lágrimas que recorrían por sus mejillas.

—Sensei… extraño a mi mamá.

Hinamori saco su pañuelo del bolsillo y seco las lagrimas de la niña.

—No te preocupes que después de que juguemos juntas y la pasemos muy bien, tu mami va a venir por ti –le sonrió con dulzura, haciendo que la niña dejara de llorar, pues la sonrisa de Hinamori le parecía a la de un ángel.

—¡Sensei! ¡Sensei! –varios de los niños se acercaron para conocerla.

"_Vaya,__que__buena__elección__he__hecho__"_ pensó Inuoe mirando con agrado aquella situación.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Mientras…

—Ya que nadie se opone a esta unión, haré las preguntas pertinentes –hablo el cura–. Candy Leloir… ¿Acepta por esposo a Toushiro Hitsugaya para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

La joven cerro sus azulados y brillantes ojos, y formando una ínfima sonrisa de confianza…

—Si, acepto –expreso realmente contenta y triunfante.

El cura asintió de cabeza y poso sus ojos en el novio, no supo el porque, pero al verlo… no tuvo un buen presentimiento. Carraspeo su garganta y hablo:

—Hitsugaya Toushiro… ¿Acepta por esposa a Candy Leloir para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

El joven albino también cerro sus ojos y la primera imagen que apareció en su mente fue la de Hinamori con un fondo blanco y armonioso, ella sonreía como siempre solía hacerlo, sus cabellos chocolates se movían al parecer al ritmo de una brisa de verano; su semblante era pacifico y tan relajante como un cielo despejado. Tan hermosa… Por eso era a ella a quien _realmente__amaba._

Otro carraspeo que lo trajo a la tierra y le hizo abrir los ojos, noto la mirada llena de nerviosismo de Candy sobre él, así como el aura negra que invadía el lugar. Era su silencio ante dicha pregunta lo que lo causaba.

Se vieron en la penosa obligación de repetirle la pregunta.

—Hitsugaya Toushiro… ¿Acepta por esposa a Candy Leloir para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

Bajo su mirada y apretó sus puños, él…

—Gomenasai...

Esa no era la respuesta que se espera de su persona, lo que causo una enorme sorpresa en todos los presentes.

¿Una disculpa?

—Toshi –la rubia se acerco a él para susurrarle, estaba con el corazón en la boca.

—Candy –finalmente la miro, encarándola–. Gomenasai, pero yo… no puedo casarme contigo.

Desde los invitados, Urahara miro de reojo a su amiga.

—Ja –rió ínfimamente Yoruichi, tan campante como ganadora.

Por su parte, Candy miro anonada a un Hitsugaya quien le mantenía la miraba con mucha seguridad.

—¿Q-Que dijiste? –quería corroborarlo, que fuera una estupida mala broma.

—Que no voy a casarme contigo, Candy.

El sonido en seco del cachetazo que Hitsugaya recibió fue lo único que resonó en el lugar. Mientras, los periodistas infiltrados sabían que tenían "la noticia bomba" del año.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Gracias a Kami el problema que habían armado se había solucionado. Cuando Rukia y Rangiku aclararon el mal entendido, los novios finalmente se pudieron casar en paz. A lo que tanto ellas como Ichimaru e Ichigo les desearon las mejores de las suertes y mucha felicidad. Pero ahora las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos cuatro.

—¿En que cabeza loca cabe?

—¡Ya te dije que a ti no te importa! –Rukia apretó sus puños y miro al sujeto del reclamo con sumo enojo. Encima que no tenía todos sus sentidos alertas, tenía que andar escuchando quejas. Si se había reprimido de golpearlo era porque lo veía aun convaleciente de sus heridas del accidente.

Además… ¿Por qué él se veía tan molesto con todo este tema? Ni que le fueran a arruinar la boda a él, ni nada por el estilo.

—No te hagas la viva, Rukia.

—¡Déjame en paz, Ichigo!

—Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos –hablo Rangiku y se puso en medio de ambos, pues con el dolor de cabeza que ella se traía, ellos estaban haciendo mucho barullo.

Pero en ese momento, Ichimaru la tomo de la muñeca y la saco entre medio de Rukia e Ichigo, que nuevamente comenzaron a discutir.

—¿Qué? –Rangiku lo observo con confusión, pues la había tomado desprevenida–. ¿Me vas a reclamar?

Gin dejo de sonreír, lo que causo cierta extrañeza en Matsumoto.

—Tenemos que hablar –la volvió jalar de la muñeca.

—¿D-De que…?

—¿De que? –Gin la volvió a mirar–. ¿No eres tú la que se ausento de su trabajo sin pedirme autorización si quiera? –Rangiku parpadeo entendiendo la situación, pero creía que no era el momento, ella no estaba en las mejores condiciones–. ¿Sabes? Tu reemplazo es muy eficiente.

Rangiku mal interpreto aquellas palabras, y soltándose de Gin exclamo:

—Vaya, si ya te la has podido llevar a la cama entonces me debes una ¿No lo crees? –dijo con cierto enfado cruzándose de brazos y haciéndole un desprecio.

Gin volvió a sonreír con creces, pues no se esperaba ese pequeño reclamo caprichoso ¿Acaso ella estaba celosa?

—El alcohol juega malas pasadas –expreso–. Cuando me refería a que es eficiente, lo dije porque hace su trabajo en tiempo en forma y no holgazanea. Además, la pobre no es muy agraciada que digamos, pero es muy educada y trabajadora.

Matsumoto enrojeció por completo, no solo porque Gin había notado su deje de mujer celosa sino también porque no era muy lindo escuchar que era una holgazana por parte del hombre al que amaba.

—Vamonos –Ichimaru la volvió a tomar de la muñeca–. Dije que tenemos que hablar.

—Pero… –ella miro hacia donde Ichigo y Rukia aun peleaban.

—Déjalos… que se manejen.

Sin más la subió a su auto dispuesto a dejar a Ichigo sin nadie que lo alcanzara a su casa.

—Rukia-teme… ¿Are? –Ichigo se alejo de Rukia dándose la vuelta–. ¡Oi, Ichimaru! –trato de dar un paso, pero se tambaleo haciendo que su muleta se caiga al suelo, la intento agarrar, pero fallo al hacerlo con su brazo enyesado–. ¡Mierda!

—¿Y ahora que? –a la joven Kuchiki se le formo una venita en la sien.

—Ichimaru me dejo a pie –renegó el joven dándole una patada al suelo haciendo que su pie resbalara y como consecuencia se cayera de cola al suelo.

—Ichigo baka, baka, baka…

—¡Uruse, puky!

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La tarde estaba poco a poco cayendo y en Tokio las personas parecían estar aisladas de la ciudad, así lo veía Marron que cada vez que tenia su día libre del trabajo solo le importaba pasar el rato con su _pareja._ Más de una vez sus padres le habían dicho que lo presentara en la casa, pero ella se había negado rotundamente.

Si sus padres supieran de quien se trataba la encerrarían en un convento para que se hiciera monja, sin importar que ella ya fuera una mujer que tomaba sus propias decisiones.

Saco las llaves de su cartera para poder entrar a su apartamento. Suspiro. Hacia rato que ya había notado que la venia siguiendo…

—¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo, Trunks? –expreso como si le hablara al aire–. Así me dices el porque de tu persecución.

—Así que lo has notado –el joven salio detrás de una de las paredes–. ¿Desde cuando?

—Aproximadamente una hora –ella lo miro.

"_¿Una__hora?__"_ Trunks hizo un cálculo mental, pues desde el mediodía que él la había estado siguiendo y ella solo desde hacia una hora que noto su presencia, y era justamente que hace una hora Marron había dejado de estar en compañía de su pareja. Trunks era un as en los cálculos mentales en décimas de segundos.

—Seguramente vienes a reclamarme por el temita de la portada que he sacado de ti y tu novia ¿Cierto? –Marron hizo un ademán de manos, restando importancia–. Pero te equivocas, Trunks. No tengo que darte ninguna explicación. Si, fui yo la que saco las fotografías, pero… es mi trabajo. Eso me da de comer, no todos nacimos con la suerte de ser herederos de una importante compañía y ser adinerados ¿Bien?

Sus palabras salieron llenas de sarcasmo, por ese motivo Trunks empuño sus manos.

—¿Sabes? Te equivocas terriblemente –ella arqueo una ceja–. Porque si tú tienes el derecho de publicar sobre la vida privada de las personas, porque eso te da de comer, entonces… yo puedo ir a hablar con tus padres sobre la relación que tienes con el hermano mayor del señor Goku ¿Verdad?

Marron abrió sus ojos a mas no poder y de puro impulso intento abofetearlo, pero Trunks tomo su mano justo a tiempo, frenándola.

—No te equivoques, Marron.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

En Kyoto el atardecer había llegado de la manera más irónica, con unos colores muy radiantes y únicos, con una puesta de sol hermosa a los ojos de Hinamori; pero con una llovizna que rozaba sus cachetes melocotón. A ella no le molestaba, es mas la lluvia parecía darle un toque especial al final del día.

Piso un charco al salir de la despensa cercana a su nuevo hogar, le faltaba poco para llegar. Mientras una sonrisa curvaba en sus labios iba recordando las caritas de sus primeros y nuevos alumnos, eran tan pequeños y tiernos, que la habían llenado de alegría en un segundo. Se sentía segura como hacia bastante tiempo no se sentía.

Le debía una a Tatsuki por recomendarla y también a Inuoe por tratarla tan bien.

—Gracias a Kami Inuoe-san me presto este piloto –se dijo a si misma, mientras esperaba en la esquina a que el semáforo le diera permiso de pasar.

Al cruzar finalmente la calle, distraídamente fue sacando de su cartera las llaves de su departamento ya que estaba a unos metros de llegar a él. Y en el momento que levanto su cabeza noto la figura lejana de alguien corriendo en dirección a ella, seguramente era imaginación suya, pero… la figura se iba acercando cada vez más.

Abrió sorprendentemente los ojos al reconocer ligeramente de quien se trataba.

—No –se reprimió negando de cabeza fervientemente, sus pensamientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada–. Seguro es mi imaginación, él… él no podría estar aquí.

Con seguridad dio unos pasos para dar con las escalinatas de entrada del edificio en donde se encontraba su hogar. Pero un grito la detuvo en seco.

—¡Hinamori!

Ella contuvo la respiración.

—Es… es él –susurro–. ¿Pero… como?

Y al voltearse de costado, ahí lo vio con certeza. Ahí estaba él, con la respiración agitada y mojado por la lleve llovizna, llevaba su pulcro traje de novio, mientras las gotas caían de su albino cabello en su rostro serio e impenetrable.

—¿H-Hitsugaya-kun?

—Hinamori…

La vio, entre asombrada y dudosa, pero siempre inocente. Esa inocencia que lo había enamorado desde el primer momento que la había visto y de lo cual hasta el día de la fecha se había negado de aceptar. Se fue acercando a ella a pasos lentos…

—¿P-Porque estas…? Se supone que tú…

Sus palabras se quedaron a media asta en el momento que Hitsugaya tomo con ambas manos su redonda y pequeña carita. La miro embellezado haciendo que Hinamori se sonrojara, y lentamente como si estuviera pidiendo permiso poso su labios sobre los de ella, quien abrió sus ojos sorprendida y temblorosa.

Cada célula de su ser tembló al sentir la fragancia del hombre al que amaba tan cerca y besando sus labios. No lo entendía, por eso estaba como perdida. Hitsugaya pido profundizar el beso y ella entre la duda y el desconcierto cedió, mientras cerraba sus ojos poco a poco.

Si eso era un sueño, no quería volver a despertar.

Los fuertes latidos de su corazón hicieron que él la rodeara con sus brazos, provocando que las bolsas de alimentos cayeran al suelo; Momo sintió el calor embriagador de Toushiro y él solo necesitaba tenerla así, solo suya y de nadie mas. Si era posible por siempre y de por vida.

¿El amor finalmente había llegado?

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Al fin un beso, che! ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin!

Se que se esperaron mucho para un momento así, pero… ¿Y ahora que pasara?

Quien sabe… jajaja.

Gente me costo horrores hacer este capitulo y no porque no me gustara sino que había escenas importantes como la ultima [^^] Y quería que me saliera como a pedir de boca, espero desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón que les haya gustado como va quedando esta historia que aun le falta. Uf, si. Y nuevamente vuelvo a pedir perdón por la tardanza, pero como verán valió la pena, no solo para ustedes por la conti de este capitulo sino porque aprobé dos materias de la Uni ¡Ya tengo dos materia mas adentro!

Soy feliz.

Próximoepisodio: ¡Hombres tenían que ser!

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por seguir esta alocada historia.

Pd: No se preocupen por Bra, que solo la he hecho aparecer y nada mas, ella ya volverá a salir en el siguiente capitulo al igual que Soi Fog y cia ^^

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	14. Hombres tenian que ser!

¡Domo! ¿Cómo están? A mucha espera, ¿verdad? Pues, debo seguir reconociendo que no estoy siendo para nada puntual con la publicación, y ya esta demás pedir disculpas, pero igual lo haré: ¡Gomen ne! ^^

Bueno, no los quiero hacer esperar más, porque ya han esperado demasiado.

Ya saben, Bleach no me pertenece.

¡A leer!

[xxxx]

**Ciudad de Pobres Corazones**

Capitulo XIV: ¡Hombres tenían que ser!

El beso era excitante, tan embriagante… que parecía irreal. Era la unión de dos pobres corazones que lo único que necesitaban era ser uno solo, para siempre. Porque era la única felicidad que ellos deseaban: la felicidad de ser correspondido.

Hitsugaya sintió un calor intenso en cada célula de su cuerpo que lo hizo aferrarse más al cuerpo de Hinamori, algo irónicamente hermoso. Poco a poco se fueron separando, la falta de aire era evidente. Sin dejar de abrazarla, Hitsugaya poso su frente sobre la de Hinamori, mirándola con ternura, como tantas veces antes.

—Ah –Momo suspiro tratando de recuperar un poco del aire y el aliento que _su mejor amigo_ le había robado, aun no tenia la razón justa de pensar si quiera de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas, su cuerpo temblaba levemente y sus ojos no se animaban a mirar de frente a Toushiro.

Hitsugaya llevo su boca hacia a la pequeña oreja de la fémina y susurro:

—No tengas miedo, Hinamori –su voz sonaba ronca y galante–. Esto es verdad.

Momo abrió sus ojos levemente sorprendida, como si él supiera los vagos pensamientos que intentaban rondar por su inconciente mente. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar aquello ya que sintió un casto y dulce beso en su mejilla para luego volver a sentir los labios de Hitsugaya sobre los suyos. Ambos moviéndose al compás de las vibraciones de sus corazones.

Las sensaciones eran inexplicables, si alguna vez pensaron que jamás podrían tocar el cielo con la manos, en estos momentos, explicar lo que sentían era eso… rozar el cielo con las yemas de los dedos. Poder sentir y percibir los calidos sentimientos que embriagaban a sus corazones, la fragancia melocotón de Hinamori, el aroma a menta de Hitsugaya… rojo y verde, calido y frío: como la luna y el sol cuando se encuentran.

Nada podía arruinar ese momento único, nada… o por lo menos eso pensaban.

La dignidad y cierto pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza de Hinamori, la hizo empujar a Hitsugaya hacia atrás, alejarlo como si fuera un perfecto desconocido y su solo contacto le quemara profundamente.

—¡No, Hitsugaya-kun! –expreso mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, como si lo que hubieran hecho hubiese sido un pecado.

Para Toushiro amar ya no podía ser una acción errónea en su diccionario. Y si fuese erróneo, y si fuese pecado… era santo. O el mejor error que había cometido en su corta y sana vida. Su mirada seria e impenetrable por primera vez en mucho tiempo mostraba un deje de sorpresa marcada…

—Hinamori… –susurro.

—No, por favor Hitsugaya-kun… ¡vete! –ella corrió su mirada con tristeza–. No… no entiendo que haces aquí… tú deberías…

Se planto serio y lo entendió.

—Estoy aquí… eso es lo que importa –la miro con determinación–. Estoy aquí, Hinamori.

—¿Por qué? –ella volvió sus ojos hacia él–. ¡Tú estas casado!

—¿No lo ves? –cuestiono alzando una ceja y en un tono de enojo–. Estoy aquí… ¡No me case!

Momo retrocedió un paso, como no creyendo lo que había escuchado. Tenía sus razones y nadie podía juzgarla por ello.

—Tú jamás harías una cosa semejante, Hitsugaya-kun.

—Pero me tienes aquí y no en mi boda –afirmo–. Y no me arrepiento, y no me importa.

—Yo… no… esto no puede ser… cierto –movía sus manos y cabeza de manera nerviosa–. Hitsugaya-kun vete, por favor. Lo que paso no debió de pasar, estuvo mal.

—¿Por qué? –Hitsugaya cuestiono confundido, las cosas estaban claras y eran obvias.

Hinamori lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

—¡Tengo novio! –expreso de un pequeño grito, haciendo volver a la realidad a Hitsugaya que hasta el momento pensaba que no tenia ningún impedimento para estar al lado de Hinamori, como si pudiera llevarse el mundo por delante–. No debimos besarnos, Hitsugaya-kun –esta vez Momo susurro y bajo su mirada con pena y culpa.

—¿Lo amas? –pregunto en seco y entre dientes, dejando en claro que su orgullo de hombre caballeroso saldría herido si la respuesta era afirmativa.

—Trunks es una gran persona, paciente y entendedor, le he tomado cariño… claro que lo quiero.

—Pregunte si lo amabas, Hinamori –la determinación era clara en su tono de voz.

—¡Basta! –exclamo con enojo–. ¡No tienes el derecho, Hitsugaya-kun!

—¡Porque! –grito a su antojo–. ¡No me has dicho que lo amas! Y dudo que él te bese como lo he hecho yo y te haga sentir lo que te hice sentir yo con solo un beso.

Momo abrió sus ojos asombrada, no podía creer tanta arrogancia acumulada en un ser humano y mucho menos en quien consideraba el amor de su vida. Por un instante, tanta seguridad por parte de él la hizo sentirse insegura y desnuda por completo, porque… ¿Cómo podía contrarrestar semejante verdad?

Apretó sus puños con violencia y levanto su mano con todas las intenciones de abofetearlo, pero en ese instante de tiempo lo vio. Vio cerca de la comisura de los labios de Hitsugaya un pequeño moretón rojizo, imperceptible y áspero; le siguió en la misma dirección notando como del lado izquierdo del cuello del joven había unas marcas de importantes rasguños ¿Por qué no lo noto antes?

—¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –inconscientemente se acerco hacia él tomándolo del rostro y tocando sus heridas.

Hitsugaya cerró sus ojos sintiendo el tacto suave y delicado de las manos de Hinamori.

_Ya lo había dicho, logro decir las palabras sin reír y sin respirar. Era realmente paradójico, porque… nunca se había sentido tan bien en la vida. Conocía del buen vino tinto cosechado en Sudamérica, que el té de menta era exquisito en invierno, que los carnavales mas festivos radicaban en Brasil, que los mejores talentos en el fútbol salen de los barrios bajos, que el Mediterráneo era el lugar mas medieval del mundo, sabia lo que era tener buen sexo y que nunca, jamás lo había hecho por amor. Conocía y había disfrutado de los buenos placeres de la vida siendo tan joven y a pesar de ello… ahora podía sonreír._

_Después de decirle a esa mujer… que no la haría su esposa. Lo sentía muchísimo, pero no la amaba. _

—_¡Maldito! –escucho su grito y luego de ello sintió una seca y fuerte bofetada que le hizo ladear la cabeza._

_Y al mirarla, Hitsugaya Toushiro noto a una indomable y furiosa Candy Leloir que se le venia encima con las puras intenciones de asesinarlo si le era posible. El joven albino intento dar un paso hacia atrás, pero se tambaleo al sentir como las uñas de la fémina rozaron su cuello en el momento que Kusaka y Ukitake alejaban a Candy de su persona. _

_Cayó de cola al suelo por el efecto de la gravedad y por su mala atención en mantener el equilibrio; se llevo una mano al cuello sintiendo el ardor del rasguño. Tal vez se lo tenia merecido. _

—No paso nada –respondió sereno y tratando de olvidar.

Hinamori se alejo de él imaginándose de donde había sacado esas marcas Hitsugaya, no era ninguna tonta y además era mujer, aparte de conocer a Candy. Seguramente eso era lo mínimo que había recibido el albino por abandonar a alguien en pleno altar. Momo se dio la media vuelta con intenciones de entrar a su apartamento.

—Espera… –Toushiro la tomo del brazo.

—Te dije que te fueras.

—¡No me iré hasta que me escuches! –sentencio–. Hinamori yo te a…

—¡No lo digas! –grito, mirándolo enojada; se soltó del agarre y subió cuesta arriba las escalinatas de entrada del edificio, entro tan rápido como le fue posible cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Hitsugaya le siguió los pasos enceguecido recibiendo un portazo en las narices cuando la vio entrar al edificio en donde ella vivía.

—¡Hinamori! ¡Hinamori! –gritaba, mientras golpeteaba la puerta–. ¡Esto no va a quedar así! ¿Me escuchas? Yo…

Momo cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como su espalda se deslizaba sobre el frío roble que formaba la puerta de entrada, y sus rodillas tocando el suelo… ¿Él que?

—¡Yo no me voy a dar por vencido! –exclamo Hitsugaya con furia llena de seguridad.

La joven abrió sus ojos marrones como el caviar, en donde unas cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

—¡Nosotros vamos a estar juntos! ¿Entendiste? –hubo un pequeño silencio, como si él estuviera pensando seriamente en lo que estaba por decir a continuación–. A mi no me importa Trunks Brief. A mi me importas tú… nada mas –dijo de un susurro.

Ella ahogo un suspiro en sus labios que fueron apresados por una de sus manos, porque a ella si le importaba Trunks Brief. Le importaba como persona, como ser y hombre que le había dado una esperanza cuando su corazón estaba en turbulencia, era injusto no pensar en él y sus sentimientos. Las palabras de Hitsugaya le parecieron crueles, pero a la vez… a la vez… las mas deseosas que había querido escuchar desde hacia muchos años. Y eso… era tan, pero tan egoísta de su parte que se sentía miserable.

¡Hombres tenían que ser!

Porque cuando su corazón estaba encontrando la calma, ellos venían y lo revolucionaban todo, como si eso fuese un talento innato.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

El hombre cerró sus ojos con cierta diversión y despreocupadamente, de verdad que le importaba un comino lo que estaba sucediendo con ella dentro de ese cuarto; en donde se podía escuchar gritos y cosas que se revoleaban y terminan rotas contra la pared o el suelo. Eso le causaba suma diversión, porque él se lo había advertido… todo en esta vida vuelve y se paga.

—¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! –gritaba a mas no poder la mujer, que daba cosas y cosas contra el suelo como si con ello pudiera sacar toda la furia contenida en su interior.

Grimmjow parecía estar escuchando el mejor show de su historia, como si la vida le estuviera dando una pequeña recompensación por lo que esa histérica y ambiciosa mujer le había hecho en el pasado. Porque aunque le pese mucho aceptarlo por su orgullo, Candy Leloir… le había roto el corazón.

Por esa simple razón, a partir de Candy Leloir… no había logrado confiar en las mujeres y mucho menos podía tomarlas en serio. Y a pesar de todo aquello, aun no podía sacar de su mente en cortos periodos de tiempo que es lo que había pasado con el paradero de Senna, la ex esposa de Ichigo. Tal vez era la culpa de haberle fallado a ese idiota; pero sus pensamientos no llegaron muy lejos cuando escucho que abrían la puerta del cuarto, la joven rubia se encontraba ahí frente a él mirándolo con rabia.

Candy estaba despeinada, mostrando restos de maquillaje negro que hacia el mismo recorrido que ya habían hecho las lágrimas, parte de su vestido estaba roto y su mirada… su mirada era la de una persona desquiciada y enfurecida con la vida. Al observarla, Grimmjow supo que estar allí no era la mejor idea del mundo y ser sarcástico y engreído no era de fiar. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue, ya había tenido mucha diversión a costa de ella.

Por su parte, Candy apretó su mandíbula y empuño sus manos. Ella… odiaba a los hombres, en verdad que los odiaba.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¡Ya deja de quejarte, Ichigo!

Rukia pego el grito en el cielo en el mismo momento que freno el movimiento de su coche, para luego mirar al sujeto que no había parado de lanzar impropios y quejas, según ella, sin razón alguna.

—¿Podrías callarte de buena una vez? –volvió a exclamar, mientras una venita se ensanchaba en su frente–. ¡Exasperas, idiota!

—¡Tengo mis motivos, Rukia! –en el mismo tono ofensivo Ichigo la enfrento.

Y en ese mismo instante fue donde Kurosaki Ichigo recibió una merecida bofetada, Rukia se creía con todo el derecho, encima que ella se había ofrecido gentilmente en llevarlo en su carro, él no mostraba ni un poco de gratitud ¡Hombres tenían que ser! Todos unos malditos ingratos y desconsiderados.

—Si no te agrado la idea de que yo gentilmente te llevara hasta tu casa porque eres un maldito machista… –Rukia tomo el aire suficiente–. ¡Bájate de mi auto ya! –termino de un fuerte y estruendoso grito.

Ichigo se refregó la mejilla donde había recibido el cachetazo para luego taparse sus preciados oídos que en ese momento estaban siendo atacados por Rukia Kuchiki con sus santísimos gritos, ¡dios mío! ¿acaso ella siempre lo trataría así?

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? –reclamo–. ¿Por qué siempre me golpeas o me andas gritando?

—Porque es la única manera en la que al parecer entiendes las cosas –ella suspiro, realmente parecía estar cansada de siempre terminar en las mismas con Ichigo–. Bájate del auto, no me hagas repetirlo y mucho menos golpearte para que lo entiendas.

El joven Kurosaki parpadeo sorprendido por aquella actitud, al parecer Rukia, a pesar de su personalidad determinada y mandona, también tenia un límite ante todo; y con él ya lo había rebalsado. Ichigo abrió la puerta del auto, pero antes de bajarse expreso:

—Estaba enojado con Ichimaru… no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Yo… lo siento.

Ante aquella palabras Rukia cerró los ojos y solo espero a que él se bajara, no se sentía muy bien en hacerle aquello, dejarlo solo y varado justo en el estado accidentado en la que se encontraba, pero parecía que Ichigo se las buscaba a todas y al propósito. Y en el momento que escucho que el joven había logrado salir, la chica Kuchiki cerro la puerta con suma rapidez y violencia; para luego… largarse a llorar con impotencia y silenciosamente. No había nada, nada que le saliera bien cuando se trataba de Ichigo Kurosaki. Nada.

Ichigo se quedo mirando desde afuera sin darse cuenta de las pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían el rostro de Rukia, se sentía mal… no quería terminar siempre así con ella. Quería encontrar la manera de no hacerla sentir mal, y en ese preciso instante se hizo una promesa así mismo. No volvería a cometer los mismos errores dos veces en su vida y no volvería a terminar otra charla mal y a los golpes con Rukia.

Debía haber una forma ¿Verdad?

Se hizo esa pregunta mientras el coche de Rukia se alejaba lentamente.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—Esta bien, muchas gracias –expreso Kusaka, quien termino por colgar la llamada que mantenía por su móvil con uno de los pilotos que manejaba uno de los tantos aviones privados que él poseía. Simplemente se estaba asegurando que su mejor amigo había llegado a destino seguro.

Suspiro con cierta tensión en todo su cuerpo, aquella situación que estaba viviendo era única y sacada de una película de romance en donde el novio siempre se fugaba y el mejor amigo ayudaba. Claro, igual a lo que estaba pasando. Y en ese preciso momento fue cuando sus orbes divisaron entre toda la multitud a esa hermosa muchachita de armas tomar que le era realmente interesante a su corazón.

—Vaya, pero que lindo paisaje –susurro con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Nanao salio de la iglesia en donde una conmoción de personas se había reunido con intenciones de saber porque tanta prensa se encontraba en dicho lugar. Una gota de lluvia cayo sobre su mejilla, la joven levanto su mirada hacia el cielo y miro como unas leves gotas caían sobre su rostro.

—¿Lluvia…? –se pregunto a si misma.

—Es refrescante ¿No lo crees? –Kusaka se poso a su lado.

—No me gusta la lluvia –respondió seria y educadamente Nanao–. ¿A usted?

—Oh, claro… recuerdo que cuando era niño me encantaba salir a jugar entre los charcos de agua mientras llovía, si diluviaba mucho mejor –recordó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Seguramente la que no la pasaba muy bien era su pobre madre que no solo tenia que limpiarle toda su ropa sucia sino que además cuidarlo de los resfriados ¿Verdad? –lo miro con recriminación, Kusaka quería reír a carcajadas; esa chica… era especial de verdad.

—¿Feminista? –cuestión levantando una ceja y mirándola con diversión; ella enrojeció levemente.

—Tal vez –respondió mirando hacia el frente–. Simplemente que… siempre pienso que cuando tenga hijos no me gustaría que hicieran ese tipo de locuras.

—¡Vaya! Con que pretendes criar a _nuestros _hijos como si estuvieran en el servicio militar ¿Eh? –Kusaka la miro seriamente y ella abrió sus ojos de tal manera que estaban a punto de salir de sus cuencas, pues había escuchado muy bien el "nuestros" que había pronunciado el joven intencionalmente–. Nuestros hijos se criaran felices y en armonía, si se ensucian la ropa por ir jugar con la lluvia o se resfrían por ello... ¡Ahí estaré yo, su lindo y guapo padre! –suspiro con aires de grandeza fingidos–. Vaya, pero que buen padre seré… –se termino elogiando a si mismo.

—¡Un momento! –Nanao ya estaba bordo de vergüenza y sentía su rostro mas caliente de lo normal–. ¿Quién le dijo a usted que nosotros tendremos hijos? ¿Se volvió loco?

—¿No le agrada la idea? –Kusaka se hizo el desentendido, Nanao empuño sus manos.

—¡Para nada! –exclamo de un severo grito.

—¡Que mal! –el joven arrugo su boca en un puchero–. Eso significa… que usted me la hará difícil, pero que no se preocupe que solo pretendo tener un niño y una niña, la parejita… claro, para ser una familia promedio ¿Ahora si le agrada?

—¿Pero…? ¡¿Acaso usted no entendió que no? –grito colérica haciendo que varias personas a su alrededor posaran sus ojos en ellos.

Kusaka se llevo las manos a los bolsillos guardando silencio al notar lo enojada que se había puesto Nanao; de verdad que si le era posible ella lo tiraría bajo un camión en plena avenida, estaba pasando la vergüenza de su vida y él muy relajado de verla así. Estupidos hombres, por esa razón era que ella siempre había planeado su vida sola, alejada de la gama varonil. Según el pensamiento de Nanao Ise, una mujer no necesita de un hombre para ser feliz.

—Lo siento –se disculpo Kusaka–. No era mi intención hacerla enojar. Como recompensación déjeme llevarla hasta su casa.

Nanao suspiro tratando de recomponer la compostura, había que darle un pequeño crédito al hombre por haberse disculpado. Era raro, pero Kusaka Sojiro… lograba sacar su parte mas humana, tanto para bien como para mal.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Estaciono su carro en un infinito silencio que rebalsaba entre la cordura y la incomodad de ambos seres, Rangiku podría jurar que era como si la presencia de Gin le quemara los poros de su piel y llegara hasta sus venas. Así como el licor cuando es fuerte y añejo, y te hace sentir calores imprecisos.

El motor dejo de funcionar dándole a la fémina la señal de que se debía bajar del automóvil, mas aun sabiendo que –por alguna extraña razón– no quería mantener ninguna charla con el sujeto que llevaba el titulo de "su jefe".

—Bueno, bien… muchas gracias por traerme –explico Rangiku antes de bajarse apresuradamente del coche.

Gin no dijo nada, por un segundo de silencio no reacciono hasta que se dio cuenta que la actitud de Rangiku era evasiva; él también bajo tras ella.

—Esa actitud escurridiza en ti es muy común, pero hoy… no la dejare pasar, Rangiku –inquirió Gin apoyando su brazo sobre el techo de su auto, manteniendo su mirada zorruna en la mujer que pasaba más tiempo en su cabeza que cualquier otra.

Matsumoto se quedo detenida por un segundo dándole la espalda hasta que finalmente decidió voltear, era un hecho que no podía aparecerse mañana por la mañana así como si nada hubiera pasado en su trabajo, ¡claro!... si es que lo seguía conservando.

—Creo que en estos casos es donde uno agacha la cabeza y debe pedir disculpas ¿Verdad? –Rangiku sonrío, por el solo hecho de acordarse que tenia una renta que pagar, vestidos que comprar, visitas a la peluquería por lo menos una vez por semana y maquillaje que obtener. Pues ninguna de esas cosas se compra con aire o se obtienen por arte de magia.

—Supongo que si… –hablo Gin en tono de voz despreocupado–. Es verdad que fue irresponsable de tu parte. Pero, oye… que no estoy buscando que te arrodilles y supliques, ese no es mi estilo.

—¡Ja! Oh, claro que no es tu estilo –rió Rangiku con sorna–. ¿Y que me pedirás? ¿Qué me vaya a la cama contigo?

Una pequeña broma que provoco… silencio de la otra parte, y a lo lejos el sonido de los autos pasar.

Y fue en ese único instante de tiempo en el que Rangiku no supo en que momento Gin se encontraba frente a ella respirando el mismo aire y tan cerca de sus labios. Mantenía aun su expresión zorruna que a nadie le dejaba ver sus ojos, ni que intenciones verdaderas tendría por realizar, así era como estudiaba cada paso a seguir que iba a dar su presa. En este momento, no iba a negarlo, su presa era ella: Rangiku Matsumoto.

—Bueno, digamos que… –Gin poso la punta de sus dedos de la mano derecha sobre el pecho de Rangiku tocando el pequeño dije que siempre llevaba la fémina–. Eso no seria una mala idea, claro… si es que quieres seguir conservando tu trabajo…

Rangiku se mordió el labio inferior al interpretar esas palabras ¿Acaso ella había escuchado bien? ¿O estas eran una de las tantas propuestas indecentes que había recibido desde que se había convertido en una hermosa señorita? Se mordió con mas fuerza el labio notando como su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir la vergüenza de lo que estaba sucediendo, porque una cosa era un hombre cualquiera y otra muy diferente que esa propuesta lo haga el hombre que con su sola presencia se había robado su corazón.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por demás, una pequeña gota de sudor rozo su mejilla, trago con nerviosismo sintiendo a su piel temblar al estar bajo el aliento del hombre de la sonrisa eterna; pero una de sus manos se empuño mientras la otra hizo el trabajo de abofetear a Gin.

—¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, idiota? –grito enojada, mostrando un montón de sentimientos encontrados–. ¡Maldito pervertido!

Gin ladeo su cabeza, sintiendo el ardor de la fuerte cachetada. Jamás, jamás en sus años de vida ninguna mujer lo había rechazado y muchos menos de aquella manera. Pero lo peor de todo no era eso, sino que un horrible sentimiento de culpa y dolor se había arremolinado en su pecho, casi al lado de su corazón. Eso nunca le había pasado.

No tenia las palabras, no salía ni un suspiro de sus labios, tampoco sabia que hacer en ese instante de tiempo; todos los años de vida le habían dado un puñetazo en plena cara diciéndole a Gin Ichimaru… que había vivido para nada. Que hasta este ciclo de su vida había vivido en vano. Luego de ser rechazado por ella, se daba cuenta de todo.

—L-Lo siento… –musito, pero Rangiku no lo escucho ya que se encontraba entrando hacia el edificio de su departamento.

Una pequeña brisa no sirvió para abrigar la piel de Ichimaru, una brisa que rozo los cabellos de Matsumoto al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de si. Ella se sentía una inútil, una desgraciada, alguien a quien le habían robado un dulce y se creía sumamente infeliz por no poder recuperarlo sabiendo que a dicho dulce lo disfrutaría otro. Una fuerte puntada oprimía en medio de su pecho, porque ella había dudado, ella lo había pensado, sus piernas habían temblado y su corazón había estallado en una emoción sensata ante tal propuesta.

Una propuesta indecente que presento el hombre al que amaba. Pero, Kami-sama… ¡Que hombre mas estupido!

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La luna mostraba la mitad de su cara iluminando igualmente la urbe de Kyoto. Hitsugaya salio al balcón de la habitación de hotel que había rentado, sus cabellos mojados caían sobre sus mejillas mostrándose revoltosos aunque sin contrarrestar a ley de la gravedad como de costumbre, cuando estaban secos y su amo usaba ese bendito gel de cabello; su torso estaba al descubierto, mientras que sus pantalones largos de dormir sintieron una pequeña brisa fría que acompañaba a la refresca noche. A él no le molestaba el frió, pero si el fumar cuando estaba nervioso o no encontraba la solución a un problema… como ahora, que se llevo un cigarro a los labios prendiéndolo y sacando humo de su boca. Odiaba fumar, por eso _casi_ nunca lo hacia.

Miro con atención la vista de aquella ciudad. Kyoto parecía tradicional, con una cultura que embriagaba al pasado tan oriental, lo que le hacia recordar a su abuela contándole historias de samuráis; mismas historias que varias veces él le narraba a Hinamori cuando era una pequeña. Negó de cabeza con cierta frustración, ni siquiera en esos cortos momentos de reflexión podía quitársela de la cabeza ¡Kami-sama! ¡Que mujer más terca!... Hitsugaya arrugo su frente, ¿por qué ella no había querido escuchar sobre sus sentimientos? Eso se sentía horrible, como si una aguja traspasara su corazón una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

En ese momento, el teléfono de la habitación sonó. Sacudió sus ideas y tiro la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo para luego adentrarse y lograr atender la llamada.

—¿Moshi? ¿Moshi?

—_¡Hitsugaya Toushiro! _–escucho un tremendo grito del otro lado de la línea, lo que lo obligo a alejar el teléfono de su inocente tímpano–. _¡¿En donde demonios te has metido, estupido? ¿Y desde cuando te has convertido en maldito irresponsable? ¡¿Eh?_

—Yoruichi-san yo…

—_¡Yoruichi-san un cuerno! Escúchame una cosa, Hitsugaya… Tienes mi pleno consentimiento y apoyo con respecto a la decisión que has tomado, fue lo mas canalla, pero a la vez lo mas correcto que has hecho en toda tu estupida y consentida vida ¿Me has escuchado? Si, si, pequeñito ¡estuviste genial! Mira… ¡Te estoy aplaudiendo! ¡Fue una obra maestra! Y déjame decirte que yo sabia que algo así tarde o temprano iba a suceder, puedes preguntárselo a Kisuke si no, pero una cosa es que dejes plantada a tu novia en pleno altar y otra muy diferente… ¡Que te vayas de la ciudad desobligándote de tus quehaceres! ¿Acaso te olvidas que tienes una empresa, que a su vez, es la más prestigiosa de Japón, y que encima debes dirigir? Y que por cierto… ¡Has dejado muy mal parada con tu actitud! Esta bien, se te apaña, se te apaña… ¡Siempre has hecho y desecho a tu antojo! –_Hitsugaya cerró sus ojos exasperado con el parloteo dado por Yoruichi, y es que jamás la había escuchado hablar tanto sin ni siquiera respirar_–. Pero esta vez… Yamamoto Genryuusai quiere una muy buena explicación. _

—¿Yamamoto Genryuusai? –Toushiro abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

—_Si, el mismo. Así que ya mismo te estas volviendo a Tokio, Yamamoto llamo a una reunión extraordinaria con todos los miembros y accionista de Soul Society así que en el camino de vuelta te vas pensando y preparando un buen discurso ¿Esta claro?_

—¿Me estas dando tiempo a que…?

—_¿Con quien te crees que estas hablando, Hitsugaya?_

—Esta bien –fue lo único que dijo el joven antes de cortar la comunicación.

Definitivamente, esto le estaba yendo de mal en peor ¿Ahora que demonios haría? Y en un segundo fugaz, volvió a mirar sobre el balcón, observo con firmeza hacia una sola dirección.

…

—No te preocupes, Inuoe-san, que ya he comprado todos los materiales –Hinamori seco sus manos con el repasador en el momento que termino de lavar las verduras que acompañarían su salsa blanca con pescado frito; paso el teléfono hacia su otra oreja para comenzar a cortar las zanahorias–. Si, si… ya he recibido la lista con los nombres de los niños. Si… claro, y también en la que figura el día de sus cumpleaños.

—_¡Que alivio!_ –expreso la joven del otro lado del teléfono–. _¿Sabes? A veces suelo ser muy despistada, es por eso que siempre repaso todo a ver si me he olvidado de algo… ¡Oh, no!_ –chillo de un momento a otro–. _¡Me he olvidado!_

—¿De que? –cuestiono Momo con preocupación.

—_¡Del papel crepe y las caritas de payaso! _–anuncio angustiada haciendo que a Hinamori se le resbale una gotita de sudor por la frente–. _¡Ahora mismo voy en su búsqueda! Si no, no podremos hacer la fiesta de bienvenida._

—Inuoe-san yo creo que la fiesta se puede hacer sin las caritas de payaso y al papel crepe lo podemos reemplazar con cartulinas.

—_Si, es verdad, pero… ¡Ya no será como yo lo tenia imaginado!_ –suspiro decepcionada para luego volver a su característica alegría inusual–. _Bien, ya mismo estoy saliendo a comprar lo que falta._

—¿A esta hora? Es demasiado tarde, Inuoe-san… no creo que haya una librería o cotillon abierto, además es peligroso.

—_No te preocupes, Momo-san, que yo conozco un lugar que esta abierto las veinticuatro horas y vende de todo. Te cuelgo, nos vemos mañana._

—Bien, te cuidas, Inuoe-san.

Hinamori cortó la llamada pensando en que hacia una noche muy fresca para que Orihime saliera tan tarde por aquellos materiales, ella le había dado una simple solución para que no se preocupara. Pero Orihime parecía ser una joven exigente y no por nada era directora a una edad tan temprana. Momo pasó sus zanahorias y zapallitos cortados a la cacerola, mientras pensaba en todo aquello hasta que el timbre de su apartamento sonó, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Quién será a esta hora? –susurro para si–. ¡Ya va! –hablo en tono mas alto.

Bajo al mínimo el fuego de la olla, se limpio las manos y corrió para finalmente abrir atolondradamente la puerta de entrada. Se quedo fija en su sitio mirando con cierto asombro y timidez a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado, abrió levemente su boca con intenciones de decir algo, pero no logro decir nada… no podía.

—Hinamori –expreso Hitsugaya, mirándola con cierto cuidado–. Siento molestarte a estas horas.

—¡Oh, no! No es molestia. Pasa, por favor –ella se hizo a un lado dándole el paso para que Toushiro pudiera pasar–. ¿Sucede algo…?

Se sentía estupida al formular dicha pregunta; pasaban cosas y ellas las sabia por demás.

—Si, bueno, tú sabes… pasan muchas cosas, pero… –freno un momento, dando un paso hacia ella para luego frenar, desistiendo de sus intenciones–. Yo… debo volver a Tokio, pensaba en quedarme aquí… hasta tener una respuesta positiva. Pero…

—Una respuesta positiva –Momo repitió aquella frase que le llamo la atención.

—Exacto. Sobre _lo nuestro _–la miro con firmeza, él parecía estar muy seguro de lo que quería. Era un hombre firmemente enamorado.

—Hitsugaya-kun no… –sus palabras fueron calladas en el momento que él poso un de sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica.

—Ya se lo que me vas a decir, y no es necesario –expreso con sus ojos fijos en los de ella, notando como las mejillas de la joven se tornaban de un rosa pastel adorable, era evidente que era él el que provocaba esas reacciones–. Vuelvo a Tokio por el simple hecho de que hay una reunión extraordinaria esperando una explicación convincente de mi parte. Espero poder lograrlo. Seguramente sea mañana a primera hora. Pero quiero que sepas que sigue en pie… el no darme por vencido ¿Me entiendes, verdad?

—Yo… no se… claro que lo entiendo, pero…

—¿Qué? –Hitsugaya frunció el ceño, Hinamori bajo su mirada.

—Necesito tiempo, no puedo dañar los sentimientos de Trunks así de la nada. Yo…

—¿Te importas mas él que yo? –cuestiono indignado y alejándose de ella.

—¡No seas injusto! Y no trates de ponerte en victima, no te puedes llevar el mundo por delante así como así –exclamo enojada, apretando su mandíbula para no largarse a llorar–. Eres egoísta, Hitsugaya-kun. Tú no eres así…

—Solo se que estas anteponiendo el bienestar de Trunks Brief por encima de nosotros, ¡eso es lo único que yo no veo justo en toda esta situación! –critico imponente.

Hinamori lo abofeteo, para luego alejar su mano temblorosa del rostro de Hitsugaya.

—Trunks es un buen chico, la persona que acepto estar conmigo cuando yo sufría y lloraba porque tú ibas a casarte con otra mujer, a la cual habías elegido para pasar el resto de tu vida –Momo se seco un par de lagrimas–. Si uno quiere ver el bien, también tiene que hacer las cosas bien. Uno no puede ser egoísta, porque entonces la vida será egoísta con uno. Vienes aquí exigiéndote e imponiéndote, sin ni siquiera pensar en mis sentimientos, ni en que situación me encuentro o como yo quedo ante estas circunstancias. En esta actitud desesperada que muestras, yo no puedo ver al Hitsugaya-kun noble, amable y justo ante todo…

Toushiro cerró los ojos, comprendiendo esas palabras… sintiendo un ligero golpe de aire y de cierta razón lógica en todo aquello. Era cierto, él estaba desesperado y algo excitado por todas las emociones vividas y que solo lo estaban llevando a un extremo: conseguir lo que se proponía sin importar que. Miro nuevamente a Hinamori, dándose cuenta que esa actitud… la estaba asustando. Porque era como un lobisón violento tratando de conseguir a su presa.

Y no era así, ella no era ninguna presa, ni ningún objeto que quería quitarle a Trunks Brief, aunque en un principio lo hubiera sentido así. Seguía desesperado, pero lo entendía.

—Perdón –articulo acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Momo–. Me voy, pero estaré en contacto.

Tomo el pequeño rostro de Hinamori entre sus dos manos, depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de la joven, en la cual sus labios se posaron en unos largos segundos, con ansias de no querer abandonarla. Momo cerró sus ojos, quería abrazarlo, pero se sentía tan avergonzada que sus músculos no le respondían.

—Todo estará bien, Hitsugaya-kun –fue lo único que logro susurrar, quería dejarlo tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, quería que él reflexione, que volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

La mañana llegaba tranquila, con cierta brisa que podía poner la piel de gallina, con ciertos pajaritos posándose en las barras del balcón. Con el más remoto de todos los silencios, él se sentía en paz, bien consigo mismo, haciendo que el vació que llenaba las cuatro paredes de su amplio y lujoso departamento, no le molestara. Era ya la costumbre. Poso sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos turquesas sobre el ventanal que daba a la vista de la ciudad, mientras sus labios se posaban sobre el borde de la taza de café que estaba ingiriendo. El café por la mañana llenaba de un calorcito amable su pecho, su piel blanca como el marfil dejaba de estar helada. Un calor… algo impersonal, que no lo llenaba en lo absoluto, según él.

De repente, sintió ruido y cierto escándalo que provenía en dirección a su habitación. Cerró sus ojos con paciencia, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia allí.

—¡Kya! –pego un pequeño gritito la joven dando un brinco de la respectiva cama–. ¡Me quede dormida! ¡Llegare tarde! Oh, no…

Se levanto apresuradamente, sintiendo un mínimo dolor en su cabeza que ignoro por completo; a pasos atolondrados se dirigió hacia el primer placard que encontró abriendo las compuertas y encontrándose así con un montón de pulcros delantales blancos, cerro instantáneamente las mismas no prestando mucha atención en el asunto. Luego sus delicadas manos abrieron el primer cajón de la cómoda encontrando: calzoncillos, boxers y medias; abrió el segundo: pantalones y camisas de hombres bien apiladas; abrió el tercero: chombas, remeras de vestir y de colores masculinos. Inuoe Orihime torció su boca para un costado, sintiendo la leve sensación de que había algo allí que no encajaba muy bien. Pues, pareciera como si ese no fuera su armario, ya que ahí solo había… prendas varoniles.

—¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, onna?

Orihime se dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

—¡Ah! –grito asustada por la impresión causada, encontrándose fijamente con unos grandes, inexpresivos y penetrantes ojos turquesas, pertenecientes a un joven de piel blanca y pálida, cabello negro desmechado hasta la nuca, y con una expresión tan vacía en su rostro que ni la soledad parecía hacerle compañía–. ¿Q-Quién eres tú?

Él permaneció un instante en silencio, pues no creía que ella tuviera el derecho de preguntar y encima ignorar el cuestionamiento que su persona ya había formulado con anterioridad, la miro con mas firmeza para finalmente contestar:

—Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer (*) –camino hasta el armario, cerrando los cajones que Inuoe había abierto–. Y te hice una pregunta… ¿Qué estabas haciendo, onna?

Esa voz fría, aguda, áspera y que llamaba al escalofrió, se hizo sentir haciendo que la piel de Inuoe se helara con solo escucharla, ella solo trago saliva intentando encontrar las palabras para explicarse.

—Y-Yo… estaba… bueno, creo que… buscando mi ropa… ¡Si, eso!

—¿En mi armario?

Orihime abrió sus ojos más que sorprendida. Ulquiorra cerró sus orbes con suma paciencia.

_Las guardias siempre terminaban tarde, pero esa noche lo habían sorprendido finalizando con una hora de anticipación, manejaba su coche con tranquilidad y cuidado ya que no había apuro por nada, ni mucho menos alguien que lo esperara en casa. Freno su carro cuando el semáforo se poso en el rojo, abrió apenas el vidrio para que entrara un poco de aire fresco y volvió su mirada hacia delante notando como en ese momento una joven de una larga cabellera naranja estaba cruzando la calle cargada de un montón de bolsas llenas de cosas extrañas. Y fue en ese instante que…_

—_¡Kyaaaa! –fue lo único que logro escuchar Ulquiorra, para de un momento a otro ver como una carita de payaso sacándole la lengua se había pegado al vidrio delantero de su auto. _

—_¿Nanda…? –expreso bajándose del automóvil, miro en dirección al suelo observando como la misma joven de recién estaba tendida en el medio de la calle inconsciente. Fue directo hacia ella, le tomo el pulso viendo que estuviera normal, la tomo del rostro notando como tenia un chichón al costado de su frente casi cercano a su oreja; intento despertarla, pero fue en vano._

_Llevo su oreja hacia el pecho de la fémina asegurándose que su respiración fuese la normal; suspiro con alivio al ver que así era. Sus ojos miraron a su alrededor tratando de buscar la causa de dicho accidente… y lo vio: el taco del zapato que llevaba puesto la joven se había roto. No había duda, eso era el causante de todo. Debía confesar que jamás en su vida había visto cosa semejante, en donde solo una mujer torpe y atolondrada podía quedar inconsciente tirada en la calle por haber tropezado en el momento que se le quebró el taco del zapato. _

Ulquiorra volvió a abrir sus ojos para luego agacharse y tomar un zapato que reposaba al costado del armario, se lo mostró a Orihime; quien noto como el mismo tenia el taco quebrado.

—¡Oh! –expreso ella con vergüenza y pena, llevándose ambas manos a su cara y sintiendo a sus mejillas mas calientes de lo normal: esta mas que sonrojada.

—Como no llevabas identificación no sabía en donde quedaba tu domicilio. Así que decidí traerte a mi departamento, te hice la revisión necesaria corroborando que el golpe en la cabeza no fuera nada grave y que tu pie se encontrara en buen estado, luego deshinche el chichón de la frente con un poco de hielo permanente. Como el golpe no era delicado, pensé que despertarías rápido de tu inconsciencia, pero… –Orihime parpadeo observando como Ulquiorra se daba la media vuelta mirando hacia la ventana de dicha habitación–. Luego me di cuenta que te habías quedado dormida y que tenías el sueño pesado, así que te deje dormir.

—Oh… –volvió a exclamar sintiéndose mas avergonzada aun y sabiendo que no tenía palabras para agradecerle todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

Tal vez en esta vida había hombres que valían la pena.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Tokio parecía la otra cara de una misma moneda, la antitesis de todo mal y a la vez la boca del lobo. La mañana transcurría tranquila, normal, se podría decir… como tantas otras. O quizás eso intentaba aparentar, pero todos sabemos que las apariencias engañan.

—¡Nandato! –el grito fue claro, preciso y acompañado de un fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa.

Eran muy pocas las veces en las que se podía ver a Son Gohan en dicho estado de furia no contenida y solo sucedía cuando estaba totalmente indignado, y por sobre todas las cosas cuando se trataba de proteger a su hija, lo único preciado –que según él– le quedaba en este mundo.

—Por favor, cálmese, Son Gohan-sama –hablo un hombre de avanzada edad, bigotes pequeños y grises, de contextura menuda y la necesaria seriedad que todo abogado siempre presentaba.

—¡¿Qué me calme? ¡¿Usted me esta diciendo que me calme? –se acerco al sujeto y lo tomo del cuello de su pulcro traje–. ¿Cómo demonios me pide que me calme…? ¡Cuando usted me piensa quitar la tenencia de mi hija!

—Yo no, sino mi cliente Satan-sama. Así que hágame el favor de soltarme, porque sino alegare actitudes violentas sobre la custodia de la niña y con justificadas razones.

Gohan apretó su mandíbula con sumo enojo y sin querer entender las palabras dichas por el abogado, le propino un fuerte puñetazo derribándolo de su silla.

—¡Gohan! –grito Goku, quien estaba acompañando a su hijo, y no había reaccionado a tiempo debido a la impresión causada por la noticia. No podía creer que el señor Satan intentara alejar a Pan de ellos, si su familia la amaba y la niña era feliz, a pesar de haber perdido a su madre–. Gohan detente –finalmente tomo a su hijo de los hombros y lo alejo del abogado.

Respiro con cansancio y agitadamente, no podía entender porque esto le estaba sucediendo a él, sabia que desde la muerte de Videl, el señor Satán –padre de la misma– había optado por una actitud áspera y contradictoria por obtener la atención de Pan y ver quien velaba mejor por ella. Era cierto que su hija era el mayor tesoro y recuerdo que Videl había dejado en vida, pero esta… esta no era la manera.

Gohan direcciono su mirada hacia un hombre de bigote pronunciado hasta su pera, cabello ondulado y corto, medianamente musculoso y con aires de importancia y elegancia que rondaban entre lo frívolo y lo bizarro. El mismo se encontraba sentado con sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, hasta el momento no se había dignado a pronunciar palabra como un simple observador de la situación.

—¿Por qué? –cuestiono el primogénito Son–. ¿Por qué Mister Satán?

—Porque yo solo he criado a mi amada Videl a sol y sombra, podré y seré el indicado para criar a la pequeña Pan, usted jovencito… nunca fue el hombre que quise para mi hija, mucho menos el padre para mi nieta.

Al escucharlo, Gohan no hizo más que apretar sus dientes con rabia.

—Usted mas que nadie sabe que lo que esta haciendo no es justo, Mister Satan –esta vez el que hablo fue Goku, haciendo que su tono de voz trajera un poco de calma, paz y reflexión para Gohan.

El padre de Videl se levanto de su asiento y mirando firmemente a los Son pronuncio:

—Será mejor que se busquen un buen abogado.

…

Rangiku suspiro, una y otra vez con cierto alivio y preocupación. Ya lo había hecho, aunque todavía no caía en razón de todo el accionar de su ser; era cierto que necesitaba el empleo, también era cierto que no podía vivir del aire, pero… ¡ella tenia dignidad! Tal vez, desde ahora… era lo único que le quedaba. Había hecho todos los trámites desde mesa de entrada, pues le habían dicho que los accionistas mayores de la empresa se encontraban en una importantísima reunión extraordinaria, lo que no le había permitido hablar en persona con Yoruichi, pero la había salvado de cruzarse a Ichimaru. Volvió a suspirar, apresurando el paso para alejarse de Soul Society.

No supo cuantas cuadras fue las que camino sin quitar de su cabeza lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, no podía creer como su corazón había caído en las redes de un hombre tan, pero tan estupido ¡Realmente era un bruto! Eso la hacia enojarse mas y con ella misma. Se acomodo su cabello hacia atrás divisando un puesto de diario al que no le presto mucha atención, paso por frente del mismo y fugazmente miro algunas de las revistas que… ¡Tarrantatan!

—¡I-Imposible! –expreso impresionada al ver en varias portadas de revista la gran noticia protagonizada por Hitsugaya Toushiro y su frustrada boda–. ¡Déme una de esas! –embistió al empleado del puesto.

Y mientras leía cada una de las líneas de la nota perteneciente a Hitsugaya, Rangiku se sorprendía cada vez mas, era cuestión de no creer, la prensa siempre mentía; bueno o de vez en cuando. Pero esto…

—Disculpe… –se excuso un hombre que sin querer la había empujado, aunque en realidad la culpa había sido de Rangiku por estar mirando la revista en vez de ver por donde llevaba el paso.

—Ah, no se preocupe fue mi… –Matsumoto miro con preocupación al sujeto, mas aun porque lo había reconocido–. ¿Gohan?

El joven Son miro a Rangiku… con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas impotentes.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—¡¿Es que acaso no comprendes? –expreso con molestia y exaspero Trunks mirando con cuestionamiento a su mejor amigo–. Esto… ¡Esto no puede ser posible!

—Pero paso, por mas que parezca a telenovela de las cuatro de la tarde –señalo Goten–. Hitsugaya no se caso, dio el no en el momento cumbre.

—Como se nota que tú no estas en mis zapatos.

—¡Ya! –rodó los ojos el Son–. Hinamori sigue siendo tu novia ¿Verdad?

—Si, pero… –Trunks mostró un deje de inseguridad–. Yo se de su situación y también se que Hitsugaya la ama, lo se, lo se por que soy hombre y me doy cuenta de esas cosas. Goten, Momo no me ama.

—Bien, pues entonces aprovecha la ventaja que tienes sobre Hitsugaya… enamórala –aconsejo mirándolo con seguridad y confianza–. Porque hasta ahora lo único que has hecho es conformarte con el papel de novio no correspondido, seguro de que Hitsugaya se casaría y volaría lejos del corazón de Momo.

Trunks se mordió el labio inferior con rabia y a la vez angustia al corroborar que lo que Goten decía era muy cierto, viendo un lado conformista suyo que hasta el momento no había tenido en su vida, él siempre había sido un joven aguerrido y con ansias de mas, esto no era común.

—¿Pero es seguro que te encuentras tan nervioso por esto? –cuestiono Goten mirando a Trunks con cierta duda–. ¿O es que te sucedió algo más?

El joven Brief abrió levemente sus labios, pero no dijo nada; recordando lo que había sucedió el día anterior con Maron y el tío de Goten: Son Raditz. No podía evitar sentir culpa al callar de esa manera; finalmente corrió su cara hacia un costado haciéndose el desentendido.

—No digas tonterías, ¿qué otra cosa me podría haber pasado?

Goten se encogió de hombros obviamente ignorando alguna respuesta. Y en ese mismo momento fue que la puerta del despacho del presidente de Corporación Capsula se abrió de repente sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes.

—¡Trunks! –ese chillido tan alegre y jovial provenía de los labios de Bra Brief–. ¿Estas ocupado, hermano?

La bonita y descarada joven entro como alzas por su casa dirigiendo sus pasos hacia su hermano mayor, regalándole una enorme y compradora sonrisa. Trunks suspiro.

—¿Cuánto dinero quieres, Bra? –cuestiono.

—¡Oye, que cruel eres! –inflo sus cachetes de manera berrinchuda–. Pero bueno, ya que lo mencionas… desde que he vuelto a Japón no me he comprado nada de ropa ¡A poco quieres que ande vestida como una pordiosera!

A Goten se le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la frente al escucharla.

—¡Tú estas muy alejada de ser una pordiosera de la calle, baka! –exclamo Trunks con una venita aflorando por su sien.

—Trunks… –la jovencita entono su nombre como si se tratara de una melodía.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! –el chico abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacando un pequeño sobre dorado del mismo–. ¡Aquí tienes una extensión de la tarjeta de crédito! Esta a tu nombre así que… ¡Se prudente!

—¡Hermano eres el mejor! –Bra abrazo afectuosamente a Trunks–. ¡Ahora, vamos! Tomate un tiempo libre y acompáñame a ir de shopping.

—No –sentencio–. Tengo mucho por hacer, no puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo. Y si me sigues molestando te acusare con papá.

Bra inflo sus cachetes caprichosamente y suspiro con decepción, ella odiaba ir solas de compras por el simple hecho de que no soportaba cargar con los miles de paquetes que terminaba comprando. Debía llevar a alguien a como de lugar, hasta que de repente… sus grandes ojos azules se posaron sobre el joven moreno que hasta el momento se había mantenido como espectador de dicho asunto.

Goten al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder, exclamo:

—¡No! –se paro de su asiento y desafió a la joven–. ¡Yo no te acompañaré!

…

Rukia estaba insegura de lo que hacia, no era que fuera una idea muy brillante la suya, pero era lo único que se le había ocurrido. Invitar a Goten a desayunar era lo mejor que se le había venido a la cabeza para tratar de pasar tiempo con él. Respiro hondo, hasta sentir que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, porque aunque fuera estupido… se sentía estupida. Porque sentía la imperiosa sensación de que esto ya lo había vivido, así como un deja vu.

La cuestión también estaba que ella era una Kuchiki, no podía andar rondando la zona de Corporación Capsula que era la competencia cercana de Soul Society, empresa de su preciado nii-sama. Aunque ella creía que era por una buena razón: su corazón. Claro que si, era obvio que quería convencerse de ello.

—¡Vamos, Goten! Cambia la cara, onegaii –escucho una voz alegre y melodiosa a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba, Rukia miro atentamente hacia dicha dirección, sorprendiéndose de antemano–. ¡Que la pasaremos muy bien!

Bra estaba convencida de que la compañía de Goten le sentaría muy bien. No quería que él la tomara como una caprichosa, porque debía admitir que todo ello también era una buena excusa para pasar un poco de tiempo a su lado. Los primeros amores nunca se olvidan y Bra Brief nunca había olvidado a Son Goten, de quien secretamente había estado enamorada desde que era una pequeña, aunque él ignorara esto por completo.

—Esta bien, esta bien, ya te has salido con la tuya –expreso el joven Son recibiendo en ese momento un delicado beso en su mejilla por parte de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, que lo hizo sonrojar levemente.

—No te quedes ahí, apresura el paso –hablo Bra, tomándolo de la mano y tirando de la misma guiándolo hacia los autos.

Rukia se quedo en silencio, bajo sus parpados con cuidado y termino volteando, caminando en dirección contraria a ellos. Seguramente estaba en esa etapa de su vida en donde nada le salía bien. O tal vez, Goten le hacia competencia a Ichigo en eso de ser tan idiota. Si, ciertamente era eso.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Yamamoto Genryuusai poso su severa mirada sobre el pellejo de Hitsugaya, quien solo se limito a cerrar sus ojos a espera de no ser devorado por las bestias. Ukitake miraba al joven con pena; Kyoraku con confianza ya que tenia la esperanza de que Toushiro remontara toda aquella situación que tenia en contra; Byakuya se mantenía sereno y altivo como era de costumbre; Ichigo con el ceño fruncido y algo inquieto, pero deseando que Toushiro saliera ileso de la que se había metido; Urahara se mantenía expectante mientras tapaba la mitad de su rostro con su abanico como ya era su costumbre; Yoruichi estaba seria y hasta daba la impresión de no estar respirando; y finalmente Ichimaru renegó en un suspiro levantándose de su asiento.

—Bien, como yo no tengo mucho que ver en este asunto, creo que volveré a mis tareas habituales –expreso sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara, mostrando una serenidad que en realidad no tenia en esos momentos.

—Eres el abogado representante de esta compañía y uno de los accionistas principales –hablo Byakuya con sumo respeto–. ¿De en serio crees que esto no tiene que ver contigo?

—Pues, que Hitsugaya haya plantado a su novia en el altar no es algo que tenga que ver conmigo por mas accionista y abogado legal que sea de nuestra compañía –Gin sonrió mas ampliamente–. No, realmente no le veo conexión.

—Siéntate nuevamente en tu lugar, Ichimaru –hablo en tono de orden Yoruichi–. Porque si una estafadora como Candy Leloir demanda a Hitsugaya por daños psicológicos y prejuicios, si tendrá que ver contigo.

—¿Estafadora? –esa exclamación no solo la dio Gin, sino también Ichigo y especialmente Toushiro.

El viejo Yamamoto miro con más severidad a Hitsugaya.

—¿Así que usted no sabia con persona estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio, Hitsugaya Toushiro? –cuestiono con reproche y reto.

Aquel ambiente se puso pesado, cada uno de los allí presentes sintieron sus huesos y músculos tensionados y mas pesados que de costumbre.

…

Al parecer el traqueteo de estos días como secretaria suplente seguía siendo igual, y lo peor de todo era que mucho de su trabajo era atrasado, labor que debía haber hecho la secretaria fija de Ichimaru Gin ¿Acaso esa mujer era tan holgazana como había escuchado por los pasillos de la empresa? Simplemente se acomodo sus grandes e incomodas gafas, mientras llevaba unos documentos legales que aparte de la firma de Ichimaru también necesitaban la del engreído Byakuya Kuchiki. En ese momento, vio como los accionistas mayoritarios de Soul Society salían de la sala principal de reuniones; escucho el murmullo que daban los empleados al ver la figura de Hitsugaya, ella ya también estaba enterada de lo sucedido, pero mientras pensaba en ello, una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Usted aquí, Yado-san? –hablo Ichimaru, dándole la impresión a la chica que su presencia no era esperada o le desagradaba.

La joven bajo su papel actoral pronuncio:

—¡S-Si! –expreso torpemente–. Yo llevaba estos… documentos.

—Lo se, lo se, a lo que yo me refería… –Gin se mostró molesto, pero el enojo no era con ella sino con otra persona que debería estar en el lugar de su no agraciada secretaria suplente–. Pensé que su trabajo en esta empresa ya había caducado.

—¿Eh? –bien, eso no lo había actuado porque realmente Soi Fong olvidando a Yado-san se había sorprendido de verdad por aquellas palabras.

—Mientras haya trabajo que hacer en esta empresa habrá personas que consigan empleo, Ichimaru –expreso Byakuya Kuchiki, quien había escuchado la corta conversación y no le pareció ni propio, ni educado por parte de Ichimaru que tratase así a su secretaria. Algo que caracterizaba a Solul Society de cualquier otra empresa era su buen trato y cuidado de sus empleados–. Además, que esta jovencita ha hecho todo el trabajo que su secretaria fija no ha hecho en meses ¿O es que le preocupa algo?

—Hoy estas muy metido en mis asuntos, Kuchiki-san –Gin se dio la media vuelta ya más mal humorado de lo que estaba.

Byakuya miro a la joven.

—Le pido mis respetos y disculpas por lo sucedido –hablo con decoro y caballerosamente, sorprendiendo a la actriz que había debajo de toda esa facha de mujer desarreglada y fea–. ¿Esos documentos me conciernen a mi, verdad?

—¡Si! Digo… si, Kuchiki-sama –susurro con vergüenza.

—Bien, acompáñeme a mi oficina entonces –Byakuya comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho dándole a entender a la chica que debía seguirlo.

Soi Fong respiro con nerviosismo, había algo de todo eso que no le olía muy bien. Aunque no dejaba de estar sorprendida por esa faceta de hombre amable y cordial que le mostraba Byakuya Kuchiki, ese hombre… ¡era una cajita de oro llenas de sorpresas!

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Bien, no es que había salido ileso de aquella terrible reunión extraordinaria, ni mucho menos del semejante sermón y reto que había recibido por parte de Yamamoto Genryuusai, pero lo que mas lo tenia sorprendido aun era saber sobre los trabajos sucios que había cometido Candy antes de conocerlo a él y que tal vez él mismo era una presa mas de todo eso. Ahora entendía porque Yoruichi le había dicho que su acción había sido canalla, pero correcta.

Y ahí estaba su persona, en el aeropuerto de Tokio esperando la partida del vuelo que lo llevara a Sudáfrica. Si, ese había sido su castigo: atender personalmente un asunto con unos inversionistas que ofrecían poner capital en Soul Society. Kusaka lo había llamado y le había aconsejado que se tomara este pequeño viaje como un respiro a todo lo que estaba viviendo, que reflexionara y pensara mejor las cosas, y como de ahora en adelante trataría el asunto de Momo; que esto también debía servirle para darle espacio y tiempo a ella. Cosa que a Hitsugaya le pareció razonable y su corazón le decía que era lo correcto.

—Es indicada la frase que dice: "El mundo es un pañuelo".

Toushiro escucho que le hablaban y volteo, encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba y mucho menos deseaba ver: Trunks Brief.

—A veces eso suena tan verdadero que apesta ¿No lo crees? –hablo sin formalidades Hitsugaya.

—Quizás –le mantuvo el trato Brief–. ¿Viaje de negocios?

—Algo así… ¿Importa mucho a la competencia? –expreso mirando la maleta de su interlocutor.

—¡Oh, para nada! –resto importancia con algo de arrogancia para mirar de perfil y astutamente al presidente de Soul Society–. Mi viaje es más bien personal, voy a Kyoto… a visitar a _mi novia._

Hitsugaya apretó uno de sus puños con sumo enojo, pero tratando de que su cara no lo demuestre.

—¿Novio obsesivo? –pregunto con sorna, enojando con esa insinuación a Trunks–. Hinamori lleva a penas dos días en Kyoto.

—Yo no llamaría obsesión, mas bien diría que es amor ¿No te parece? –levanto una ceja, desafiándolo.

—No –Hitsugaya fue claro y preciso manteniendo su mirada seria y dura sobre su mayor competidor–. No se debe confundir el amor con el enamoramiento, ni mucho menos con deslumbramiento o atracción. Además, para que haya amor debe ser por parte de las dos personas…

—¿Qué insinúas? –cuestiono mostrando su molestia ante aquellas palabras.

—Que conozco a Hinamori más que a nadie en este mundo, Trunks Brief. Y te puedo asegurar como que me llamo Hitsugaya Toushiro que… _ella no te ama_ –inquirió esas últimas palabras de modo sugestivo.

—¡Kisama! –exclamo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa–. Tú no puedes saber eso nunca, porque si Momo no me amara… ¿Entonces porque crees que esta conmigo, estupido? ¡Porque me ama!

—Suéltame –expreso inexpresivamente el joven albino sin quitar su mirada del chico Brief.

Trunks lo soltó, pero luego sonrió levemente con seguridad y hablo:

—Esta bien, piensa y di lo que quieras, estas en todo tu derecho. A veces es muy difícil aceptar la realidad cuando uno esta tan seguro de ciertas cosas –Toushiro levanto una ceja incrédulo, aquello que decía Trunks no le caía del todo bien, porque aun recordaba como Hinamori había puesto de por medio al joven Brief, alegando no querer herir sus sentimientos ¿Acaso tanto le importaba ese idiota?–. Solo espéralo y veras. Bien, Hitsugaya, lamento haberme comportado de esta manera contigo, espero no vuelva a suceder –paso por al lado de Toushiro, adelantándose solo dos pasos–. Debo irme, tengo una muy bonita novia esperándome en Kyoto.

Ahora el que estaba enojado ante tanta demostración de decencia era Hitsugaya.

—Si, ve… y disfrútala mientras puedas. ¡Oh, perdón! Lo que quise decir es que disfrutes este poco tiempo que te queda como su novio.

Trunks se dio la media vuelta y lo encaro, en el mismo momento que Hitsugaya también se volteaba a mirarlo con enojo. Brief e Hitsugaya lo sabían muy bien, eso había sido…

Una declaración de guerra.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

¡Ufff! ¡Como costo! Pero aquí esta finalizado este capitulo ¿Les gusto? Yo creo que hubo de todo, cada situación ya estaba planeada en mi cabeza y al fin logre plasmarlo en la narración entera ¿Qué creen que pasara ahora con nuestros personajes? Hubo mucho Hitsuhina y GinRan, me debo un poco al Ichiruki, pero esto ya vendrá… no se me pongan mal. Oh, y que me dicen del pequeño UlquiHime que introducí, me debía a esta pareja… es que es la tercera vez que me veo la Saga de Hueco Mundo… y desde mi perspectiva esta saga es puramente UlquiHime y no digo mas, porque mas de una puede que me vaya a cascotear. Bien, aunque no quiero entrar en estos terrenos solo me dedicare a escribir, no quiero divagar mucho… ^^

Ahora si, no molesto mas…

Próximo episodio: Declaro la guerra civil y política a…

(*) El apellido de Ulquiorra lo he visto como Cifer y Shiffer, asi que pido disculpas si el que utilice esta vez no es el correcto.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	15. Declaro la guerra civil y política a

¡Hola! Mi esperada gente linda del otro lado de la pantalla, estem… ¿Hay alguien ahí? Espero que si ^^ Bueno, me he tardado medio año en volver, la vida me esta apretando el zapato. Lo siento tanto, pero saben que estoy, aun respiro. Y como dice alguien a quien quiero secretamente: "No esta muerto quien pelea".

Bien, si siguen ahí, seguramente quieran leer el capitulo. Así que con su permiso me retiro.

Ya saben que Bleach no me pertenece.

[xxxx]

**Ciudad de Pobres Corazones**

Capitulo XV: Declaro la guerra civil y política a… 

—¿Cómo dijo?

La joven mujer de la impresión dejo caer las carpetas con los archivos al suelo, no fue una actuación ni se acercaba a ello, realmente ese hombre la había agarrado desprevenida, con la guardia baja. Él era como estar conociendo un mundo completamente desconocido, porque estaba mostrando una parte tan humana que a ella le estaba impactando. No, no podía tratarse del mismo sujeto.

—¿Qué tiene de impresionante mi propuesta? –dijo él de manera decorosa, mirando las carpetas esparcidas en el suelo.

Soi Fong bajo el papel de Yado-san se sonrojo bajo esos lentes tan grandes y desproporcionados que la disfrazaban de una mujer fea y de poca monta.

—N-No… –ella se arrodillo para juntar las carpetas, pero antes de poder reaccionar Byakuya Kuchiki la estaba ayudando con dicha labor.

—¿Qué dice? Puede pensarlo si quiere, claro esta –expreso Byakuya dándole las carpetas en mano.

—¿Usted cree… que yo…?

—La puedo tomar a prueba ¿Qué le parece? –Byakuya la miro con sinceridad, en verdad que era la mujer más despistada y rara que había conocido en su vida, pero mas allá de ello muy eficiente y trabajadora, y eso era lo único que le bastaba–. No soy persona de tomar secretaria ni asistente, porque soy un hombre muy exigente. Me gusta que la gente haga bien su trabajo y sea responsable, nadie suele adaptarse a mi por eso he decido trabajar solo.

—¿Y que le hace pensar que yo pueda adaptarme a usted?

—En menos de un mes ha hecho todo el trabajo atrasado de medio año que tenia pendiente Matsumoto Rangiku, si nadie aquí ha notado eso… créame que yo si lo he hecho.

Las mejillas de Soi Fong se volvieron a tornar de un color carmesí y se sintió estupida por ello. Los sonrojos eran acciones inconscientes, que no podían controlarse, ella no podía medir aquello. Ella quería convencerse de eso.

—¿Qué piensa?

¿Qué? ¿Qué pensaba? ¡Ja! Que era la idea más absurda y estupida que había escuchado en su vida. Ella antes muerta e inerte que ponerse a trabajar a la par del arrogante hombre cabeza del Clan Kuchiki. Por supuesto que era una gran bobería, no lo aceptaba bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Yo…

—Por favor, la necesito.

Y esa frase, solo esa simple frase, a Soi Fong se le antojo romántica, deseosa, llena de un ronco sentido de la pasión y el deseo.

¡Paf! ¡Paf! ¡Cachetazo metal! ¿Qué mierda? ¡Por Kami-sama! Estaba soñando despierta, y eso no le sucedía desde que era una niñata infantil.

Por su lado, Byakuya no supo porque había lanzado esa frase, pero no le gustaba la idea de tener una negativa por parte de ella.

—Creo que… esta bien.

—¿Segura?

Ella levanto su mirada y por un momento se enfrasco en su papel de mujer fea, intocable y desentendida del mundo, sus ojos mostraron una timidez que desarmo por dentro a Byakuya Kuchiki.

—Si –dijo finalmente.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Y las tierras africanas le daban la bienvenida con aroma a café y a tierra limpia, lo percibió de esa manera aunque Sudáfrica mostrara ser para el mundo el país más cosmopolita de dicho continente. Luego de arribar en el aeropuerto, un taxi lo llevo hasta el hotel en donde Yoruichi ya le había hecho una reservación.

—Bienvenido, Hitsugaya-sama –expreso con una amable sonrisa la joven encargada de llevarlo hasta su habitación.

—Buenas.

—Por aquí, Hitsugaya-sama.

Al llegar a la habitación correspondiente, no espero a que le dieran ninguna indicación ni tampoco que le explicaran del buen servicio del hotel, y al parecer la empleada lo entendió a la perfección porque solo se despidió con un simple:

—Cualquier cosa que necesite solo debe llamarnos, nuestro servicio funciona las veinticuatro horas. Disfrute su estadía.

Hitsugaya solo refunfuñó algo incomprensible, y la joven se retiro.

Si, porque Kusaka podría decirle que este viaje le vendría bien para aclarar ideas, Yamamoto que se lo merecía por incumplir con su deber o Ukitake que era genial para comprar lindas artesanías; pero a él le importaba un rábano. Su lado egoísta y enamorado a veces le ganaba, y le decía que él solo debía estar al lado de Momo.

Y se le helaba la sangre –porque él siempre tenía sensaciones contrarias a las normales– con el solo hecho de pensar que Hinamori estaba disfrutando del amor y cariño de otro hombre ¿Por qué? Esa era su pregunta ¿Por qué había sido tan ciego?

Era algo que parecía no querer perdonarse al no poder quitarse es pensamiento tortuoso, y lo peor de la situación era ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué justo con Trunks Brief? Ese estupido con su cara linda de niño bobo se había ganado la confianza de Hinamori, y claro, ella con esa alma bondadosa que se traía no podía dejar de solidarizarse con nadie.

¿Solidarizarse?

¡Por Kami-sama! Que ponerse de novia con un hombre no era cuestión de solidaridad, eso era… era…

—¡Ni una mierda! –Hitsugaya tiro un cojín al suelo–. A Hinamori no le puede gustar ese tipejo.

Respiro profundo tratando de poner la mente fría, como cuando se trataba de negocios y del futuro de Soul Society. Renegar y despotricar contra una persona que le llevaba ventaja, irónicamente no le seria ventajoso. Ahora no se encontraba cerca de Momo, ahora debía centrarse en las nuevas negociaciones que tenia que hacer por la empresa, debía darse una oportunidad a él mismo primero, y luego… ganarse el corazón de su mejor amiga.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Trunks Brief llego al departamento de Hinamori, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y la amabilidad que siempre la caracterizaba, aunque no podía dejar de notar cierta incomodad en la joven. Trunks arqueo una ceja, solo había que hilar los hechos uno por uno y se entendían las cosas. Así fue que mientras Hinamori servia un poco de té, decidió que era hora de ser frontales.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes –Trunks suspiro y se hizo el distraído–. Que Hitsugaya no se caso.

El chico no paso por alto el hecho de que la taza de té que tenia Hinamori en las manos casi conoce su triste final en el suelo, por el temblor que sufrió la joven.

—¿Eh? –ella parpadeo, desorientada.

—Y supongo, por tu reacción, que él estuvo aquí.

—Trunks yo…

—No tienes que mentir ¿Si? –él la miro con dureza.

Ella frunció el ceño y dejo la taza de té sobre la mesa.

—¿Y quien te dijo que te iba a mentir? –Hinamori poso sus manos en la cintura, no le gustaba como se estaban poniendo las cosas, y mucho menos que la tildaran de mentirosa cuando ella ni siquiera había emitido palabra–. Si quieres saber que paso no tengo problemas en decírtelo, pero si vas a ponerte en esa actitud ruda y hostil, te vas por donde viniste.

Hinamori señalo la puerta y Trunks supo que no estaba en territorio propio por lo que calmo sus instintos.

—Bien –dijo Trunks bajando su mirada hacia la taza de té que tenia entre las manos–. Quiero… escuchar lo que paso.

Momo suspiro y se sentó en el futón pequeño dispuesta a ser sincera, porque según ella con la mentira nunca se llegaba a puerto bueno, creía que las personas se entendían mejor así. Pero en ese preciso momento, el timbre de su departamento sonó, Hinamori miro de reojo a Trunks, quien expectante espero que se abriera la puerta.

—¡Hinamori! –saludo una alegre y alborotada Orihime–. ¡Que bueno que te encuentro!

—¡Inuoe-san!

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, por supuesto –Momo se hizo a un lado, notando como la joven directora traía unas bolsas consigo.

—Oh –expreso Orihime notando la presencia de Trunks–. Perdón, no sabias que tenias visitas ¿Interrumpo algo?

Hinamori noto la calma y seriedad que había invadido la cara del Presidente de Corporación Capsula, sabiendo que él esperaba a que de la nada apareciera Hitsugaya. Momo suspiro, no podía juzgarlo, ella por un momento temió que así fuera.

—Claro que no. Nada de que preocuparse –sonrió Momo.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

—No… ¡No puede ser posible! –Rangiku exclamo indignada–. ¡Algo tenemos que hacer!

—Es así, el padre de Videl me quiere quitar a Pan.

Gohan seguía con la mirada fija en sus manos que parecían sudarles, mientras que Rangiku arqueo una ceja, pues nunca había visto hombre tan devastado y… rendido. La mujer se mordió el labio inferior con enojo y siguiendo un impulso, lo abofeteo.

—Pero… –expreso un sorprendido Gohan posando una mano en la mejilla roja que le había dejado la rubia–. ¿Qué haces Rangiku-san?

—¿Qué estas haciendo tú, idiota? –Rangiku lo enfrento–. Deprimiéndote como un vil perdedor, aceptando y dando por hecho de que vas a perder a tu hija en manos de tu ex suegro ¡Ja! ¿Sabes una cosa? Quizás ese tal Mister Satán deba quedarse con la pequeña Pan, al parecer él tiene mas agalla que tú, porque esta dispuesto a quedarse con la niña. No como su padre que ya la da por perdida.

—¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada!

—Lo único que se es que tu actitud es patética –Matsumoto lo miro seriamente–. ¿No quieres perder a tu hija? Entonces lucha por la niña… ¿No quieres romper tu promesa con Videl? Entonces has lo imposible por cumplirla… ¿Quieres darle una buena lección a ese viejo infeliz? Entonces busca la manera de que se entere todo el mundo y cualquier justicia de Japón que eres el mejor padre que puede tener Pan, y a esta altura del partido ya deberías saber… ¡Que no te voy a dejar solo!

—Rangiku-san…

—Si vuelves a deprimirte de esa manera –Rangiku levanto su mano avisando de un nuevo golpe–. Te vuelvo a abofetear.

Gohan cerro sus ojos y sonrío, y por primera vez en el día respiro con tranquilidad.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer –dijo Rangiku–. Solo ponerte en marcha.

—Si, vayamos para Corporación Capsula. Necesito que el abogado de la compañía me de una mano.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Rukia sabia que la presencia de ese hombre a las 7.00 AM de un día lunes, principio de semana, no podía tener nada bueno. Parpadeo, tratando de salir de su ensoñación que aun no había abandonado a pesar de no estar ya en su cama y reprimió un bostezo para no mostrar su dentadura y así luego tuviera que aguantar alguna mala broma sobre su aliento mañanero.

—¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Qué paso? ¿Te mando nii-sama? ¿Por qué no respondes?

Al hombre del otro lado de la puerta se le resbalo una gota por su frente.

—No sucedió nada malo, ni nada fuera de lo normal. Tampoco me mando Byakuya y… no respondo porque no me has dado el tiempo.

La joven Kuchiki achino sus ojos con pereza, no entendía la situación y es que no tenia todos sus jugadores encima cuando había sido despertada a un horario que para ella no era normal.

—Ah –suspiro el chico–. Veo que no eres de despertarte muy temprano ¿Eh?

—¿Nani? –a Rukia se le formo un aura oscura, era una bestia cuando recién se despertaba.

—Nada, nada. No vine armar jaleo y mucho menos a empezar el día en una pelea contigo, porque… ya no quiero pelear todo el tiempo contigo.

Rukia abrió sus ojos sorprendida, esas palabras no se las esperaba por nada del mundo.

—Ichigo…

—Vine a invitarte a desayunar, debes sentirlo como un honor Rukia, pues no soy persona de pelar la billetera por cosas como estas, así que…

De la nada y sin previo aviso Ichigo Kurosaki recibió el puño cerrado de Rukia Kuchiki en su mejilla derecha, lo que lo atonto por unos segundos cayendo de cola al suelo.

—¿Y eso porque fue, baka? –grito indignado el joven.

—Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpo verdaderamente arrepentida–. Es que estas actuando algo raro y pensé que quizás acomodándote las ideas de un golpe, no se volvías en si.

Rukia se sonrojo al escuchar su propia excusa.

—¿Y ser amable es para ti actuar de manera rara? –cuestiono Ichigo poniéndose de pie.

—Ya te dije que lo siento.

—Mira, reflexione y…

—¿Tú? ¿Reflexionando? –Rukia arqueo una ceja–. En serio Ichigo, no me hagas que te vuelva a golpear.

—¡Pero si estoy hablando en serio, puky! –grito Ichigo y parpadeo–. ¿Y que significa ese tonito de duda, eh? ¿Es que acaso no soy capaz de ponerme a aclarar mis propias ideas? ¿Acaso me estas llamando imbecil cerebro de mosquito diminuto? ¿Es eso, eh?

—No –dijo Rukia con una gota de sudor en la frente–. Yo no…

—Claro, Ichigo Kurosaki siempre es el bobo cabeza de nada para Rukia Kuchiki ¿Sabes que? ¡Eres una tonta con la cual no voy a perder mi tiempo!

Ichigo comenzó a irse a las zancadas limpias, hasta que se dio la vuelta y apuntando a Rukia con su índice grito enojado.

—Nunca mas vuelvo a intentar hacer las pases contigo.

Se dio la media vuelta refunfuñando cosas como "que nunca entendería a las mujeres", "que no sabia para que había venido" o algo como "que siempre terminaba de ridículo", cuando estaba por empezar a bajar las escaleras sintió unos pequeños, pero fuertes brazos que lo abrazaron desde su espalda.

—No te vayas –susurro Rukia–. Ya te dije que lo siento, tonto.

Ichigo sintió un hormigueo que comenzó en su estomago y se esparció en cada rincón de su cuerpo, era extraño, pero placentero a la vez. Quizás, si había valido la pena venir a ser mejor hombre y persona con Rukia.

Y ese momento de mutua comprensión silenciosa se termino por el llamado de un rugido que provino del estomago de Ichigo, quien se sintió abochornado al demostrar que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

—Bueno, creo que no tengo mas remedio de que entres a desayunar a casa –dijo Rukia soltando a Ichigo, quien sintió frió al ya no tener el calor del cuerpo de la chica–. Vamos, entremos.

—Gracias.

—Pero la próxima pelas la billetera como tenías planeado, Ichigo –apremio Rukia.

—Por supuesto –sonrío Kurosaki–. Oye, Rukia…

—Si…

—Te ves rara con tu pijama del conejo Chappy y el pelo hecho una maraña.

Rukia freno en seco sus pasos sintiendo el calor arderle en las mejillas, y en un rápido movimiento volteo ya con su puño levantando. Ichigo agradeció sus buenos reflejos esquivando el golpe.

—¡Lo siento! –se disculpo–. Olvida lo que dije, Rukia-sama.

¿Rukia-sama? Oh, sonaba bien… ¡Momento! Ese idiota trataba de librarse. Rukia lo miro con seriedad hasta que suspiro rendida. Pues si, se había enamorado de un estupido. Y lo peor es que de eso ya varios años.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Gin Ichimaru salio de su oficina para entrar al compartimiento en donde, por lo menos hacia dos horas, debería estar Rangiku Matsumoto "cumpliendo" su trabajo como secretaria. Pero no. Era la quinta vez que se asomaba y no encontraba rastro de la voluptuosa mujer.

—Como siempre tan irresponsable –se dijo a si mismo.

Pero al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse activo todos sus sentidos para recibir a Rangiku, pero en lugar de ella ahí plantado como una marmota tenía a Kisuke Urahara.

—Hola Ichimaru-san –sonrío Kisuke.

—Una de dos –suspiro cansino Gin, señalando la venda que tenia alrededor de la nariz Urahara–. ¿O viste una porno y te sangro hasta la muerte? ¿O alguien de un piñón te disloco la nariz?

—¡La segunda es la correcta! –el rubio levanto su pulgar de manera ridícula y amistosa.

—¿Y quien fue?

—Mi nueva secretaria –Kisuke sonrió nerviosamente.

—¿Acaso Yoruichi te contrato a una clase de demonio o algo así?

—Hiyori-chan es una buena niña, solo que… bueno, no tiene muy buen sentido del humor, eso es todo.

—Si, claro ¿Y a que venias?

—A dejarte un mensaje.

—¿Y no podía traerlo tu secretaria?

—¿Por qué crees que tengo la nariz dislocada? –Kisuke achino los ojos–. En fin, venia a decirte que tendrás tu nueva secretaria para mitad de semana, Yoruichi-san te pide que tengas algo de paciencia, con Hitsugaya en viaje las entregas semanales pueden esperar un poco así que…

—¡Un momento! –Gin miro a Urahara como si lo conociera por primera vez–. ¿Secretaria nueva?

—Si…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Byakuya-kun te robo a Yado-san –Kisuke suspiro–. Si, se como te sientes ¿Sabes que Byakuya solía robarme las novias cuando era mas joven?

—No yo…

—¿Qué nunca te lo conté?

—No, es que…

—Bueno, cuando estaba en la Universidad y el mocoso de Byakuya recién en la secundaria, yo tenia una muy bella novia llamada Isabella ¡Era una preciosura! Ella decía que me amaba, hasta que… ¡Paf! Un día conoció a Kuchiki-san y el amor por mi se le fue a la…

—¡No! –grito colérico Ichimaru.

—¿Qué? –parpadeo Urahara.

—¡Que no estoy hablando de eso!

—¿Y de que estamos hablando entonces? –dijo Kisuke confundido.

—¡De mis secretarias! –exclamo–. Sino viene Yado-san ¿Qué sucede con Rangiku?

—Oh, bueno… Rangiku-san renuncio.

Y esa simple frase, arruino el día de Gin Ichimaru.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Momo llego mas temprano de lo habitual a su trabajo, había madrugado mas de la cuenta y creía que eso se debía mas a una preocupación sincera, que a las responsabilidades diarias o el hecho de haber despedido a su aun novio muy temprano en el aeropuerto de la ciudad.

Suspiro cansina, sin querer pensar aunque sea oír un segundo en ese, al parecer, lío de amores en el que estaba metida ¿Por qué? Si su vida estaba tranquila y pacifica, sin ningún sujeto a quien rendir cuentas. Y ahí la tenían ahora, con dos hombres que pedían explicaciones, como si tuvieran derecho sobre ella. Lo peor era que se trataba de dos personas que intuía, se odiaban.

Era como tantas veces comentaban sus compañeras de la Universidad "A falta de uno, te caen dos".

Hinamori cerró sus ojos y no pudo reprimir un suspiro cuando en su mente la imagen de aquel beso que le había dado Hitsugaya se presentaba como gota venenosa que le recordaba que había sido pecaminoso ¡Pero ni un rábano! Ella no era una virgen intocable, porque no iba negarlo aunque sea con ella misma, lo había anhelado toda su vida, solo que jamás imagino que iba a suceder en dichas circunstancias.

—¡Sensei!

La voz aguda de una de su pequeña alumna la saco de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué sucede, Miku-chan?

—Tengo hambre –dijo la niña de tres años, la cual tenia padres que trabajan desde muy temprano de madrugada por eso era la única en llegar hora media antes que los otros niños.

—Venga acá –sonrió Momo tomando a la niña en brazos, Miku era una niña preciosa de un cabello negro entonado y ojos verdes brillantes.

Momo la sentó en un futón para prepararle el desayuno antes de que comience la llegada de los demás niños, miro a Miku con atención, siempre le habían justado los niños, interactuar con ellos por su inocencia y pureza, ellos aun no conocían la maldad del mundo y vivían con sus juegos y fantasías.

A veces pensaba como seria un hijo suyo, de seguro que lo cuidaría como a nada en el mundo, desde que tenia noción había anhelado tener un hijo, hasta se había planteado el hecho de ser madre soltera y adoptar un niño o niña de un instituto, darle la oportunidad a un pequeño ser de tener una madre, aunque no tuviera su sangre. Era un acto de amor hermoso.

Observo con atención los ojos verdes de Miku tan profundamente turquesa, llenos de un brillo de inocencia. Tenía los ojos muy parecidos a Hitsugaya-kun.

"_Un hijo…"_ pensó sonrojándose, la sola idea la hacia temblar. Despejo ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

—¡Buenos días! –saludo una alegre Orihime.

—¡Sensei! –sonrió Miku.

—¿Cómo estas, Inuoe-san?

—Muy bien Hinamori-san, veo que llegamos muy temprano –expreso alegremente y Hinamori percibió un sonrojo notorio en las mejillas de la directora.

—Se te ve contenta, Inuoe-san ¿Sucedió algo bueno?

—Oh –dijo sorprendida y sus movimientos se volvieron más torpes–. No, no, solo que hoy no tome el bus, esa es una de las pocas cosas que me molestan. Las personas no suelen ser muy educadas en los colectivos.

—Ya veo, así que tomaste un taxi.

—Ah… si, claro –dijo dubitativa, pero Momo no lo noto.

"_Ulquiorra-kun nunca debe saber que fue tratado como un taxista"_ pensó divertida del hombre frío y solitario que hoy había vuelto a ver de casualidad cuando esperaba el bus en la parada matutina cerca de su hogar, y que se ofreció a traerla gentilmente a su trabajo, ya que según él su trabajo quedaba cerca del suyo _"¿Y donde trabajara, Ulquiorra-kun? ¡Ah, que mal educada! No le he preguntado… Ojala vuelva a tener oportunidad"_ concluyo con una ligera emoción en el centro de su estomago.

Orihime sabia que estaba muy alejado a la sensación de tener hambre.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Las mañanas en su trabajo no eran tranquilas, nunca las eran. Reporteros corriendo de un lado para el otro, columnistas comiéndose el cerebro en poner el mejor tema de discusión posible y los altos mandos debatiendo a fuerte voz cual era la noticia que iría de portada y se llevaría la atención de todos los lectores.

—El americano de nombre Rupert o Rogger, o como se llame, me dijo que el titulo de mi nota debía ser "mas picante" ¿Mas picante? ¿Y eso que carajos significa? Seguramente alguna porquería americana… ¿Y como esta tu día, Maron?

—Ah, no lo se, algo picante al parecer, Hanna –la joven rubia le mostró una nota de su jefe.

—Oh, si. Eso es algo que el señor americano denominaría "picante" –dijo comprensivamente la chica.

—Es que este jefe nuestro, ni siquiera se puede esperar a que llegue y acomode mis cosas que me tiene que dar trabajo. Como si lo de la semana pasada no fuera suficiente.

—Tal vez quiera felicitarte.

—Seguro –dijo Maron, llena de sarcasmo.

—Deja tus cosas, yo las acomodo.

Y agradeciendo el ofrecimiento de su colega se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe.

—Oh, Maron, querida –el hombre petizo, panzón y de bigote fino sonrió grotescamente–. Pasa, pasa.

—Usted me dejo una nota, me mando a llamar.

—Claro que si. Siéntate.

Obedeció en silencio y espero que el sujeto prosiga.

—Sabes, por supuesto, que eres nuestra mejor fotógrafa tanto en campo abierto y en acción, como de incubierto ¿Cierto?

—Se que hago bien mi trabajo porque me apasiona, señor.

—Buena chica –sonrió el hombre–. Y es por ese respeto que te has ganado, que tengo un trabajo sumamente delicado y exquisito, que solo y únicamente puedo poner en tus manos. Un trabajo que te llevara a la cima, todos hablaran de ti, Maron.

—¿Señor?

—Tenemos un dato curioso y jugoso –el sujeto prosiguió–. ¿Sabias que la novia del Presidente de Corporación Capsula, Trunks Brief, es la mejor amiga de Hitsugaya Toushiro, el Presidente de Soul Society?

—No, señor. No lo sabia –respondió cortante.

—Oh, bueno ahora lo sabes. Pero lo que si sabes, como todo el mundo, es que Hitsugaya Toushiro ha sido tapa por dejar a su novia, la famosísima modelo Candy Leloir, vestida y alborotada en el altar ¿Y sabes que? Ese mismo día de la boda, él desapareció, pero… se lo vio, si, en la ciudad de Kyoto, el mismo día horas después de que dijo no en pleno altar, y… ¿Sabes quien vive en Kyoto?

Maron suspiro.

—No, señor.

—Su mejor amiga ¡La novia de Trunks Brief! –el hombre vio el interés de la joven, pero no logro definir si había sorpresa o dureza en su mirada–. Corporación Capsula y Soul Society son competencia y rivales directos en el mercado de las compañías tecnológicas, pero lo importante es que por los corredores de las altas esferas se comenta que ellos dos se odian, Brief e Hitsugaya son enemigos íntimos –rió–. ¿Lo entiendes? Si tú misma tienes una cámara último modelo de Soul Society y un cargador de pilas de Corporación Capsula.

La chica se sonrojo, la comparación era ridícula, pero denotaba que ella no hacia sus mejores compras en la empresa de su amigo de la infancia, sino en la competencia directa.

—¿Y yo a quien debo fotografiar? –dijo finalmente.

—A nadie, querida. Une los hilos, la data clave esta en la jovencita esa, la novia de Trunks Brief y "la mejor amiga" de Hitsugaya Toushiro, Hinamori Momo.

—No hay fotos ni pruebas contundentes de que Hinamori Momo e Hitsugaya Toushiro estuvieran juntos en Kyoto, señor.

—Lo se, por eso tú te encargaras de esa labor. Tienes fotos a borbotones de Hitsugaya y un par de esa tal Hinamori ¿No? Dos mas dos, son cuatro.

—A ver si entiendo, usted me esta pidiendo que… ¿Falsifique una foto? ¿De una situación que no sabemos si existió?

—¡Brillante! –expreso el hombre acomodándose su bigote–. ¡Si! Creamos barullo, chimentos, es eso. Luego nosotros nos encargamos de conseguir una exclusiva con Candy Leloir ¿Qué te parece?

Caminaba entre las personas como un zombi, sin poder entender todavía lo que había sucedido. Tenia que ser una pesadilla o una broma, porque jamás pensó que estaba trabajando en un lugar corrupto y sin respeto por la verdad fidedigna de las noticias. Una parte de ella aun creía que el mundo se vestía de rosa. Se negó a ser una más de un fraude argumentativo… y pago las consecuencias de ello.

¡La habían despedido! ¡A ella! ¡La mejor fotógrafa que Tokio pudiera conocer!

Con suma furia levanto su pie para dar una fuerte patada al piso como si con eso pudiera calmar su indignación, pero si su racha no podía ser peor, en el momento que su pie debía tocar el suelo… siguió de largo, y su zapato se salio de su lugar. El calzado voló y voló hasta que Maron sintió el inconfundible ruido de un vidrio romperse y la alarma de un auto importado haciendo lío.

¡Genial! Estaba metida en tremendo jaleo. Pero la chica en el momento que vio al dueño de aquel auto salir a reclamarle, supo que hoy Kami-sama se había ensañado con ella, castigándola porque nunca le gusto tomar la leche, o por esa vez que escondió una mala nota a sus padres o por la vez que le fue infiel a su antiguo novio Lion ¡O vaya a saber porque delirio! Pero que le mandara justamente a él, era signo que algo malo, en esta o su otra vida había hecho.

—¿De quien mierda es este horroroso zapato? –dijo el joven hecho furia al acercarse al auto.

—¡Es mío! –grito con la mejillas sonrojadas Maron–. ¡Y no son horrorosos, imbecil! Además, ¿desde cuando el distinguido joven Brief dice palabrotas? Según yo, eso va más conmigo.

—¡Tú! –Trunks la apunto con el zapato en mano.

—¡Si yo! ¡Y dame mi zapato, estupido!

—¿Estupido? ¡Estupida tú que me rompiste el vidrio del auto!

—Ay, como si no tuvieras otros –dijo sin nada de respeto mientras se volvió a poner el calzado.

—Que tengas otros no significa que se disminuya el hecho de que me hayas…

—Si, si, bla, bla –Maron interrumpió el discurso de Trunks–. No me importa el sermón que me vayas a dar, no eres mi padre ¿Si?

—Se perfectamente que no soy tu padre, porque si lo fuera, ya te hubiera dado un par de nalgadas por tu falta de respeto y porque te dignas a salir con un hombre cuarenta años mayor que tú. Inconsciente, cabeza de novia maltrecha.

Maron levanto la mano para cachetearlo, pero Trunks fue más rápido y atajo su muñeca enseguida. Sin esperar argumento de la chica, la subió al auto y luego se subió él. Una vez por toda esa chica libertina iba a saber que a Trunks Brief nadie le faltaba el respeto. Porque si a Maron le gustaba vivir en guerra, guerra iba a tener.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Gohan estaba frente al escritorio del abogado de Corporación Capsula, quien le había prometido estudiar bien el caso de la tenencia de su hija, para darle a entender como debían proceder de ahora en adelante. Al lado del joven Son se encontraba Rangiku, quien había prometido no dejar a su amigo solo en este problema.

—No era necesario que me acompañaras, Rangiku-san –dijo con una leve sonrisa Gohan–. Es muy temprano.

—Oye, ¿qué insinúas? ¿Qué no soy de levantarme temprano? ¿Qué soy una holgazana?

—No he dicho nada semejante, Rangiku-san –se excuso Gohan nerviosamente–. Solo que… ¿No tendrías que estar en tu trabajo?

—¿Eh? Ah… ¡Oh! –la mujer se sorprendió para luego bajar la mirada y morderse el labio inferior con impotencia–. Bueno, es que… yo ya no trabajo para Soul Society.

—¿Cómo?

Gohan no pudo expresar la sorpresa que lo invadió, porque en ese momento el abogado de Corporación Capsula apareció trayendo consigo unos documentos, miro a la pareja y les sonrió con cortesía a Gohan y con galantería a Rangiku.

—He leído el caso y la demanda puesta por Satan-sama –dijo el abogado–. Digamos que no es un caso complicado, por el momento.

—¿Por el momento? ¿Qué significa eso? –Gohan no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—Bueno, eso significa que hay que ver que tipo de estrategia utiliza el demandante. Usted es un hombre soltero, viudo y… joven, señor Son Gohan.

—¿Qué esta insinuando con eso? –Rangiku arqueo una ceja.

—Lo que digo es que si yo fuera un abogado inteligente y sagaz recurriría a pruebas que muestren que el señor Son es un incompetente padre, soltero con vicios de la edad, alguien que esta mas preocupado por llenar el vacío que dejo su esposa antes que la crianza de una pequeña niña ¿Lo capta?

—Claro que lo capto, pero Gohan no es nada de eso.

—Lo se, pero los jueces no –el abogado ahora miro al primogénito Son–. Señor Gohan, necesito estar preparado y armar una estrategia; usted que quizás lo conoce mejor, ¿Satan-sama seria capaz de acusarlo de algo así?

Gohan no necesito responder esa pregunta, porque él muy bien sabia que si, el padre de Videl estaba dispuesto a lo que sea.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

_Un mes después…_

Hinamori bajo del taxi agradeciendo al chofer por sus servicios, puso con delicadeza el pequeño bolso que traía consigo sobre uno de sus hombros. Quería darles una sorpresa, así que ahí la tenían a ella en Tokio…

—¿Momo?

Escucho esa voz ruda y arrabalera con tono de sorpresa, ella volteo y le sonrío con la mayor gracia, pues adoraba a ese rebelde.

—Abarai-kun…

—¡Momo! –el chico la abrazo con brusquedad, pero con la mayor felicidad del mundo.

Después de todo… se trataba de Renji.

—¡Ah! –rezongo tirando un zapato al piso–. ¡Se le rompió el taco! Era mi zapato favorito, ni modo, tendré que llevarlo arreglar.

El timbre de su departamento sonó, haciendo que la joven sonría con satisfacción, era viernes por la noche y sus amigos vendrían a cenar para pasar un buen rato, y ya estaban empezando a llegar. El timbre volvió a sonar con más frecuencia, mientras el grito de Renji no se hizo esperar…

—¡Oye, Rukia! ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? ¡Ábreme! ¡Que te tengo una sorpresa!

—Ese imbecil de Renji –apremio Rukia con una vena en la sien.

Y en el momento que abrió la puerta para gritarle un par de verdades a su amigo…

—¡Sorpresa! –grito Renji.

Rukia parpadeo, para notar que el joven pelirrojo llevaba en brazos al estilo princesa a su amiga de casi toda la vida.

—¡Hinamori!

—Hola Rukia-san –saludo Momo sonrojada–. Etto… ¡Sorpresa!

Rukia llevo los vasos a la mesa, mientras Renji bebía ya su quinta botella de sake junto a Hisagui y Kira intentaba llevarles el paso. Matsumoto sonrió con alegría a la vez que abrazaba a Hinamori, quien se perdía entre los pechos de su mejor amiga.

—Momo no sabes la alegría que tengo de que estés aquí –expreso Rangiku con sus mejillas sonrojadas por beber sake.

—¡La estas asfixiando! –le grito Rukia.

—¡Suelta a Hinamori, desempleada! –expreso Renji dándole a Momo la posibilidad de retomar aire.

—¡Oye…! –Rangiku no se pudo quejar como deseaba, pues Hinamori la interrumpió.

—¿D-Desempleada?

Rangiku frunció el ceño y tomo otra botella de sake que rudamente llevo a la boca y bebió de ella como si fuera un vulgar hombre de cantina.

—Si –respondió airosa, tratando de mostrar dignidad–. Ya no trabajo más en Soul Society, no soy más la secretaria de Gin.

—¿Pero que paso?

Hinamori quedo pasmada, realmente enterarse de eso la dejo impresionada, por alguna razón no podía concebir la idea de Rangiku lejos de Ichimaru. Rukia le regalo una mirada profunda y significante que hizo que Momo dejara la explicación para otro momento. Por suerte, en ese instante sonó el timbre, Rukia dejo los bocadillos arriba de la mesa y fue para abrir la puerta.

—Buenas –saludo el sujeto, entrando al departamento.

Momo volvió a sorprenderse, pues de lo que ella siempre recordaba, él nunca se encontraba en las típicas reuniones que llevaban a cabo con su grupo de amigos.

—Ah, si –dijo Renji tomando un bocadillo, notando la sorpresa de su amiga–. El cabeza de zanahoria ahora se codea con nosotros.

—Te escuche, cara de mandril –aclaro el nuevo invitado sentándose al frente de Momo–. Hola Hinamori ¿Cómo estas?

—Muy bien, Ichigo-san ¿Sus cosas?

—Todo sin problemas –Ichigo se encogió de hombros y sonrió tranquilamente pensando que cuando Hitsugaya se enterara que Momo estaba en Tokio se alegraría bastante, aunque intentara disimularlo.

Hinamori correspondió esa sonrisa posando fugazmente los ojos en Rukia, quien se sonrojo al notarlo. Momo sabía que lo que estaba pasando frente a sus narices era mucho, lo que se ganaba por ya no vivir cerca de sus amigos. Ahora debía esperar a sus amigas se dignaran a contarle todo.

—¿Tu novio sabe que estas aquí, Hinamori-kun? –pregunto Kira, quitándole un vaso de sake a Hisagui–. Estas bebiendo mucho, Sempai.

—¿Acaso eres su esposa? –lo acuso Renji.

Momo sonrío graciosa, sus amigos nunca cambiaban.

—Si, él sabe que estoy aquí. Mañana nos veremos ya que me pidió que lo acompañara a un evento que tiene con su empresa.

Ichigo arqueo una ceja.

—¿Hablas de la Expo-Tecnológica?

—Si ¿Por?

Hinamori no necesito que Ichigo le respondiera, la sola expresión del joven Kurosaki le dijo que Hitsugaya Toushiro estaría también ahí, en representación de Soul Society. Así que finalmente lo vería después de ese lapso de darse tiempo que había servido como tregua entre ambos. Su corazón se golpeo fuertemente contra su pecho.

Sabia que no debía sentirse así, tan emocionada. Pero no podía evitarlo.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

El día de trabajo hasta los sábados no daba tiempo de sentirse relajado, Ulquiorra no se quejaba, le gustaba su carrera; pero hasta el mismo creía que unas vacaciones no le harían mal a su persona.

—Quizás las montañas… –susurro.

Mientras posaba su inexpresiva mirada en las botellas de jugos naturales de la heladera de aquel auto-servicio, noto que el gusto que siempre tomaba no estaba. Cuando iba a preguntar a la empleada, una voz burlesca que hacia muchos años no escuchaba le llamo la atención.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos por aquí –dijo el sujeto, quien sonrío ampliamente de manera arrogante–. ¿Pero que es ese delantal blanco, baka? ¿Acaso te volviste monaguillo?

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos con paciencia, llevando las manos a los bolsillos de su delantal.

—Hice de mi vida algo útil y estudie medicina, Grimmjow –dijo con una leve sensación de autoridad–. Y me puedes decir… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí en Kyoto?

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Orihime estiro sus brazos en el aire tratando de sacar tensiones de su cuerpo, amaba su trabajo, la hacia feliz como a nada en el mundo, pero hoy daba gracias que sea fin de semana. Podría darse un merecido descanso, decidió tomarse un relax por día entero y que mejor que acurrucarse en su sillón, hacer ricas palomitas y mirar un graciosa, pero romántica película.

—Ash –se quejo golpeándose la frente–. No tengo azúcar.

Suspiro, ahora no podía acaramelar las palomitas. Se encogió de hombros resignada.

—Bien, creo que por esta vez les pondré sal.

Era conciente que pasar de lo dulce a los salado era drástico, pero sinceramente no tenia ganas de salir por azúcar, hoy haría de holgazana. Inuoe Orihime se lo merecía, levanto su puño graciosamente dándose alas de orgullo. Pero su imaginación fue cortada por el sonido del timbre.

—¿Eh? –se sorprendió, nunca recibió visitas los sábados.

Y en el mismo momento que abrió la puerta, un remolino negro entro sin pedir permiso, tumbando la puerta para cerrarla con premura. Orihime pego un grito de espanto y dio un salto hacia atrás por acto reflejo, pero el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando la persona que entro a su casa de manera súbita, bajo la capucha negra de su cabeza y se saco los anteojos de sol negro.

—Ya no lo aguanto mas, prima –dijo la joven que se dejo caer en el suelo de manera cómica y dramática–. ¡Ya no aguanto a los paparazzis! ¡Quiero una vida normal! –hizo berrinche y pataleta como una niña de cinco años.

—¡Nell-chan!

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Ahí estaba, parada en mitad de la vereda, como una estatua, atónita. No soltaba aquel papel por nada del mundo, estaba flotando en las nubes, saltando de jardín en jardín. Lo había logrado, al fin podría cumplir con su tan anhelado sueño.

—Me lo dieron… ¡Me dieron el papel a mi! –grito ella con alegría, finalmente reaccionando.

Todo sacrificio tiene su recompensa. Había luchado mucho para obtener ese papel principal de aquella obra de teatro. Grito y volvió a gritar, salto de alegría, una, dos y tres veces hasta que choco con alguien.

—Oh, lo siento tanto –dijo apenada.

Cuando levanto su mirada hacia la persona que había chocado, Soi Fong se encontró con la estilizada e imponente figura de Byakuya Kuchiki, quien la miraba como si ella se hubiera comportado de una manera demasiado estupida en plena calle.

Y el cuerpo de la mujer sintió aplomo, rogándole a Kami-sama que Byakuya no reconociera ni un rasgo de Yado-san en ella.

—¿Tú? –dijeron ambos al unísono.

**#_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._ #_.-**-._**

Hitsugaya se acomodo su corbata, mientras se miraba en el espejo, notando como Yoruichi se acercaba con una carpeta en mano y le dejaba las llaves de su auto arriba del modular más cercano.

—Tu ponencia y las llaves de tu camioneta, Innata-sama dijo que no las olvidaras y te dejo la heladera llena para cuando vuelvas y desees cocinarte.

—Arigato –dijo con pesadez.

—Vamos, vamos –expreso la morena con seguridad–. Que has venido con muy buenos resultados de Sudáfrica, hoy lo harás bien, como siempre. Expondrás las mejores cualidades de nuestra empresa y resaltaras que seguimos siendo las primeras en el mercado tecnológico. Yamamoto esta feliz de que te hayas superado a ti mismo.

—El que esta feliz soy yo de que no me haya matado en el intento –suspiro.

—Oye, Hitsugaya-san –apareció Urahara en el umbral de la puerta llevándose un par de galletitas a la boca–. ¿En donde consigues estas pepitas de chocolate? ¡Están deliciosas!

Yoruichi movió su cabeza resignada, mientras que a Hitsugaya se le hincho una vena en la frente.

—¿Quién te dio permiso para comer mi comida?

—Oye, me pico el hambre ¿Si?

—Bueno, eso no es importante ahora ¿De acuerdo? –intervino la mujer, que observo con atención al joven albino–. ¿Qué sucede, Hitsugaya?

Toushiro los miro con su característica seriedad.

—¿Qué paso con Candy? –dijo finalmente–. No he sabido nada durante todo este mes, será una delincuente o estafadora, pero hace nada la creía una buena mujer, después de todo… iba a casarme con ella. Por muy loco que suene.

—Gin se esta encargando del tema legal, saldrás bien librado en ese aspecto –respondió Yoruichi–. Y con respecto a Candy, su abogado le recomendó permanecer callada así que no hizo bulla, la mantengo bien vigilada. Tranquilo.

El joven la miro con agradecimiento, aunque sabia que ella lo hacia mas por mantener en alto el prestigio de la empresa, pero aun así sabia que podía siempre contar con Yoruichi y hasta con el perezoso de Urahara.

—Bien, vamonos que se nos hace tarde.

—Supongo que esto estará muy divertido, siempre hay lindas mujeres en estas ponencias empresariales –sonrió Urahara.

—A mi me da igual –se encogió de hombros Hitsugaya, tomando las llaves de su auto.

Yoruichi sonrió con picardía.

—Estará Hinamori –Toushiro freno sus pasos antes las palabras de la morena mujer–. Ella es la novia de Trunks Brief ¿Cierto?

Su corazón comenzó a latir con nerviosismo, ella estaba en Tokio. Hoy vería finalmente a Hinamori. Aunque sea de la mano del imbecil de Brief, la vería. Al fin sus días de tregua tenían fin. Toushiro iría a paso seguro, esta vez no la perdería. Batallaría, daría guerra si eso era necesario.

—Tsk –rezongó la joven al notar como la gente iba llegando a ese lugar y le costaba tomar los mejores ángulos de las exhibiciones que estaba fotografiando–. Bien, supongo que esperare a que empiecen las ponencias.

Maron soltó su cámara fotográfica que colgaba en su cuello, miro a su alrededor sorprendiéndose de los muchos artefactos tecnológicos que aun le faltaba fotografiar. Pero cualquier sensación que la invadiera en ese momento se rompió al escuchar un par de risas acercarse a ella.

—¡Hey, Maron! –la saludo Goten–. Tanto tiempo sin verte.

La rubia sonrió contenta, Goten tenia razón hacia casi un siglo que no cruzaban presencia; pudo notar que su amigo no venia solo, sino que estaba en compañía de una muy hermosa chica, menuda, de cabello negros y profundos ojos violetas casi azules. Atrás de ellos, con cara de metralleta y los brazos cruzados, también venia Bra Brief.

—Oh, creo que no se conocen –hablo Goten–. Ella es Rukia Kuchiki, Rukia ella es Maron una amiga de toda la vida.

—Un gusto –dijo Rukia con educación.

—Igual –Maron le dio la mano que la joven Kuchiki correspondió–. Conozco a Goten desde que éramos niños. Nuestros padres son amigos de toda la vida.

—Hola ¿No? –interrumpió una malhumorada Bra.

A Maron se le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente al ver el humor de su amiga.

—Te vi ayer –le dijo la rubia en forma de broma–. Oye, acompáñame por algo de beber, necesito tener fuerzas para seguir con las fotos. Nos vemos –hizo una reverencia a Rukia y Goten.

Bra no pudo replicar y se vio arrastrada por su amiga hacia otro lugar de esa exposición, bastante lejos de donde estaban hacia unos segundos. La jalo para que finalmente Maron frenara.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te evito seguir haciendo el ridículo, hacías mal trío entre Goten y esa chica –explico Maron.

Bra dio un fuerte patadon al piso con capricho y frustración.

—Desde que llegamos y la vio, el estupido de Goten se le pego a esa boba como moco, se ríe de cada bobería que ella dice, el muy tarado. Ni que fuera linda, ni que fueran nada –Bra zarandeo en el aire sus manos–. Es petiza, plana, se cree una princesa y tiene un humor de los mil demonios.

—Vaya, el muerto se queja del degollado.

—¡No me compares con ella! –hizo berrinche–. A penas la vio dijo "Oh, que bella estas Rukia", el muy idiota. Con todo lo que me esforcé en ponerme linda y… ni siquiera me dijo ni un cumplido –termino por decir con tristeza.

Maron poso su mano con comprensión en el hombro de su amiga.

—Lo siento mucho, Bra ¿Aun lo sigues queriendo?

Bra no pudo responder porque la callo la gente que se empezó a removerse de sus lugares, ambas muchachas notaron como en el lugar se hacia presente Trunks Brief de la mano de Hinamori. A él se lo notaba tranquilo y contento, a ella incomoda, nunca había tenido tantos ojos encima de su persona. Bra suspiro, no tenía nada en contra de Momo, le agradaba, era una excelente chica.

—Si, lo sigo queriendo –dijo la joven Brief, respondiendo a la anterior pregunta de su amiga–. Al igual que tú a mi hermano, quien ahora es tu jefe.

—No digas tonterías, yo estoy en pareja –dijo de forma fría e indiferente Maron, al recordar que ahora Trunks Brief era su jefe.

—¿En pareja? –Bra parpadeo con suma sorpresa–. ¿Con quien?

Maron se mordió el labio inferior, había hablado de más. No podía decirle quien era su novio a su amiga, quería a Bra; pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se le escaparía el chisme y luego todo se volviera en su vida una batalla campal.

—¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Trunks.

—Sinceramente… incomoda –dijo Hinamori con sus cachetes rojos–. Todos nos miran como si fuésemos bichos raros.

—Ya te acostumbraras, uno termina por acostumbrarse –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarla, cosa que no surgió efecto porque Momo se sintió mas avergonzada.

—Buenas –dijo una voz gruesa y fría, con un tono que cortaba cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle daño.

Hinamori abrió los ojos sorprendida y Trunks se tenso de pies a cabeza, pero termino por voltear su cabeza y mirar directamente a Hitsugaya Toushiro. El joven presidente de Soul Society tuvo para su desagrado que ver la coquetería de Trunks para con Momo.

—¿Qué sucede, Hitsugaya?

—Hola Hinamori –Toushiro ignoro a Trunks–. Tanto tiempo sin verte.

—Hitsugaya-kun –ella sentía sus piernas hacerse gelatina.

Toushiro sonrió levemente, sintió un cosquilleo subirle por todas su espina dorsal al escuchar esa dulce y amena voz.

—Me alivia verte bien ¿Cómo te va con tu trabajo en Kyoto?

—¡Oh! –ella sonrió con agrado, llevándose las manos al pecho hablo con emoción–. ¡Deberías de verlo, Hitsugaya-kun! Tengo la sala de tres años, los niños son tan lindos y curiosos, están atentos a conocer el mundo, me hace muy feliz tenerlos a mi lado. Orihime-san dice que me adoran.

—Seguramente es así, es difícil no adorarte, Hinamori.

Momo se sonrojo y Toushiro sintió orgullo al saber que seguía provocando esas reacciones en ella. Pero el que se había cansado de ser ignorado era Trunks Brief y las palabras de Hitsugaya fueron la gota que renvalso el vaso.

—¿No tienes que dar tu ponencia, Hitsugaya? –Trunks tomo de la mano a Momo, quien parpadeo al acordarse de que él estaba allí.

—Si, al igual que tú. Al parecer compartiremos la misma sala.

Ambos se miraron de manera desafiante y Hinamori tuvo un horrible presentimiento.

—Gracias a Kami-sama empezaron las ponencias –expreso Maron sacando fotos a un artículo en exposición–. Tengo que aprovechar este tiempo para tomar los mejores ángulos ¿Qué haces aquí, Bra? –dijo sin dejar de sacar fotos.

—Ash, nunca me gustaron estas cosas. Son aburridas –bufo la joven.

—¿Y para que has venido, entonces?

Bra arqueo una ceja, era obvio el porque de su presencia en ese lugar.

—No me fastidies –expreso con enojo.

—La que esta fastidiando eres tú, porque yo estoy haciendo mi traba…

Maron freno sus palabras al escuchar un gran barullo proveniente de la sala principal, y varios gritos que se iban acrecentando y se hacían más fuertes. Bra y Maron se miraron, fuera lo que estuviera pasando, era lógico que se trataba de una pelea. La sorpresa lleno la cara de ambas jóvenes cuando de la puerta de la sala principal de conferencias el cuerpo de Trunks Brief salio volando y cayendo al piso con dureza. Maron pensó que estaba viendo una película en cámara lenta.

—¡Hermano! –grito Bra yendo en dirección a el.

—¡Trunks! –ese aullido lo dio Goten, que con furia vio como Hitsugaya, quien tenia un labio sangrando, volvió a arremeter contra su amigo–. ¡Bastardo!

Goten fue hacia las espaldas de Toushiro, pero en su carrera por defender a su amigo y golpear a Hitsugaya, recibió un golpe limpio por parte de Ichigo Kurosaki que lo desestabilizo y lo hizo ver las estrellas en un segundo.

—¡Tú! –dijo con sorpresa Goten, agarrándose la cabeza.

—Si vas a atacar a alguien, no lo hagas por atrás, da la cara como es debido –dijo Ichigo.

Goten apretó su mandíbula y fue directo hacia el joven Kurosaki, quien tenía el aspecto de querer usarlo como saco de boxeo.

—¡Ichigo no! –grito Rukia.

Hinamori veía con horror como ahora era Hitsugaya quien recibía un golpe en el estomago por cortesía de Trunks y era acorralado contra la pared. No había mundo que detuviera a esos hombres, ella ya había gritado infinidades de veces que se detuvieran desde el momento que los vio iniciar esa pelea, por culpa de ella. Si, porque sabia que peleaban por ella. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal y enfadada.

—¡Basta los dos, basta! –grito nuevamente, casi afónica.

—Estos imbeciles –expreso Yoruichi con ira, mientras iba con Urahara a intentar separarlos.

Ese inmenso jaleo parecía desbordar la furia de titanes y gigantes, en el momento que volaban puñetazos, lo hacían también los empujones, de la boca de Ichigo y hasta Gin salía algún que otro insulto o maldición, mientras la pequeña Pan lloraba en los brazos de Rangiku, Bra forcejeaba con Gohan quien la retenía para que no hiciera una locura, Rukia que no podía frenar a Ichigo y hasta Bulma que detenía a un Vegeta que se iba en insultos a Byakuya Kuchiki, quien lo miraba con desprecio.

Y en el momento que Urahara y Yoruichi lograron separar a Toushiro y Trunks, ambos chicos encontraron el segundo para volver a enfrentarse, pero una mano los agarro de las muñecas a cada uno para frenarlos, y ambos pensando que se trataba de cualquiera que intentaba separarlos, empujando así con brusquedad a dicha persona. Sin darse cuenta… que se trataba de Hinamori.

—¡Momo! –grito Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya y Brief frenaron sus movimientos y vieron el momento en donde Hinamori caía al piso con fuerza y se daba la cabeza contra el piso. En ese instante de tiempo, ambos hombres se dieron cuenta que sus actos habían llegado demasiado lejos.

—¡Hinamori! –gritaron ambos con angustia, corriendo hacia ella.

—¡No me toquen! –Momo grito histérica y se alejo de ellos, tomándose la parte de la cabeza donde se había golpeado y hecho un corte–. ¡No se atrevan!

Hinamori levanto su mirada hacia los dos, tanto Toushiro como Trunks hubieran preferido nunca ver esa mirada en su vida, jamás.

—No se los voy a perdonar –sentencio la joven–. No quiero verlos, a ninguno.

—Momo, espera…

—Tú… ya no eres mas nada mió –dijo quebrando a la mitad la voluntad de Trunks.

—Hinamori yo…

—Y tú… –dijo mirando con dolor a Hitsugaya, quien supo que de lo que iba a escuchar no habría vuelta atrás–. Ya no eres mas mi amigo.

—No, H-Hinamori… no…

—¡Me golpeaste! –le grito con sufrimiento, cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas–. Me golpeaste –susurro con angustia.

Hitsugaya se espanto al darse cuenta que era cierto, que si bien había sido un accidente, sus acciones llevaron a lastimarla de nuevo. Había declarado una guerra y la había batallado, pero como toda guerra que trae pérdidas… esta trajo la más dolorosa perdidas de todas.

Trunks, Momo e Hitsugaya lo sabían.

Continuara…

[xxxx]

Uf, me mande un final dramático ¿A que si? No me odien, no me tiren tomatazos. Fue duro y difícil hacer este capitulo. Tenia la idea, pero no salía de la manera en que yo quería, aun dudo que este como lo idealizaba. Pero lo que me paso, me bloqueo en cierto sentido. Había empezado este capitulo hace meses, una vez mientras escribía mi computadora se apago y me daño el archivo, hice hasta lo imposible por recuperarlo, pero no pude. Fue así, que lo comencé de vuelta y si bien sabia como había escrito cada escena, no me salía para nada igual a lo que ya había escrito. Nada me salio igual. Había escenas que me habían gustado mucho como habían quedado, pero no podía regenerarlas. No salía y me estanque. Hasta hoy.

Si hay alguien del otro lado leyendo todavía esta historia, un infinito y muy agradecido ¡Gracias!

Hago mi mayor esfuerzo, en el poco tiempo que me deja la Facultad. Espero que realmente le haya gustado este capitulo.

Próximo episodio: No sos vos, soy yo.

Perdón por la espera, sepan que volveré a publicar, tanto con esta historia como Casi Cielo, Casi Infierno; así como Girando en Boomerang. Ahora si rindo bien, se me da unas lindas vacaciones, así que espero que Miss Inspiración venga a mí. Gracias por estar, lectores.

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
